Un Placer ser tu esclava
by Arely Uchiha
Summary: Los dos premios anuales hacen una apuesta, la mejor nota del trimestre gana... Quien sera? Una serpiente... justa! Una cerebrito... sexy! Sera o no sera... Fic de *Ce; Gracias :D COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

**Un placer ser tu esclava**

"Llego tarde, llego tarde. Debo recordar matar a Ginny por retrasarme con mi maldita vestimenta. ¿Quién se fijará, de todas formas?" Aunque varios pares de ojos que la seguían le hicieron cambiar de idea. "Mmmm…bueno, tal vez Carmichael, Finnigan, Corner, Mcdougal…. ¿Zabini? Está bien, consideraré no asesinar a la pelirroja después de todo."

Hermione Granger marchaba a través del pasillo del expresso de Hogwarts todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían sin tener que estamparse contra algún que otro alumno que se cruzaba en su camino, de los cuales muchos (hombres babeados y mujeres rabiosas) volteaban para observarla pasar.

"Ok, sin duda no fue una mala opción la minifalda, pero todavía tengo dudas acerca del escote de mi remera y los tacos aguja. Creo que Ginny se extralimitó un poco. ¡Ya! Corre, Mione, corre que llegas tarde al compartimiento que te asignaron. ¡Corre o tu colega pensará que eres una tardona! Y ¿quién será mi colega?"

Tras quitar de un empujón a un chico de quinto que le estorbaba y acompañando al exabrupto con una mirada de arrepentimiento, abrió la puerta del compartimiento cuyo marco exhibía un cartel de madera que señalaba: "Premios Anuales".

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y bufó al echar un vistazo en el interior del reducido espacio, pues lo que vio no le gustó nada. El compartimiento estaba vacío. Todo ese apuro para nadie, pero al menos no quedaría mal en su primer día ejerciendo el cargo. Dejó caer su cuerpo con bastante pesadumbre en uno de los asientos cerca de la ventana. Se quitó los zapatos que la torturaban y estiró las piernas para apoyar sus pies en el asiento de enfrente, cruzándolos. Con un suspiro de alivio contempló su reflejo en el cristal a través del cual se podía ver desfilar el verde de los campos que resplandecía bajo los intensos rayos del sol de un verano que se iba evaporando. El sombrero de solapa ancha que le había obligado usar la Señora Weasley para evadir al extenuante calor del mediodía le ensombrecía el rostro, casi irreconocible bajo el accesorio. Se preguntó si alguien la habría reconocido.

-Me da igual-Se dijo auto convenciéndose, aún sabiendo que en el fondo había pegado ese cambio para que justamente la reconocieran. Diferente sí, pero igualmente ella, ansiando refregar en la cara de los demás estudiantes que una sabelotodo también podía ser sexy. De hecho¡demasiado sexy!, como solía recordarle su affaire de veranillo.En ese momento escuchó el chirrido de la puerta que se deslizaba para dar paso a la persona con quién compartiría el cargo que tan feliz la hizo al enterarse merecedora de él.

-¿Qué tal?-Saludó el recién llegado mientras que los ojos almendra de la chica se ensanchaban con cada centímetro que ascendían por: los costosos zapatos negros, los elegantes pantalones obscuros, la camisa blanca desabotonada hasta casi el final de sus pectorales ("No babees, Mione, no babees") y el rostro respingado de una tez prácticamente albina, donde relucían dos ojos grises azogue y unos finos labios ámbar curvados en una media sonrisa, que intentaban (y lograban) ser seductores.

-¡¡¿Qué mierda haces acá, Malfoy?!!- Hermione se puso de pie en su sobresalto sin notar que la minifalda se le había resbalado unos cuantos centímetros hacia arriba, revelando más piel que antes y eso…ya es decir.

-El lenguaje, querida, el lenguaje-Bromeó el Slytherin dando unos pasos hacia su compañera, desconociendo todavía la identidad de la misma. Ante los ojos incrédulos de la castaña, el chico se inclinó a sus pies tomando la falda con sus manos y estirándola.

¿Qué ha…ha Balbuceó nerviosa.Tranquila, solo acomodo tu ropa. No querrás mostrar más de lo que ya haces.No te me acerques, hurón.¿Cómo me llamaste? Su expresión cambió totalmente, una mueca de disgusto surcaba su cara. Se incorporó lentamente, aprovechando la proximidad de la chica para delinear su figura en ciertos lugares como cadera y cintura. Hermione agitó su respiración. -Sólo una mujer me llama así en todo el colegio- Draco Malfoy habló entre dientes, fastidiado por no poder distinguir a la dueña de la mandíbula y mejillas encapotados por el molesto sombrero. Harto de la situación, removió el artículo para aseverar su sospecha. Retrocedió al instante, alejándose de aquel enmarañado cabello castaño que encuadraba unos ojos marrones que ahora lo miraban con satisfacción.

-¿Sorprendido, Malfoy?-El aludido gruñó

-Debí habérmelo imaginado,¿Quién otra más que la tediosa cerebrito y amiga del consentido del director podría ser elegida como Premio Anual?- Su ceño fruncido demostraba lo desagradable que juzgaba a su colega, pero cuando sus ojos descendieron para arrebatar una imagen completa de la chica las pupilas grises centellearon con un brillo macabro.

-Veo que has tomado en cuenta mi consejo, Granger.-¡Claro que lo había tomado en cuenta¿Cómo le había dicho en el último viaje en tren? Ah…sí: _¿Así te paseas por el mundo, Sangre Sucia? Pero si estás horrible, con tu pelo desprolijo, tus ropas de abuela y esas paletas de conejo que llevas por dientes. _Y se lo había dicho enfrente de todo el Hall de Entrada, cuando Harry no estaba claro, pero siendo atestiguados por una parva de Slytherin y de otras casas que se rieron en su cara. Porque todos opinaban lo mismo: Hermione Granger era la mejor en su clase, sí, pero nunca había tenido novio (más allá de dos incipientes romances con Ron y Víctor), casi no tenía amigos y su vida social era una reverenda porquería. Por eso, había recurrido a su popular amiga Ginny, quién la había preparado para hacer un cambio físico y mental de la noche a la mañana, bueno…de Julio a Septiembre.

-No me hagas reír, huroncito.- Por supuesto, no le pensaba dar la razón. Draco volvió a contorsionar los músculos de su rostro en plena furia, pero ella no se amedrentó. -Además, no entiendo cómo has podido ser elegido Premio Anual..

-No me menosprecies, Granger, que en términos de inteligencia también te gano.-

-Tú no me ganas en nada.

-Claro que sí, empezando por la pureza de la sangre.

-La sangre te la metes por el culo.

-El lenguaje, Granger, el lenguaje.

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy -En el transcurso de la contienda los rostros de ambos jóvenes habían ido acercándose en una batalla de miradas asesinas bastante empatadas y para ese entonces los dos alientos se mezclaban en el aire.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¿Apostar qué? Engreído de…

-Si yo saco mejor nota que tú en el primer examen del trimestre serás mi esclava y si es al revés, yo seré el tuyo.

-¡Ja¿Estás loco o eres suicida?

- Y por el resto del año…La sonrisa maliciosa y autosuficiente del chico la convenció. Después de todo, ella ganaría.

-OK, Malfoy. Ya me suplicarás perdón de rodillas.

-La que estará de rodillas serás tú y no precisamente suplicando, aunque…tal vez que pervertida venía la cosa ¿eh? Si así era el juego que quería, ella lo seguiría, únicamente para verlo zambullirse en su propia depravación. -Hasta luego, Sangre Sucia- Ridiculizó un gesto de saludo mientras que la castaña abandonaba el compartimiento de los Premios Anuales para descargarse con un Zabini que molestaba a un par de niños de primero.


	2. En la bañera

**Gracias por los ****rr**

Ahora hare algunas aclaraciones que no puese en el primer capi.

Este fic NO me pertenece es de un foro en el cual lo leí me encanto y por eso lo comparto con usd. , le pedí permiso a la escritora (Ce) y muy amablemente me lo concedió.

Y los personajes NO son míos le pertenecen a la fabulosa cabeza de J.K. Rowling que después de 6 libros el 7 le salió algo mal, bueno solo el final.

Y ahora si les dejo el siguiente capítulo de:

**Un Placer ser tu esclava**

-No puedo creer que dormiré contigo!.

-¡Vaya¿Tan rápido vas? No te tenía tan perrita, Granger.

-No te pases, Malfoy. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

El chico no replicó, pues el retrato que les daba acceso a la torre de Premios Anuales se abrió dejando ver la Sala Común que compartirían durante su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Las cuatro paredes estaban coloreadas con verde, rojo, azul y amarillo en el eterno intento de simbolizar la unión de las casas. Al parecer, Draco interpretó correctamente esa intención puesto que bufó al ingresar a la habitación, seguido por una Hermione que absorbía cada detalle del lugar con los ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa aprobadora.

El Slytherin no se tomó el tiempo para recorrer el salón sino que fue directamente hacia el lateral izquierdo del fondo y abrió una puerta de madera en la que se exhibía su nombre, entrando a su dormitorio. En cambio, la Gryffindor paseó por el living cuyo amoblado constaba de un sillón terracota de dos plazas, dos sofás individuales, una mesa de roble bastante amplia, una chimenea ardiendo en la pared de la derecha y al lado una bien abastecida biblioteca. Luego, abrió una puerta pintada de blanco que lindaba a la izquierda y se quedó maravillada con el gran baño de mármol marfileño en cuyo centro descansaba una tina de tamaños agigantados, pues podía asegurar que al menos seis personas cabrían en ella con comodidad.

-¿Será que Dumbledore estimula a las orgías en el agua?

-¿Qué murmuras, Granger?-La castaña giró sobresaltada por la imprevista aparición del rubio a sus espaldas, ganándose con ello la risa burlona de la serpiente.

-¡Malfoy¿Por qué no te oí llegar?- Demandó con el ceño fruncido y mosqueada por su risa.

-Será porque me deslizo. Una cualidad que sólo pertenece a los de mi casa.

-Rastreros- Dijo la chica en un susurro imperceptible.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó desconfiado. Ella respondió con una sonrisa que pretendía ser la de una niña inocente e ingenua y él no volvió a preguntar, sino que continuó con su pasatiempo preferido.- Obviamente no estás acostumbrada a tanto lujo- Sí, su hobbie era molestarla.

-Piérdete, Malfoy- Hermione empujó a Draco para quitarlo del paso y caminó hacia la puerta del lado derecho del fondo de la sala de estar para ingresar a su dormitorio, distinguido con su nombre impreso en la entrada.

Atrancó la puerta con cerrojo. "Ese hurón pervertido." Pensó al tiempo que con su varita situaba sus retratos en las paredes rojas de la habitación, centrada por una confortable cama de dos plazas con una mesa de luz a cada costado. Acomodó mágicamente su ropa en el armario y finalmente decidió relajarse con un poco de música. Quitó de su baúl un artefacto de música muggle que llevaba baterías y pulsó "play", dando inicio a una de las canciones de su colección de favoritos (rock pop). Cuando comenzaba a distenderse, tumbada en su cama y la corbata del uniforme ya desajustada, un golpe sordo proveniente de la puerta le robó la calma.

¡¡Corta ese ruido, Granger!!

¡¡Repito: Piérdete, Malfoy!!

¡¡Existe el "Alohomora" ¿sabes?!!

La castaña gruñó fuerte a fin de que él le oyera pero pronto tuvo que aceptar su derrota puesto que cualquier cosa sería preferente a tenerlo en su cuarto. Apagó el equipo de música y volvió a acostarse en silencio.Pensaba en el odioso, maldito, bastardo, vomitivo y fastidioso Malfoy. "¿Por qué¿Por qué justamente él tenía que ser el Premio Anual¿En qué mierda pensó Dumbledore para darle el cargo? Bueno…tal vez haya fingido ser un aspirante a mortífago para luego delatar el escondite de Voldemort, pero…¡Por Merlín¿Por qué no pudo haber sido Macmillan? Sí, el chico es un poco petulante pero que tiene un cuerpazo. Aunque Malfoy no se queda atrás." Inconscientemente, se relamió los labios. "No, no, no. Por muy adonis que sea, el condenado es un reverendo hijo…Cálmate, Mione, cálmate. Al fin y al cabo ibas a relajarte y no lo has hecho. Quizás un baño de espuma te ayude…" Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró satisfecha cuando sintió la espuma de la tina envolver su cuerpo. Las burbujas de colores flotaban en el aire al tiempo que la efervescencia provocaba cosquilleos sobre su piel desnuda. La bruma del vapor que despedía el agua caliente causaba que pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaran por su frente.

La castaña apoyaba su espalda en la pared de la bañera mientras que sus manos jugaban con la espumareda."Mmmm…los placeres de ser Premio Anual…valió la pena el esfuerzo. Lástima que sea con él. Malfoy y su fastidiosa sonrisa de aquí estoy, veánme, el Príncipe de Slytherin, el dios del sexo, mujeres arrodíllense ante mí, hombres obedézcanme que soy un déspota con las hormonas y tornillos zafados. Maldito, maldito Malfoy, con su sonrisa de patán, haciéndose el seductor, con su pelo rubio sedoso y esos ojos grises alumbrantes que incitan… ¡No!" Meneó la cabeza en modo de negación. "¿Por qué pienso tanto en su sonrisa, esa media sonrisa socarrona, un poco seductora nomás, esa misma que me está enfrentando…¡Espera!"

-¡¡¡¡Malfoy!!!!-El blondo nadó hacia ella, sumergido boca abajo y dejando ver parte de su trasero sobre la superficie del agua."Llévame, Dios, llévame." Pensó al tiempo que manoteaba la espuma para cubrirse los pechos.

-Hola, Granger Saludó- Draco naturalmente al sentarse al lado de la castaña, brazo con brazo. La miró de perfil esbozando aquella sonrisa en la que tanto pensaba ella.

-¿Qué cuerno crees que haces?- Preguntó rabiosa.

-Me doy un baño ¿y tú?-

-Mira…-Frunció sus labios en una mueca de desesperación y respiró hondo antes de contestar.- Sal de la tina.- Ordenó entre dientes.

-No, me gusta cómo regulaste la temperatura del agua.-

-¿Qué mierda quieres, Malfoy?- Hermione se plantó ante la mirada del rubio con mucha decisión y entereza, esperando una respuesta más o menos racional. Pero sólo obtuvo el contacto de una pierna ajena que se entrelazaba con la suya mientras veía unos labios ámbar acercándose a su cuello.- ¡¡¿Estás loco?!! -La castaña se apartó lo más rápido que pudo después de escapar al hechizo de su aroma.

- Sólo quería divertirme un poco, Granger.-

-¿Con una Sangre Sucia?

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy caliente.

-¡¡Vete a la mierda!!-Agarró una toalla cercana y se cubrió con ella antes de abandonar su ex placentero baño.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No te importa. Tengo una fiesta de bienvenida a la que asistir y prefiero olvidarme de tu cara por una hora. ¡Hurón degenerado!

Antes de que la puerta del lavabo se cerrase detrás de sí, Hermione escuchó una risa burlesca ahogada únicamente por unos cuantos chapoteos.


	3. La Fiesta

Muchas gracias por los rr son lo mejor, disculpenme por la tardansa es que ando loca por que voy a viajar por primera vez en avión y ademas para ver auna de mis mejores amigas.

Asi aclaraciones este fic **NO** es mio es de Ce, ella es la autora y a ella la conoci en un foro y me autorizo subirlo, yo no lo e subido con anterioridad o se algo al respecto.

Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K si me pertenecieran Sirius seguiria vivo, hubiera manejado dentro de la historia que Dumbledore es gay, Hermione no estaria con Ron etc...

Bueno les dejo con el siguiente capi de:

**Un Placer ser tu Esclava**

**La Fiesta**

La Sala Común de Ravenclaw estaba atestada por alumnos de sexto y séptimo de las tres casas amigas reunidos en una fiesta de bienvenida escolar. Algunos bailaban en el centro del salón decorado con los habituales matices de azul y bronce mientras que otros bebían cerveza de mantequilla o demás bebidas alcohólicas sentados en los sofás que circundaban al área de baile. Igualmente, la mayoría tenía un único propósito: sociabilizar con el sexo opuesto; y la minoría, con el mismo sexo. Por el contrario, Hermione permanecía sentada junto a la ventana intentando aminorar el dolor punzante que taladraba su cabeza masajeándose las sienes."¡¿Por qué tuve que tomar tanto¿Por qué tuve que tomar tres cervezas¡Vale! Que no es tanto, pero yo no solía beber. ¿Soy yo o la música está un poco alta? Nunca hubiera venido a esta fiesta si no fuera por ese maldito cambio que quiero pegar. Esto de jugar a la popularidad me está perdiendo.

-Mione¿qué haces acá? Ven a bailar conmigo.- Una bonita pelirroja de complexión frágil contrastante con su carácter fuerte arrebató el brazo de la castaña con el fin de forzarla entre la masa que se movía al compás de la música.

-Espera, Ginny, me duele la cabeza.-

-No seas mojigata. Me pediste que te ayudara a superar tu faceta antisocial y eso hago.-Hermione suspiró resignada sabiéndose derrotada por segunda vez en el día. "Al menos los Slytherins no se aparecerán por acá. Sería una deshonra mezclarse con los inferiores. ¡Idiotas!"Arrastrada entre la muchedumbre, la castaña trató de imitar los movimientos sensuales de Ginny coordinados a la melodía de las canciones muggles y magas que sonaban. Sus cuerpos se rozaban de vez en cuando y Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensarían los demás viéndola bailar tan osadamente. "¡No¡Que no te importe! Prometiste que después de tanto drama aprovecharías para desenvolverte un poco y disfrutar de tu último año en Hogwarts." Se regañó mentalmente, dispuesta a atreverse un poco más.

Le susurró a Ginny al oído que iría a buscar una bebida en la mesa de ponche y así hizo, dejando a la pelirroja libre y al alcance de unos ojos esmeralda que la observaban intensamente desde un rincón cercano.

-Hola, Dean

-¡Hermione¿Cómo estás?- El moreno la saludó con una radiante sonrisa."Miren esa sonrisa… ¡El chico rico me mira con otros ojos!

-"Bien, buscando algo para beber…-Al parecer Thomas entendió la sugestión del tono de la chica puesto que se apresuró a entregarle un vaso que contenía un líquido de color melaza. Ella no titubeó en llevarse el refresco a la boca, satisfecha y conciente del hecho que los ojos de su compañero viajaban por el escote de su remera roja y el contorno de sus jeans ajustados, pero cuando tragó el líquido se quedó impresionada por el ardor que éste provocaba en su garganta a medida que bajaba por ella.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Whisky de fuego. ¿No lo habías probado antes? Lo siento, puede ser un poco fuerte al principio.-"Claro, porque no querías emborracharme ¿no¿La perversión llegó al colegio y yo no me di cuenta?" Una media sonrisa acompañó a su pensamiento.

-No te preocupes, me gusta y además…-Se cortó a ella misma pues lo que vio al otro lado del salón no le dejó continuar coqueteando con Dean. -¿Qué hace la zorra de Parkinson acá?-El chico siguió la mirada de la castaña pero no se inquietó como ella.

-La habrán invitado… Esperemos que no lleguen los demás.-Y como si las palabras del Gryffindor fueran lo que el relámpago es al trueno, el retrato de la torre Ravenclaw se abrió dando paso a un grupo de chicos vestidos mayormente de negro con ademanes de superioridad realzándose en sus movimientos y para disgusto de Hermione el que servía de pastor a estas ovejas azabaches no era otro más que el afamado Príncipe de Slythrin, como le solían llamar sus propios compañeros de casa: Draco Malfoy.

-¡Mione! No puedo creer que hayan venido!- Ginny se unió a la incredulidad de la Premio Anual.

-Yo tampoco…- Masculló la aludida mientras veía cómo el rubio ignoraba a los anfitriones completamente, dirigiéndose directamente a la mesa de bebidas. Oh, oh ¡Ella estaba ahí y él ya la había avistado!

-Pero que está buenazo está buenazo…

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos, Mione, no me mires así. ¿Me vas a decir que no te parece guapo? Sé que es un cretino pero no puede ser tan malo si delató a Voldemort.

-Pues a mí no me parece nada guapo.

-Menos mal, Dean -Recalcó la pelirroja.

-Es un cretino con mayúsculas, con un ego del tamaño de Europa y eso ya es suficiente para que sea desagradable a la vista -Se auto convenció, digo, argumentó la castaña.

-Pues yo creo que es muy pero muuuy agradable a la vista- Opinó Lavender que se acopló a la conversación tras ver el blanco de sus miradas.Hermione hubiera replicado si no fuese porque el objeto de su discusión había llegado hasta ellas, con la consideración de enfrentarse a su colega.

-Buenas, Granger.

-Piérdete, Malfoy

-¿Sabes? Para ser Premio Anual no pareces conocer muchas palabras.-"¡Quita esa sonrisa, maldito imbécil!"

-Escucha, yo estaba acá compartiendo un lindo momento con mis amigos hasta que…

-¿Qué amigos?

-¿Cómo que…-Pero cuando giró a mirar a sus amigos, éstos ya no estaban. "¡Vaya amigos!"

-¿Te dejaron sola? -El blondo hizo un puchero ridiculizado - Pobre Sangre Sucia, marginada incluso por sus supuestos amigos.- Por la contorsión de su rostro era evidente que a Hermione no le gustaba lo que escuchaba, pero como si fuera poco…

-Te lo advierto, Malfoy. Sal de mi vista o…-Su voz furiosa ya había subido unos cuantos decibeles, incluso elevándose por encima de la música y ganándose la atención de gran parte de la multitud expectante a una nueva bronca entre esos dos.

- ¿O qué¿Me vas a golpear?- Sonrió petulantemente, confiado de sí a más no poder.Sí, claro que lo haría. Unos deseos enormes de estampar la pálida mejilla con su puño empezaron a impulsarla, aunque empezó a dudar al ver sus brazos fuertudos, el pecho tan grandiosamente torneado que se apreciaba gracias a la camisa semi desabrochada, esos músculos…¡No! Chica, concéntrate. De repente, se percató del vaso en su mano y se iluminó.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Malfoy? -Preguntó apuntando a su camisa.

-¿Dónde?- Inquirió el otro confundido, mirando para abajo. -¡No hay nada ahí, Granger!- Observó mosqueado.Sin vacilación, Hermione volcó el contenido del vaso en su camisa, parte del líquido se resbalaba por los pectorales del chico.

-Ups, ahora sí.- Con esas últimas palabras se escabulló y refugió entre sus amigos mientras la sala entera estallaba en carcajadas y los puños de Draco perdían el color por la presión que su dueño ejercía en ellos, descargando de esa forma la ira contenida. ¡Gracias a Merlin que él aborrecía seguir el ejemplo de su padre porque sino…El rubio tuvo que buscar en su cerebro para encontrar algún razonamiento que lo apaciguase, que lo convenciese de que pronto se vengaría con éxito. Y recordó la apuesta, jurándose a sí mismo que la ganaría. La haría su esclava, se aprovecharía del cuerpo que recientemente había descubierto dotado de buenas curvas, la seduciría para que cayese a sus pies y finalmente la rechazaría, humillándola frente a todo el colegio, incluyendo al staff de profesores.Pero Draco Malfoy no sabía que uno no debe apostar con el Destino.


	4. En clase de Pociones

**Un Placer ser tu esclava**

**En Clase de Pociones…**

"Deberían premiarme por correr con este dolor de cabeza y no chocar con nada" Aunque al golpear el suelo con su mentón gracias a haber obviado una de las trampas del pasillo se retractó. "¡Mierda¡Odio las malditas resacas!"Hermione se levantó con un nuevo dolor en su cuerpo y continuó corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras rogando a los cielos por alguna coincidencia que retrasara a su profesor de Pociones, pero va a ser que no...

-Llega tarde, señorita Premio Anual.- Severus Snape carraspeó las dos últimas palabras con premeditada acentuación, indicándole a la castaña la grave falta habiente en que una chica con su cargo se apareciese justo cuando él estaba cerrando la puerta del aula, dando por sentado que todos los estudiantes estaban presentes.

- Disculpe, profesor. Tuve un pequeño percance…eh…verá… - Intentó ingeniar la aludida.

-No trate de darme excusas tontas, señorita. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- Una exclamación ahogada recorrió a todo el lugar, pues no era frecuente ver a Hermione Granger contradecir, mucho menos gritar a un profesor cuyo nombre no sea Dolores Umbridge. Sólo un rubio seudo albino encontró a la situación entretenida y reavivan te o, más bien, excitante. Draco sonrió con malicia. Snape también se sorprendió por el exabrupto de la alumna-chupa-medias-número-uno y arqueó una ceja, demostrando una vez más su poca expresividad. -Pero ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta.- Trató de hablar más calmada habiendo notado la reacción de los demás.

-No alce la voz cuando se dirija a mí -Advirtió el profesor frunciendo el ceño- Ahora vaya a sentarse si no quiere que otros 30 puntos sean restados del cuentero de su casa.-Rezongando, maldiciendo por lo bajo y siendo observada con escepticismo por sus compañeros, la castaña tomó asiento en donde siempre: a la derecha de Harry en el tercer banco de la fila de los Gryffindors.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó el pelo azabache preocupado por la cara de muerta viva de su amiga.

-No, tengo una resaca espantosa.

-Nuestra chica crece, Harry -Bromeó Ron al otro lado del ante ojudo y ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la chica en crecimiento. Todo intento de conversión se vio frustrado por un gruñido amenazador de Snape, quién aprovechó el renovado silencio para aleccionar a sus alumnos de séptimo sobre el duro año que les esperaba si pretendían aprobar satisfactoriamente los EXTASIS para que al graduarse no viviesen miserablemente por los siglos de los siglos, amén.Hermione no escuchó ni media palabra de aquel sermón, sino que se esforzaba por soportar el peso de su entonces intolerable cabeza con las manos al tiempo que trataba de enfocar a su fastidioso profesor, totalmente ignorante de que un par de ojos gris azogue la contemplaban intensamente desde el cuarto banco de la fila de los Slytherins. Un papel que se posó mágicamente sobre su pupitre la hizo olvidarse de su dolor momentáneamente. Intrigada, desenrolló el trozo de pergamino y leyó la letra prolija y pequeña que escribía:

_Buen día, futura esclava:__¿Tuviste sueños eróticos sobre mí anoche¿Te levantaste mojada? _

La nota no estaba firmada, no hacía falta. La castaña giró para fulminar con la mirada al Premio Anual. Él esbozó su irritante sonrisa. Volteó, tomó su pluma y escribió debajo de la grafía de Draco.

_Eso imaginas en tu diminuta y depravada cabecita, __huroncito__. Pero no, no suelo tener pesadillas, gracias por tu inquietud igualmente. Pero… ¿por qué no me despertaste, eh?_

Lo envió y al rato obtuvo la contestación.

_Nunca te hubiera arrebatado de tus apreciados sueños. Y tampoco habría sido una pesadilla, porque habrías gritado mi nombre más de una y dos veces, cerebrito._

Hermione no consideró digno responder, sino que se limitó a girarse otra vez hacia al blondo y hacerle un gesto de mano no muy educado. El aludido volvió a sonreír de tal forma que la mosqueó lo suficiente para bufar.

-¿Se puede saber que le pasa hoy, Granger?

-Nada, profesor.

-¡¡Cierre la boca!! Una vez que la señorita deje de hacer sus perturbadores sonidos guturales… - Un conjunto de risas se oyó del lado de las serpientes (la de Draco fue la más audible) -…paso a contarles la tarea de hoy. He decido examinarlos para verificar lo poco que recuerdan del año pasado.- Una exclamación general indicó que la idea no era bienvenida -¡Silencio! No he terminado. Por desgracia, Dumbledore cree que no es conveniente que empiecen un año tan estresante con malas notas, así que me ha pedido que las calificaciones no se promedien con sus medias anuales (suspiro general de alivio). Aún así es un examen y más les vale que pongan todo el esfuerzo y la voluntad que posean en él¿me escucharon? ("sí" general). Bien. Consistirá en una poción… -Cuando hubo terminado de explicar los ingredientes y procedimientos para la poción agregó

-Será una muestra por banco y trabajarán con sus compañeros.- Por supuesto que esta última disposición hizo que los ánimos de Hermione cayeran al piso y más abajo. Es que Ron y Harry no eran las personas más adecuadas para tener como co-integrantes de un proyecto de Pociones. Escuchó una risa detrás de sí y supo que el rubio había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

-Prepara la ropa interior de encaje, Sangre Sucia- Susurró él de modo que sólo ella podría escucharlo. Claro que las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron sobremanera.

-¡Empiecen! -Anunció Snape.

Los quince minutos siguientes fueron un infierno para la desventurada castaña puesto que tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que Harry cortara los ingredientes correctamente, ni un centímetro más corto o más largo. Por otra parte, mantenía la vista fija en Ron para que el pelirrojo no agregara algo a la poción fuera de tiempo mientras que ella trataba de mezclar en las direcciones indicadas la cantidad de veces exigidas.Draco, en cambio, se contentaba con su situación. Estaba sentado a la izquierda de Zabini (bastante experto en la materia) y, al otro lado de Blaise, Pansy (sin otra aportación más que las miradas codiciosas e ignoradas hacia el trasero de Malfoy). Aunque, con solamente él hubiera bastado. Como sea, a medida que su compañero se encargaba de casi todo, el chico pensaba en sus guardaespaldas ausentes: Crabbe y Goyle. Casi sonríe al recordar la patética forma en que habían terminado. Una de las últimas noches de su sexto año en Hogwarts, ambos dos habían salido a los jardines del castillo disfrazados de mortífagos, alegres con su próxima iniciación. Nadie sabía de ello, ni siquiera Draco. De todos modos, los orangutanes rebozaban de felicidad por su futuro, pero tuvieron la mala suerte de que esa noche Ojo Loco Moody hacía guardia en el colegio. Por supuesto que cuando el auror los vio pensó que eran mortíos de verdad y bueno...no reparó en lanzarles la maldición asesina. Y sí... Alastor era muy impulsivo cuando se trataba de mantener Vigilancia Constante.

-¡¡Noooo¡¡¡¡Te dije que no lo hicieras, Ron¡¡¿Eres sordo o qué?!!- El grito de una desaforada Hermione le quitó de sus cavilaciones para concentrarse en ella, de pie frente a un Weasley escarlata hasta las orejas, quién la miraba de soslayo desde su asiento. Tuvo que controlarse para no revolcarse en el piso debido a la risa.

-¡Por Merlin, Hermione¡Que no valdrá la calificación! -Intercedió Harry a favor de su amigo.

-¡¡Suficiente¡¡¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor¡¡Y reprobaron el trabajo!! -Vociferó el profesor.Obviamente, los puntos robados les dolió a los dos amigos pero la castaña creyó desfallecer cuando escuchó el último castigo.

-No, profesor, disculpe….

-¡¡Cierre la boca, Granger!!-Hermione se sentó abatida en su lugar, completamente inmune a las miradas de reproche que recibía por parte de todos sus compañeros de casa. Sólo podía preguntarse una cosa: "¿Eso quiere decir que perdí la apuesta?"Un nuevo trozo de pergamino en su pupitre trajo la respuesta. Lo desenrolló con manos temblorosas, conocedora de su significado.

_¿Qué tal, mi nueva adquisición¿Qué se siente ser mi esclava? Pues yo espero que te sientas bien, no porque me importe en realidad, sino porque necesitarás de toda tu salud para esta noche. No cierres la puerta con cerrojo. Aunque…siempre está el "__alohomora__"._

Tragó saliva antes de escribir su réplica.

_¿Eres un insufrible imbécil las veinticuatro horas del día, __Malfoy_

Con eso se ganó la siguiente contestación:

_No, suelo dormir al menos 8 horas también. __Tu dueño, Draco __Malfoy__, príncipe de __Slytherin__, dios del sexo…TÚ dios del sexo._

* * *

_ Pues les dejo dos capis porque pss ya me voy a ir a Guadalajara y dudo subir capitulos en ese entonces _

_Se cuidan y me postean ok?!_

_Los post son vida!!_


	5. Llegó la hora de pagar

**Perdiendo la apuesta****…**

**Llegó la hora de pagar**

¿Qué hacer¿Cómo evitar que un adolescente pervertido, siniestro, trastornado por un exceso de hormonas estimuladas a diario y, como si fuera poco, Slytheriano utilizara una apuesta cuyo término era la esclavitud para meterse en su cama? Hermione no dejó de hacerse esa única pregunta durante todo el día, yendo de clase en clase abstraída en sí misma, discurriendo la mejor forma para huir de un futuro que a esas alturas se mostraba axiomático e infalible. ¡¡Merlín¡¿Podría haber sido más estúpida¿Por qué apostar algo tan absoluto¡¡Esclava de Draco-potencial-Anticristo-Malfoy por el resto del año!! Estaba muerta, dead, morte, morta, estinta…En fin, completamente pérdida, se consideraba historia, pasado, finita, etc. Tan acabada se juzgaba que incluso podía ver los recuerdos más bonitos de su vida como imágenes relampagueando en su cabeza.

- Hermione ¿Tesientes bien¿Estás segura que no estás enferma?- la aludida miró al pelo-azabache sentado a su izquierda. Los ojos verdes resplandecían con preocupación.

- Claro que sí estoy bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?- intentó disimular pero el tic nervioso de su ojo derecho que parpadeaba compulsivamente y la palidez de su tez naturalmente cetrina la delataban insalvablemente.

- No has tocado ni bocado de tu plato- observó la pelirroja Weasley que la enfrentaba en la mesa de la cena.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo "y"?- exclamó irritado un Ron todavía dolido por la escena en las mazmorras- Sueles comer como hipógrafo que almacena una hambruna de diez meses seguidos

.- Gracias, Ron- ironizó la castaña.

- De nada- contestó el ojiazul sin desviarse de la degustación de su cuarta porción de pastel de carne.

- ¿Realmente estás bien?- insistió Harry. Antes de contestar, Hermione miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y tuvo que tragar saliva para desarmar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al ver a los dos ojos grises fijados en ella, acompañados por una sonrisa cuyo mero objetivo era recordarle lo que harían esa noche. "¿Por qué la tierra simplemente no se abría para tragarla cuando una lo necesita?" Se preguntó ella.

- Sí. Ya dije que sí ¿ok? Déjenme en paz, por favor- y con esa respuesta borde se levantó de su asiento, dejando un plato aún repleto en la mesa, para salir disparada fuera del alcance de una mirada slytheriana que la sofocaba. Los griffindorianos restantes se miraron desconcertados. Ron se encogió de hombros y en seguida volvió a concentrase en su comida mientras que Harry le pedía un favor a Ginny con los ojos. La chica comprendió al instante, pues últimamente esos dos se entendían mutuamente con mucha facilidad.

- ¡Mione¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- la pelirroja habló un poco agitada por el esfuerzo de alcanzar a la Premio Anual en el medio de las escaleras.

- No, no se puede.

- ¿Puedes detenerte?- Hermione se apiadó de su amiga y finalmente paró para enfrentar su mirada.- Vamos, es más que obvio que estás alterada. Hasta tienes un tic nervioso.-Ante los sapientes ojos marrones de la joven Weasley, la castaña suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros en señal de derrota.

- Ginny¿qué harías si hay un chico que te cae muy pero muy mal y que busca algo de vos que no estás dispuesta a dar?- la pelirroja quedó un poco desencajada con esa interrogación confusa pero se compuso.

- ¿Qué es lo que no estás dispuesta a dar?- la Premio Anual enrojeció intensamente y su amiga captó de inmediato, así que rió.

- ¡Qué genial! Mione… ¡vas a tener un poco de acción!

- ¡¡¡Ginny!!!- se ofendió la otra.

- Está bien, está bien. Me calmo- cortó sus risas- pero dime… ¿este chico está bueno?

- Mucho…digo ¡no!- Hermione sacudió su cabeza en modo de negación, auto convenciéndose- Es un cretino que no merece la vida, un petulante malparido y malcriado que se merece toda la furia de los Dementores y…

-¡Por Merlín! Mione, pareciese que hablaras de Draco Malfoy- bromeó Ginny, pero cuando vio el colorado reinstituido en las mejillas de la castaña se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida.- ¡¿Es cierto?! No lo puedo creer…el chico que despreciaba a los de familia muggle ahora quiere entrar abajo de tu falda.- Hermione no dejaba de mirar el suelo avergonzada pero la siguiente reacción de su amiga la impresionó- ¿Y qué esperas, tonta¡Ve con él!

- ¡¿Qué¿Te has vuelto loca? Estamos hablando de Draco-soy-el-rey-del-mundo-Malfoy, el enemigo número uno de Harry, la antítesis de tu amor eterno.

- No seas melodramática, chica. Estamos hablando de tener un simple acercamiento con el chico más guapo del colegio, después de Harry claro. ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondría Parkinson si se enterara?-Por un segundo, esas últimas palabras forjaron una minúscula sonrisa en el rostro de la Premio Anual, pero pronto se concentró en el punto principal¡¡estaban hablando del maldito fucking Malfoy!!

- ¡No! De eso nada. Estás loca, Ginny ¿lo sabías?- la aludida se encogió de hombros sonriendo picaronamente- Ya veré qué hago, pero hazme el favor de no contarles ni a Ron ni a Harry. Enloquecerían…

-Por supuesto, amiga- se despidió sacudiendo su mano a medida que la castaña retomaba su camino por las escaleras, inmersa en sus pensamientos.Debía buscar una forma de evitar un encuentro con el rubio. Pero ¿cómo podría lograr tal cosa si vivían en cuartos continuos¡Era imposible¿Y si le pidiera a Dumbledore volver a su antiguo dormitorio? Aunque para eso, tendría que darle una causa razonable. No le podía decir que el chico estaba intentado algo con ella y ciertamente, no la dejaría volver a la torre Gryffindor con la escueta excusa de que no lo soportaba. Sin mucha convicción, pensó que la única escapatoria que le quedaba era evitar que Malfoy la encontrase y decidió deambular por el castillo hasta muy entrada la noche. Una vez asegurada de que él se haya dormido, iría a dormir también ella. No importaba cuántas horas de sueño le arrebatase aquello.Después de pasar tiempo en la Sala Común de su casa primero, en la biblioteca luego y en la torre de Astronomía por último, se encaminó nerviosa hacia el lugar atribuido a los Premios Anuales arrastrando reticentemente sus pies por los pasillos silenciosos y oscuros del colegio, donde ya hacía rato que se había expirado la última vela.Susurró la contraseña al retrato temiendo que su colega la escuchara desde adentro, aún sabiendo que eso era absurdo. Entró a la sombría sala de estar con sigilo, midiendo cada paso que daba para no producir ni el más ínfimo sonido. Su cara estaba tensada en una mueca ceñuda gracias al gran esfuerzo que hacía para que el depravado slytheriano no la oyera. El alivio fue ganando volumen en su pecho a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de su cuarto. Ahogó un grito de júbilo cuando tocó el picaporte…

- ¿A dónde ibas?- Ni siquiera lo había escuchado y tampoco se había percatado de su presencia en la oscuridad de la habitación, pero antes de girar la manija hacia su resguardo dos brazos desnudos y fornidos la habían rodeado por la cintura y atraído a una delantera que adivinaba también musculosa.

- ¡Malfoy, suéltame!

- No, no. Repite conmigo, Granger¿qué se le ofrece, amo? A ver…quiero escucharlo. Di: amo, a-m-o, amoooo.- Hermione sintió su sangre hervir con el aliento del rubio en su nuca.

- ¡Basta¡No te pases y déjame en paz!- la castaña intentó forcejear para liberarse del estrujón pero sólo logró que él la tomara con mayor fuerza.

- ¡Vamos! Granger, debes cumplir tu apuesta. ¿Eres una Gryffindor o qué?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tú sí habrías podido no cumplirla por ser un traidor Slytherin?- señaló ella desesperada por desviar la situación.

- Siempre con tus salidas suspicaces ¿verdad? Pero no te servirá de nada, esclava…- susurró esa última palabra antes de hundir sus labios en el cuello de la chica.Un shock eléctrico se esparció por su cuerpo, mareándola por unos momentos pero pronto se obligó a volver a la realidad. ¡Estaba siendo ultrajada! Claro… ¡cómo si no lo hubiera querido!

- Espera, Malfoy. Quiero hacerte una pregunta.- inventó para ganar tiempo e idear un plan para zafarse.

- No quiero hablar, Granger- contestó mientras sus labios descendían por el costado de su cuello. Esa vez, la castaña tuvo que recurrir a una fuerza sobrehumana para volver a hablar.

- Vamos, prometo ser una niña buena después de eso.

- No quiero que seas una niña buena…

- ¡¡¡Malfoy!!!- vociferó harta de su situación (especialmente porque le estaba gustando su posición), de un impulso enérgico se apartó para enfrentarlo. Sus cuerpos quedaron separados por pocos centímetros pero aún así distanciados.- ¡Hablemos!-Draco, rendido por la testarudez de su colega, bufó. Tampoco estaba en sus planes violar a nadie, sino que confiaba en sus famosas habilidades de hombre con una atrayente sensualidad animal para que Granger sucumbiera al final. Pero, vaya a ser que no.Hermione agitó su varita y enseguida la sala se iluminó, pero lo que vio enfrente de ella la horrorizó. ¡¡Malfoy llevaba una toalla tapando su parte inferior¡Nada más!- ¿Qué…qué…- balbuceó la chica al tiempo que sus ojos viajaban por el torso marcado del rubio, quién la miraba divertido y conocedor del efecto que aquella imagen podía causar en cualquier mujer.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Granger?-la aludida no se dio por aludida sino que cerró y abrió la boca una y otra y otra y otra vez. Pero recuperó la compostura cuando oyó su risa. ¡El bastardo se reía de ella!

- ¡Ven!- ordenó finalmente. Caminó hasta al sillón y se sentó en un costado, esperando a que el chico hiciera lo mismo a su lado. A Draco no le gustaba mucho la idea del sofá puesto que no era muy cómodo para hacer lo que tenía en mente pero igualmente hizo lo que ella le pedía. Tal vez esa muestra de consideración le beneficiaría más tarde.- Hablemos- repitió la castaña. Podría haber asegurado que escuchó un suspiro del blondo diciendo "mujeres" pero creyó mejor ignorarlo.- ¿Se puede saber qué ha entrado en tu cabecita para que ahora quisieras besarme y tener se…eso- se cortó avergonzada por haber estado a punto de pronunciar cuatro letras que juntas en cierto orden podían resultar pecaminosas.

- Sexo, Granger. Repite conmigo: Seeexxooo, s-e-x-o, sexo.

- Me estoy cansando de ese jueguito, Malfoy- advirtió ella.

-Bueno, si quieres pasamos a otro…- se inclinó hacia la chica, pero ésta lo retuvo con su brazo extendido. Él bufó otra vez y habló irritado -¿Qué es lo que quieres saber¿Por qué me quiero acostar con una Sangre Sucia como tú?- Hermione pestañeó ofendida por la forma de dirigirse a ella, pero asintió para que siguiera.- Está bien, te lo diré. Es fácil, después de todo este tiempo me di cuenta que la sangre no importa.

- ¡¿Qué?!- interrumpió incrédula.

- Déjame terminar ¿quieres? Eso, que no importa. ¡Vamos! Enumera a los de pura sangre… ¿Parkinson? Una idiota de primera línea. ¿Crabbe y Goyle? Otros descerebrados que obtuvieron una muerte cómo merecían. Todos los Mortífagos predicadores de la limpieza de sus venas ahora están en Azkaban, sino muertos y el Señor Oscuro que los lideraba, destruido. ¡¡¡Por favor¡¡Incluso Weasley es de sangre pura!!

- ¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó mosqueada por la alusión a su amigo.

- Que no importa quién eres sino lo que haces- con esas palabras Draco se ganó el estado de shock de la castaña y sonrío por el buen efecto que había causado- ¡Mírate¡Eres Premio Anual, por Merlín¡Sangre Sucia pero Premio Anual!Hermione lo miró completamente asombrada, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Es verdad todo lo que dices?

- Claro, pero confieso: el que hayas arreglado tu imagen durante el verano es motivador.- ella le sonrió con timidez y un suave rojo coloreó sus cachetes- Además, sé que si te hago lo que pienso hacerte esta noche voy a perturbarte como nunca antes, porque pensarías una y otra vez en que has tenido relaciones con el que siempre te humilló, tu enemigo durante todos estos años en Hogwarts. Te remordería la conciencia de solo pensarlo y revivirlo en tu mente.- Todo el color que había subido a su rostro bajó con estrepitosa velocidad. Contorsionó su cara en una mueca de disgusto inigualable y miró con asco a Draco, quién la miraba impune y estoico.

- Eres desagradable, Malfoy- masculló- Eres demoníaco, retorcido, enteramente slytherin.- El blondo la contempló por unos segundos y extrañamente sintió una excitación que emergía sin reparo.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?- se inclinó hacia ella nuevamente, pero esa vez lo hizo tan deprisa que la castaña no pudo recular.

- ¿Co..cómo?

- Repite lo que has dicho- en ese momento la espalda de Hermione ya estaba contra el apoyo del sofá.

- ¿Demoníaco?

- Continúa…

- ¿Retorcido?

- Más…- jadeó.

- ¿Enteramente slytherin?-No lo resistió más. Draco la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, posicionándola debajo de él sobre la extensión del sillón.- Mal…- comenzó ella, pero su boca se vio privada de terminar lo empezado puesto que fue invadida por la lengua del chico, que recorrió su cavidad completa con fiereza y ansiedad. Hermione no supo si corresponder o no al principio, pero cuando sintió una mano ajena que presionaba en la terminación de sus pechos se sintió tortuosamente motivada, así pues rodeó el cuello blanquecino con sus brazos y profundizó el beso. Sin saber cómo ni por qué se encontró desabrochando su propia camisa ayudada por Draco, quién le desajustaba la corbata para deshacerse de ella.

- Quiero escucharlo: amoooo

- Cierra la boca- ordenó ella mordisqueando su cuello mientras él abría sus piernas.

- ¿Eso quieres?

- No, sólo deja de hablar

- Pero me gusta el sonido de mi voz.

- No fastidies, Malfoy.- finalmente, terminó de despojarse de su camisa y con urgencia la arrojó hacia algún lugar lejos…muy lejos. El deseo era irrefrenable sólo quería seguir, seguir hasta el fin.El blondo subió la falda aprovechando su privilegiada posición para besar sus pechos por encima del sostén, pero luego imaginó que la sensación sería mejor sin la molestia de la prenda, así que llevó una mano a su espalda para alcanzar el broche. Por otro parte, Hermione mordía cada pedazo de piel que llegaba a su boca a medida que amoldaba su cuerpo con el de él. Los jadeos y gemidos surgían sin represión alguna y se hicieron más audibles cuando sus pechos desnudos se toparon y la experiencia del roce de sus pieles y formas se hacía endemoniadamente deleitable.

-Draco…"Lo estoy haciendo. Realmente lo estoy haciendo…no hay vuelta atrás. Pero, por Dios, qué bien besa y sus manos…en mis pechos y le gusta jugar con mis pezones ¿verdad? No me quejo…"- Oh, Dios…no me quejo…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada…"Espera…estoy a punto de tener sexo con Draco Malfoy y ¿por qué mierda hasta su nombre tiene que sonar sexy¡Maldición¿Qué fue eso? Debajo de…ay no, no, no, no.."

- ¡¡NO!!

- ¡¿Qué carajo pasa?!- gritó el chico desde el suelo.

- ¡Basta¡Esto no puede seguir¡Tápate!- ella tomó un cojín para cubrir sus pechos y se acomodó la falda a medida que él se volvía a poner su toalla.

- ¡¡Se supone que eres mi esclava, Granger¡Qué perdiste una apuesta, que demostré ser más inteligente que vos y que gané!

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- exclamó Hermione ya de pie, frente a él.

- Que demostré mi inteligencia y te…

- ¡Eso!- "¡Dios ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?!"- Tú no has demostrado nada, Malfoy.

- Hace unos segundos gemiste mi nombre, no mi apellido…La castaña optó por ignorar el comentario.

- No demostraste nada porque a mí me anularon el trabajo pero en realidad no cuenta porque no hubo calificaciones para comparar- la sonrisa de la chica fue el reflejo de la falta de sonrisa en la cara del rubio.- ¡Ja! Todavía no hay esclavos ni amos, Malfoy. Disfruta de tu velada. Hasta mañana.- La Premio Anual recogió su camisa ante la mirada recelosa de Draco para después encaminarse hacia su cuarto contenta consigo misma, aunque claramente no satisfecha.

- ¡Espera¿Y lo que empezamos?- aventuró un desvalido slytheriano.

- ¡Termínalo tú sólo!- Los puños del chico perdieron más color del que siempre poseían cuando la puerta de la habitación de Hermione se cerró detrás de ella.

* * *

Muhahaja!! Que creyeron que tan rapido acabaria??! Pues nooo!!!!

Yo quiero un Draco Malfoy para mi... Bueno se cuidan y mendan Review!!

Y pss si me llegan muchos rr actualizare el sabado (osea mañana) si no pss hasta que vuelva de mis vacaciones

Se cuidan!!!


	6. Estudiando?

**

* * *

**

Un placer ser tu esclava

**Estudiando…**

¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazarlo de esa forma? Y en pleno acto. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Era de piedra la condenada? Vamos, se trataba de él. Debería agradecerle por siquiera insinuar que él mismo le ensañaría lo bueno de la vida, pero no…ella va y lo arroja al suelo. Efectivamente, tuvo que terminar solo, pues era eso o una larga ducha fría pero no le apetecía enfermarse. "¡Maldita Sangre Sucia! ¡Pagarás, Granger!"

- Draco, ¿qué es lo que tanto miras en la mesa Gryffindor?  
- No te importa, Blaise.- contestó el rubio sin despegar sus ojos de una castaña.  
- Puede ser, pero por la cara que llevas debes estar planeando algo y no creo que sea nada exactamente bueno. Sería divertido un poco de acción…  
- La acción es para mí solo, así que ni lo sugieras.

- ¿Hay una chica de por medio?

El Premio Anual asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Una Gryffindoriana, eh? Bueno, al menos no es de Hufflepuff. ¿Quién es?  
- No te importa.  
- ¡Buen día, cariño!- saludó una bonita rubia ojiazul al tiempo que se sentaba junto al blondo depositando un beso en su mejilla que él limpió con su mano. Pansy frunció el ceño.- ¡Cuánto afecto!- satirizó.  
- Draco está concentrado en otra cosa, o mejor dicho en otra mujer.- informó con sorna el moreno.  
- ¿Ya no te intereso?- la chica pasó su mano por el pelo de Malfoy, pero éste se distanció rápidamente provocando la risa de Zabbini.

El rubio miró a Parkinson de arriba abajo manifestando en su expresión toda la repulsión y el rechazo que ella le infundía. Luego, volvió a contemplar a Hermione quién miraba su plato de desayuno con los ojos perdidos.

- Bueno, si no me quieres contar quién es ella está bien, pero me dirás qué tal después ¿verdad? Nunca me acosté con una de Gryffindor. Ya va siendo hora.  
- No sé si te lo contaré esta vez. Es divertimiento propio…  
- ¡¿Cómo qué esta vez?! ¡¿Le has contado lo nuestro, Draco?!  
- ¡Por favor, Pansy! A nadie le hace falta escuchar eso. Todos lo sabemos por experiencia.  
- ¡Jódete, Zabbini!  
- Con gusto, ¿me acompañas?  
Hubo un silencio de unos diez segundos antes de que la rubia decidiera su respuesta:  
- Ok, tenemos veinte minutos antes de Historia de la Magia.

* * *

"¡¿Cómo pude haberme dejado llevar?! ¿Desde cuándo le hago caso a mis hormonas, eh? ¡¡Por un pelo!! Es Draco Malfoy, carajo. Mismo él dijo que lo único que buscaba era perturbarme. Debo haber enloquecido… ¡Tengo que ganar la apuesta sí o sí! Aunque…"

Hermione cerró los ojos y sus pensamientos volaron sin rumbo calculado hasta recordar lo que Malfoy le había hecho en el mismo sillón donde estaba acostada.  
La boca succionaba la piel de su cuello cetrino queriendo imprimir una marca en ella mientras que unos dedos se hundían entre sus piernas recorriendo un camino ascendente por sus muslos internos y otros aprisionaban su seno en la totalidad de una mano. Los labios que anteriormente lisonjeaban su cuello descendieron hasta hallar al seno abandonado para lamer al tieso pezón con la aspereza de la lengua que la provocaba arquear su espalda y así darle a Draco mayor acceso. Sus gemidos cedían al igual que sus propias manos sobre la musculatura del chico.

La castaña se retorció levemente en el sofá siendo estimulada por la memoria de las sensaciones causadas por aquellas caricias incendiarias. ¿Quién creería que Draco Malfoy encontrara tanto placer en agasajar a una mujer? Siempre había imaginado que él se acostaba boca arriba y dejaba hacerse. Claro que ella no pensaba de esa forma en Malfoy, al menos no antes…

- ¡Maldición! Tengo que dejar de pensar en ese imbécil.  
Se estiró una vez más. Extendió piernas y brazos intentando liberar su cabeza de esas imágenes, con lo cual su falda y camisa resbalaron hacia arriba revelando muslos y abdomen.

- Si sigues haciendo eso, no respondo de mí.

Hermione se incorporó rápidamente, asustada por la voz del Premio Anual. Estaba parado cerca del sillón, con un favorecido panorama de la chica.

- ¿No…no deberías estar en el entrenamiento?- balbuceó nerviosa.  
- Está lloviendo, así que lo cancelé. Además, prefería estudiar.- esbozó una sonrisa maligna que indicó la motivación de su estudio.  
- No puedo creer que le pongas tanto empeño a esto.  
- ¿Te has visto al espejo últimamente?  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó tontamente mientras sus cachetes cobraban un rosado excesivo.  
- Digo, ¿quién se hubiera imaginado que dentro de la traga-libros compulsiva podría haber semejante cuerpo? Y eso que he visto muchos, créeme.  
- ¡Joder! ¡¿Puedes dejar de ser tan puñeteramente engreído?!  
- No, Granger. Así soy, supéralo.  
- Mejor ve a estudiar ¿quieres?  
- Claro, pero lo extraño es que no te he visto con un libro en la mano todavía. Muy extraño realmente, o será que quieres…  
- No sigas, Malfoy.  
- Ok, ok, me voy. No te distraigas mucho pensando en mí y estudia un poco. Aunque no creo que te sirva de nada.

Finalmente, entró a su cuarto y dejó a la castaña maldiciendo por lo bajo pero ésta pronto se acordó de que le había prometido a Ginny ir a su cuarto. Seguramente le contaría sus nuevos avances con Harry. Resolvió olvidarse de todo el fastidioso asunto de la apuesta y se encaminó hacia la torre Gryffidor. Eventualmente, Hermione tampoco tocó un libro ese día.

* * *

Hermione se masajeó las sienes tratando de centrar su concentración en el libro de Transformaciones que reposaba en su regazo. No entendía por qué le costaba tanto concentrarse, nunca antes le había pasado. Ella era la persona con mayor capacidad de memorización y entendimiento de su curso. No por nada terminaba sus deberes antes que cualquiera, aún cursando un mayor número de asignaturas que los demás. Bostezando, estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras se acomodaba en el lugar sobre el sillón que ya se avecinaba a ser su predilecto.  
En ese momento se abrió el retrato dando paso a Draco que iba con un par de libros debajo del brazo. La castaña se preocupó una vez más por el increíble esfuerzo que demostraba el chico para ganar la apuesta, realmente lo veía muy sumido en los textos y clases, por lo cual se inquietaba pensando que podría llegar a superarla.  
"¡No! Mione, no pienses así que eres la bruja más inteligente del colegio. Todo el mundo te lo dice."

- ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara, Granger?  
Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar su pregunta. Con tanta reflexión no había reparado en que su mirada se había mantenido fija en el blondo durante todo ese tiempo.

- No, no…estaba pensando nomás.- contestó después de unos segundos más de meditación.  
- Sí, en mí.- asumió él arrogantemente y esbozando su sonrisa malévola.  
- No, no en ti.  
- ¿A no? ¿Entonces?  
- No tengo por qué hablar de mis pensamientos contigo, Malfoy.  
- Eso quiere decir que sí estabas pensando en mí.  
- Piérdete de una vez que debo estudiar.  
- Por fin, ya me estaba preocupando…  
- ¿Preocupándote por mí? Oh, Malfoy, me halagas- satirizó.  
- No te ilusiones, Granger. Sólo digo que parecía que ya te habías rendido, como si estuvieras dispuesta a perder la apuesta a propósito.

La mandíbula de la castaña cayó de imprevisto. "¡El nervio!" pensó.  


- Nunca, Malfoy, ¿me escuchas? Nunca perdería la apuesta adrede para que te metas en mi cama.

El chico no respondió sino que se acercó al sillón dónde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado mirándola con aquella pícara sonrisa todavía en el rostro. Hermione se tensó en su asiento.

- Realmente ¿crees que no? ¡Vamos! Los dos sabemos que estás totalmente loca por mí y que me encuentras irresistible.

La chica pestañeó un par de veces antes de replicar.

- Ni en tus sueños, hurón. No te encuentro irresistible en lo más mínimo.  
- Pues la otra noche demostraste lo contrario. Estabas más que contenta por tenerme en cima tuyo- se aproximó un poco más a su compañera pero ésta reculó.  
- Ni lo intentes, Malfoy.  
- ¿Por qué? Demuestra que no te soy irresistible como dices.  
- ¿Y para eso debo besarte?- inquirió sardónicamente.  
- Por supuesto, si luego te alejas tú sola será porque no me encuentras tan atractivo y lo aceptaré.  
- No soy tan idiota para caer en eso, Malfoy. Deberías saberlo.  
- Lo sé, pero te propongo algo: si haces esto y resultas triunfante prometo cancelar la apuesta.

Hermione se quedó estancada. ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Nada más que un beso y se anularía la apuesta? No, no podía ser tan simple, pero claro que el muy engreído creía que ella no podía resistirse a reclamar más de él. ¡Ja! ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

- Está bien- acordó finalmente, logrando que la curva en los labios de Draco se acentuara.

El chico se fue acercando peligrosamente mientras que ella esperaba pasiva al momento en que el beso febril llegara, sin embargo, él pareció tomarse todo su tiempo en aquel arrimo, pues la castaña apreció cada segundo como un lapso interminable. No entendía por qué tardaba tanto, ella sólo quería acabar con toda esa ridícula situación y liberarse del pervertido Malfoy para siempre, o al menos mantenerlo lejos de su cama por el resto del año. Sintió la mano del rubio en la parte baja de su espalda y experimentó un extraño estremecimiento que la hizo palpitar más de la cuenta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Draco atrajo su cuerpo con una lentitud y una tardanza que le sofocaron. Hermione observó detalladamente el parsimonioso acercamiento de los labios ámbar puesto que no podía despegar sus ojos de aquella boca que se aproximaba a la suya. El chico acarició su mejilla con extrema delicadeza desde la sien hasta sus labios, a los que luego lisonjeó con el dedo índice. Entonces la castaña sintió su interior derretirse, sus párpados se cerraron durante la expectativa y su peso se apoyó íntegramente sobre él. Estaba completamente rendida. Con un leve jadeo abrió la boca dándole pie para que ingresara pero cuando vio que el beso no llegaba abrió los ojos y notó que él la miraba todavía sonriendo, a escasos milímetros de sus labios pero sin intención de toparse con ellos. El apremio se tornó intolerable y sin poder resistirlo posó su mano en la nuca rubia atrayendo la boca de Malfoy a la suya propia. Él no se opuso de forma alguna y con la satisfacción de saberse victorioso correspondió a los deseos de su colega besándola primero con ternura y pasión simultáneamente, aunque se vio forzado por la misma castaña a un beso más profundo y ardiente al que él correspondió gustoso. La rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo con tanta firmeza que ella podría haber dejado de respirar si no fuera porque eventualmente separaron sus bocas, sin embargo él siguió con sus besos sobre el cuello cetrino mientras ella jadeaba y respiraba ávidamente. El libro, anteriormente en el regazo de la chica, descansaba en el piso hacía ya bastante.

Las manos de Draco comenzaron a moverse hacia sus pechos y a ella no le pudo importar menos, de hecho, eso era lo que deseaba al tiempo que volvía a buscar sus labios para fundirse en un nuevo beso. No obstante, un golpe desde afuera del retrato los distrajo.

- ¡¿Quién es?!- gritó el blondo mosqueado por la interrupción y aún sosteniendo a Hermione en un apretado abrazo.  
- ¡¡Ginny!! Mione ¿estás ahí? ¡¡Quería hablar contigo!!

Los Premios Anuales se miraron fijamente. Ya no estaba la sonrisa maligna en la cara del chico ni la acostumbrada rigidez en la expresión de ella, más bien el mutuo e inconfundible deseo de continuar con lo empezado. La castaña dudó un instante en mentir y decirle a Draco que contestase que ella no estaba pero no se atrevió, pues eso hubiera significado demasiadas cosas.

- ¡¡Ahí voy!!- gritó liberándose de los brazos que todavía la envolvían.  
Se levantó y acomodó la ropa antes de encaminarse a la salida, pero justo cuando iba abrir el retrato escuchó su voz:

- Mañana es el primer examen y ya no tendrás más excusas para evitarme.  
Al cruzar el agujero, Hermione se preguntó si realmente aquello le preocupaba.

_Holaaaa!! E vueltoooo!! Sip me pase muy buenas vacaciones y pues aqui me reposto con el fic... Ya saben este no es mio le pertenece a la magnifica cabeza de Ce y los personajes J.K. Rowling y asi..._

_Se cuidan!!_

_Manden rr!!_


	7. La prueba

**Un placer ser tu esclava**

**La prueba**

- …Finalmente, confesó que me amaba y que desde la derrota de Voldemort ya no había razones por las cuales no estar juntos, si no fuera porque él puede ser muy inseguro en varias ocasiones, pero no importa…La cuestión es que me ha dicho que me ama. ¡Hermione, ¿no es genial?!  
- Claro, Ginny.

La pelirroja miró con recelo a su amiga, que estaba acostada boca arriba en la cama que alguna vez habría sido suya en sexto año. Los ojos de la castaña estaban fijos en el techo de la cama de cuatro postes y ella no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción a raíz de sus excelentes noticias.  
-

Oh sí, fue fabuloso, inmediatamente después entró Dean. Para entonces Harry y yo habíamos decidido consumar nuestro a amor pero claro, no podíamos dejar al recién llegado solo (sería de mala educación), así que lo invitamos a participar.

- Aja.

- Por lo tanto ahora no estoy segura de quién es el padre de mi hijo. ¿Qué opinas?

- Está bien.

- Es más, estás acostada en las mismas sábanas dónde concebimos a nuestro hijo hace menos de una hora. ¿No es genial?

- Claro.

-¡Hermione Jane Granger! ¡¡ ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!- Ginny abandonó la cama donde había estado sentada durante su relato y se puso de pie con sus manos en la cadera para mirar a la absorta con expresión de pocos amigos.

- Lo siento. ¿Decías?- la finalmente aludida se sentó todavía ensimismada en el borde del colchón y miró a su amiga como si notara su presencia por primera vez, lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

- Te estaba contando que hace menos de una hora Harry me ha profesado su amor eterno y que luego me he acostado con él en la misma cama donde estás sentada y que encima Dean se incorporó en lo que resultó ser un trío del que nacerá un hijo sin padre certero.- resumió rápidamente la pelirroja.

- ¡¿Que qué?!- la castaña se puso de pie de un salto, totalmente alterada por la revelación de su amiga-¡¡ ¿De qué cuernos hablas?!

- Al fin te enteras… ¿Se puede saber en qué rayos piensas para no prestarme atención cuando te cuento cómo se me ha declarado mi querido Harry?- Ginny se indignó muy melodramáticamente.

- ¡¿Se te declaró Harry?! ¡¡Cuenta!!

- Lo normal, me dijo que me quería y que fuéramos novios.

- ¿Por qué le quitas importancia? ¿No era que estabas muy emocionada?  


- Sí, pero algo me dice que tú tienes mejores cosas para contar…- la chica esbozó aquella sonrisa con la que se ganaba los favores de sus seres queridos y Hermione correspondió como era supuesto: se desplomó en la cama otra vez y se agarró la cabeza, meneándola en forma de negación.- Pero ¿qué te pasa? Pareces estar bastante alterada…

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo no estarlo?! ¡¡Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo me habría enrollado con Malfoy!!

- ¡¿Que qué?!- ese fue el turno de la menor Weasley para sobresaltarse. Acto seguido: se sentó en la cama que enfrentaba a su amiga, mirándola con incredulidad- Entonces, ¿iba en serio? Realmente, le has hecho caso…Me cuesta creerlo.

- Y no fue la única vez…

- ¡¿Cómo que no?! Pero hablas de enrollarte así como…- no hubo necesidad de terminar la oración pues Hermione se ruborizó gravemente y asintió con la cabeza mirando al suelo avergonzada.

- Wooow Esto sí que es raro…Pero dime, ¿qué tal besa? Dicen que es uno de los mejores.  
"Como si fuera posible… ¿Quién vendría a ser el mejor entonces?" Sacudió la cabeza para liberar los malos pensamientos y habló.

- Besa muy bien, todo lo que quieras, pero concentrémonos en lo importante: ¡Es Draco Malfoy!

- Sí, sí, ya has dicho eso antes e igualmente has estado a punto de enrollarte con él dos veces por lo que me dices.

- ¡¡Lo sé!! Lo que ocurre es que esto no puede seguir así, ¿entiendes?

- No

- ¡¡Por favor, Ginny!! Ese imbécil me ha torturado a mí y a mis amigos todos estos años, incluyéndote a ti.

- A mí no me cuentes que últimamente él no se ha portado mal conmigo. Con ustedes tres es distinto por todo el enfrentamiento pasado.

- Como digas, aún así él ha hecho de mi vida un infierno.

- Bueno sí, pero si se está portando mejor…

- ¡Seducirme no es portarse mejor!- la interrumpió la castaña con un rosado en las mejillas que esa vez se producía por rabia.

- Es un avance ¿no?

- ¡¡No!! Me tengo que deshacer de él como sea y para eso tengo que estudiar.

- ¿Estudiar? ¿Estás loca? A menos que estés pensando en algún tipo de lectura acerca del aparato reproductor, no creo que…

- No digas idioteces. Tengo mis razones. ¡Luego nos vemos!- Hermione se levantó y marchó hacia la salida del cuarto con prisa pero antes de cerrar la puerta volteó y dijo- ¡Felicitaciones por lo de Harry!

* * *

- ¡Volviste! Ya sabía yo que no podías estar mucho tiempo sin mí.

- ¡Cierra la boca!- replicó ella mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio. Al llegar hasta la puerta, giró para mirar hacia el sillón donde Draco permanecía acostado boca arriba.- Voy a estudiar toda la noche para acabar con tu maldito ego presumido, ostentoso, petulante, engreído, arrogante, vanidoso, fanfarrón y altanero.- después de esa exposición de vocabulario respiró hondo y fijó sus ojos en el ahora sentado rubio con desafío.

- Granger, ¿te das cuenta que has gastado saliva en decir todas esas palabras que se habrían resumido elocuentemente en una sola?

- ¿A sí? ¿En cuál?- inquirió la castaña con mosqueo. Él sonrió con malicia antes de responder.

- Malfoy.

- Maldito imbécil cogotudo, retorcido, elitista, malcriado y consentido...

- ¡¡Ya, Granger!! Mejor deja de fastidiar y ve a estudiar. Otro día me sigues recitando poesía.

Hermione gruñó exasperada y viró al picaporte de su habitación para sumergirse en un largo período de arduo estudio.  
Por otra parte, Draco suspiró un poco contrariado por la terquedad de la chica, pues sabía que ella se empeñaba en negar la atracción que sentían y, ¡mierda!, también le estaba preocupando en demasía tanta atracción. Zarandeó su cabeza para liberar la mente de tontas meditaciones y ponerse a estudiar.

* * *

"Ok, Mione…concéntrate que el que tu primer examen sea de Pociones sólo empeora las cosas. Necesitarás de todo tu poder mental. Estudiaste la noche entera así que podrás hacerlo, aún con tus ojos pesados…No tuve tiempo de tomar la pócima para despabilarme, ¿cuán idiota puedo llegar a ser?"

- ¿Todos tienen sus hojas de examen?- carraspeó la voz de Snape, haciendo eco a lo largo y ancho del aula de Pociones. Todos los alumnos contestaron afirmativamente excepto Hermione que seguía inmersa en sus tormentos mentales.- Bien, comiencen. Tienen 40 largos minutos para terminar con la teoría.

"Está bien, empecemos…Primera pregunta: Enumera los ingredientes del Trago del Mandrake y cuál es el uso de cada uno de ellos… ¡Perfecto! Ésa la sé. ¿Por qué dudaba de mí? ¡Tú puedes, Mione!"

Más animada, la castaña comenzó a escribir con rapidez y seguridad sobre el pergamino. A su lado, Ron y Harry la miraban aprensivos como en las incontables ocasiones en que su amiga demostraba saber cuánto dato académico había por haber mientras que ellos se esforzaban para no hacer el ridículo con su lacónico conocimiento. Dos bancos más atrás en la fila del costado, otro par de ojos permanecía fijo en la Premio Anual, por lo cual dos mismas tonalidades de gris azogue observaban cada movimiento de la chica.

"Parece tan segura de sí misma…" Pensó el slytheriano. "Siempre dando la impresión de sabelotodo, escribiendo sus factibles respuestas cabales al tiempo que se muerde el labio inferior. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que no sabe lo que ese gesto puede provocar en un hombre heterosexual? Claro que no, con dos únicos amigos gay´s sería imposible que se enterara. Además, la cerebrito es tan inocente que ni siquiera es consciente de lo sensuales que pueden ser sus gestos más insignificantes. ¡Condenada puritana! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué mierda hago pensando en la Sangre Sucia?! ¡¡Concentración, hombre!!" Volvió su vista al examen e intentó centrar su mente en la asignatura.

Los segundos transcurrieron con demasiada rapidez para todo el alumnado y con cada minuto que se extinguía cada estudiante ganaba una gota más de sudor que recorría alguna parte de su cuerpo. No obstante, la situación era aún peor para los pobres gryffindorianos, ya que el pelo-grasiento se entretenía torturándolos y rebajando su autoestima. La única que no se dejaba afectar ni en lo más mínimo por los pujos viles del profesor era Hermione quien, sin embargo, no podía evitar cabecear de a ratos debido al insomnio de la noche anterior. En un momento, su somnolencia era tal que llegó a cerrar los ojos y soportar el peso de su cabeza entre sus manos con los codos apoyados sobre el banco pero un golpe seco producido por la mano de Snape contra su pupitre la arrebató de su letargo, gracias a Dios. Draco, al percatarse del origen del ruido esbozó una sonrisa maligna reconociendo vulnerabilidad en su colega. "Tengo más probabilidades de ganar de las que creía." Especuló.

Finalmente, el período destinado a la parte teórica caducó, los pergaminos escritos volaron hacia el escritorio del profesor y los correspondientes ingredientes para lograr la pócima Verateserum fueron entregados a cada alumno. Si bien la castaña se sentía segura con sus habilidades en el arte de preparar pociones, también sabía que el proceso de cocción requería de un mayor poder de concentración de aquel con el que contaba en ese momento, pero se impuso una actitud positiva y comenzó su trabajo con toda la meticulosidad posible. Por otro parte, el blondo se sabía muy apto para la tarea encomendada, así pues la confianza en sí mismo no flaqueó ni por un instante. La pelea sería peleada y muy reñida. De todas maneras, alguno de los dos tenía que salir victorioso, aunque lo incierto era la clave de la cuestión, la misma que recaía en una sencilla pregunta: ¿cuál de las motivaciones de los dos adolescentes era más fuerte e impetuosa?

- ¡¡Se terminó el tiempo!!- anunció con gusto el pelo-grasiento. Inmediatamente, todos los contenedores del líquido obtenido por los escolares flotaron por el aire hasta reunirse con los pergaminos que contarían como la mitad de la calificación final.- Ya pueden retirarse. Después de la cena tendrán la lista de los resultados de las evaluaciones colgada fuera del Gran Comedor.

Esas últimas palabras indujeron un nudo en la garganta de Hermione pero se compuso y empezó a recoger sus útiles para salir del aula.

- Suerte, Granger. La necesitarás.- susurró Draco al pasar por su lado encaminándose a la salida del aula. Una inexplicable excitación estremeció a la castaña.


	8. ¿Perdí?

**Un placer ser tu esclava**

**¿Perdí…?**

- Estás muy rara últimamente, Mione.- la aludida miró a Harry quién no había dejado de contemplarla preocupado por la ansiedad que ella plasmaba en la forma compulsiva en que se retorcía los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro.- Pareces nerviosa…- tanteó, sin querer avivar otro exabrupto por parte de su amiga.

- Lo estoy. Ya sabes… los resultados de los exámenes de hoy.

- Ah, claro- replicó el ojiverde sin mucha convicción, pero igualmente retomando la actividad de degustar su tarta.

- Es raro que no hayas estado preguntando sobre el examen, Mione…- ¡Vaya! Lo único que le faltaba: que incluso el despistado de Ron la interrogara.

- ¡Miren! No me pasa nada, se los aseguro. Solamente que es el primer examen del año y no quiero salir mal ahora que soy Premio Anual y el hecho de que haya sido con el imbécil de Snape no ayuda en nada.

- Está bien, no hace falta que uses ese tonito con nosotros, sólo nos preocupamos por ti.- reprendió Harry.

- No, no, tienes razón, me comporté como una idiota. Lo siento, de verdad. Últimamente tengo la cabeza en las nubes.- con eso se ganó más miradas de consternación por parte de sus dos amigos, en cambio, Ginny la miró significativamente y un centello de pena surcaba sus ojos marrones, pues sabía bien que a Hermione le atormentaba su actual situación con Malfoy.- Creo que pasaré de la cena. Tengo un nudo en el estómago- se excusó con sinceridad. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y ella se levantó para salir fuera del comedor mientras se prohibía un vistazo hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Una vez en el Hall de Entrada, se apoyó de espaldas contra el muro, tratando de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para normalizar sus latidos que no paraban de bombearle el corazón con tanta fuerza que lograban robarle el oxígeno. Miró a través de la puerta abierta que dejaba apreciar al paisaje de los jardines y en cuyo horizonte se iba escondiendo lentamente el sol, dando lugar a las tinieblas. Cada minuto que desaparecía empeoraba los nervios de la castaña, pues todo dependía de dos simples números.

- Ansiosa por conocer las calificaciones ¿eh? ¿Estás tan excitada como yo?

- Jamás podría alcanzar tal grado de excitación. Dudo que otro ser humano pueda igualarte, Malfoy.- Draco rió al tiempo que se apoyaba a su lado en el muro.

- No te preocupes, creo que tú haces un buen trabajo en ello.- La chica bufó exasperada.

- Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Al menos mientras no sepamos…- pero ella misma se calló cuando vio acercarse al que sería responsable por su futuro cercano.  


Snape los miró con extrañeza al notar que estaban juntos pero luego supuso que se debía a alguna obligación de Premios Anuales y en seguida se dirigió a la cartelera donde fijó un pergamino. Hermione pudo ver que se trataba de una lista por el formato del texto. El pelo-grasiento ingresó al comedor dejándolos solos en el Hall. Ella tragó saliva sin atreverse a aproximarse al objeto de su tortura e inclusive Draco titubeó unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la cartelera, pero la castaña lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca. Él giró sorprendido por ese contacto y al mirar la cara de susto de su compañera tuvo que valerse de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzar una carcajada, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué no quería reírse en su cara.

- Vamos, Granger. No será tan malo- el rubio acarició la mejilla de la chica y ella se asombró tanto con aquel gesto que podría confundirse con una muestra de cariño que lo siguió sin más reticencias.

Fue el slytheriano quién se aventuró a leer. Mientras tanto, ella miró el piso sin siquiera atreverse a alzar la vista. Transcurrieron unos segundos que a la castaña se le antojaron eternos hasta que el chico giró sin ninguna expresión legible en el rostro, se inclinó hacia su oído y susurró:

- Es hora, Hermione.

La aludida quedó completamente aturdida por el hecho de que la había llamado por su nombre, por lo cual no presentó ningún tipo de resistencia al ser guiada de la mano de Draco hacia la Sala Común que ambos compartían.

"¿Es hora? ¿Cómo que es hora? ¡¡Dios!! ¿Acaso perdí? No lo puedo creer…y… dijo mi nombre… ¿por qué dijo mi nombre? Seguramente, es otra forma de manipularme, el muy cretino. ¡¡Espera!! ¿Qué calificación obtuve? ¿No habré reprobado, verdad? ¡Me estoy preocupando por mi nota cuando estoy a punto de…No lo puedo creer. ¡Tengo que hacer algo!"

* * *

Jajaja!! Perdio?! OMG!! Si muy muy cortito pero las dejare picadas con mmm... no se 5 rr, subo lo que sigue si no, no!! Huelga de la mmm que soy no soy la autora soy mmm la encargada de subir el fic

Graciaas a Todos!! Especialmente a Ludmy!! A proposito quien no quisiera un Draco para ella solita?!


	9. ¿Quien era el esclavo de quien?

_Holaaa!! Pues se lograron los 5 review así que aquí este el siguiente capítulo!!_

_Advertencia este capítulo contiene escenas bastantes fuertecitas así que si no las quieres leer te recomiendo que te brinques este capi, o si eres menor de 15 años, sobre aviso no hay engaño!!_

_Y pues ya de las advertencias les dejo este capítuloooo!!_

_Qué a decir verdad a mi me gusto muchooo!! Porque Draco revela algo muy muy importante!!_

**Un Placer ser tu esclava**

**¿Quién era esclavo de quien?  
**

Para el momento en que Hermione decidió deshacerse de la mano de Draco ambos ya habían ingresado a la Sala Común y él la sostenía en un apretado abrazo.

- ¡No! ¿Qué me saque? ¿Reprobé?- el blondo rió por la preocupación de la castaña y ella le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

- Eso ahora no importa. Lo que debe preocuparte o, mejor dicho, en lo que debes ocuparte es en la tarea de esta noche- susurró sensualmente al oído de la chica logrando que ella se mordiera el labio para contener el deseo de hacerle lo mismo al cuello que tenía enfrente.

- ¡No! Lo que importa es que estoy siendo forzada a hacer algo que no quiero- Draco se distanció lo estrictamente suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Con que estás siendo forzada? ¿Cómo?- inquirió él e inmediatamente la empujó contra el revés del retrato de entrada y en menos del tiempo disponible para que ella se quejara había usurpado las piernas de la Premio Anual para colocarlas alrededor de su cadera y desajustado su corbata mientras la obligaba a permanecer inmóvil entre su propio cuerpo y la pared.

- ¡¡Malfoy!!- reprendió ella en estado de shock, realizando vanas tentativas de distanciarlo con sus manos sobre el pecho del chico.

- ¿Qué?- Draco alzó una ceja con una mueca en el rostro que intentaba infructuosamente simular inocencia- Esto ni siquiera es lo más sucio que hemos hecho. Yo sólo estoy cumpliendo tu deseo de ser sometida.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡¡Yo no quiero eso!!- Hermione se indignó con la sola mentalización de aquella posibilidad.

- ¿A no? Entonces, ¿prefieres algo así?- con eso y haciendo caso omiso de los intentos de su compañera por zafarse de esa posición, humedeció el cuello cetrino con besos mariposas que comenzaron en la mandíbula y descendieron hasta al comienzo de los pechos que se asomaban por el escote de la camisa.

- ¡¡Mierda!!- maldijo ella sin poder resistirse a intensificar la presión de sus piernas en el cuerpo del rubio y manotear su cara para atraerla a un beso hambriento.

Una vez que se separaron para poder respirar, ella posó sus pies devuelta en el suelo pero el rubio fue incapaz de esperar más así que la alzó de manera tal que pudiera cargarla horizontalmente en sus brazos mientras ella se aferraba a la nuca del chico a medida que escondía su rostro en el cuello blanquecino.  
"Esto es ridículo." Pensó Hermione. "Se parece a esas escenas que relatan en los cuentos de hadas cuando el héroe carga a la protagonista en sus brazos, no obstante, aquí hay una pequeña variación: yo me quedé con el hombre malvado de la historia."

Entraron a la habitación de Draco y, en el recorrido hacia la cama, la castaña trató de disminuir los potentes latidos de su corazón examinando por encima del hombro del slyterinano al dormitorio iluminado con la tenue luz del anochecer. Los colores que dominaban al lugar eran el verde y el negro, con algunos detalles en plateado. Por supuesto que ella ya lo había supuesto pero él no ver fotos o retratos de algún tipo le extrañó bastante. Con el contacto del colchón debajo de su espalda cualquier pensamiento que no fuera destinado al chico acostado sobre ella desapareció.  
Draco comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y en segundos estaba concentrado en acariciar sus senos mientras ella revolvía el cabello rubio. Luego bajó el cierre de la falda y la fue removiendo con sus ojos fijos en la castaña quién le devolvía la mirada. Las pupilas grises destellaban seriedad pero eran contrastados por la infaltable sonrisa maliciosa. En cambio, en la expresión de Hermione sólo se apreciaba una mezcla de ansiedad e incertidumbre que el chico encontró adorable. Antes de volver a besarla se deshizo de su camisa y pantalón frente a una mujer completamente inerte, quién se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo.

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?- preguntó él con sus labios a centímetros de los de ella.  
"Otra vez mi nombre. ¿Qué está pasando acá?"

- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan delicado conmigo?

- Porque te estoy haciendo el amor.- contestó de inmediato y sin pensar en lo que decía. Los dos se miraron asombrados por las palabras de Draco, quién rápidamente intentó corregirse.- Me refiero a que sé que es tu primera vez. No soy un completo cretino ¿sabes?- ella contestó besándolo, pues optó por creer la primera justificación.

- ¿Quieres que siga?- inquirió él al tiempo que volvía a descender hasta sus pechos.

- No- jadeó.

- ¿No? ¿Quieres que me detenga?

- No  


- ¿Entonces?-La castaña rezongó.

- ¡¡Por Merlín, Draco!! ¿Acaso no te basta mi beso como respuesta?

Él rió antes de despojarla de su bombacha y notó con aprensión cómo ella ceñía sus puños entre las sábanas cuando él se quitó el calzoncillo. Comprendió su nerviosismo y quiso demorar "ese" momento por lo cual se hizo lugar entre sus piernas pero con su boca.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- se escandalizó ella aunque no obtuvo réplica, más bien sintió que unos labios ascendían y esparcían besos por sus muslos internos- Draco, ¿qué ha…- pero se cortó cuando la sensación en su parte íntima la sobrecogió. Inconscientemente, los gemidos fueron abandonando su boca a medida que el rubio mantenía firmes sus caderas sojuzgadas por los espasmos que le provocaba el placer.  
Una vibración se fue formando en la boca de su estómago pero pronto ésa le fue privada cuando los labios del chico subieron para encontrarse con los suyos nuevamente.

Con la mezcla de jadeos, él abrió más sus piernas y se ubicó entre ellas mirándola a los ojos gravemente, sin ninguna sonrisa maliciosa que discrepara con la seriedad del momento. Tomó los brazos de Hermione para mantenerlos a los costados de su rostro sobre el colchón y antes de introducirse en ella selló la boca de la chica con la suya para menguar al chillido que sabía avecinarse.  
El dolor que sintió se ahogó en los labios de Draco pero igualmente se maldijo mentalmente por enésima vez por haber aceptado la apuesta, pero esta vez con franqueza.

- Muévete conmigo e irá mejor.- su voz profundizada resonó en los oídos aturdidos de la castaña y luego de asimilar lo indicado ella convino tratando de imitarlo en la travesía, por lo cual entrelazó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del rubio.  
Las sensaciones de ardor se fueron camuflando con la experimentación de los mismos cosquilleos anteriores en su estómago y después de un tiempo su cerebro desertó totalmente de su constante pensar para dar lugar únicamente a los sentidos.  
Finalmente, sintió una contracción en la parte inferior de su vientre e impulsivamente hundió a Draco aún más en sí misma por acción de sus propias piernas. En seguida, él se desplomó sobre la castaña mientras su boca ámbar volvía a privarla del gemido que demandaba ser emitido.  
El slytheriano se separó de ella y rodó a su lado, produciendo que la falta de contacto golpeara a la gryffindoriana bruscamente. Contrariada, se acostó de costado para darle la espalda a su compañero. "Y ¿ahora qué?" Pensó.  
Su pregunta fue contestada por una mano que se posó en su abdomen y la arrastró hasta tocar la delantera del blondo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su cara, aunque él no pudo verla.  


- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- Ok y ahora…- Draco giró su cuerpo para poder verla de frente con su sonrisa pícara re instituida en su rostro- ¿Te gusta ser mi esclava?  
Por un momento, Hermione se vio impulsada a decir que sí pero desistió de ello.

- No fastidies…

- No, no. Te hice una pregunta, tienes que contestar. Ahora sí que estás obligada.-Titubeó unos segundos.

- Algo, tal vez…

- ¿Nada más que algo?- inquirió él sin creerle ni media palabra.

- Bueno…- esa vez fue la castaña quién volteó al cuerpo del rubio para que él quedara acostado de espalda y ella encima.- Digamos que lo suficiente…- sabía que su contestación no le sería satisfactoria así que creyó mejor distraerlo besando su torso.

- Veo que aprendes rápido, Hermione- bromeó.

- Es mi cualidad…

- Una de las tantas.  
La Premio Anual sonrió sobre la piel del chico mientras que sus labios descendían…. ¿Quién era el esclavo de quién?


	10. ¿No tienes frió, Malfoy?

**Un Placer ser tu esclava**

**¿No tienes frió, Malfoy?**

- ¡Hazlo!

- Ni por todo los Galleones del mundo, Malfoy.

- Oh, ya volvimos a los apellidos ¿cierto?

- Agradece que no te digo cosas peores, porque con lo que me estás pidiendo tengo motivos más que suficientes.

- Pero si es un favor que te estoy pidiendo…

- ¡No! Jamás lo haría. Va en contra de mis principios.

- ¡Vamos, Granger! Prometo que será divertido.

- Para ti…

- Sí, para mí- los labios del rubio se curvaron en una sonrisa maligna al tiempo que sus ojos danzaban contemplando a la figura semidesnuda de la castaña recostada a su lado.- Sabes que igualmente estás obligada a complacerme.  
Hermione bufó y volteó para acostarse de costado dándole la espalda al hombre con el que había pasado la noche y gran parte de la mañana.

- Estás enfermo, lo que me pides es totalmente retorcido.

- Sabes que esas palabras de tu boca suenan muy sensuales ¿no?- susurró Draco a su oído pegándose a la espalda de la chica a medida que acariciaba su abdomen. Ella rezongó, moviéndose para alejarse de él, aunque sin mucho esfuerzo. – No tienes opción, hazlo…  
La castaña bufó una vez más antes de darse vuelta y enfrentar la mirada gris del blondo. Miró sus labios y cumplió con lo mandado.

- Harry y Ron son pareja, se aman y sus gritos hacen eco por toda la torre Gryffindor cuando hacen el amor ¡¡ok?!- espetó para luego contorsionar su rostro en una mueca de disgusto debido a las risas del slytheriano.- ¡¡Eres un idiota, Malfoy!!- con eso se envolvió con las sábanas revelando al calzoncillo del chico para levantarse pero él fue más rápido y cortó sus exageradas carcajadas para agarrar y pujar a Hermione del brazo devuelta a la cama. Ella cayó en su abrazo y forcejeó para liberarse del apretón.- ¡Déjame! ¡¡No te soporto, me quiero ir!!  
- Granger, deja de jugar al papel de mujer violada o forzada ¿quieres?

- Deja de decir eso, yo no actúo. Mira cómo me manipulas. ¡Suéltame!- exigió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- ¡No! ¿Qué te pasa, mujer? ¿Por qué mierda te pones así?

- ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? Estamos hablando de mis amigos…

- ¿Y qué? Supuestamente debemos aceptar a nuestros amigos tal y cómo son. Si son gays…

- ¡¡No son gays!! ¡¡Lo sabes muy bien!!  


- Define "muy bien"  
Exasperada y furiosa, la castaña clavó sus dientes en el hombro que tenía enfrente a falta de uñas puesto que tenía las manos sujetas a sus costados por los brazos de Draco.

- ¡¡Auuuch!! ¿Estamos irritables, no? Ahora tendrás que compensar el maltrato.- acercó su boca para recibir un beso pero sólo obtuvo una nueva mordedura. Se deshizo de aquella boca que le robó otro chillido pero sin perder ocasión de estrujar con rabia a la castaña provocando que ella se quejara. - ¡¡Se puede saber cuál es tu maldito problema?!

- ¡Me estás cansando, Malfoy! ¿Te parece que me gusta escucharte insultar a mis amigos?

- Pero si eres tú la que los ha insultado...- bromeó sonriendo con sorna aunque al ver los ojos llameantes de Hermione decidió destensar la situación.- Ok, ok, yo te obligué a decir que eran homosexuales. Pensé que sería bueno que lo aceptaras de una buena vez…

- ¡¡Malfoy!! ¿¿Por qué te empeñas en molestar a Ron y a Harry??

- Porque me caen mal, ¿no es obvio?

- Pero si ni siquiera los conoces…ni a mí tampoco y mira en lo que acabamos…

- Sí que acabamos ¿verdad?

- ¡¡Podrías ser más idiota, eh?? ¿Por qué no dejas de molestarlos y tratas de entablar una relación civilizada con ellos? Si lo hiciste conmigo…

- Detente ahí, Hermione…Primero, lo nuestro no está siquiera cerca de ser civilizado, ya ves cómo me maltratas…- ella gruñó y él sonrío con más ganas- Además, no puedes comparar, serás tan irritante como tus amigos pero es más que obvio que tus atributos difieren bastante a los de ellos.- con eso anidó su nariz en el cuello de la chica quién buscaba fuerzas en algún lugar recóndito de su ser para abstenerse de seguir mordiéndolo hasta que desangrara a muerte. Antes de replicar, Hermione se desahogó con un suspiro.

- No tienes remedio. Mejor iré a ver si quedó algo del desayuno. ¿Podrías dejarme ir, por favor?- tanteó con sutileza.

- Podemos pedir la comida aquí. Llamamos a un elfo y listo.- ofreció Draco ubicando un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja de la chica.

- No quiero que ningún elfo me sirva…

- No me digas que seguís con lo del P.E.D.D.O…

- ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

- En la Sala Común de Slytherin pasamos largas horas riéndonos de ello…- comentó divertido, ganándose una nueva mirada asesina de la Premio Anual.

- ¿Por qué tienes que decir siempre lo que no debes? Serás duro ¿eh?

- Y ¿ahora qué hice?- inquirió él simulando cara de niño bueno.

- Por última vez, Draco: suéltame.

- No vayamos al Gran Comedor…  


- ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tanta obstinación para que no vaya al comedor? No estarás convirtiéndote en dependiente de mí ¿cierto?- sonrió con malicia y él finalmente la dejó libre, alarmado con aquella idea.

- No te ilusiones, Granger.

- Claro…- satirizó ella antes de levantarse.- Me daré un baño y bajo.

- ¿Me estás invitando?

- ¿Qué parte de ME no entendiste o es que no conoces la primera persona de la lengua?

- En este momento yo solamente estoy interesado en TU lengua.

- Malfoy, eres un imbécil sin igual.

- Lo sé y me deseas ¿ah?  
Esa vez la chica optó por ignorarlo y dar media vuelta para encaminarse al lavado. Draco no tardó en unírsele y después de rezongar un poco, ella terminó aceptando con fingida reticencia la compañía del rubio.

* * *

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en bajar, Mione?- preguntó Ron cuando la castaña se sentó en la mesa de su casa donde el desayuno ya había acabo hacía tiempo, por lo cual ella se maldijo por entretenerse con Malfoy en la tina habiendo hecho a un lado los retorcijones de su estómago.

- Quise aprovechar del sábado para dormir un poco más.

- ¿Un poco más? ¿Es casi la hora del almuerzo?- inquirió Harry extrañado con la inusual holgazanería de su amiga.

- ¡Qué bueno! Porque me muero de hambre…

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué te hizo recuperar el apetito?

Hermione miró a Ginny con el ceño fruncido. La pelirroja la contemplaba esbozando una sonrisa diabólica mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la nuca de su novio. "¿Cómo es que no terminó en Slytherin?" pensó la Premio Anual.

- Lo obvio… de tan poca comida me volvieron las ganas.- contestó entre dientes advirtiendo a la joven Weasley con su mirada.

- Bueno, ¿no dirás nada del primer examen del año?- curioseó el ojiverde todavía más extrañado con el hecho de que la castaña no hubiera empezado a sermonear gracias a las malas calificaciones que Ron y él habían obtenido.

- No quiero hablar de eso. Todavía no me creo que me haya ido mal.

- ¡¡Por Merlín, Hermione!! Deja de menospreciar tus notas… ¿Qué más querías, eh?- espetó el pelirrojo irritado con la obsesión de perfeccionismo de su amiga.

- Pues me hubiera gustado tener una clasificación alta- "Para no decir la más alta" agregó para sí.

- ¿Acaso existe algo más alto que 10?- La perfeccionista giró su cabeza hacia Ginny y arqueó una ceja. -¿Cómo dijiste?

- Que te has sacado 10, tonta.  
El rostro de la Premio Anual hirvió instantáneamente y su corazón comenzó a correr con extrema velocidad. No dijo más nada pues prefirió ponerse de pie para ir en busca de la verdad. Salió disparada hacia el Hall de Entrada y sin titubear se dirigió a la cartelera donde continuaba colgada la lista de Pociones.

Encontró su nombre y cada una de sus manos se ciñó en un doloroso y apretado puño al confirmar las palabras de su amiga. Cuando se topó con el 9 indicado al lado del nombre de Draco Malfoy sus filosas uñas no tardaron en formar pequeñas cortaduras en sus palmas.  
"Debo dar con Malfoy." Pensó. "Y cuando lo haga liberaré al mundo de semejante inmundicia. ¡¡Morirá!!"

- ¿Quién morirá, Hermione?

- Y ¿por qué estás toda roja?  
La aludida quedó un poco descolocada con la primera pregunta. ¿Es que acaso había pensado en voz alta? La castaña volteó para encontrarse con Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown que la miraban entre divertidas y curiosas. Su cabeza comenzó a trabajar buscando una excusa que justificara su arrebato pero antes de que pudiera idear alguna su vista fue atraída por una figura negra que bajaba las escaleras del Hall de Entrada, una figura negra que coronaba sus ropas oscuras con una prolija melena rubia. De inmediato ciñó a sus puños con fuerza volviendo a clavar sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos para evitar correr hasta Draco y asesinarlo en la mismísima escalinata. Éste la avistó y le sonrío con descaro, provocando que la sangre de la chica hirviera aún más mientras que sus mejillas cobraban un color rojo extremo, entonces el slytheriano esbozó una media sonrisa con malicia, siendo sabedor de que su colega había dado con la verdad. En algún lugar oculto de su ser lamentó no poder seguir con la farsa puesto que sabía que Hermione no se tomaría la noticia a bien. Por su parte, la Premio Anual se quedó estática al pie de la escalera pensando en la humillación de haberse dejado engañar de esa forma, habiéndose entregado al cretino que ahora la miraba con la mera expresión de un triunfador que se vanagloriaba a sí mismo.

"¡¡Maldito infeliz!! Se aprovechó de mí, me mintió y no le importó en lo más mínimo. ¡Vamos! ¡¡Me hizo creer que no me había ido bien en el examen!! ¡¡El nervio!! Pero esto no se queda así, voy a humillarlo como jamás nadie lo ha humillado, tanto que va a sentirse desnudo ante los ojos de la gente que sea testigo de mi venganza." Y con eso la castaña se iluminó de manera que una sonrisa tan maliciosa como la de Malfoy se apoderó de sus labios y un brillo maquiavélico centelleó en sus ojos marrones.

- Hola, Granger- saludó el desvergonzado al llegar a ella.

- Malfoy- contestó simplemente acompañando a la frialdad de su saludo con una pequeña cabezada a modo de ínfima reverencia. El chico frunció el seño ante esto pero no se dejó amedrentar.

- ¿No me vas a saludar con un beso?- el blondo se acercó peligrosamente a ella, sabiendo que eso la pondría más furiosa de lo que ya estaba pero no contaba con que la señorita tenía otros planes.

Inesperadamente, Hermione lo tomó por las solapas del cuello de su camisa negra y lo atrajo hacia ella pegándose a su cuerpo sonriendo con sensualidad. Por instinto, Draco miró a su alrededor escandalizado con el hecho de que estaban en una zona demasiado pública y para su mortificación observó que varios alumnos que iban abandonando al comedor los miraban con las bocas abiertas e incluso algunas chicas habían empezado a cuchichear entre ellas, en especial Parvati y Lavander.

- Hermione, hay gente.- advirtió con la voz pendiendo de un hilo, demasiado sorprendido para sonar más severo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para saborear el placer que experimentó cuando los labios de la castaña rozaron su cuello provocativamente y su aroma a libros mezclado con la fragancia de bebé que ella utilizaba inundó sus fosas nasales.

Las manos de la Premio Anual comenzaron a recorrer la amplitud del torso de su colega al tiempo que él la estrechaba con firmeza contra sí mientras sus dedos se aferraban a la cintura de su compañera. En seguida, el rubio creyó enloquecer cuando sintió unos labios que aprisionaban el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, tirando de él y mordisqueándolo sugestivamente. Gimió levemente.

- ¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡Qué rayos haces con Malfoy?!  
Draco sonrió al reconocer la voz de cara-rajada-Potter detrás de él y pensó que aquello no podía ponerse mejor, pero se retractó cuando escuchó la respuesta de la castaña.

- ¡¡No te metas, Harry!!- a ese grito le siguió un jadeo ahogado de todos los presentes que estaban todavía más sorprendidos con lo que ocurría, pero ella no se inmutó sino que continuó manoseando al slytheriano sin ningún tipo de reparo, acariciando su espalda, pecho, cuello y cabello con cierta presión que excitó sobremanera al chico, quién no se resistió más y apretó el cuerpo de su amante con más ahínco, sintiendo las formas de los senos contra su propio pecho.

- ¡¡Draki!! ¡¿Qué haces tocando a la Sangre Sucia?!- chilló una voz femenina, a la que contestaron otras cuatro voces gryffindorianas y una slytheriana gritando:

- ¡¡Cierra la boca, Parkinson!!  
Esa vez le tocó a Hermione sonreír satisfecha con la defensa de su colega.

- Te siento excitado, Malfoy.- susurró a su oído haciendo alusión al bulto que se formaba en los pantalones del chico.

- Obviamente, no soy de piedra. Me encanta que seas tan perra enfrente de todos.

- Sí, ¿verdad?  
El rubio volvió a sonreír por la picardía de su compañera pero luego una sensación nueva lo sobrecogió. Apreció a las persistentes caricias de la chica como mucho más directas y ardientes que antes, como si lo estuvieran tocando por debajo de la ropa, sobre su misma piel. Pronto, las risas retumbaron por todo el salón y Hermione se alejó bruscamente del chico sonriendo más ampliamente que nunca.

Él no entendió bien, no supo que pasaba pero sintió una extraña brisa antes faltante.  
Miró a su alrededor y enrojeció de ira cuando vio que la gran parva de estudiantes que lo rodeaba lo apuntaban sin poder retener sus carcajadas y entre ellos Hermione, quién lo miraba con sorna cruzada de brazos.

- ¿No tienes frió, Malfoy?- bromeó Potter.

- ¡¿Qué mierda pasa acá?!- preguntó mosqueado al sentirse blanco de todas las burlas, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar una voz severa, rígida y furiosa se alzó por encima de las risas.

- ¡¡MALFOY!! ¡¡Qué cree que está haciendo??- el aludido miró asustado a la Profesora Mcgonagall que lo miraba con lanzas saliéndole de sus ojos.- ¡¡Cómo se exhibe de esa forma?!

- ¿Que me exhibo? Si yo estoy…- pero luego bajó su vista y contempló la causa de tanto ajetreo.  
¡¡Estaba cubierto por la única prenda de su calzoncillo!! ¡¡Y el de corazoncitos!!

- Nunca hubiera adivinado que tendrías un lado tan romántico, Malfoy.- el chico miró a la dueña de ese comentario y entendió todo. ¡¡La muy perra había desvanecido sus ropas durante su toqueteo!!

- ¡¡MALFOY!! ¡¡Qué hace parado ahí todavía?! ¡¡Vaya a vestirse en este instante y luego vaya al despacho del director!!- el chico quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos más hasta que con una última mirada de odio hacia la castaña subió las escaleras a toda prisa, con el eco de las renovadas carcajadas taladrándole los oídos.Lentamente la multitud se fue esparciendo, aún comentando divertidos la escena que acababan de atestiguar.

- En un momento pensé que te habías vuelto completamente loca- le dijo un Ron risueño a su amiga cuando ésta se hubo reunido con sus tres amigos para ingresar nuevamente al comedor con la idea de almorzar.

- Fue divertido ¿no?

- Claro, pero no sé si era necesario tanto manoseo- reprendió el ojiverde, con lo cual la aludida quedó de colores. Afortunadamente, Ginny salió en su ayuda.

- No fastidies, amor. Hermione lo hizo muy bien. De otra forma no se hubiera podido acercar lo suficiente.

- Claro.- confirmó la Premio Anual. Los dos chicos asintieron con poca convicción pero igualmente se encaminaron a la mesa de Gryffindor para sentarse a comer.  
La pelirroja, en cambio, tomó la muñeca de su amiga y la detuvo.

- ¿Estás segura de que fue una buena idea?

- Por supuesto, el bastardo se lo merecía.

- No sé por qué lo dices, pero ¿has pensado en cómo reaccionará? Te aseguro que no se quedará modosito.

- Lo sé, Ginny. No te preocupes. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

- Eso espero.

- Obvio, tonta. Ahora vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.

- Creo que me debes unas cuantas anécdotas.- la joven Weasley sonrió con picardía dando a entender muy bien a qué clase de anécdotas se refería.

- Después, después…

Pues si sus teorias eran ciertas ¬¬ XD si son observadoras!! Y pues quieren saber como se desquitara Malfoy? Dejen rr y ahora seran 7!! A los 7 actualizo!!

Bueno cuidenseee!!


	11. Ojo por Ojo

**Un Placer ser Tu esclava**

**Ojo por Ojo**

-Y bien Hermione, dinos… ¿Te declaras culpable de haber besado a Draco Malfoy?- la castaña escupió todo el jugo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo, el cual tuvo la gentileza de caer sobre el bienaventurado Harry, quién estaba sentado enfrente de ella.

- ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate a dónde apuntas! Mi amor, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Ginny preocupada por su novio al tiempo que lo limpiaba con una servilleta.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No me piensas contestar?- preguntó Lavander Brown al lado izquierdo de la Premio Anual quién comenzó a cobrar un color rojo en sus mejillas que delataba su nerviosismo o tal vez ira por saberse el blanco de semejante interrogante.

- ¿Qué…por qué me preguntas eso?- balbuceó.

- Por cómo se tocaron. Vamos, si esa ha sido la primera vez que se manosean yo soy hada madrina.

- Obviamente, esa no ha sido la primera vez que "fraternizan"- agregó Parvati Patil al otro lado de su inseparable amiga.

- ¡¿Es verdad eso?! ¡¡Has estado fraternizando con el enemigo?!- inquirió Ron furioso, cuyo arrebato le provocó que el jugo que estaba bebiendo se le escapara por los orificios de su nariz pecosa. Empezó a toser y el pelo-azabache le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara mientras que las señoritas se reían por el espectáculo.

Una vez que el pelirrojo recuperó su compostura los ojos se volvieron a centrar en la castaña.  
- ¿Es verdad eso, Mione?- insistió Harry con suma calma pero taladrando con sus ojos esmeralda a su amiga, quién permaneció confusa por unos segundos antes de recordar las palabras de su idioma.

- ¡Malfoy y yo somos totalmente incompatibles!- intentó evadir la pregunta con un estamento sincero.

- Nadie te ha preguntado si son compatibles o no, solamente si se han besado…- observó Lavender perspicazmente.  
"Y ¿ésta desde cuando es perspicaz?" pensó Hermione antes de decidir que no le quedaba más opción que mentir si no quería terminar asesinada por dos pares de ojos (uno verdes y otro azules) que la miraban detenidamente.

- Por supuesto que no he tenido nada con Malfoy más que peleas. Ya me tenía harta con sus insultos y humillaciones y decidí darle un poco de su propia medicina, ¿tan difícil es eso de entender?- para al término de su declaración su voz ya sonaba demasiado borde por lo que ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a contradecirla. Aunque la pelirroja Weasley la contemplaba divertida y conciente de lo caradura que era su amiga.

El resto del día transcurrió en un suspiro. Los cuatro amigos pasearon por los jardines de Hogwarts aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol que por un largo período se verían sojuzgados por los estragos de un invierno que en Inglaterra solía prolongarse más de lo común.

Afortunadamente, Hermione no tuvo que toparse con Draco en todo el día y, mejor aún, el conocimiento de la causa de aquello la satisfacía, pues sabía muy bien que el chico debía estar cumpliendo un fastidioso castigo por haberse paseado en paños menores por el castillo. Finalmente, la noche se convirtió para la Premio Anual en un indicio que le advertía de que pronto tendría que encontrarse con su colega en la privacidad de su Sala Común. Cuando entró en ella notó con alivio que él todavía no había vuelto puesto que el living estaba en su mayoría a oscuras, si no fuera por la tenue luz del atardecer que se filtraba por la ventana. Fue derechito hacia su cuarto y creyó óptimo caer en un temprano sueño para recuperar fuerzas y deshacerse de la tensión que la dominaba. Después de todo, la noche anterior sí que había sido agitada.

Se cambió la ropa de civil por su pijama corto de seda negra con finos tirantes, el cual era su preferido por la suavidad de la tela y el vuelo de la prenda que le daba la impresión de estar casi desnuda. Se cercioró de trancar la cerradura de su puerta por si las moscas antes de recostarse en su cama mientras se hundía en las tinieblas pensando en el mar de felicitaciones que había recibido por su jugarreta de la mañana. Sin embargo, muchas de esas congratulaciones no se justificaban por lo que ella hubiese querido: la humillación de Malfoy. Contrariamente, muchas de sus compañeras de curso y también menores le habían agradecido el hecho de haberles revelado uno de las "maravillas del mundo". Por otra parte, los hombres parecían haberse tomado muy en serio sus facultades como masajista, ya que obtuvo varias propuestas que no le hicieron mucha gracia y a las que ella contestaba amenazando con quitar puntos de sus respectivas casas. Con el correr de los minutos y la evaporación de sus pensamientos, fue cayendo en el esperado dormitar que la relajó debajo de sus sábanas.

Para ese entonces, Draco volvía de su tortuosa detención: limpiar el baño de Myrtle la llorona a mano y sin ninguna ayuda mágica. Refunfuñando desde el mismísimo instante de abandonar la oficina de Dumbledore, había moldeado un odio en crecimiento por la castaña que alimentaba su sed de venganza. Cuando entró a la Sala Común de Premios Anuales no pensó siquiera en darse una ducha para quitarse el hedor del maldito y apestoso lavabo abandonado pues tenía una sola idea en mente. Dirigió sus pasos con decisión hacia al dormitorio de su colega a medida que apretaba los puños y guardaba en su rostro aquella misma expresión de rabia que le había durado todo el día. Trató de girar con sutileza el picaporte pero al ver que estaba puesto el cerrojo empuñó su varita para murmurar "Alohomora", con lo cual la cerradura cedió y él pudo entrar sin ningún tipo de restricción.

El rubio caminó de puntillas hasta la cama de la castaña cuya profunda respiración le indicó que estaba plácidamente dormida. Una sonrisa maquiavélica fue curvando sus labios y sus ojos centellearon con un brillo nunca antes visto, ni siquiera en él. Se inclinó despacio y tomó la sábana que cubría a Hermione para deslizarla despacio con el fin de que ella no sintiera ninguno de sus movimientos, lo cual resultó magníficamente. A medida que el cuerpo de la castaña se iba revelando, él sintió una nueva urgencia por abalanzarse sobre ella, pero no para maltratarla como había planeado, más bien para revivir las proezas de la noche anterior.  
Quedó estático por unos segundos, discurriendo la mejor forma de actuar pero cuando vio cómo ella se retorcía sumida en su sueño y murmuraba un nombre demasiado parecido al suyo se apresuró a quitarse su camisa y rodearla con sus brazos y piernas sobre la cama aunque sin realmente tocarla.

Contempló su rostro y sus labios, que mantenía contorsionados en una mueca de placer. Sonrío satisfecho consigo mismo pues supo que ella estaba soñando cosas impúdicas y que él era el protagonista de aquellos sueños. Después de oír escapar nuevamente su nombre de los labios de la chica no se resistió más y besó sus labios con delicadeza. Ella correspondió automáticamente, todavía inmersa en su dormitar ajetreado. Sin embargo, cuando el cuerpo de Draco cayó enteramente sobre el de ella sin perder tiempo para empezar a recorrer sus curvas con las manos, los ojos marrones se dispararon pasmados al sentir que esas sensaciones antes soñadas se transformaban en realidad.

- ¡¡Malfoy!!Qué rayos…?- se vio interrumpida por la boca del chico. Intentó forcejear pero no pudo contra las caricias desesperadas del Premio Anual. Cuando se sintió libre para hablar puesto que los labios ámbar habían descendido por su cuello hasta sus pechos, dijo- Esto es violación, Malfoy- aunque sus manos revolviendo la cabellera rubia desacreditaban sus palabras. Gimió pero igualmente su cabeza siguió trabajando para encontrar una forma de salirse de esa situación hasta que un olor desagradable penetró sus fosas nasales.- ¿Qué es esa pestilencia?

Eso pareció surtir efecto ya que el rubio detuvo los besos que en ese momento esparcía por el abdomen de la castaña, habiendo levantado el pijama de seda.

- Es culpa tuya, Granger. Me mandaron a lavar el maldito baño de Myrtle.- con eso Hermione río causando que las antiguas ganas asesinas renacieran en el rubio.- No sé de qué te ríes. ¿Se puede saber por qué me hiciste semejante putada?

Entonces, la castaña recuperó su rigidez y de un empujón se quitó al chico de encima, cayendo éste a su lado en el colchón. Los ojos marrones se clavaron con severidad en los grises azogue, los que le devolvían la misma mirada de rencor.

- ¡¡Me engañaste, cretino!! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Quedarme sentada de brazos cruzados habiendo sufrido la humillación de acostarme contigo por una apuesta que YO gané?

- ¡¿Humillación?! ¡Vamos! No seas hipócrita. Deseaste lo que pasó tanto como yo.

- ¡Mentira! ¡¡Jamás lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque me mentiste!!

- ¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! ¡¡Acaso no habíamos estado a punto de acostarnos dos veces anteriores a la de anoche?!

- ¡¡Malfoy!! ¡¡Sal de mi cama!!- gritó ella desaforadamente.

- ¡¡Me debes una!! ¡¡Una grande!!

- ¡¡Yo no te debo nada!! No puedo creer que creas tener la razón. ¡¡Eres un bastardo traidor!!  
De un movimiento brusco, Draco tomó la muñeca de la castaña atrayendo su cuerpo al de él.  
- No me provoques, Granger.

- ¡¿Me vas a pegar?! ¿Serías tan cobarde?- como respuesta sólo recibió un beso violento que casi le lastima los labios por la fuerza que el blondo usó para abrir paso a su lengua. Ella volvió a forcejear pero flaqueó nuevamente y otra vez estaban besándose con pasión, deseando explorar más y más hasta que ya no quedara ningún rincón por ser explorado. Hermione deslizo sus manos por el cuello blanquecino hasta entrelazarse entre los cabellos rubios pero cuando quiso empujar sus cuerpos hacia el colchón en una posición horizontal él la soltó con la misma brusquedad con que la había tomado y se levantó de la cama de un salto.

- Ojo por ojo, Granger. Humillación en público por humillación en público. ¡Estás avisada!

Sin más, el slytheriano agarró su camisa del piso y salió del dormitorio decorado en los colores gryffindorianos, dejando a una castaña acostada totalmente abatida y confusa con miles de sentimientos encontrados y unos ojos acuosos que contenían las lágrimas a duras tientas.


	12. Venganza

**Aclaracion este fic no es mio salio de la Increible cabeza de Ce ella es la autora, los sucesos ocurridos en esta historia vienen de su cabecita yo solo los comparto con ustedes porque me ha facinado este fic y porque ella amablemente me dio autorizacion. **

**Los personajes sn de Rowling, si fueran mios, Sirius no uiera muerto, Ginny no estaria con Harry, Draco saldriera mas, Harry no seria tan estupido como para creerle a un estupdo elfo (quealfinalesbuenoperobueno...) y por supuesto... Habria una escena con Draco en la Ducha ;)**

**A si y el epílogo no seria taan... si tan asi uu**

**Un placer ser tu esclava**

**Venganza**

- ¡A ti quería ver!

- Ahora no tengo tiempo ni ganas para tus calenturas, Parkinson.

- Voy a obviar tu comentario, Draki. ¿Se puede saber qué carajo hacías ayer con la Sangre Sucia?- el aludido miró a la rubia a su lado con una expresión que logró que la chica suavizara el semblante temblorosa. Luego volvió a centrar su vista en el plato de desayuno para contenerse de cruzarle la cara a la muy arpía.

- Pansy tiene un punto, Draco- tanteó Blaise enfrente del blondo.- Ayer hubiese parecido que estabas muy a gusto con sus caricias antes de que ella desvaneciera tus ropas. Ah…por cierto, no podía dejar de decirte lo dulce que son tus calzoncillos.- el moreno sonrió con malicia mientras que examinaba la reacción del Premio Anual, quién fue tomando un color rojo más grave con cada nueva palabra que su compañero pronunciaba.

- Ayer fue día de lavandería.- explicó entre dientes.

- Por supuesto, lo tendría que haber previsto- satirizó Zabini.- Como sea, ¿nos dirás por qué tan modosito con la come-libros?

- No tengo por qué.

- ¡Claro que sí, Draki! ¡Eres mi prometido!  
El rubio se volvió hacia Pansy apretando los puños para no golpearla como se lo merecía.

- Escucha, descerebrada. Te he dicho mil veces que tú y yo ya no estamos comprometidos ¡¿ok?!

- Pero tu padre…

- ¡¡MI PADRE UNA MIERDA!!- gritó Draco desaforado, ganándose muchas miradas en lo ancho y largo del Gran Comedor. Respiró hondo para calmarse un poco antes de continuar.- Mi padre ha dejado de existir para mi hace mucho tiempo, ¿entendido? Ahora está muy bien donde está: ¡pudriéndose en Azkaban!- dejó de vociferar para hacer una pausa en la que aprovechó a mirar con extrema dureza y advertencia a la rubia que con cada segundo se encogía más en sí misma. La última frase antes de salir del comedor la dijo muy bajo sobre el oído de la aterrorizada slytheriana - Si vuelves a repetir algo así juro que nunca más te olvidas del daño que puede hacer una varita…

Hermione había oído el primer exabrupto de su colega desde el otro extremo del salón, substrayéndola de sus pensamientos acerca del mismo chico. No dudó en agudizar su oído para escuchar lo que siguió aunque obviamente no pudo distinguir lo que él había susurrado a Parkinson. Una vez que el rubio salió disparado fuera del Gran Comedor siendo observado de cerca por todos los allí presentes, la castaña comenzó a debatir si ir a buscarlo o no, siendo completamente indiferente a los comentarios de sus amigos en la mesa del desayuno. Siempre había tenido curiosidad por el pasado familiar de Draco. ¿Qué habría ocurrido para que él delatara a su mismísimo padre y confesara secretos de vital importancia a la Orden para que Voldemort y compañía sucumbieran? Ella recordaba que en varias oportunidades el blondo se había mostrado muy a la defensiva de su padre, entonces… ¿qué podría haber pasado? Algo decisivo sin duda pero ¿qué? Las ansias por saber inherentes a su persona pudieron más que cualquier resentimiento pasado y vacilación acerca de los contradictorios sentimientos que últimamente sentía hacia al chico, así que se levantó de la mesa sin ninguna palabra de despedida para sus amigos y salió del salón con la misma premura con la que lo había hecho su colega, compañero, amante, ¿enamorado?, lo que sea.

Cuando ingresó al Hall de Entrada vio que al chico sentado en un escalón sobre la base de la escalera principal. Se acercó a él y se sentó al lado de quién parecía totalmente ensimismado en sus pensamientos contemplando los jardines soleados de esa mañana a través de las puertas abiertas de la enorme entrada.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la castaña con la incertidumbre interponiéndose a cualquier atisbo de recelo. Draco la miró de reojo con sospecha y midió sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Porque saliste cual loco enfurecido por algo que dijo Parkinson y si no me equivoco te oí gritar algo referente a tu padre.  
Al chico le impresionó tanto la seguridad y el interés que ella plasmaba en su tono de voz que no supo bien si evadir la tarea de responder o sincerarse. Prefirió asegurarse.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas?  
Hermione titubeó un poco. Ni ella misma sabía bien por qué le importaba lo que le ocurría al cretino que hacía de su vida un calvario. Como siempre, el orgullo pudo más.

- No me preocupa, sólo estoy sondeando el terreno. Siendo mi enemigo es bueno conocerte a fondo para poder retribuir tus jugarretas como es debido.  
Si la expresión del Premio Anual antes era toda relajada y hasta alegre, ahora era una máscara impresa con una única pauta: muerte a la Sangre Sucia.

- ¡Eres una zorra, Granger! Te dije que no me provocaras y ya te advertí anoche. ¿Qué buscas? ¿Acaso quieres que te lastime en serio? ¿Eres masoquista o qué?  
Ante la clara furia de Draco, ella se amedrentó un poco pero además se preguntó seriamente si era masoquista o no. "Quizás sí" se dijo.

- Sólo te soy sincera, porque a diferencia de vos yo como la Gryffindoriana que soy sí actúo con entereza y sin dar puñaladas por la espalada como buena serpiente rastrera que eres.- "Sí, está decidido: soy masoquista. ¡Yo! Que siempre me manifesté en contra de cualquier tipo de sadismo."  


El blondo volvió a contorsionar todos los músculos de su cara y a estrujar sus puños para no permitirse golpear a la castaña. Pegarle a las mujeres no estaba entre sus planes, pues pretendía ser la antítesis perfecta de su padre. Afortunadamente, los pasos y las voces provenientes del Gran Salón le indicaron que los alumnos estaban abandonando el desayuno para disfrutar del domingo. Una sonrisa malévola sustituyó a la anterior mueca de disgusto pues sabía que ya iba haciéndose hora de su revancha.

- Ahora verás, Sangre Sucia.- susurró al oído de la Premio Anual. Ella se sorprendió levemente puesto que hacía mucho que no escuchaba esas dos palabras de la boca del chico.

De repente, una luz se proyectó en el Hall casi cegando a la muchedumbre que se acumulaba entre sus cuatro paredes. Después de un rato, el encandilamiento cesó para dar lugar a unas enormes palabras que se leían en las alturas del lugar, meneándose de aquí para allá pero sin dejar de formar las entendibles frases que le quitaron el oxígeno a unos cuántos. Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron tanto que sus párpados se unieron al contorno de sus cavidades oculares.

_Draco te amo desde lo más profundo de mi alma. Por favor amado mío, acepta salir conmigo en una cita.  
Te idolatra con cuerpo y alma,  
Hermione, por siempre tuya._

Rápidamente, Draco se puso de pie plantándose frente a la asombrada castaña.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no?! Ya estoy harto de todas estas perras que me siguen Sé que soy hermoso pero pónganse un stop de vez en cuando. Nunca saldría con vos, ¿lo oyes? Grávatelo, Sangre Sucia. ¡Por favor!- con eso el blondo subió las escaleras con una mezcla de satisfacción y algo más que no pudo precisar. Algo que le oprimía el pecho con mayor presión a cada peldaño que escalaba. "Se lo merecía." Se auto convenció desapareciendo por los pasillos del castillos.

En la base de la escalera, Hermione estaba estática conteniendo sus sentimientos a duras penas. Aunque no supo muy bien qué tipo de sentimientos eran. Quería llorar, eso seguro, pero la causa de aquello era lo incierto. No sabía si era por la humillación de haber sido rechazada tan mordazmente enfrente de una parva de alumnos boquiabiertos o por el significado de las palabras del rubio. "¡No importa!" ¡Qué efectivo que puede llegar a ser el auto convencimiento! "¡¡Esto es guerra!! ¡Y la batalla final la ganará una Sangre Sucia!"

* * *

Hola chicaaas!! Pues aqui un nuevo capi Que idiota Malfoy pero nuestra Hermi se vengara!! Muajajaja

Dejen rr se los agradecere de corazon ;) y para motivarlas les dejo un pequeño adelanto

_- ¿Se puede saber qué mierda hacías?- preguntó rabioso con la cara a pocos centímetros de la de ella._

_- Estaba arreglando para una cita, aunque no sea de tu incumbencia._

_- Te equivocas, Hermione. Tú no saldrás con ningún otro, en ninguna cita._


	13. Eres mi esclavo

**Un placer ser tu esclava**

**Eres mi esclavo**

El resto del domingo se escapó de entre las manos de Hermione como si fuera agua, tratando de explicar y convencer a sus amigos que el mensaje exhibido en el Hall de Entrada después del desayuno había sido una treta de Malfoy como retribución a la jugarreta que ella le había hecho el día anterior. Finalmente, con la efectiva intervención de Ginny, Harry y Ron se dieron por enterados sin perder ocasión para insultar y jurar vengarse del asqueroso slytheriano. No obstante, la castaña no tardó en advertirles y obligarles a prometer que no se inmiscuirían en la guerra que sólo les pertenecía a ella y a su colega.

Más tarde, la chica no pudo forjarse un tiempo para sí sola para idear su revancha puesto que fue secuestrada por un grupo de alumnas de séptimo y sexto procedentes de las tres casas amigas.

- Desembucha, Hermione. Sabemos que has tenido algún tipo de contacto con Draco Malfoy- instó Parvati apoyada sobre la puerta de uno de los cubículos del baño de mujeres que estaba en el tercer piso.

- ¿Por qué insisten con eso? ¡Ya les dije que no! No he tenido y jamás tendré nada con ese idiota.- mintió la interrogada en un desesperado intento por mantener oculto su más oscuro y mal guardado secreto.

- ¡Deja de negarlo! Se nota demasiado, niña. ¿Recuerdas con quién estás hablando?- inquirió Lavander con el rostro bastante más cerca del de la Premio Anual de lo que ésta habría querido. La aludida solamente entornó los ojos.- Pues con la chica más ligona de este bendito colegio.

- Disculpa querida, pero ésa sería Pansy Parkinson- corrigió Susan Bones.

- Lavander dijo ligona no puta de bombacha floja- observó la joven Weasley ganándose las risas y el asentimiento de todas las allí presentes.

- Exacto…- continuó la auto declarada ligona por excelencia- …y con lo que me amerita esa distinción sé muy bien cuándo la tensión sexual entre dos personas es 

suficiente para que las palabras dejen de ser conceptos de manera que pasen a ser cruzadas lingüísticas, es decir, de lenguas.

-¡Qué poético!- apreció Luna Lovegood desde un rincón del lugar, abandonando por un instante su lectura de El Quisquilloso.

- Como sea, ¿qué les hace pensar que yo, justamente yo, podría intimar de alguna forma con ese bastardo?

- Eres mujer- argumentó Parvati demostrando su grado de sagacidad.

- Él es hombre- Lavander imitó en astucia a la sobrante extremidad de su cuerpo o, en otras palabras, a su amiga morocha.

- …y es rubio…- agregó una chica del sexto curso.

- …y rico…-sumó Ginny.

-…y musculoso…- dijo Parvati.

-…y rubio…- repitió la misma de sexto.

-…e inteligente…- acotó una alumna de Ravenclaw.

-…y misterioso…- participó Luna.

- También dicen que es un dios en cuestiones sexuales.- chismeó Susan provocando la confirmación introspectiva de la castaña.

- En fin, es un adonis como pocas veces se ha visto- sentenció Lavander.

- En toda mi vida he escuchado tantas incongruencias juntas.

- ¡Por favor, Mione! ¡Deja el numerito y detén la mentira! Haz feliz a estas insufribles cotilleras, por el amor que le tienes a los libros.

- ¡¡Ginny!!- reprendió la castaña.

- ¡¿Qué?! Me cansé de oír tanto bullicio. Di la verdad de una vez y ya.  
Todas las demás mujeres turnaron sus vistas entre la mirada despectiva que enviaba Hermione a su mejor amiga y la actitud impasible que ésta le devolvía. Después de unos segundos de un silencio sepulcral, la indagada se rindió y decidió confesar, aunque sin decir la verdad entera.

- Ok, nos besamos, pero sólo porque él me robó el beso, el cual será único e irrepetible.

La joven Weasley no pudo creer lo hipócrita que estaba siendo su amiga, pues ella sabía muy bien que entre el par de enemigos había habido mucho más que un beso. No obstante, se abstuvo de replicar cuando lo que siguió en la escena la sobresaltó.  
Todas las chicas, exceptuando a Ginny y Hermione, comenzaron a correr por el lugar en una especie de Baile de la Alegría, alzando y meneando sus brazos por encima de sus cabezas a gritos de "Lo sabía, lo sabía" o "¡Qué favorecida!" o "¡Qué noticia, qué novedad, qué exclusiva!" y con eso último fue que la castaña explotó con toda la frustración que venía acumulando y vociferó:

- ¡¡SILENCIO!!  
Las muchachas se detuvieron en seco y tan bruscamente que las que estaban más próximas colisionaron entre sí cayendo al suelo.

- No quiero que ninguna palabra de lo que se habló en este baño salga de aquí, ¿oído? Si no es así, conocerán el daño que una autoridad puede llegar a hacerle a unas cuantas estudiantes indefensas como ustedes, ¿me explico?- la voz trémula y la mirada inquisidora de la Premio Anual fueron suficientes para que todas, inclusive la pelirroja, asintieran con la cabeza, totalmente mudas.- Bien, ahora me retiro y espero que comprendan mis deseos de estar sola por el resto del día.  


Sin más, Hermione huyó de las chismosas pero no tardó en ver su re instituida paz entorpecida cuando al cerrar la puerta del lavabo detrás de ella se estampó contra alguien.

- Perdón, no te vi. Igualmente, es bueno encontrarte.

- ¿Me estabas buscando, Seamus?

- Sí…eh…lo que pasa…es que megustaríainvitarteasalir.

- ¿Cómo? No te entendí.

- Quise decir…- el chico se llevó una mano a la nuca, aparentemente nervioso.- Presencié lo que te hizo Malfoy y creo que fue un cretino sin igual, pero se me ocurrió que podría invitarte a una cita…- culminó el gryffindoriano completamente colorado.

- Es decir…que te dio lástima verme rechazada de esa forma y pensaste que sería un acto de bondad salir conmigo…- tanteó la castaña mosqueada por lo que su compañero le había dado a entender.

- No, no, nada que ver, me expresé mal…- Seamus siguió balbuceando pero la Premio Anual ya no le prestó atención al avistar a Malfoy en el fondo del pasillo, contemplando de cerca el intercambio entre ella y el chico inseguro. Rápidamente, Hermione tomó una decisión.

- No te preocupes, Seamus.- la castaña tomó al muchacho que tenía enfrente por las solapas de su camisa y lo atrajo a ella.- Saldremos.- comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a su atónito compañero pero antes de que sus labios pudieran toparse un brazo ajeno le arrebató el suyo propio para empezar a arrastrarla hacia algún lugar.

- ¡¡Malfoy!! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!- pero en menos tiempo del que su forcejeo pudiese surtir efecto ella estaba arrinconada contra el revés de la puerta de alguna 

aula vacía.

- ¿Se puede saber qué mierda hacías?- preguntó rabioso con la cara a pocos centímetros de la de ella.

- Estaba arreglando para una cita, aunque no sea de tu incumbencia.

- Te equivocas, Hermione. Tú no saldrás con ningún otro en ninguna cita.

- ¡Espera! ¿Me estás diciendo que sólo puedo salir contigo habiéndote rehuido a eso mismo esta mañana?  
El blondo sonrío con malicia antes de contestar.

- Por supuesto que no. Sólo digo que no tendrás citas con otros chicos, no digo que tú y yo sí las tendremos.  
La boca de la Premio Anual parecía no recordar cómo cerrarse.

- Estás demente, Malfoy. Yo salgo con quién se me da la gana. Tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo, grávatelo.

- Sigues errada, soy alguien y muy importante por cierto. El que te hizo mujer.  
Hermione rió macabramente y luego respondió:

- Deja el tonito machista porque tú no me hiciste mujer, yo nací así, imbécil. Además, ¿debo recordarte que si me acosté contigo fue porque me engañaste con lo de la apuesta?

- Sabes muy bien que tú lo deseabas, yo sólo apresuré las cosas.

- ¡¡Eres un cretino, Malfoy!! ¡Sal de mi vista! Pero ten en cuenta que desde ahora esto es guerra.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Me estás desafiando?

- Sí

- ¿Todo esto porque dije ganarte una estúpida e inservible apuesta cuando eras tú la ganadora real?

Aquello hizo que la lamparita fundida de la castaña volviera a chispear iluminando su cabeza. Esa vez sonrió con sinceridad.

- Malfoy, te das cuenta que eres mi esclavo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo?- inquirió él tontamente, alejándose un poco de su colega.

- ¡Eso! Eres mi esclavo y te tengo un quehacer.- dijo ella habiéndose formado en su mente la mejor idea para humillar a Draco, algo que él jamás se olvidaría.- Esto es lo que deberás hacer.- se inclinó hacia él, aprovechando para apoyar su cuerpo entero contra el del rubio y de esa manera obtener mejores resultados con respecto a lo susurrado al oído del chico.

- ¡¡Estás loca?!

- Vamos, Malfoy. Yo no soy como tú. Contrariamente a vos, yo pago a mis empleados y si haces lo que te digo prometo realizarlo completo.- la sonrisa y el brillo pícaros en el rostro de la gryffindierona le dieron una clara pauta acerca de lo que ella se refería.

Era una tarea horripilante, la más espantosa que le habría tocado hacer en toda su vida, pero por la expresión de la castaña sabía que valdría la pena. La verdad es que llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo repetir lo de la otra noche y si ella decía que sería completo, entonces mucho mejor.

- Está bien- consintió entre dientes.

- Bien, esclavo mío. Ahora salgamos de aquí y vete preparando mentalmente para mañana.

Muajaja que le encargara Hermione a Draco?! Muchas Gracias por los rr!! Y sorry por haber repetido capi uu esk no se donde traia la cabeza!! X)

Cuidensee!!


	14. Castigo y ¿Recompensa?

**Un placer ser tu esclava**

**Castigo y ¿Recompensa?**

-Todavía no entiendo por qué nos arrastras hasta aquí cuando yo todavía no había terminado de desayunar.

- Ibas por el tercer plato, Ron- masculló la castaña irritada.

-Pero sabes que cuando tenemos Pociones en la primera hora de la mañana necesito más energías. La cara de Snape simplemente me sulfura y encima tú nos haces llegar antes a estas malditas mazmorras.

- Ya te dije que es por algo importante.- Hermione fulminó a su amigo pelirrojo con sus ojos marrones.

- Vamos, chicos, dejen de pelear. Ya tengo bastante con tener esta estúpida clase.

- No te preocupes, Harry, la razón de todo esto ya está acá.- la Premio Anual sonrió con malicia y satisfacción al ver a su colega caminando hacia ellos.

- ¿Malfoy?- preguntaron los otros dos cuando repararon en quién permanecía fija la vista de su amiga. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- Potter. Weasley. Granger.- saludó Draco al alcanzarlos frente a la puerta del aula de Pociones con un tono de voz que no denotaba ningún tipo de emoción, ni siquiera los rastros de desdeño que el slytheriano utilizaba siempre que se dirigía al trío de oro.  
Los dos amigos se miraron incrédulos ante la rareza de que Draco Malfoy estuviera saludándolos civilizadamente. En cambio, la castaña agrandó su sonrisa, expectante por lo que sabía avecinarse.

- Mafoy- contestó Harry aún escéptico e imitando el tono apático del rubio. Ron no pronunció palabra pues todavía no conseguía cerrar la boca.

- Malfoy- en cambio Hermione imprimió en su voz una ternura inédita que captó las miradas tajantes de sus dos mejores amigos.

- Vine a pedirles algo.- continuó el Premio Anual sin prestar atención a la desconfianza de sus dos rivales más despreciables. Contempló las expresiones extrañadas de la comadreja y de cara-rajada preguntándose cómo podría realizar lo encomendado, cómo podría rebajarse de ese modo ante Harry-idiota- ególatra-centro-del-mundo-mágico-consentido-Potter y Ron-soy-retardado-de-nacimiento-aunque-pocos-se-hayan-dado-cuenta-Weasley, pero luego miró a su colega, quién sonreía con malicia mientras que un atisbo de picardía iluminaba sus ojos. Realmente la deseaba y le demostraría que ella lo deseaba a él con las mismas o, inclusive, mayores ganas. Respiró hondo para tomar fuerzas sin bajar la vista ni por un instante, pues no podía rebajarse más de lo que ya lo haría. Finalmente, sus labios ámbar lograron modular algo- Vineapedirlesperdón.

- ¿Cómo?- inquirió la castaña rebozando de felicidad. Los dos gryffindorianos tampoco habían entendido las palabras mal moduladas del blondo pero estaban cada vez más sorprendidos por la inseguridad que emanaba del siempre altivo príncipe de Slytherin.

- Que vine a pedirles perdón- masculló Draco, esa vez con los ojos fijos en el piso.

Aquello bastó para que el pelirrojo se atragantara con su propia saliva y para que el pelo-azabache trastabillara, lo cual le habría resultado muy gracioso al reciente arrepentido si no fuera porque lo único que sentía en su pecho en ese momento era el desconsuelo de la humillación más espantosa de toda la historia. Sin embargo, la señorita estratega no parecía tener suficiente de cuánto había ocurrido.

- Disculpa, Malfoy, pero quisiera saber las razones de tu arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué nos pides perdón?

En ese instante, el aludido alzó su vista hacia la causa de su tormento, reemplazando al anterior deseo que segundos antes se vislumbraba en sus ojos grises por puro odio. El chico contorsionó los músculos de su rostro blanquecino en una mueca del más descabellado disgusto y apretó sus puños con furia, ocasionado con ello que la castaña sonriera aún más. Hermione no podía creer su buena suerte, estaba en la gloria. Sin duda, había resultado victoriosa en la guerra 

y de la mejor forma posible. El dúo restante todavía intentaba de dirigir las anteriores palabras del rubio, siendo completamente indiferentes a la riña de miradas que se estaba llevando a cabo entre su mejor amiga y su peor enemigo.

No obstante, la puerta del aula se abrió revelando a un Snape que les invitaba a ingresar con su acostumbrada expresión de pocos amigos, lo cual Draco no tardó en acatar para escapar a la indecorosa tarea de responder la fastidiosa pregunta de la endemoniada gryffindoriana. Los otros tres le siguieron, dos de ellos todavía abatidos por las novedades del día mientras que la castaña no podía borrar de su cara la misma sonrisa triunfante que no dejaría de esbozar durante toda la clase.  
Más tarde, cuando la lección hubo terminado Hermione pidió a sus dos amigos que se adelantaran diciéndoles que ella los alcanzaría luego. Cuando todos los restantes alumnos salieron del aula, la chica volteó hacia su esclavo que había permanecido allí sabedor de las intenciones de su colega.

- Me gustó lo que hiciste, Malfoy.

- No lo repitas- advirtió él enojado.- Supongo que hoy a la noche me pagarás.

- No, hoy a la noche no, lo planeé todo para el mediodía.

- Pero no tendremos tiempo suficiente.

- Claro que sí, esquivaremos al almuerzo en el Gran Comedor. ¿Quieres o no?

- Por supuesto, necesito algo para olvidarme de la aberración que acabo de cometer.  
Ella rió y asintió con la cabeza antes de dejarlo solo en el lugar, yendo hacia su próxima asignatura con la indeleble sonrisa impresa en su rostro.

Draco no pudo concentrarse en todo el resto de la mañana, no podía creer lo que había hecho. ¿Qué habría dicho su padre si se enterase de que su hijo había pedido perdón al que destruyó a su amado amo? Rió de tan solo imaginarlo, aquello era lo único que le causaba algo de satisfacción de toda esa maldita situación. Pero ahora vendría su recompensa y se aseguraría de que fuera una 

muy buena, una que jamás olvidaría, ni él ni ella.

Finalmente, llegó al retrato de la Sala Común de Premios Anuales donde la castaña le había dicho que se encontraran. También le había pedido que no entrara sin ella a lo cual no le halló ninguna objeción así que esperó unos minutos hasta que la chica hizo su radiante aparición.

- ¿Listo?

- Claro y ¿tú?- inquirió él un poco sorprendido por tanta picardía de parte de su colega.

- Por supuesto.- contestó ella antes de decir la contraseña que les abrió paso a su espacio en común.

- ¿Qué es eso?- curioseó el blondo al ver una mesa donde descansaban fuentes, platos y cubiertos para una persona.

- Tú recompensa, Malfoy.

- Querrás decir parte de ella, ¿verdad?

- No entiendo a lo que te refieres. Yo he dicho que lo realizaría completo y he cumplido. Aquí tienes un almuerzo completo.- Hermione fue levantando las tapas de las diversas fuentes ante la mirada incrédula de su colega- Tarta de calabaza, ensaladas de varios tipos, pollo asado, papas a la provenzal y de postre una suculenta tarta de limón, aunque también tienes la torta de chocolate como segunda opción. Bueno, te dejo para que disfrutes de tu premio.- con eso, la chica giró en sus talones y caminó fuera de la Sala Común dejando a un Draco boquiabierto sin entender bien lo que acababa de pasar, pero pronto, al tomar conciencia de su repentina soledad, salió corriendo en busca de la maquiavélica aspirante a Slytherin.

- ¡¡Granger!!- gritó a pocos metros de la chica, quién no se molestó en detenerse sino que continuó caminando tranquilamente hasta que él la tomó rudamente por el brazo obligándola a enfrentarlo.- ¿Crees que esto quedará así?- farfulló con ira emanando de sus poros.

- Y ¿por qué no habría de quedar así?- preguntó aparentando ser una niña ingenua.

- Sabes muy bien que lo que me prometiste no fue una insulsa comida.

- ¡No digas eso!- se ofendió ella- Tú no sabes lo mucho que me he esforzado en la preparación de esas exquisiteces, incluso he aceptado la ayuda de Dobby para cerciorarme de que saldría todo a la perfección.

- ¡¡No me importa!! Yo no quiero eso.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces?

"Mal dicho, Hermione" pensó el chico antes de estamparla contra la pared y robarle un beso con urgencia. Increíblemente, ella ni siquiera forcejeó para liberarse, pues sabía que eso no valdría de nada así que se entregó a los labios de Draco con la misma desesperación con la que estaba siendo besada.  
Lentamente, el cuerpo robusto del rubio fue recayendo con más gravedad sobre el de ella y las manos de ambos se convirtieron en tinta queriendo imprimir su sello en un cuerpo al que no pertenecían.

- Draco…-jadeó la castaña cuando los labios de su amante descendieron por su largo cuello.

- Ahora vuelvo a ser Draco, ¿cierto?

- Nunca dejaste de serlo, es tu nombre.

- Sigue negando, sigue negando.- musitó el chico más concentrado en contornear las nalgas de su compañera que en reprenderla por su necedad.

Ninguno de los dos se percataba que su mutuo manoseo tenía lugar en un pasillo, desierto pero igualmente público. Tuvieron suerte de que la gente estuviera almorzando en el Gran Comedor, hasta que…

- Ejem, Ejem.- Hermione escuchó aquel sonido que parecía ser una mala imitación de la ya olvidada Dolores Umbridge, pero sabiéndola excluida de sus vidas continuó en la tarea de acariciar la espalda del rubio por debajo de su camisa. Éste, en cambio, no oyó nada.

-Cough, cough.

"Ok, ese sonido ya es diferente. ¿Tendré que abrir los ojos? Si llega a ser alguien…" Lánguidamente, la castaña fue levantando los párpados aunque no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió la mano de Draco sobre uno de sus pezones. No obstante, la imagen que avistó por encima del hombro del entusiasmado Premio Anual la sobresaltó de tal manera que empujó al mismo que seguía inmerso en la faena de besar su cuello.

- Profesor…yo…-comenzó al tiempo que acomodaba su camisa, la que había sido removida fuera de su falda que a su vez estaba unos centímetros más arriba de lo que debería.

- ¡¡Dumbledore!!- gritó el slytheriano dándose por enterado de la presencia del director de su escuela y obviando el mal estado de su propia camisa.

- No se preocupen, no quiero explicaciones. Aunque no lo crean, yo también fui adolescente- les excusó el anciano manifestando la conocida tranquilidad y comprensión que lo caracterizaban.- Lo que sí, les pediría que por favor se abstengan de dar este tipo de exhibiciones en público.

- Claro, profesor, nosotros no quisimos que pasara esto. Jamás. No entiendo cómo pudo pasar. Realmente no me lo explico.

- ¿Ahora la juegas de ignorante?- bromeó Draco en un susurro, ganándose la mirada fulminante de la aludida.

- No importa, a decir verdad tenía mis sospechas sobre ustedes dos. Me alegra ver que mi idea de afianzar los lazos entre las casas haya resultado- Dumbledore rió de su propio chiste antes de perderse por el corredor dejándolos solos nuevamente.  
Hermione no pudo desviar su vista del hombre que se alejaba hasta que la voz de su colega rompió al reinstalado silencio.

- Bueno, vamos adentro- dijo el chico tomando la mano de la castaña, completamente inmune a lo ocurrido segundos antes.

- ¡Ni loca!- Rápidamente, la chica se desligó de esa mano que la iba conduciendo hacia la privacidad de la torre de Premios Anuales.- Estoy que no puedo con mi cara. Me voy a almorzar.- y en menos de lo que se dice "adiós" la maraña de pelo marrón desapareció por la misma dirección que el canoso barbudo.

- ¡¡Mierda!! Me lo hizo otra vez- maldijo el blondo golpeando al muro con su puño.- Tengo que hacer algo, DEBO hacer algo.

Jajaja que pensaban que le iba a pedir? Y cual pensaban que iba a ser su rencompeza espero que me manden review contandome, subire cuando tenga 7 post el proximo capi ok?!

Bueno cuidenseeee!!

Besssooooos!


	15. Compromiso?

**Un placer ser tu esclava**

**Compromiso…?**

- ¡¡Potter, afuera!!

- ¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Malfoy?!

- ¡¡Baja ya mismo de esa escoba y deja el maldito estadio!!

- Estamos entrenando, ¿acaso estás ciego o qué?

- No, idiota, no estoy ciego. Sólo que nos toca entrenar a nosotros. - el rubio se paró en el medio de la cancha escoltando a sus compañeros. Los gryffindorianos, hartos de los gritos abusivos del slytheriano, bajaron de sus posiciones de vuelo para enfrentarse a su equipo rival.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Malfoy? Nosotros hemos reservado el campo para hoy así que ya pueden ir yendo a otro lugar.

- Pues será que yo soy Premio Anual y no me he enterado de que ustedes hayan reservado nada.

- ¡¡Se lo hemos dicho a Hermione!!- exclamó Ron.

- Me vale poco, comadreja. ¡¡Salgan de aquí!!

- ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? ¿Acaso te olvidas te que hoy a la mañana les has pedido perdón a mi hermano y a mi novio?

- Mira, pelirroja…- comenzó el aludido pero se vio interrumpido por una escandalizada Millecent Bulstrode.

- ¡¡Te has disculpado con estos dos?!

Draco volteó para enfrentar a su equipo en donde las miradas asesinas se veían reforzadas por un atisbo de horror. Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a sus enemigos.

- Oye, pelirroja, sé que eres muy bonita y todo- Harry se adelantó con los puños apretados pero su novia lo retuvo con sus mejillas totalmente coloradas.- Sí, Potter, por supuesto que tu…chica es preciosa pero no te preocupes que es Weasley y a mí los pobretones nunca me gustaron ¿ok?- Entonces fue el turno del pelirrojo para adelantarse con la idea de defender al honor de su apellido, pero Katie Bell lo detuvo.- Además, si les pedí perdón fue porque en un arrebato de lástima extrema consentí hacerles saber lo mucho que siento que tú, cara-rajada, seas el ególatra empedernido que se cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor con un patético intento de jugar el rol de humilde; y que tú, comadreja, seas la basura insignificante que eres pues me da mucha pena pensar que sangre tan pura como la tuya se manche con la estupidez que rebozas.- Para ese entonces los compañeros de su casa se agarraban las costillas tratando de que éstas no se zafaran a causa de tanta risa mientras que los de la casa roja sostenían a los injuriados haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que no se desatara una riña en medio del estadio.

- ¡¡Malfoy!!- resonó la voz de una castaña que se incorporaba a la escena corriendo desde las gradas.- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Fácil! Estoy echando a tus amiguitos del campo para poder entrenar tranquilos.

- ¡¡Nosotros llegamos primeros!!- argumentó Ron furioso.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes. Yo misma les he dado el permiso ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Cómo pretendes que recuerde algo con esa cabecita que tiene?

- Malfoy, me estoy cansando de tus insultos.- advirtió Harry Potter.

- No me digas… ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Llamar a Dumbledore?

- Sabes muy bien que puedo contigo yo solito y en menos de dos minutos estarías petrificado en el piso.

- No lo creo.

- ¡¡Basta!!- intercedió Hermione metiéndose entre medio de los dos chicos que ya estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro.- Malfoy, teníamos un trato- Los ojos de la Premio Anual centellearon con rabia al mirar fijamente a su colega mientras extendía los brazos para servirle de escudo a su amigo ojiverde.

- Tú lo has dicho: TENÍAMOS, ¡¡pasado!! ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo de esa forma? Pues te lo aclaro por si no lo sabes: NO, NO PUEDES.

- ¿De qué trato hablan?- inquirió el pelo-azabache ya más calmado.

- Nada, Harry, nada…

- ¡¡NO!! Estoy harto de tantos secretos entre ustedes dos. ¡¡Quiero saber!!

- ¡¡No te metas, cara-rajada!!

- Vuelve a llamar a Harry así y…

- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué me harás, comadreja? ¿Qué me harás para defender a tu noviecito?

- Malfoy…-advirtió la castaña nuevamente.

- ¡¡Ya váyanse, idiotas!!

- ¡¡Queremos entrenar!!- gritó otro slytheriano.

- ¡¡Sí!! Desaparezcan.

Para ese entonces, los miembros de ambos grupos ya estaban tan enfrentados unos con otros que no quedaba un solo puño sin ser apretado ni un solo rostro sin ser contorsionado en una mueca de ira. Por su parte, la castaña se debatía interiormente, pues no sabía qué hacer, si golpear a su colega o si ponerle un fin definitivo a ese caldero de fatal rivalidad que se cocinaba entre ambos grupos, pero esto último no supo cómo hacerlo así que se decidió por lo primero.

- ¡¡Qué carajo haces, Sangre Sucia?!- gritó Millecent al ver a su capitán en el piso gracias a la piña que le había propiciado la gryffindoriana.

- ¡¡Estás muerta!!- amenazó Nott con su voz trémula.

Con eso, todos los compañeros de su casa se pusieron enfrente de la amenazada para defenderla.

Draco se levantó rápidamente, rechazando la ayuda de unos cuantos slytherianos que se habían adelantado para ofrecerle su mano. Una vez de pie miró a Hermione con severidad y hubiera seguido insultando y maldiciendo si no fuera porque la expresión de aquellos ojos marrones le comprimió el pecho de una manera impensada. Prefirió dirigirse a sus compañeros.

- Vamos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? Ahora menos que nunca…

- Nott, no te pedí tu opinión, dije que nos iríamos y eso haremos.

El chico parecía dispuesto a replicar pero la súbita presencia de la Profesora de Transformaciones se lo impidió.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- los ojos de Mcgonagall viajaron desde los chicos bajo su tutoría a los de la casa verde pero se detuvieron ante una boca roja e hinchada.- ¿Qué le ha pasado ahí, Malfoy?

El aludido miró a la causa de aquella pregunta y vio cómo un movimiento de la garganta de la chica indicaba que ésta estaba tragando saliva, obviamente nerviosa por ser descubierta.

- Nada, profesora. No me ha pasado nada.

- ¿Piensa que yo puedo creerle aquello?

- No sé, espero que sí.

La señora gruñó antes de volver a hablar irritada.- ¡Vaya a la enfermería a que le desinflamen ese moretón!

El rubio acató rápidamente, no podía esperar para desaparecer de la vista de sus compañeros que estaban igual de incrédulos que los malditos gryffindoriamos, todos mirándole sin entender por qué no había delatado a su colega. Durante el camino a la enfermería él se hizo la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué no pudo acusar a Hermione? Sólo sabía que algo… eso mismo que antes de que apareciera la vieja fastidiosa le hubo comprimido el pecho luego le había hecho mentir. Pero insospechadamente, esa vez había mentido para bien o, al menos, para el bien de cierta persona que en ese momento estaba siendo carcomida por la culpa y que dirigía sus pasos hacia el santuario de Maddam Pompfry para ofrecer sus disculpas.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la castaña al llegar a la habitación de blanco donde el blondo, sentado sobre una camilla, se embebía el labio con un ungüento que le había facilitado la medimaga.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a pedirte perdón.

- ¿Por eso estás colorada?- inquirió el chico con tono socarrón.

- No empecemos de vuelta. Sólo vine a decirte que siento haberte golpeado y a agradecerte que no me hayas inculpado.

- Te lo habrías merecido…

- Mira, sé que estuve mal, especialmente siendo Premio Anual como soy, tuve que haber demostrado mayor compostura frente a los alumnos y no lo hice.

- Entonces te preocupa únicamente eso, ¿verdad? El no haberte comportado como la niña perfecta que siempre aparentas ser.

- Yo no dije eso. Dije que tuve que haberme mostrado con más disciplina, pero resulta que tu idiotez me dificulta las cosas.

- Bueno, pues si mi idiotez te dificulta las cosas ya puedes ir alejándote de mí. ¡Sal de aquí!

- Malfoy, te vine a pedir perdón.

- ¡¡Vaya forma de disculparte que tienes!!

Hermione suspiró para tranquilizarse un poco y se acercó al chico.

- Déjame ayudarte.- Estiró su brazo para tomar el frasco que Draco sostenía en la mano izquierda pero éste se inclinó hacia atrás para que ella no lo pudiera alcanzar.- No seas tan peliagudo. ¡Vamos! Sólo quiero darte una mano.- Se acercó más al blondo para tomar el ungüento logrando que la distancia entre ambos escasease aún más, lo cual el chico aprovechó para pasar el otro brazo por la cintura de la voluntariosa. Ella lo miró desconcertada.- No vine a esto…

- Pero te aseguro que esto lo haces mucho mejor que pedir perdón- la apretó contra sí acercando sus bocas. Hermione no reculó. No obstante, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de toparse la repentina abertura de la puerta les obligó a separarse precipitadamente.

- Los vuelvo a encontrar juntos- observó el director.

- Profesor, yo sólo vine a…- comenzó la Premio Anual todavía avergonzada por la escena del mediodía.

- No te preocupes, Hermione. Eso es lo que quería, hablar con ustedes.

- ¿Acerca de?- tanteó el rubio un poco contrariado con la idea de ser reprendido nuevamente.

- Acerca de la unión de las casas.

- ¿Cómo?

- Eso Draco, quiero que me ayuden en la unión de las casas. Me he enterado de lo sucedido en el campo de Quidditch y creo que ya es hora de ponerle fin a estas inútiles rivalidades.

- ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros en ello?

- Bueno, primero que nada, ustedes son los Premios Anuales y si hay alguna razón por la que decidí darles ese cargo a ambos ha sido para limar asperezas pero también por un motivo mucho más importante. Como todos sabemos, Voldemort ya está destruido y no debemos preocuparnos por él o sus mortíos, sin embargo temo que todavía hay ciertos prejuicios entre los de sangre pura y los de familias no magas.

- Claro que sí, los de sangre pura son todos unos retrasados.

- Digamos mejor que pueden ser algo anticuados- terció el director- Justamente por eso necesitamos que esas diferencias se borren definitivamente para que no vuelva a ocurrir algo similar a lo de Voldemort y sus secuaces. Y creo tener la solución perfecta pero para que mi plan tenga éxito necesito de su ayuda.

- ¿Qué tipo de ayuda?- preguntó el rubio con aprensión.- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?  


- Que se comprometan en matrimonio.

Un golpe seco siguió a aquel estamento puesto que el trasero del rubio que había estado apoyado en el borde de la camilla todo ese tiempo resbaló de alguna manera ocasionando que el chico cayera despatarrado al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- se preocupó Dumbledore, pero no obtuvo respuesta pues al parecer, a causa de los aturdidos oídos de Draco, él no estaba escuchándolo.  
Hermione, por su parte, ni siquiera se percató del pequeño accidente, pues sólo se limitaba a mirar a su director con los ojos desorbitados sin dejar de preguntarse la misma interrogación que escapó de su boca.

- ¿Está bromeando?

- ¿Me crees capaz de bromear con algo semejante?

- Sí.- afirmó la chica con seguridad.

El aludido se tomó unos segundos para considerar esa acusación.- Bueno, sí, tal vez…pero no, no es broma.

Recién entonces fue cuando la castaña reaccionó con todo el peso caído sobre sus hombros y tomó asiento en una silla cercana valiéndose de la ayuda como soporte de la mesita dispuesta al lado.

- ¡¡Usted está loco?!- inquirió desconcertado y bastante desesperado el blondo que ya se había puesto de pie con dificultad.

- No, según tengo entendido solamente soy un poco extravagante pero creo que mi salud mental está más que bien. Muchas gracias por preguntar.

- ¡¡Usted nos está vacilando!!

- No, Draco, no les estoy vacilando, ni les tomo por tontos ni nada que ahora esté pasando por tu cabeza. Les estoy pidiendo un favor.

- ¡¡Usted está muy equivocado si piensa que vamos a aceptar algo así!!- gritó el chico.

- Vamos, tampoco es que le estoy pidiendo algo descabellado, han hecho cosas más difíciles para la Orden. Además, he sido testigo de que ustedes no se llevan tan mal últimamente.- Ni falta hacía su sonrisa pícara para entender de qué hablaba el anciano.

- Mire, si piensa que yo me casaré con una mujer únicamente porque estuve a punto de foll…- Sin embargo, el rubio no pudo concluir su frase porque tuvo que zambullirse para evitar que un bisturí terminara clavado entre una de sus cejas y la otra. Se dio vuelta para notar que el utensilio se había insertado en la almohada de su camilla y luego miró a la desquiciada que había apuntado hacia él.

- ¡¡Qué te pasa, demente?!- vociferó

- ¡¡Aprende a cerrar tu bocaza, Malfoy!! Tú y yo no estuvimos a punto de hacer nada.- los ojos marrones centelleaban furia y los instintos asesinos se hacían más que evidentes.

- No le crea, Profesor, está mintiendo.- alegó el aludido.

- ¡¿Qué dices, cabrón?!- Hermione se adelantó hacia su colega y éste lo mismo hacia ella, ambos mirándose con odio.

- Bueno, bueno…creo que esto se está desvirtuando- terció el adulto- Por favor, sepárense un poquito.- solicitó viendo que ya estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro.- ¡Ahora!- Finalmente, la voz autoritaria del director se alzó por la enfermería logrando su cometido: Hermione y Draco saltaron alejándose.- Mejor así… No importa qué estuvieron o no a punto de hacer, sólo quiero pedirles este favor y presentarles mis justificados argumentos para que acepten.

- ¡Lo dudo!- dijeron al unísono.

- ¿Ven? Ya nos vamos poniendo de acuerdo- pero la sonrisa juguetona se borró del rostro envejecido cuando recibió dos ceños fruncidos.- Ok, sin bromas, ya entendí. A lo que iba…Creo que tenemos que actuar para afianzar los lazos entre las casas y, lo más importante, para que desparezcan definitivamente los resentimientos entre brujos de sangre pura y brujos de familias no magas.

- ¿Y para eso tenemos que casarnos?- preguntó la castaña escéptica, ganándose el asentimiento de cabeza del chico a su lado.

- Claro…es una idea genial que se me ocurrió hace un rato. Miren, si ustedes se casan sería el afianzamiento más poderoso (el matrimonio) entre un joven de sangre pura y estirpe antiquísima con una señorita que hasta sus 11 años ha estado ajena a todo cuanto al mundo mágico se refiere. Además, cada uno de ustedes son muy conocidos y respetados por la gente de sus casas que resultan ser las principales rivales.

- Lo de respetados lo dice sólo por mí, ¿verdad?

- No, Draco, la señorita Granger también es respetada en Gryffindor.

- Como hagas un comentario más de ese tipo no fallo en el próximo cuchillazo.  
El director optó por ignorar esa última amenaza y prosiguió:

- Como verán, si ustedes se casan mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro de una manera muy sencilla.  
Un silencio se apoderó de la escena hasta que el slytheriano habló.

- Suponiendo que su…eh…extravagante plan tenga éxito, ¿qué le hace pensar que yo aceptaría algo así? Realmente, no me importa tanto nada de lo que usted dice como para casarme y mucho menos con cierta persona con instintos asesinos.

- ¡¡Mira quién habla de instintos asesinos!!

- ¡¡Cierra la boca, Granger!!

- ¡¡Ciérrala tú!!  
Para ese momento, el profesor ya andaba masajeándose las sienes tratando de aminorar el dolor que comenzaba a agobiarle y preguntándose si en verdad había sido una buena idea acudir a ese par de alumnos.

- ¡Basta! Por favor, también he pensado en mis justificaciones, si me dejaran terminar mi teoría…

Los dos adolescentes, que estaban mirándose enfrentados, hicieron un gesto de mano para indicarle al mayor que continuase sin quitarse los ojos de encima.

- Draco, tú sabes muy bien que después de la guerra todo lo que ha sido relacionado con los mortífagos es gravemente repudiado y entre esas cosas tu apellido.- Con eso, el director se ganó la atención completa de los Premios Anuales.- Por tanto, sabrás que cuando salgas del colegio, tú como varios de tus compañeros tendrán muchos problemas para conseguir trabajo. Tú me podrías decir que no te importa puesto que cuentas con una gran fortuna en Gringotts pero te puedo asegurar que si ésa todavía no se te ha sido arrebata por el Ministerio es por expreso pedido mío, pues les he dicho que tú has tenido una fundamental participación para que nosotros pudiéramos derrotar a Voldemort. No obstante, los políticos siempre buscan nuevas fortunas para solventar sus campañas y demás acciones así que no dudarán en quitarte tu fortuna con la escueta excusa de tu maldecido apellido, pero…si pudieras limpiar tu nombre anti-Sangre-Sucia casándote con una chica de ese origen les demostrarías que tú ya no compartes las mismas intenciones que tus familiares y los del Ministerio ya no tendrían por qué quitarte nada ya que tampoco pueden probar ninguna actuación directa tuya en la guerra porque no la has tenido.

El blondo tragó saliva. ¿Cuánta razón tenía el anciano en lo que exponía? ¡¡Toda!! ¿Tendría que aceptar? ¡¡Por Merlín!!  
Hermione miró a su compañero desconcertada. Dumbledore tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, pero…

- Al parecer, Malfoy tiene varios motivos por los que debería casarse conmigo, pero ¿yo? Creo que no tengo ni un sólo motivo para aceptar o ¿sí?

- ¿Porque me quieres y me respetas?- tanteó el barbudo poniendo cara de niño bueno. Aunque el ceño fruncido de la aludida le hizo rebuscar en su inteligente mente un argumento más valedero.- Vamos, Hermione, tú más que nadie ha sufrido los estragos de esta guerra y toda la discriminación que la misma ha conllevado. ¿Realmente quieres que todo se repita, que un grupo de resentidos vuelva a surgir para destruir la tan añorada paz que hemos conseguido? Esto podría ser un ejemplo a seguir, algo que ciertamente haga reflexionar a la comunidad para que todos y cada uno de los que todavía no se convencen de que la igualdad entre los brujos de distintas procedencias es certera y real, lo hagan.

La castaña tragó saliva. Verdaderamente ella había sufrido mucho la discriminación. ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que exigirse al máximo para demostrarse a ella y a los demás que era tan apta como cualquier hechicero? Si podía evitar que algo parecido a lo vivido volviera a ocurrir haría lo que fuese, aunque… ¿casarse?… ¡y con Malfoy!

- Pero estamos hablando de matrimonio, Profesor. Es algo sagrado, destinado al amor y sería un sacrilegio cometer algo de ese estilo.

- En el caso de que no se amasen…

- ¡¡No nos amamos!!- interrumpieron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Dumbledore sonrió significativamente.

- Bueno, en ese caso, yo los puedo casar, puesto que tengo el permiso, y luego de unos meses de actuación y habiendo logrado el efecto deseado podría anularse el matrimonio sin mayores inconvenientes como si ninguno haya estado casado antes. ¿Qué dicen?  
Los aludidos se miraron y un rubor intenso se apoderó de las mejillas cetrinas mientras que uno menos evidente se apoderó de las mejillas blanquecinas. El anciano sonrió desde su lugar.

- ¿Tenemos otra opción?

- No, la verdad que no.

- Está bien- volvieron a repetir al unísono.

- ¡Perfecto!- exclamó el estratega.- Mañana al despertarse vengan a mi despacho para entregarles los anillos y lo anunciaremos en público.

- ¡¡Mis amigos!!- profirió la castaña.- ¡¿Qué dirán cuando les cuente del plan?! ¡Mis padres!

- No, no, Hermione. Nadie debe saber que esto es una farsa. ¡Nadie! Ni siquiera sus padres, debemos saber la verdad nosotros tres únicamente, sino nada tendría sentido. Todos deben creer que ustedes se casan porque se aman profundamente.- Los chicos volvieron a mirarse y un nuevo rojo coloreó sus mejillas.- ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

- Sí- mascullaron los jóvenes.

- ¡Genial! Ahora me voy para planear la boda.- Sin más, el director salió canturreando de la enfermería, dejando a dos chicos sumamente avergonzados el uno con el otro.

- ¿Puedes creer lo que acaba de pasar?

- No mucho.- contestó la aludida.

- Yo tampoco.- Hubo un nuevo silencio en el que las mentes de ambos corrieron en diferentes direcciones. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en el rostro de la castaña contrastando con la mueca de satisfacción del rubio.- ¡Oye! ¡Vamos a tener que consumar el matrimonio!

- Ni pensarlo, Malfoy. ¡Jamás! Es un matrimonio completamente falso.

- Eso dices ahora pero después…

- ¡Calla! Debo pensar cómo decirles a Ron y a Harry antes del desayuno de mañana. ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma?- se preguntó a ella misma.

- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar- una sonrisa maliciosa curvó los labios finos de Draco.

- ¡Ja! ¡¡Ni en tus sueños!!

- Ya veremos…

- ¡¡NO!! Si llegas a intervenir en esto…

- Ya veremos…- repitió el chico antes de abandonar a su futura esposa en la enfermería.

Este capi va dedicado para Susana D Muchas gracias por los dos review!! Enserio muchas gracias esta va para ti

Y tambien para todos aquellos que leen esto Muchas gracias!! X)


	16. Despues del Acepto

**Un Placer ser tu esclava**

**Después del "Acepto"…**

**Comienzas los problemas**

- Comencemos…- anunció Dumbledore a dos adolescentes nerviosos, los tres resguardados en la privacidad de su oficina.- Draco Malfoy, ¿aceptas a Hermione Jane Granger como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla tanto en la pobreza como en la prosperidad, en la enfermedad como en la salud y en la adversidad como en la fortuna hasta que la muerte los separe?

El aludido miró a la chica a su costado quien le devolvía la misma mirada de incredulidad que él mostró ante la elección de palabras del director. Luego volteó nuevamente hacia al señor a quien en ese momento hubiera asesinado…si no fuera tan poderoso.

- ¿Está bromeando?

- No, claro que no. Ocurre que éste es el protocolo para los casamientos muggles y pensé que sería un buen gesto aplicarlo en el de la señorita Granger.

- No se preocupe por mí, profesor, porque al fin y al cabo éste NO es un casamiento verdadero.

- Está bien, como quieran…Lo haré más simple. ¿Prometen amarse toda la vida?

- ¡¡NO!!- Contestaron ambos chicos con la misma voz escandalizada y el mismo color rojo apresando sus mejillas.

- Bueno, que son complicados- se quejó el barbudo antes de resoplar resignado.- ¿Se aceptan en matrimonio, si o no?

- Parece que no hay otra opción.- comentó Draco irritado por la actitud de su superior.

- Cierto…- secundó Hermione apenada.

- Pues no.- ratificó risueño aquél que servía de intercesor.- Puede besar a la novia…Ok, Ok…no me miren así. ¡Qué poco sentido del humor! Ya…aquí están las alianzas.- Dumbledore entregó dos anillos de oro a los recién casados y cada uno se puso el suyo propio con una horrenda expresión de disgusto que dejaba entrever lo mal que llevaban ser marido y mujer.- Bien, ahora vayan a desayunar que en media hora haremos pública la noticia.- Frente a esas últimas palabras ambos jóvenes tragaron saliva presagiando el temporal que se avecinaba. Salieron del despacho y caminaron en silencio hasta las escaleras que los llevarían hasta al Gran Comedor.

- Bueno, veamos el lado positivo…

- Esto no tiene ningún lado positivo, Malfoy.

- Claro que sí, Malfoy.- Hermione miró a su compañero sorprendida percatándose de que éste le sonreía con aquella mueca perversa siendo sabedor del efecto que causaba en ella ser llamada por su nuevo apellido de casada.

- No me llames así.

- Vete acostumbrando, amor. Ahora tenemos que disimular muy bien así que se dirigirán a vos de esa manera con mucha frecuencia.

- Soy la mujer más desdichada de esta tierra.

- Claro que no, ya verás que no soy tan malo…

- Púdrete, Malfoy.

- Dame un besito.- demandó el rubio tomando la muñeca de su esposa

- ¡Ni loca!- replicó ella desligándose del brazo del rubio.

- Ni que fuera la primera vez, ¿o es que sólo te acuestas con chicos que no sean tus maridos?

- No te conviene sacar ese tema…

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque querrás tener descendencia alguna vez ¿verdad?

- ¿Es una propuesta? ¿Ya quieres tener hijos? ¿No es demasiado pronto?

- No estoy para bromas…No me provoques.

El chico bufó.- Me hubiera gustado tener una mujer con sentido del humor.

- Y a mí me hubiera gustado tener un marido que no se llamara Draco Malfoy pero no quedó otra opción.

- ¿Estamos irritables, no?

- ¿Estamos idiotizados más de lo común, no?- ridiculizó la castaña.

- ¿Así me vas a tratar en la noche de bodas?

- Por supuesto…Por cierto, tú duermes en tu cama.

- Obviamente…

- Me alegra que lo tengas claro.

- …pero tú también dormirás en mi cama- sentenció el blondo ignorando al anterior comentario de la Premio Anual.  
- Malfoy, escúchame bien…- comenzó ella con intenciones de hacerle saber que nada más pasaría entre ellos pero la voz de Harry la interrumpió.

- ¡Mione! ¿Qué haces con Malfoy? ¿Te estaba molestando?

La nueva pareja había llegado hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor inmersos en su discusión y ajenos de todo aquel que se cruzara por su camino, hasta que los dos Weasley y el ojiverde los interceptaron antes de entrar a desayunar.

- ¡Vaya! Otra vez Potter

- No discutan, por favor, y no, Harry, Malfoy no me estaba molestando.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Cuestiones de Premios Anuales entonces?- preguntó Ron receloso.

- No, verán…- la castaña miró sus manos que se debatían en una lucha mutua mientras que su cerebro ideaba la forma menos shockeante para darles las malas nuevas a sus amigos. Por su parte, Draco sonrió con malicia conociendo las intenciones de su esposa. Sin embargo, antes de que la susodicha pudiera explicarse una detallista pelirroja avistó algo entre las manos de su amiga que le llamó la atención.

- ¡¡Mione!! ¡¡Qué es esta alianza?!- Ginny tomó la mano donde se exhibía el anillo de oro y se lo mostró a los otros dos gryffindorianos que miraron al objeto con los ojos desorbitados.- ¿Acaso es una alianza de matrimonio? ¿Cómo puede ser?

- Pues miren…- la chica simplemente no encontraba palabras para informales de esa cosa tan horrible que había pasado. ¿Cómo pudo haber aceptado semejante locura? ¡¡Sus mejores amigos la matarían!! No obstante, no tuvo que pensar mucho más puesto que un brazo rodeó su cintura al tiempo que un beso era depositado en su mejilla.

- Cuéntales, querida.

- ¡¿Querida?! ¿Qué es todo esto?- inquirió el pelirrojo desesperado.

Hermione miró a su marido con odio antes de contestar.

- Bueno, eso quería decirles. Pues me casé…con Malfoy, digo…Draco.

- ¡¡Que qué??

- No griten, por favor.- la castaña miró nerviosamente a su alrededor con la esperanza de que nadie hubiera escuchado el exabrupto de sus amigos y la risa de su maldito esposo.

- Espera, espera… ¿Escuché bien? ¿Tú y Draco se han casado?- preguntó la joven Weasley siendo la única de los tres recién enterados capaz de respirar, ya que los otros dos solamente inhalaban hondo tratando de devolverles a sus pulmones el oxígeno que les había sido arrebatado con la inesperada noticia.- ¿Esto es broma?

- No, pelirroja…Hermione y yo nos hemos casado con la ayuda de Dumbledore. Es que quisimos sellar nuestro amor cuanto antes, ¿no, querida?- Draco no podía estar más sonriente, nunca se hubiera imaginado ser tan feliz casándose con Granger.

- Bueno, sí…es que gracias a nuestra convivencia…bueno…nos dimos cuenta…

- ¡No te creo!- exclamó el-niño-que-vivió. – Hace unos días desnudaste a Malfoy enfrente de todos para humillarlo y ahora estás casada con él…no, no me lo creo.

- Pues créelo, Potter. Resulta que la señorita a mi lado vio mi cuerpo privilegiado y se enamoró al instante, ¿verdad, amor?- la aludida miró al slytheriano con ganas de acuchillarlo pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

- También lo conocí…- alegó para su defensa.

- ¿En menos de un mes?

- Sí, Ron, en menos de un mes…Los estragos de la convivencia...

- Pero…pero… ¿por qué no nos dijiste esto antes? ¿Por qué casarse a escondidas?

- Harry, sabes bien que si te lo hubiera dicho antes habrías reaccionado peor, pero ahora ya no hay nada qué hacer…Estamos…estamos casados.- ¡Dios! ¡Cómo le costaba decir eso! Un silencio tétrico se apoderó de la escena mientras que la Premio Anual esperaba por su condena y su colega no dejaba de sonreír abrazado a la cintura de su esposa.

- ¡¡Te felicito, amiga!!- congratuló Ginny abrazando a la castaña para luego besar la mejilla del blondo, no sin cierta incomodidad.

- ¿Qué haces, Gin?- preguntó el novio de la misma.- Ahora no podré volver a besarte. ¡Estás contaminada!

- ¡Oye!- se indignó el injuriado.

- No seas melodramático, amor. Mione es nuestra amiga y debemos aceptarla tal como es, aunque todo esto sea un disparate.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo- afirmó el pelirrojo.- Esto es un disparate.

- Vamos, chicos, no me juzguen…Sé que Draco pudo ser…eh…un capullo algunas veces…

- Al que ayer le diste una piña enfrente de muchos.

- Sí, Harry, es que eso era un acto…- inventó la chica de la nada. ¿Qué otra excusa podría dar?

- Pues a mí no me lo pareció.

- Potter, esta chica y yo nos amamos.- el blondo, harto de tanto interrogatorio, decidió que sería mejor dar una demostración más rotunda sobre su fingido amor por lo que tomó a Hermione de la cintura acercándola a su boca. Ella quiso recular o al menos se dijo a ella misma que quería eso para evadir el deseo de devorarlo que en realidad sentía pero sabía que no podía rechazar a su marido enfrente de personas, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el beso que le hubiera sido entregado si no fuera porque…

- ¡¡Drakin!! ¡¡Qué haces?!

- No, esto no puede estar pasando- susurró Draco sobre la boca de la castaña, quién antes de girarse hacia la recién llegada le sonrió a su marido y murmuró:

- Ahora es mi turno de diversión, cariño.- dicho eso, Hermione cruzó su brazo con el del rubio y con la sonrisa más amplia que jamás haya esbozado volteó para encontrarse con una furiosa Parkinson que miraba a la parejita feliz con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia de verlos juntos.- Hola, Pansy, ¿qué tal?

Por supuesto que la aludida no devolvió el saludo sino que le habló directamente a su ex-prometido.

-¡¡Qué significa esto, Draki?!

- Ya te dije que no me llamaras así y ¿por qué no saludas a Hermione? ¿Dónde has dejado tus modales, Parkinson?- La verdad es que él también hallaba placer en torturar a la rubia, pues su insistencia ya le estaba fastidiando sobremanera y además se lo tenía merecido por puta.

- ¡¿Hermione?! ¡¡Qué es lo que pasa acá?! ¡¡Por qué estabas a punto de besarla?!- espetó la slytheriana.

El chico se disponía a contestar cuando su esposa se le adelantó.

- Verás, si nos íbamos a besar es porque tenemos el mismo derecho de hacerlo que tiene cualquier pareja de casados.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices, Sangre Sucia?

Antes de que la aludida tuviera tiempo para defenderse su marido dio un paso hacia delante de manera de enfrentarse cara a cara con su compañera de casa.

- Nunca…- dijo con voz trémula- ¿Me escuchaste? Nunca más llames de esa forma a Mi mujer, ¿entendido?- Frente a esto, hubo varias y distintas reacciones de los que estaban presenciando la escena: Harry y Ron, quienes habían observado atentamente desde un costado, desencajaron sus mandíbulas como una mínima demostración de lo asombrados que estaban y supieron que aquella había sido mejor evidencia nupcial que cualquier beso entre los nuevos cónyuges; Ginny, se llevó las manos a sus mejillas y sonrió casi saltando de la alegría como una auténtica romántica lo hace al mirar su novela preferida de la tarde por televisión; Pansy, miró a su ex con el terror centelleando en sus ojos azules y se encogió sobre sí misma antes de asentir con la cabeza como respuesta; y Hermione, por último, experimentó unas ganas irrefrenables de besar a su marido como nunca antes había sentido, por lo cual tomó la mano de Draco desde atrás dispuesta a premiarlo por defenderla pero antes de que éste pudiera voltear dos nuevos slytherianos irrumpieron.

- Draco, ¿eres consciente de que Granger está tocándote?- Blaise Zabini miró al blondo receloso, pero no del todo sorprendido, pues el moreno había hecho cálculos en ese tiempo.

- Sí, Blaise, me doy cuenta, gracias.

- ¿Y por qué la dejas?- inquirió Nott confundido, ya que éste no era tan perspicaz como su acompañante.

- Porque…- Informales a ellos dos sería más difícil que decírselo a Parkinson, después de todo ellos sí sabían cómo usar una varita, aunque él se consideraba superior.- Hermione es mi esposa.  
Los dos slytherianos miraron al Príncipe de su casa entre escépticos e incrédulos pero ninguno pudo dar su opinión al respecto siendo nuevamente estorbados, pero esta vez por el director de la escuela.  


- Buenos días, señores y señoritas… y señora- aclaró esto último fijando sus ojos y sonrisa en la castaña con lo cual logró desencajar la mandíbula de los recién enterados- Pasemos al comedor para dar las buenas nuevas- entró al Gran Salón con su sonrisa amplia impresa en el rostro y los demás, cada uno con diferentes emociones, le siguieron, Draco y Hermione directamente atrás del anciano. – Síganme hasta al frente.- ordenó Dumbledore a los recién casados.  
Finalmente, sus compañeros tomaron asiento en sus respectivas mesas y los tres restantes llegaron a la mesa de Profesores donde el director se enfrentó al alumnado que ya chismoseaba por la expectativa de una novedad y comenzó a hablar.

- Alumnos y alumnas tengo el agrado de darles una muy buena noticia que prueba que la era de la concordia y la amena coexistencia entre todos, sin ningún tipo de discriminación entre brujos de diferentes orígenes, ha iniciado.- Muchos espectadores fruncieron el seño en señal de desconfianza.- Esta nueva unión de la que les voy a informar cerciora todo lo que digo y espero que así lo vean ustedes y tomen el ejemplo de ellos y cuando hablo de ellos me refiero a los dos Premios Anuales, que aparte de compartir este cargo, de ahora en más también compartirán sus vidas bajo la garantía del lecho nupcial.- El anciano notó que pocos alumnos se habían llevado la mano a la boca por lo que dedujo que pocos habían entendido sus palabras. Resopló y meneó la cabeza preguntándose quién les instruía a esos niños antes de decretar más rotundamente.- Hermione y Draco se han unido en matrimonio.- Como era de esperarse, el rumor se esparció inmediatamente por todo el salón y no quedó una sola boca que no cayera al piso por el asombro. Por otra parte, en la mesa de los profesores, no hubo muchas más reacciones que un tenue murmullo puesto que ya todos habían sido informados con anterioridad aunque en el rostro de cierto maníaco de las Pociones y las Artes Oscuras se evidenciaba el desapruebo ante la situación actual. -Bueno, sé que esto puede caerle de sopetón a varios de ustedes pero deben saber que las relaciones amor-odio como han tenido estos dos suelen terminar en casamiento.- "Si todos contaran con la intervención de un viejo simpático y perceptivo como yo sería todo más fácil." Pensó sonriéndose a sí mismo.- Ahora, ¿quiere alguien decirle algo a la nueva pareja?

Marido y mujer se miraron asustados. ¿Cómo se atrevía el viejote a hacer semejante pregunta? ¿Acaso quería que los mataran interrogándoles o insultándoles, depende de quién fuera el fisgón? Definitivamente, el veterano había perdido muchas neuronas ideando estrategias para la guerra.  
Sin embargo, la primera en hablar recuperándose del impacto de la primicia fue 

una chica de Huffepuff de quinto año que como buena cotilla que era gritó:

- ¡¡Beso, beso, beso, beso!!- No faltó mucho para que los demás se unieran a la demanda. Inclusive algunos de Slytherin solicitaron una muestra de afecto que diera más credibilidad a las palabras del director, quién sonrió satisfecho por la reacción general.

- Vamos, chicos, comiencen a actuar.- susurró Dumbledore a los boquiabiertos maritales.  
Los aludidos se miraron sin entender bien lo que estaba pasando mientras más gritos a la son de "beso" colaban sus oídos. Draco se encogió de hombros y la castaña suspiró aparentando resignación, luego fueron acercándose y con aquel movimiento lento se ganaron el repentino mutismo del público.

- Creo que ya empieza a emerger el lado positivo de esto.- comentó el rubio a centímetros de la chica.

- Eres un hombre afortunado, huroncito.

- Ese mote comienza a excitarme.

- ¡Qué raro!- satirizó ella.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que si esto sigue así no tardaremos mucho en ser más populares que el cara-rajada.

- Eso es lo único que te importa ¿cierto?

- No, no es lo único.  
Con su sonrisa seductora, el blondo puso una mano en la parte media de la espalda de su esposa y la atrajo hacía él de un rápido tirón, consiguiendo que ambos pechos quedaran firmemente estrujados. Un jadeo ahogado proveniente del grupo femenino hizo eco a lo largo y ancho del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? Parece que no pierdo mi encanto con las mujeres aún estando casado.- murmuró el Premio Anual sobre los labios de su colega, quién 

en retribución afianzó su mano sobre la nuca de su marido y se lamió los labios provocadoramente. Un silbido beneplácito se propagó entre los hombres del lugar.

- Parece que esto también acarreará buenas consecuencias para mí.- la castaña sonrió con malicia y el rubio frunció el seño.

- No pensarás en meterme los cueros, ¿verdad?

- Sólo si tú no me los pones, Drakin.- Dicho esto, la chica guió ambas bocas a un beso que comenzó con roces tímidos y tiernos hasta que la mano del blondo en la mejilla cetrina incitó a la castaña a darle paso dentro de su boca. Pronto, ambos jóvenes se dejaron llevar por el deseo que los consumía y ninguno de los dos recordó que aquello era una sencilla actuación o que estaban siendo observados por todo el estudiantado. Algunos comentarios como "¿Quién diría que Granger besara así?" o "Los rumores acerca de Malfoy eran ciertos" se escuchaban entre la multitud pero los protagonistas de todo ello estaban completamente exentos a cualquier cosa que no fuera ellos mismos. Con el correr de los segundos las manos del chico recorrieron la espalda de Hermione y las de ella el torso de él. Únicamente con el repetido sonido ejecutado por Dumbledore cuando carraspeó al pensar que el gemido de la chica al separarse de la boca de su esposo para respirar ya era demasiado excesivo fue que ambos muchachos se alejaron totalmente. Al instante de comprender lo que había hecho la Premio Anual enrojeció y bajó su vista hasta que un nuevo beso de Draco en su mejilla la sorprendió fijando su mirada perpleja en él.

- Bueno, bueno…creo que ya se acabó el espectáculo- resonó la voz del anciano por lo alto de las continuas vitoreas.- Vayan a sentarse, por favor.  
Marido y mujer comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivas mesas ante la mirada expectante de los demás alumnos hasta que una idea maliciosa se cruzó por la mente del rubio y cambió la dirección de sus pasos.

- Hoy desayunaremos juntos, cariño.- Tomó la mano de la castaña antes de que ella pudiera rehusarse.

- ¡¿Estás loco?!

- No, prefiero esperar un rato antes de escuchar las idioteces de mis compañeros.

- Pero…

- Hola de vuelta- saludó el slytheriano a Harry y sus amigos.- Hoy tendrán el honor de mi compañía.

- Dirás desdicha.

- Llámalo como quieras, Potter.- Se sentó al lado de Ginny quién le seguía sonriendo con complicidad a su amiga castaña quien de por sí estaba muy avergonzada con sus dos mejores amigos por no poder prohibirle a su esposo sentarse junto a ellos.- Y bien, ¿de qué cosas tan interesantes hablan ustedes?

- No sé, Malfoy, nada que tenga que ver con torturar a los más chicos ni insultar a los que no consideramos dignos de nuestro trato, así que no creo que sean cosas interesantes para ti.

- ¡Vaya! Si es que cara-rajada puede ironizar, ¿quién diría que tuvieras las neuronas suficientes?

- No comiencen, por favor.- rogó Hermione que ya presagiaba al torrente indicado por la cara rabiosa del ojiverde.

- Mione tiene razón, amor…Tengamos la fiesta en paz.- terció la pelirroja.

- Yo no le veo nada de fiesta a esto.- acotó Ron también mosqueado.

- Tampoco creo que sepas reconocer lo que es una fiesta, comadreja. Me pregunto si alguna vez te han invitado a una, de lo contrario es dudoso que sepas lo que son si tomamos en cuenta la pobreza en la que vives.  
Para ese entonces, ya ninguno de los gryffindorianos quería tener la fiesta en paz, ninguno de los Weasley ni el famoso Potter ni siquiera la castaña, quién tomó la mano de su marido y con una sonrisa fingida le dijo:  


- Draco, amor mío, si sigues diciendo estas cosas tendré que esforzarme para ser un fastidio del carajo, de esa forma asemejarme a vos y ser perfecta para ti.

Los demás borraron sus expresiones de enojo para reemplazarlas por el asombro que curtió sus rostros al escuchar a la chica insultar a su esposo, de una manera sutil pero aún así muy clara. El rubio, por su parte, no pudo evitar encontrar en las palabras de su mujer una seducción que lo motivó más de la cuenta y, de hecho, no pudo evitar besarla en ese mismo momento.

- ¡Por Merlín! No podré comer.- se quejó Harry al ver como su mejor amiga correspondía al beso de su enemigo.

- ¡Consíganse una habitación!- espetó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Qué envidia!- exclamaron Parvati y Lavader.

No obstante, Draco sólo se interesó por el segundo comentario y le dio toda la razón: debía llevarla a su habitación. No esperó más, tomó la mano de su esposa y la arrastró afuera del comedor en menos de lo que se puede decir "Hasta luego", lo que no dijeron. Una vez ocultos de los ojos de la gente, estampó a Hermione contra la pared del Hall de Entrada y comenzó a besarla con más euforia. Ella no se retrajo ni por un segundo, no pudo evitar corresponderle. Sin embargo, una voz que ella conocía muy bien y que le había contado historias hasta dormirla en muchas ocasiones la obligó a mirar por encima del hombro del blondo mientras éste se esmeraba en dejar su marca en el cuello cetrino.

- ¡¿Jane?!

- ¿Papá?- inquirió confundida.

* * *

_Tantatan!! Que creerían que los padres de Jane no se enterarían Muajahaha!!_

_Las cosas no serán fáciles para este nuevo matrimonio XD _

_Bueno este capi va para HANNIA y Ludmy, que han estado aqui desde el inicio o si no desde el capi 2 D y como siempre me dicen que los capi son muy cortos o de facil lectura _

_Cuidanse y dejen reviews eso me hara subir mas pronto X)_


	17. Reacciones

**Un Placer ser tu esclava**

**Reacciones**

- ¡¡Hermione!!

- ¿Mamá?

Hermione tenía la vista un tanto nublada, no supo bien por qué, si por el placer que le proporcionaban los besos y las manos de Draco o por la impresión de escuchar esas dos voces tan familiares. Como fuese, la castaña sólo vio las formas difusas de un hombre aparentemente robusto y alto con una mujer menuda y bajita a su lado.

- ¡¡Jane!!- "Eso sonó demasiado familiar." Pensó la joven. Súbitamente, su visión se aclaró permitiéndole ver a su rubio padre y castaña madre en todo su esplendor.

- ¡¡Papá!! ¡¡Mamá!!- de un empujón se quitó a su esposo de encima quién había permanecido ajeno a todo cuanto pasó.

- ¡¡Me puedes explicar qué es lo que estabas haciendo con este señor?!- preguntó el señor Granger furioso.

- Pues…- comenzó la aludida mientras que el rubio miraba a los padres de su mujer sin entender ni pío.

- Vamos, Josh…los dos sabemos muy bien lo que nuestra hija hacía con su… ¿debería decir esposo?

- ¿Nuestra hija?- repitió el slytheriano sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Ya lo saben?- preguntó la hija a sus procreadores, pues no tenía idea de que ellos ya sabían de su casamiento, había pensado en decírselo luego pero no se esperaba semejante visita…Por cierto, ¿qué hacían sus padres, dos muggles, en Hogwarts? ¿No era que no se podía algo así? Abrió la boca para sacarse la duda 

pero su marido fue más rápido.

- ¿Ustedes no son muggles? ¿Qué hacen acá?

- Creo que es más importante saber por qué el marido de mi hija, al que nadie tuvo el detalle de presentármelo, estaba besándola en un lugar tan público como este. ¿Acaso no tienes respeto por tu esposa?

- Querido, no seas tan estricto. Están recién casados es comprensible que estén un poco más acalorados que de costumbre y ni contar con que todavía son adolescentes.- terció la señora Granger.

- Eso no importa. Debería tener más respeto por mi inocente Jane.- argumentó el señor mirando a su mujer con severidad.

- Bueno, tan inocente no es…

- ¡¡Mamá!!

- ¡¿Qué?! No estoy diciendo nada raro, tan sólo encontrarte así nos da una pauta de…

- Monic, no aclares que oscurece, por favor.

- Ok, ok… ¡Qué susceptibles son mi marido y mi hija! ¿No crees?- la señora de pelo castaño enmarañado, muy parecido al de Hermione, se dirigió al rubio que seguía en estado de shock. ¿Qué hacían sus suegros allí? Interrumpiéndoles justo cuando… ¡¿Podía tener más mala suerte?!

- ¡Vaya! Veo que ya se han encontrado…- Dumbledore llegó en el momento preciso para aclarar todas las incertidumbres y destensar la situación.

- Hola, profesor, ¿cómo ha estado?

- Bien, gracias, Monic. ¿Usted y Josh?

- Bien, muy bien por suerte. Aunque mi marido todavía está un poco molesto por las buenas nuevas. ¿Se ha comido las galletas que le di ayer?

- Por supuesto, las de limón son mis preferidas.

- Eso me había dicho Hermione, así que cuando supe que nos vendría a visitar no titubeé en cocinarlas. ¿Han sido de su agrado?

- ¡Claro! Tiene un don culinario inigualable, señora.

- No, ¿qué dijimos ayer? Le pedí que me tuteara y llamara por mi nombre.

- Lo siento, fue un descuido, no se volverá a repetir.

- Entonces, ¿ha leído el libro que le recomendé?

- No, todavía no, pero ya lo he solicitado a la librería. "Mujercitas" tiene muy buenas críticas.

- Más bien, ya le decía yo que…

- ¡Mamá!- interrumpió la muchacha castaña.- ¿Dejarán alguna vez de hablar cosas sin sentido para explicarme qué es lo que está pasando?

- Tú no me has explicado nada, ¿por qué deberíamos hacerlo nosotros?- la aludida enrojeció y bajó la vista ante la reprimenda de su padre.

- No te permito, Hermione. ¿Te parece que esa es la forma de dirigirte a tu director?

- No, mamá. Perdone, profesor.

- No hay nada que perdonar.- la excusó el anciano.- Tenías razón, debimos decirte lo que está pasando antes de cualquier otra cosa.

- ¡Gracias!- exclamó Draco irritado.

- Cuide el tonito, señor.- lo regañó el señor Granger. El blondo frunció el seño por ser amonestado por un muggle pero contuvo la ira que se iba encendiendo en su pecho.

- Bueno, mejor vayamos a un aula vacía para hablar con mayor privacidad porque en cualquier momento comenzarán a salir los alumnos del comedor.- Todos asintieron frente a las palabras del director y lo siguieron hasta una puerta cercana. En el camino, Hermione fijó sus ojos en el piso por miedo a encontrarse con la mirada juzgadora de su padre, Draco caminó despreocupadamente al lado de su esposa con las manos en sus bolsillos y la barbilla en alto y Josh estudiaba de atrás a quién le había arrebatado el amor de su hija mientras que Monic contemplaba el andar de la Premio Anual con desapruebo, repitiéndose para dentro que una mujer debería cuidar mejor sus formas enfrente de su marido.

- Empecemos.- anunció Dumbledore al cerrar la puerta del aula una vez que todos habían tomado asiento en los pupitres.- La señora Malfoy…- el señor Granger frunció el seño ante la desconocida forma de llamar a su hija al igual que esta última. En cambio, la castaña adulta y el joven rubio sonrieron aunque por diferentes razones.-…tiene que saber que ayer visité a sus padres para informarles del casamiento que hoy se llevó a cabo, les expliqué también que ustedes se habían enamorado y que me pidieron que los casase, a lo que obviamente yo no pude negarme siendo ambos mayores de edad en el mundo mágico.

- Y ¿por qué no me avisó de que les iría a contar?

- Porque…bueno, se me olvidó…con todos los preparativos del matrimonio y la emoción de las galletas de su madre…

- ¿Me está diciendo que se olvidó de contarme semejante noticia gracias a las galletas de mi madre?- preguntó incrédula la Premio Anual.

- ¡Oye! ¡Que mis galletas logran maravillas!

- Concuerdo.- secundó el director.

- Eso no interesa. ¡Lo que interesa es por qué no nos has contado nada de este chico!- espetó Josh señalando groseramente al slytheriano quien entornó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

- Perdón, papá., realmente no fue mi intención hacerles a un lado de mi matrimonio. Es que…fue algo así como un impulso.

- Claro, querido...-terció Monic.-…bien al estilo Las Vegas.

- ¿Al estilo Las Vegas?- inquirió Draco desorientado.

- Una cuestión muggle.- explicó el profesor, por lo cual el joven volvió a fruncir el seño.

- De todas maneras tuvo que habernos avisado. ¡Somos sus padres, por el amor de Dios!

- Papá, perdóname ¿sí? Les juro que no se volverá a repetir.- prometió la chica prendiéndose al cuello de su padre para apaciguar su mal humor y consiguiéndolo.

- Más te valga que no se vuelva a repetir. Ya veo que te divorcias y nos vuelves a hacer algo como esto.

- Por supuesto que no, ellos se aman.- intervino el estratega y responsable de todo cuánto allí ocurría dando una disimulada colleja en el brazo del Premio Anual. Éste miró a su superior con desconcierto al tiempo que el anciano movía su 

cabeza en dirección a la familia que en ese momento se abrazaba con cariño.- Actúa, Draco.- instó en un susurro.  
El chico sin saber muy bien qué hacer se puso de pie y caminó hasta su esposa.

- Señor Granger, yo le doy mi palabra de que quiero a Hermione con todo el alma.- la castaña desenterró su rostro del cuello de su padre para mirar a su marido asombrada hasta que vio la sonrisa satisfecha de su director y sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. "Claro que está actuando, estaba imaginando idioteces nomás." Pensó sonriendo fingidamente a su cónyuge.

- Está bien, no tengo más remedio que creerte y mientras que mi pequeña princesa sea feliz…

- Lo soy, papá.

- ¡¡Qué hermoso!! ¡Y todos felices nuevamente!!- exclamó la madre de la desposada.

- Bueno, ahora que está todo aclarado. Creo que ya va siendo hora que los alumnos asistan a sus clases. Mientras tanto, yo les daré un recorrido por los alrededores a los recién llegados.

- Sí, pero una cosa...- tanteó Draco.- ¿Cómo es posible que dos muggles entren a Hogwarts?

- Fácil, sólo tuve que susurrarles unas cuantas palabras para que sean capaces de ver el castillo y demás. Después de todo soy el director ¿no?- rió y nadie supo por qué razón pero aún así todos se despidieron (el rubio con una sencilla inclinación de cabeza) y después los dos adolescentes se retiraron para atender sus clases de siempre.

El resto del día trascurrió en un soplo, ningún estudiante prestó atención en sus lecciones puesto que todos estaban pendientes de la nueva e inédita pareja de casados. Por su parte, Hermione ya no soportaba el dolor de cabeza que le producía escuchar tantas preguntas acerca de cómo se habían enamorado y de 

por qué habían decidido ocultar su relación hasta contraer matrimonio. Ella simplemente respondía que todo había sido muy impulsivo y que Draco le había sorprendido siendo tan amable y cariñoso en la intimidad, lo cual nadie creía puesto que habían sido testigos de las últimas humillaciones de ambos.

- Vamos, Mione. ¿Realmente me vas a decir que así de la nada te has enamorado de Draco?- preguntó Lavender cuando ella y las demás gryffidorianas acorralaron a la castaña en un lavabo de mujeres.

- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Ésa es la verdad, nos enamoramos…

- Eso no es lo que pongo en duda, porque de eso no caben sospechas con el besazo que se dieron en el comedor esta mañana.

- ¿Entonces?- inquirió la aludida enrojecida y mosqueada por la alusión a aquel beso en el que ella se había dejado llevar.

- Fácil, Mione…- terció Ginny.- Las chicas quieren saber qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión tan rotundamente.

- ¡Ya les dije! ¡¡Lo conocí!!

- ¡¡No nos mientas!!- espetó Parvati.

- No las entiendo, juro que no las entiendo. ¿Qué buscan que diga?

- ¡¿Desde cuándo te estás acostando con él?!- preguntó Lavander desesperadamente.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué les hace pensar que yo….?!

- ¡Basta! Ya está bien, diles la verdad.- ordenó la pelirroja harta de tanta mentira.

- Bueno, sí, ¿ok? Nos acostamos antes de casarnos y ¿qué?

- Nada, era obvio…Ahora dinos, ¿qué tal fue?

- ¡No pienso contarles!

- Vamos, Mione, no seas mala con estas necesitadas. Cuéntales o lo haré yo.

- ¡¡Ginny!!- se indignó la Premio Anual al ver sus confidencias en peligro, a lo que la aludida sólo respondió cruzándose de brazos en una actitud desafiante.

- No seas así, Hermione. Nosotras somos buenas niñas.- tanteó Susan.

- ¡Está bien!- exclamó la chica finalmente rendida. De inmediato, todas las presentes se sentaron en el piso cruzadas de piernas y alrededor de la señora como si ella les fuera a contar un cuento de hadas a las que serían sus nietas.- Fue una sola noche mas no una sola vez.- Un silbido manifestó la aprobación general. La castaña sonrió antes de proseguir pues se sentía bien al ser admirada por sus compañeras por más que no fuera a causa de las razones que ella habría querido.- Nunca pensé que él fuera tan…¿cómo explicarlo?...considerado con los deseos de una mujer. Hizo todo cuánto estuvo a su alcance para hacerme delirar de placer.- Un suspiro ahogado indicó la excitación de la audiencia.- Sus manos sabían dónde tocarme y siempre encontraban el punto exacto que me extasiaba; sus labios por doquier, sus dedos explorándome, sus jadeos en mi oído me estimulaban todavía más, su masculinidad perfectamente utilizada…- la relatora comenzó a motivarse más de la cuenta puesto que acarició su propio cuello invocando los masajes de Draco sin poder sacar de su mente aquellos ojos grises que la penetraban hechizándola cuál encantamiento más poderoso existiera. No obstante, el repentino goteo de una de las canillas la devolvió a la realidad.- Bueno, eso es más o menos…

- ¿Cuántas veces?

- ¿Cuántas veces qué, Katie?

- Cuántas veces tuvieron sexo…

- Ahhh…eh…no las conté muy bien…

- ¡¡Dinos!!

- ¡Seis! ¿Satisfechas? ¡¡Seis!!

- ¿Nosotras satisfechas? ¡Qué va! Eres tú la satisfecha, cariño.- comentó Ginny, ganándose la risa general y el nuevo enrojecimiento de la castaña.

- Ok, si ya les he servido de entretenimiento suficiente será mejor que me retire.

- Espera…- escuchó al salir del baño pero ella no acató pues deseaba evadir cualquier plática que le recordara a su marido, ya tenía bastante con todo lo que había reflexionado acerca de ese maldito plan del director a lo largo del día.  
La preocupación de Hermione era justamente el alarmante apetito que sentía por los besos y las manos del rubio, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza y para colmo tampoco podía resistírsele. Sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por esa pasión desenfrenada que él despertaba en ella porque simplemente todo ese numerito que estaban montando para los demás era eso, una completa farsa, y tenía en cuenta que si ella llegaba a interesarse mucho más por su cónyuge podría terminar muy mal, ya que al fin y al cabo terminarían divorciándose. La situación le estaba sentando muy mal y la hacía imaginarse a ella misma en un callejón sin salida, con miles de animales salvajes que avanzaban amenazadoramente, intentando convertirla en presa. Corrección: miles de Draco´s salvajes.

- Hermione, queremos hablar contigo.- la aludida se dio vuelta para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos, ambos manifestando expresiones de pocos amigos.

- Claro.- contestó ella un poco incómoda. Sabía que de un momento a otro debía enfrentarse con ellos dos y explicarse de una manera más convincente para que ellos no le dieran la espalda, así que tragó saliva al tiempo que les seguía dentro de un aula vacía.

- ¿Nos puedes explicar por qué nos hiciste semejante putada?- escudriñó Harry sin mayores tapujos.

- Yo no les hice ninguna putada, solamente me dejé llevar por lo que sentía.

- Traicionándonos con nuestro enemigo de toda la vida.- dijo Ron rabioso.

- Pensé que ése era Voldemort.

- También, Malfoy es el segundo.

- Vamos, chicos, todos sabemos que él nos ha ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas. Deben al menos reconocerle eso.

- Si lo ha hecho fue por conveniencia propia, Mione. No te engañes.

- No me digan eso, ustedes no lo conocen.

- ¿Y tú sí? ¿Después de un solo mes de convivencia que para peor han sido 30 días llenos de tretas entre ustedes dos?- preguntó el ojiverde suspicaz.

- Bueno, no sé qué más decirles.

- ¿No te habrá envenenado?- indagó el pelirrojo.

- No, claro que no, si no me creen pregúntenle a Dumbledore, él es el primer testigo de nuestro amor.

- ¡Cómo si eso lo solucionara todo! ¡Nos has mentido! Nos has timado y traicionado.

- Harry, el corazón no elige a quién amar.

- Esas son puras idioteces.

- ¡Es verdad! Sino ¿cómo explicas que tú te hayas enamorado de la hermana de tu mejor amigo? Sé muy bien que has tenido muchos problemas para aceptarlo.

- ¡Es diferente! Si tú te hubieras sincerado con nosotros de alguna forma…pero no. Hasta al último momento nos diste a entender que lo odiabas y luego nos sales con este casamiento ridículo. Me hace pensar que nos tienes como dos tarados.

- ¡¡Por supuesto que no!!

- Te has pasado, Mione.

- Ron…

- Sólo queríamos decirte eso y que por el momento preferimos mantener las distancias.

- Chicos…

- Adiós, suerte con su esposo, señora Malfoy.- ironizó mordazmente el ojiazul antes de salir detrás de su amigo dejando a la castaña sola y al borde de las lágrimas.

* * *

_Ups... Lo siento por la tardanza esque yo vivo en un lugar muy muy caluroso y pues con el clima este ni ganas de nada u.u pero les prometo que subire mas pronto bueno depende de sus rr :D jojo!_

_A los 7 cambio de capi y si son mas subo dos que les parece el trato? _

_Bueno espero que les guste, aun que las reacciones de Ron y Harry son exageradas que no ven que Draquito esta para chuparse los dedos? :O jajaja bueno ya mejor les dejo el capi ! _

_Dejen reviews _


	18. Noche de Bodas

**Un Placer ser tú escava**

**Noche de Bodas**

No quería saber más nada, estaba harta, esa pantomima ya le había superado completamente y la estaba sofocando desde todos sus costados. Primero la reprimenda de sus padres, luego el interrogatorio acosador de sus amigas y finalmente el rechazo de los mejores amigos que siempre había tenido, aquellos que la habían apoyado y aceptado sin importar sus dotes de come-libros. Sin duda, había sido un día perturbador por lo que decidió saltearse la cena y tomarse un buen baño de espuma para despejar un poco esa tensión que le comprimía el cerebro.

Una vez sumergida en el agua de la tina, su mente volvió a correr y comenzó por preguntarse dónde demonios habrían ido sus padres, a los que no había visto después del desayuno. Sin encontrar otra respuesta supuso que se habrían marchado de vuelta a casa pero le fastidiaba que no se despidieran. Apartando el recuerdo de sus padres, trató de idear una forma de ganarse el perdón de Harry y Ron pero realmente lo veía muy difícil, pues conocía el gran rencor que le tenían a Draco, quién se había y seguía portándose con ellos de la peor manera. ¿Qué podría hacer para que la relación entre los chicos se tornara más amena?  
Súbitamente, unas manos masajeando sus hombros la sobresaltaron y se giró para averiguar quién la tocaba.

- ¡Mamá!

- Hola, cariño. No te vi en la cena.

- ¿Todavía están acá?

- Claro, nos quedaremos a dormir en el castillo que por cierto es hermosísimo.

- Lo es, pero ¿dónde dormirán?

- Acá.

- ¿Acá? ¿Acá dónde?

- ¿Hay dos habitaciones aquí o no? Dumbledore nos ha dicho que sí.

Hermione insultó internamente a su director.- Sí, claro que las hay.

- Bien, entonces dormiremos tu padre y yo en tu cuarto, que quedará vacante porque supongo que dormirás con tu marido, ¿verdad?

- Obvio, obvio- contestó la joven entre dientes.

- Según tengo entendido, hoy es tu noche de bodas, hija.

- Lo es, mamá.- cercioró la castaña tragando saliva.

- Pues te he traído un regalo. Sal de la bañera para mostrártelo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó la Premio Anual ya cubierta por una toalla.

- Un baby doll.

- ¡¿Un qué?!

- ¿Por qué te escandalizas, hija? Es sólo una prenda sexy para que agasajes a tu esposo. Debes saber cómo malcriar a tu marido como lo hace una buena mujer.

- ¡Mamá! Jamás podría…

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por…porque estarán durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

- No te preocupes, querida. Ya le he dado un somnífero a tu padre para que no se intranquilizase y pudiera dormir tranquilo. Ahora mismo está roncando en el séptimo sueño.

- Pero mamá… ¿cómo lo has drogado de esa forma?

- También debes aprender a manipular sutilmente a tu esposo, cariño. Hazle pensar que él lleva puestos los pantalones pero nunca olvides que eres tú la que lleva las riendas de todo y la que le plancha los pantalones que él tanto aprecia, mismo tú se los puedes estropear cuando quieras.- la adolescente quedó boquiabierta ante tanta información, tratando de procesarla. Ese silencio fue el que la señora Granger aprovechó para vestir a su hija con la prenda que le había regalado.

Unos minutos después, Hermione se contemplaba en el espejo del baño con los ojos bien abiertos. El baby doll era de encaje rojo logrando que su abdomen se trasluciera a través de la tela, al igual que sus pezones y, para colmo, la vestimenta (si se le podía llamar así) era tan corta que sus largas piernas estaban completamente desnudas. Una ínfima tanga también roja coronaba el disfraz dejando ver sus glúteos sin ningún tipo de reparo.

- ¡Estás preciosa!

- Parezco una prostituta.

- Obviamente, esa es la intención. Ya verás que ese bombón que tienes por marido me lo agradecerá y a ti más que a nadie.

Sin más, la señora empujó a su hija fuera del baño y la guió en la oscuridad del living hasta el dormitorio del Premio Anual.

- Suerte, querida.- dicho lo cual, le dio un beso en la frente dándole la bendición.  
Hermione tragó saliva al girar el picaporte de la puerta. "Odio mi vida, odio a Dumbledore pero más que nada odio al maldito Malfoy."

- Hazme un nieto rubio y bonito.- escuchó la castaña de boca de su madre antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Draco.

Al girarse, sintiendo cada gota de sudor que se esparcía por su cuerpo a causa del nerviosismo, notó que el cuarto estaba sumido en la más absoluta penumbra, no veía nada. Agradeció la oscuridad pues pensó que tal vez tendría escapatoria si su marido estuviera dormido y ella se metiera en la cama sin que él la pudiera sentir u oír, por lo que caminó de puntillas sigilosamente. Sin embargo, no tardó en ver destruidos todos sus designios cuando un quejido escapó de su boca al golpear dolorosamente su pie contra alguna cosa que descansaba en el piso entorpeciendo el paso. Esperó la condena, algún brazo que la rodeara y la forzara a un abrazo o algún beso robado pero nada, ninguna de esas cosas llegó y ella pudo suspirar aliviada. De a poco y tanteando con sus manos para ubicarse medianamente entre las tinieblas pudo encontrar el borde de la cama, al que fue rodeando hasta llegar al costado, donde se habría acostado si no fuera por la pierna peluda y fornida que le indicó el lado en el que reposaba su esposo. Se sorprendió al no ser jalada por él así que intentó agudizar la vista para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a las sombras con el fin de poder contemplarlo y lo logró ya que lentamente pudo ir distinguiendo la silueta del rubio que dormía cubierto por la única prenda del pantalón de su pijama y sin el abrigo de las sábanas puesto que éstas habían sido depuestas hasta sus pies. Sintió una oleada de calor al apreciar sus ojos cerrados y la imagen angelical que irradiaba en su dormitar pero no se dejó engañar, sabía que era todo un espejismo y que debajo de esa apariencia de espíritu celestial vivía un demonio preparado para robar más almas de las que alimentarse. Sonrió ante la comparación que había confeccionado en su mente, ¿cuán melodramática podía ser? Verdaderamente, tendría que darle la razón a Ginny. Más animada al creer que el slytheriano estaba totalmente inmerso en sus sueños, estiró su brazo para acariciar los músculos que a ella tanto la enloquecían, ésos que la hacían perder la cordura hasta al punto de cometer cualquier disparate sumergiéndola en la más exacerbada pasión que jamás haya experimentado. No quería despertarlo, ¡por Merlín que no!, sólo pretendía… ¿quién sabe lo que pretendía? Solamente una cosa deseaba y ésa era la misma que le arrebataba la sensatez y el sosiego.

Draco había tenido un día asquerosamente tedioso, tuvo que enfrentarse a las reprimendas de Snape quién creía que había cometido una desfachatez casándose con Granger, pero luego supo poner a su profesor en su lugar diciéndole "educadamente" que para padre ya tenía al suyo y que con ése solito le bastaba y también sobraba. Más tarde había tenido que enfrentar las tonterías de sus compañeros de casa que le exigían explicaciones sobre su matrimonio con la Sangre Sucia por excelencia, porque no sólo se trataba de una simple hija de muggles sino de la come-libros amiga de Potter, sin embargo supo excusarse convenciéndoles de lo buena que la castaña era en la cama. Al contrario de lo que todos creían, los de Slytherin no eran muy difíciles de complacer, menos aún después de los estragos de la guerra, con unas anécdotas de sexo exótico y bromas burdas ya los tenías en la palma de tu mano, al fin y al cabo eran todos bastantes pervertidos. No obstante, Pansy no fue tan fácil de apaciguar puesto que su orgullo herido se tornó demasiado cansino pero luego de unas cuantas horas de gritos en la sala común de las serpientes todos los allí presentes convinieron en lo tremendamente insoportable que era la rubia así que le dieron su merecido trasportándola a su dormitorio y encerrándola allí haciendo oídos sordos a sus chillidos quejosos. Finalmente, se había visto obligado a conversar con el padre de su mujer, quién al terminar la cena lo interceptó para preguntarle qué intenciones tenía con su hija. "Tarde." Había pensado el blondo pero igualmente le dio cháchara diciéndole que la amaba de verdad y que sólo quería hacerla feliz, sin embargo el señor pareció persuadirse con mayor facilidad cuando Draco le aseguró que había una fortuna aguardándolo en el banco de los magos para proporcionarle a su hija una vida muy próspera. No obstante, el sentimiento de desagrado que le producía el señor Granger no era el mismo que le infundía su suegra, pues antes de irse a acostar ella le comunicó que esa noche su marido y ella dormirían en la habitación de Hermione pero que no se preocupara por Josh ya que se encargaría de dormirlo para que no fastidiara la noche de bodas de los recién casados. El rubio le sonrío un poco perturbado ante tanta camaradería pero no tardó en tumbarse en su cama con la idea de sorprender a su esposa, pues sabía que si esperaba que ella lo aceptara sin represiones estaba perdido. Y allí estaba ella, tocándole el abdomen delicadamente. Había hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no romper en carcajadas al oírla maldecir por aquel golpe que se había dado por tratar de no despertarlo pero ahora la tenía allí, a su lado, acariciándolo y creyéndole dormido. Aspiró su aroma con sutileza mientras que ella pensaba que la respiración profunda se debía al sueño y no a su intento por absorber la fragancia natural que la castaña desprendía. No obstante, cuando la chica comenzó a descender su mano más abajo de su propio ombligo un hormigueo en su panza le provocó jalarla del brazo y con una mano en su cintura depositarla de espaldas a su lado antes de posicionarse sobre ella.

- ¡¡Draco!!

- Te atrapé y por esta noche volverás a ser mi esclava.

- ¡¡Me timaste!! Estabas despierto.

- ¿Y qué? Tú comenzaste a manosearme.

- Yo no te manoseé.

- ¿A no? ¿Y cómo le llamas a lo que estabas haciéndome?

- Eh… ¿acariciar?

- Da igual, cariño. Vamos a consumar nuestro casamiento y ya…

- No, espera…- quiso detenerlo pero para ese entonces los labios de su marido ya estaban operando milagros en su cuello.- No, no, tenemos que hablar…

- No molestes, Hermione…Otro día, en este momento no.- contestó el chico besando la línea mandibular de su mujer mientras sus manos se perdían entre la maraña de cabello castaño. Ella sólo agarraba las sábanas para evitarse la tentación de corresponderle las caricias.

- Lo digo en serio, no puedo seguir con esto, quiero dejar de fingir, no voy a poder seguir siendo tu esposa.

Aquello bastó para que Draco se detuviera y la mirara a los ojos a pesar de no poder ver mucho a causa de la oscuridad que regía en el lugar.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Lo que escuchaste, no puedo continuar con esta pantomima, quiero dejarla.

El rubio se incorporó mosqueado y se llevó las manos a las sienes para masajearlas intentando que las palabras de su mujer penetraran con mayor eficacia en su cerebro. Mientras tanto, la castaña aprovechaba para sentarse y taparse con las sábanas de modo que él no la viese con ese atuendo.

- ¿Es que acaso te volviste loca? ¿Cómo quieres que terminemos con esto que hemos empezado?

-No lo sé, sólo quiero terminarlo ya. No pretendo perder mis amistades por esta locura.

- ¿Amistades? No me digas que todo esto es por cara-rajada y la comadreja.

- ¡Deja de llamarlos así!

- Los llamo como quiero y ahora mismo voy a partirles las caras.- el muchacho atinó a irse furioso pero ella lo retuvo tomándolo de la muñeca.

- Por favor no lo hagas, esto va de mal a peor.

- ¿Qué te dijeron para que estés así?- inquirió volviéndose a sentar al lado de su esposa.

- Que no me perdonarían la traición de haberme casado contigo a sus espaldas, simulando que te odiaba cuando en realidad te amaba.

- ¡¿Me amas?!- preguntó asombrado.

- No, imbécil, eso es lo que ellos creen ¿recuerdas?

- Ah…ya.

- Después me dijeron que por el momento mantendríamos las distancias y que ya no querían hablarme- Al terminar de hablar, la voz de la castaña se quebró y empezó sollozar ocultando su rostro con sus manos. Se odiaba por llorar enfrente de Malfoy pero no podía evadir esa sensación de angustia que la invadía. Por su parte, él frunció el seño al verla en ese estado, no soportaba verla llorar, lo incomodaba y aquello lo perturbaba todavía más, pues siempre había pensado que sentiría placer viéndola sufrir de esa manera pero no, algo le decía que no quería verla llorar.

- No llores, Hermione. Muestra decencia, no esa debilidad.

- ¡Métete tu debilidad por el culo!

- No hace falta que seas maleducada.

- No hace falta que seas un capullo a todas horas, ¿no puedes compadecerte de mí ni por un solo instante?

- Lo estoy haciendo, ¿no ves?

- ¡Vaya forma de compadecerte!

- Ok, ok…Lo que dices es que quieres ponerle fin a nuestra actuación porque tus amigos me odian, ¿verdad?

- Sí, por eso y por…- ya se había tranquilizado y se limpió las pocas lágrimas que había derramado con sus puños mientras discurría si sería bueno contarle eso otro que la turbaba. Eventualmente, decidió que era mejor jugar todas sus cartas.- Tampoco quiero seguir porque ya no soporto estar a tu lado, no quiero que me beses más, ni que me toques, ni nada que pueda incitarme a perder los estribos.

- ¿Así que pierdes los estribos cuando te toco, eh?- el joven comenzó a acercarse nuevamente pero ella, adivinando sus intenciones, extendió ambos brazos como barrera.

- Te lo estoy suplicando, Malfoy. Entiende que esto es nuevo para mí, ya no quiero seguir con este juego peligroso porque puedo acabar estrellada contra el muro.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió entre sorprendido y confundido.

- A que me molesta no poder resistirme a vos y tengo miedo de que termine…

- ¿Que termines enamorándote de mí?- tanteó él ganándose el estremecimiento de su mujer.

- ¡Pues sí! A diferencia de vos, yo sí tengo sentimientos y corro riesgos. No me es tan fácil separar la pasión del amor.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué revelación!- exclamó el rubio con sorna.

- ¡¡Sabes qué?!- vociferó ella irritada- Mejor olvida lo que te dije, mañana hablaré con Dumbledore aunque tú no quieras. Ahora dormiré aquí porque no tengo otra opción pero que ni se te ocurra intentar algo, ¿oíste? De lo contrario te castro.- dicho lo cual, se giró para darle la espalda a su esposo y se acostó de lado dispuesta a dormir.

- Hermione…- susurró él en el oído de la chica.- Entiendo lo que me dijiste, ¿ok? Comprendo tu posición pero no podemos hacer nada, yo perdería mi fortuna.

- Lo lamento por ti…- dijo ella demostrando en su tono de voz que no se lamentaba ni un ápice.

- ¡Vamos! No seas así, sabes que de esto pueden resultar cosas muy buenas, cosas a las que tú siempre aspiraste.

- Pero me niego a perder mis amistades por esto.

- Ya encontraremos una solución a eso, ya verás…Potter y Weasley te quieren, anda tú a saber por qué.- Hermione gruñó- Era broma, era broma…- posó su mano en la cintura de la joven y sonrió al sentir su conmoción.

- Te dije que no me tocaras.

- Sólo esto, no haremos nada.

- ¿Y por qué me tocas tanto, Draco? Hay miles de mujeres…

- Pero tú eres la mía.

- Sabes que no y además estabas obsesionado conmigo desde antes que Dumbledore nos viniera con esta chifladura.

- Sencillamente me gustas.

- Repito: hay miles de mujeres.

- Repito: tú eres la mía.

- Me exasperas.

- Y tú a mí.

No hubo réplica, la castaña se limitó a resoplar resignada y a permitir que el chico se abrazara más firmemente a ella e intentando no reflexionar en los cosquilleos que ese mimo le producía. Después de unos minutos, cayó rendida ante Morfeo gracias al ajetreo del largo día, en cambio Draco permaneció despierto pensando en lo que había dicho su cónyuge: había miles de otras mujeres, pero se encontró deseando a una sola y no supo por qué. Prefirió descartar el pensamiento e imitar el dormitar de aquella mujer que tanto deseaba.

Amigos a la porra! Yo me quedo con Draco :) jajaja no no es cierto pero, no intentaria terminar con esa farsa, que para que nos hacemos tontos a Hermione le encanta estar casada con ese cuero de esposo :)

Gracias por los review!!


	19. Actuaciones & Espías

**Un placer ser tu esclava**

**Actuaciones & Espías**

A la mañana siguiente, fue él el primero en despertar y se sorprendió al notar que en el trascurso de la noche Hermione se había dado vuelta y dormido acurrucada en su pecho. Sonrió y removió los mechones de pelo que le impedían contemplar de lleno el rostro de la castaña. No obstante, su vista fue rápidamente atraída por un manto rojo que era iluminado por la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana del dormitorio. De a poco fue descubriendo el cuerpo de la joven durmiente a medida que sus ojos se ensanchaban con la vista del baby doll que ella vestía y un calor familiar se apropiaba de su entrepierna.

"Mierda." Pensó al ver la parte trasera de su esposa, sus nalgas estaban completamente desnudas. "¿Qué hago? Le prometí que no la tocaría…pero es que… ¿quién rayos se pone semejante prenda y pretende que no se le abalancen encima? ¡Al carajo!" No esperó más, tumbó a su esposa de espaldas y trató de despertarla besando el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

- ¿Draco?- preguntó ella somnolienta.- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Cómo pudiste vestirte así? Esto es tu culpa.- la acusó al separar las piernas de la chica y situarse entre ellas.

- ¡Oye! Fue mi madre quién me obligó.

- Me cae bien tu madre a pesar de ser muggle.

- ¡Qué bien!- satirizó ella.- ¡Saca tu boca de ahí!

- ¿Por qué? Tus senos se ven tan apetitosos con esta transparencia.

- ¡Basta! Teníamos un acuerdo.

- Acordamos que seguirías siendo mi esposa.- recordó el rubio besando el cuello cetrino.

- Si encontrábamos una solución a lo de Harry y Ron…-observó ella siendo interrumpida por un gemido que escapó de su boca al sentir las manos del slytheriano en sus piernas.- ¡Espera!- Hermione detuvo el ascenso de la mano que ya rozaba su muslo superior.- Prométeme que los tratarás mejor.

- ¿De qué hablas?- inquirió él fijando sus ojos grises en los marrones de su mujer.

- De Ron y Harry, dime que los tratarás mejor.

- ¿Por qué haría semejante cosa?

- Dijiste que harías algo para que ellos no me tengan tanto rencor, tal vez si les muestras respeto ellos me creerán que has cambiado y no me juzgarán tanto.

- No sé…es demasiado.

- Por favor, Draco, te lo pido encarecidamente.

El blondo resopló.- Está bien, pero si dicen alguna estupidez no respondo de mí.

- Ya verás que no.

- Trataré de no hablarles.

- Y de contestarles bien si ellos te hablan.

El chico dudó pero los ojos pedigüeños de su esposa le convencieron.  
- Está bien, pero me vas a premiar ¿verdad?

- Eh…- titubeó ella.

- ¡Ok!- se mosqueó él retirando su mano de entre las piernas de la castaña, pero ella no dejó que la apartase mucho puesto que volvió a posicionar la mano en su muslo y sonriéndole sugestivamente fue subiéndola mientras sus miradas se fundían. Sin embargo, antes de que Draco llegara a tocar la parte íntima de su mujer un golpe en la puerta retumbó en la habitación, sobresaltándolos.

- ¡¡Jane, a desayunar!!

- ¡Mierda!- susurró el joven.

- No tengo hambre, papá.

- ¡Pamplinas! Ayer no cenaste, más te vale que salgas de ese cuarto en este mismo instante.

- Lo voy a asesinar…- pero al ver la mirada severa de la chica debajo de sí se retractó.- Era broma, era broma…

- No seas fastidioso, Josh.

- ¡Tiene que comer, Monic!

- Está bien, ya vamos, ya vamos…- concedió Hermione.

- ¿Crees que anoche hayas quedado embarazada?

- Mamá, deja de hostigarme con eso…

- ¿Por qué? Yo quiero un nietito rubio como tu esposo, se parecerá a tu padre.

- Somos demasiado jóvenes todavía.- intentó excusarse la castaña.

- Sí y aún así se casaron sin el consentimiento de sus padres.

- Lo siento, mamá, yo…

- No te lo estoy reprochando, hija. Sólo digo que si fueron tan maduros para asumir un matrimonio ya podrían ir pensando en hacerme feliz con una criatura a la que mimar.

- ¿Qué cuchichean allí?

- Nada, Josh, cosas de mujeres.

- Bueno, ya deberíamos irnos…- comentó el señor Granger tomando el bolso que cargaba su esposa.- Tú, Draco, mejor que cuides a mi hija durante mi ausencia.

- Por supuesto, señor, no se preocupe. Hermione está en buenas manos. – Draco tomó a su esposa por la cintura de un modo protectivo y casi posesivo. La chica frunció el entrecejo pero rápidamente fingió una sonrisa demostrando sus malas aptitudes de actriz.

- Pues bien, nos vamos… ¡Harry! ¡Ron!- gritó Monic al avistar a los dos amigos que abandonaban el Gran Comedor después del desayuno.- Vengan a saludarme, pequeños, nos estamos yendo.  
Los gryffindorianos caminaron incómodos hasta la puerta del Hall de Entrada donde los Granger y los Malfoy se estaban despidiendo.

- Espero que tengan un buen viaje.

- Gracias, Harry.- dijo la castaña adulta abrazando al ojiverde.

- ¿Llevan sus cosas?

- No, ¿cómo crees, Weasley? Es que cargan esas valijas porque les gusta hacer pesas.

- Draco, deja la ironía.- advirtió la joven a su marido con chispas saliéndole de los ojos. ¿Iba a intentar tratarlos mejor o no?

- Te dije que no me contendría si decían alguna estupidez.- susurró el blondo al oído de su esposa.

- Bueno…- Josh miró recelosamente a su hijo político y luego se dirigió a los dos chicos que él conocía desde hace tiempo.- Espero verles pronto por casa, saben que nosotros siempre damos la bienvenida a los amigos de Jane.

- Eh…claro, ya nos tendrán como visita.- contestó el pelo-azabache avergonzado de tener que mentirle a aquel señor que le caía tan bien, en especial porque no parecía estar muy contento con Malfoy.

- Bueno, ya nos veremos.- saludó el pelirrojo antes de darle la mano al señor Granger y besar la mejilla a de la mujer de éste. Harry lo imitó y acto seguido desaparecieron sin una sola palabra o mirada hacia Hermione. La castaña los miró con pesar al verlos irse de esa manera pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

- No, papá, no te preocupes. Ya vayan yendo que perderán el tren.

Finalmente, se abrazaron y despidieron una vez más hasta que los Granger tomaron el carruaje alado por los Thestrals bajo las continuas exclamaciones de Monic acerca de lo mucho que le habría gustado ser bruja.  
- ¡Al fin se fueron!- clamó el slytheriano al volver estar solo con su mujer.

- Me dijiste que los tratarías mejor, Malfoy. Eres un mentiroso, nunca tendría que haber confiado en ti.- la chica atinó a irse pero el blondo se lo impidió tomándole de la muñeca.

- No te enojes, Hermione. No lo pude evitar.

- Pues yo no podré evitar decirle a Dumbledore que esto se acabó.

- No, no, lo siento ¿ok? Prometo que de ahora en más haré todo lo posible para controlarme.

- ¿Por qué debería creerte?

- Si para el fin de esta semana no hubo cambios en mi comportamiento podrás hacer lo que quieras.  
Hermione escudriñó a su marido con los ojos tratando de torturarlo pero la sonrisa de niño bueno que él esbozaba para convencerla la derritió así que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir con la cabeza.

- Más te vale que cumplas. Buenos días.- dicho lo cual, se encaminó hacia al aula de Runas Antiguas.

- Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal tu día de clases?

- ¿Qué haces, Draco?- inquirió la castaña saliendo del aula de Historia de la Magia con unos cuantos libros entre sus brazos.

- Te vine a buscar para que pasemos juntos un rato.

- ¿Y desde cuándo haces eso?

- Desde que eres mi esposa y debemos fingir que nos amamos, ¿recuerdas? Además, ayer no compartimos ni un momento en público. Dumbledore quería que nos viesen juntos y enamorados, por eso nos casó.

- Ah…ya, pero tengo que estudiar.

- Bueno, vamos a los jardines y estudias allá, hay sol.

- Me desconcentrarías, mejor iré a la biblioteca.

- ¡Espera!- el rubio tomó a su esposa por el codo para detener su caminata hacia el santuario de libros.- Vamos a los jardines, Hermione. A estas alturas no hay nadie en la biblioteca, nadie nos vería.  
La aludida resopló y apretó sus libros contra el pecho antes de seguir a su marido en dirección a los alrededores del castillo siendo observados de cerca por todos aquellos que se cruzaban en su recorrido.

- ¿Y qué tal tu día?- interrogó Draco mientras marchaban.

- ¿Te interesa?

- No mucho, pero me molesta el silencio así que te pregunto.

La joven volvió a resoplar intentando descargar su fastidio de alguna manera que no sea la que incluyera estrangular a su esposo.  
- Es raro que me llamen señora Malfoy en vez de señorita Granger.

- Me imagino la cara de cara-rajada y de…

- ¡¡Malfoy!!

- Quise decir Potter y Weasley.- se corrigió el chico.

- No entiendo por qué siguen tan enfrentados como antes si al fin y al cabo los tres terminaron luchando para el mismo bando.

- No, querida, yo no luché por su bando ni por el de Voldemort, luché por el mío.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que ese tipo me debía una muy grande y me quise vengar, nada más.

- ¿Enviando a tu padre a Askaban en la travesía?- inquirió ella desconcertada.

- Pues sí, él también me debía una muy grande, la misma que su amo para ser exactos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tanto te debían?

- No.

- Podrías desahogarte, ¿sabes?

- No lo necesito.

- Todos lo necesitamos.

- Prefiero desahogarme entre tus piernas.

- ¡Malfoy, eres despreciable!

- Y aún así corres el riesgo de enamorarte de mí…- comentó él con sorna al tiempo que miraba a su mujer dibujando en su rostro la sonrisa maliciosa que a ella tanto la exasperaba.

- Eres un idiota.

- Yo también te quiero, amor mío.- se mofó antes de besar la mejilla cetrina.  
Hermione bufó pero sabía que siendo contemplada por todos los que la rodeaban y descansaban en el pasto no podía darle la bofetada que él tanto se merecía, igualmente tenía que seguirlo. Draco caminó hasta un árbol cerca del lago y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco y flexionando sus piernas de manera que las plantas de sus pies tocaran el suelo.

- Siéntate.- el chico le indicó a la castaña el lugar entre sus piernas y ella lo miró desconfiada.- No muerdo, cariño.

- Permíteme ponerlo en duda, mi vida.

El slytheriano rió.- Vale, te concedo el derecho a la duda pero es más interesante así, ¿verdad?

- Define interesante.

- Vamos, Hermione, siéntate. Dejaré que estudies tranquila.

- ¿Y tú qué harás?

- Nada.  
Eventualmente, la castaña suspiró resignada y se sentó entre las piernas de su esposo quién rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos. Ella se estremeció levemente pero decidió no darle mayor importancia y sumergirse en sus libros a cambio, así que abrió el de Pociones y comenzó a leer.  
Por su parte, Draco contempló los gestos de su mujer a medida que los ojos marrones absorbían cada palabra y cada línea impresa en las páginas del libro, cuyo aroma se camuflaba con aquél que desprendía la castaña entre sus brazos. El sol de la tarde brillaba con una intensidad singular proyectando en el perfil de su esposa determinadas sombras que le aportaban a su rostro una armonía que él encontró fascinante. Al parecer, la joven fue acalorándose puesto que manoteó su varita y con ella se enredó el cabello en un moño desaliñado que le daba un toque rebelde a su apariencia que logró seducir aún más al chico de ojos grises. Éste admiró por varios minutos el largo cuello cetrino ahora descubierto y se mordió el labio ante la tentación de tenerlo tan cerca sin poder mordisquearlo como habría deseado.

- Draco, acá dice que la poción Félix Felicis es plateada pero yo apostaría que tiene una laminilla violácea en su superficie, ¿tú qué dices?

- Que te ves hermosa.- Instantáneamente, Hermione ladeó su cabeza para mirar a su marido de frente, quién a su vez perfilaba su cara para buscar la mirada de su mujer.

- ¿Tienes fiebre?- inquirió la chica llevando la palma de su mano a la frente del blondo para evaluar su temperatura corporal.

- No, ¿por qué?

- Me acabas de piropear.

- Sólo hacía una observación, te ves hermosa, nada más.

- Te estás tomando lo de la actuación bastante en serio, ¿cierto? Creo que te ganarías un Oscar a mejor actor.

- ¿Un qué?

- Nada, algo de muggles.

- Ah…Como sea, me gusta cómo te queda ese rodete.

- Vamos, Draco, deja de actuar que nadie nos oye.

- ¿Y quién dijo que estoy actuando, eh?- acto seguido tomó la barbilla de la chica pasmada e inclinó la cabeza para tener alcance directo a la boca de su mujer. Ella tragó saliva y cerró los ojos esperando el beso pero sólo recibió un roce de labios que jugó primero con su labio inferior y luego el superior. Emitió un gemido y giró para enfrentarse al rubio apoyándose en su cuerpo y tomando su nuca de manera que ambas bocas se acercasen más.- Parece que tú también te tomas esto en serio.- bromeó.

- ¿Nunca sabes cuándo callarte?- pero no le dejo contestar porque lo besó para no oírlo y porque se moría de ganas, claro.

* * *

- ¡¡Ahhhhh!!- Un grito distrajo a Ron de su rol de espía y miró hacia arriba, de dónde creyó que provenía el alarido. Vio un par de piernas caer y en seguida estiró sus brazos para amortiguar la caída.

- ¿Parkinson?

- ¡Ay, Merlín! Creí que me moría, creí que me moría.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías subida al árbol?

- ¿Qué te importa, comadreja?- espetó la rubia desligando sus brazos de la nuca del pelirrojo.

- Pues me importa si tengo que estar salvándote el pellejo para que no mueras estrellada contra el suelo.

- ¡Cómo si te importara!

- Es verdad, ¡¡me da igual!!- exclamó mosqueado el ojiazul depositando a la chica en el suelo con poca delicadeza.

- Se más delicado con alguien de mejor alcurnia que tú, Weasley.

- ¡Podrías agradecer que te salvé la vida!

- ¡Ja! Jamás agradecería nada a un pobretón como vos.

El chico resopló reprimiendo las ganas de darle una buena tunda a la slytheriana y enfrentó su mirada azul con insolencia.  
- ¿Acaso estabas espiando a Malfoy y a Hermione?

- ¡¿Cómo supiste?!

- Pues estabas trepada al árbol más cercano al de ellos.

- ¡Vaya! Pensé que no sabías deducir por tú solo.

- Ya ves que sí, Parkinson. ¿Sufriendo mucho por el huroncito?- preguntó con sorna.

- ¡Ay, tú! ¿Crees que no sé que vos también los espiabas? ¿Acaso extrañas a tu ex-novia?

- Hermione no fue mi novia, solamente salimos unas semanas y nos dimos cuenta que no servía. En cambio, Malfoy fue tu prometido, ¿o no?

- ¡Ni te atrevas a tocar el tema! Ya bastante tengo con que una Sangre Sucia seduzca a MI pretendiente con quién sabe qué juegos sexuales. ¡Debe ser una zorra sin igual!

- ¡No llames así a Mione! ¡¿Me oyes?! Además, ella no tiene ni un ápice de zorra, no es como tú.

- Por supuesto que es una puta. ¿Qué duda te cabe? ¿Realmente piensas que Draco podría haberse enamorado de una cosa como ella?

Ante eso, Ron frunció el seño encontrando mucha razón en las palabras o chillidos de la blonda.  
- Pues…la verdad es que yo tampoco me creo que Malfoy ame a Hermione.

- ¿No ves? Es como yo digo, esa perra lo sedujo de una forma vil y él, como su debilidad son las mujeres, no pudo resistirse a alguien que se le entregara en bandeja de plata, bue…en el caso de Granger es en bandeja de chapa.

- Deja de decir idioteces, te repito que Hermione no es como tú.

- Todas las mujeres tenemos nuestras artimañas, comadreja. Grávatelo.

- ¡¡Hermione no!!- gritó el pelirrojo tomando el mismo color de su pelo en las mejillas y orejas.

- Por supuesto que sí, mira…- Pansy se acercó al chico peligrosamente y éste asombrado de la aproximación de la slytheriana se quedó estático, lo cual ella aprovechó para estamparlo contra el tronco del árbol y apoyar su cuerpo en él, obligándolo a sentir cada una de sus bien dotadas curvas.

Acercó su boca a la oreja de Ron y la mordisqueó para luego deslizar sus labios por la piel del chico rozando la línea mandibular hasta llegar a la boca. Comenzó a frotar su cadera contra la del gryffindoriano y éste jadeó por la estimulación que ese simple movimiento despertó en sus partes. Entonces, el ojiazul posicionó sus manos en la cintura de la chica dejándose llevar por el deseo de someter su cuerpo más firmemente al suyo pero ella, adivinando lo que se avecinaba, se apartó súbitamente mientras que Ron clamaba internamente por más.- Y eso es una de las artimañas que tu puta amiga pudo haber hecho con mi Drakin.

- No, si él también pudo haberle hecho lo mismo a ella.- rebatió él todavía aturdido por la excitación anterior.

- Claro que no, mi Drakin jamás haría algo semejante.

- Claro que sí, seguro que hizo algo como esto.  
El pelirrojo decidió darse su revancha, por lo que arrebató el brazo de la rubia para voltearla y estamparla bruscamente contra el mismo árbol. Ella no tuvo tiempo para quejarse puesto que Ron tomó su nuca y la forzó a un beso que ella primero rechazó pero que después sus hormonas en exceso le obligaron a aceptar. Sus manos viajaron por el pecho, el cuello y espalda del chico hasta afianzarse en su trasero presionando ambas caderas entre si.

El ojiazul dejó escapar un gemido y puso un stop al manoseo que realizaba en el busto de la mujer. Finalmente, se separaron para tomar aire y Pansy apoyó su frente en el hombro del slytheriano tratando de recuperar el oxígeno que él le había robado.

- Tómalo como un regalo, Weasley.

- Lo mismo digo.- replicó él con sus manos todavía acariciando la espalda de la rubia.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya y ni si te ocurra decir una palabra de esto, ¿te quedó claro?

- Clarísimo.

- No besas nada mal, pobretón.- susurró en el oído del chico antes de marchar hacia al castillo.  


* * *

- Cough, cough.

- ¿Quién molesta?- balbuceó Draco aún besando a su esposa.

- Dumbledore.- De inmediato, los dos adolescentes se separaron y apartaron para encontrarse con la mirada y sonrisa cómplices de su director.- Veo que disfrutan de esta tarde de sol.

- Sí, un día precioso, ¿no cree?- comentó Hermione abochornada.

- Sí, lo creo. Me alegra verlos tan compenetrados en su rol de amantes.

- Usted sabe que Granger se toma sus obligaciones muy en serio.- Con eso, el rubio se ganó una mirada de desprecio de su mujer.

- ¿Y vos qué, Malfoy?- Inquirió la joven entre dientes.

- Yo estoy contento de ser tu institutor, querida.

El anciano rió la gracia del slytheriano y contempló a la pareja de casados con ojos sabedores y comprensivos.  
- Bueno, antes de que se desate otra batalla de amor-odio entre ustedes quería comunicarles que mañana vendrá un periodista de El Profeta para entrevistarlos.

- ¡¿Entrevistarnos?!- exclamó la castaña sorprendida.

- Sí, ya saben que necesitamos que esto que hemos hecho sea conocido no sólo aquí dentro del colegio sino en toda la comunidad y cuando les conté la noticia a los del diario se interesaron por la controversia que causaría su matrimonio en la sociedad maga después de la guerra. Por tanto, mañana tendrán que someterse a unas cuantas preguntas.  
Hubo un silencio de incomodidad en el que ambos jóvenes trataron de absorber el significado de las palabras del profesor.

- Ok- concordó Draco.

- Bien, eso era todo. Mañana vayan después de clase a mi oficina y sean puntuales porque Rita siempre lo es.- Sin más, Dumbledore marchó hacia su oficina.

- ¿Puedes creer que mañana tengamos que ver a Skeeter? Pareciera que todas las cosas me pasan a mí, como si todo estuviera planeado para joderme la vida.

- Quizás lo está.

- Claro…- satirizó la chica.- Porque el mundo está complotado para manipular mi vida y moldearla a su antojo, ¿verdad, Draco?

- No sé si el mundo, no creo que el universo te tenga muy en cuenta, cariño. Lamento bajar tus sumitos.

- Calla, yo sólo bromeaba. No quise decir que el mundo girara a mi alrededor…

- Lo sé, solamente jugaba contigo.

- Siempre lo haces.

- Vamos, Hermione, no empecemos con tus cuestionamientos acerca de si soy o no un espectro del mal que viene a cagarte la vida. Deja de dramatizar.

- ¡¡Yo no dramatizo!!

- Ok, ok, ven a la cama.

Hermione miró a su marido dubitativamente. El slytheriano estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama con la única prenda del pantalón corto de su pijama leyendo un libro que mantenía apoyado en su pecho. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena, estaba tan sexy con los mechones rubios cayéndole sobre la frente y con aquel aire intelectual que le otorgaba esa postura de lector, pero tenía…debía controlarse.  
- ¿Planeas dormir así?- inquirió él una vez que la castaña se sentó a su lado dándole la espalda.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- ¿No tienes calor vistiendo un pijama grueso de algodón que te tapa del cuello hasta los pies?

- No, para nada. Me siento muy bien.- mintió ella girando su cabeza para mirarlo depositar el libro en la mesa de luz ubicada en su costado de la cama y luego apagar el velador que reposaba en ella.

- Como quieras… Acuéstate.

- Deja de darme órdenes, no soy tu esclava

- Eres mi esposa.

- ¿Crees que por eso voy a acatar cada cosa que dices?- Él no contestó, sólo se limitó a tomar la cintura de su mujer para hundirla en la cama y posesionarse sobre ella. Draco la miró a los ojos y la castaña tragó saliva cohibiéndose antes de decir: - Parece que sí.

- Aja- cercioró él acercando su boca a la de la joven.

- Espera…

- ¿Ahora qué?

- No quiero hacer esto.

- No mientas, no sabes hacerlo de todos modos.

- El problema es que tú eres demasiado experto en eso de mentir, ¿verdad?

- ¿A qué viene esto?

- A lo mismo que te dije ayer, no quiero que hagamos tú sabes qué cuando corro tantos riesgos.

- De enamor…

- ¡¡No lo repitas!!

- ¿Te cuesta escucharlo?- preguntó el rubio con malicia.

- ¡Basta! No voy a permitir que sigas riéndote de mí en mi cara. Me voy a mi cuarto, no sé en qué estaba pensando para venir a dormir aquí.- Atinó a desligarse del abrazo de su marido pero éste la tenía demasiado estrujada contra si para poder escapar.- ¡Déjame ir!

- Hoy a la mañana estuvimos a punto de hacerlo. ¿Qué pasó?

- Pasó que trataste a Harry y a Ron como a dos basuras humanas volviendo a romper tu promesa.

- Ya te dije que intentaré comportarme.

- Pues hasta entonces no volverá a pasar nada… No caeré en el mismo error de anticiparme a los hechos porque tratándose de vos es dudoso que alguna vez vaya a tener motivos para recompensarte.

- ¡¡Recompensarme?! ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si no desearas esto más allá de un supuesto premio!

- No volveré a discutir esto contigo. ¡Saca tus manos de mí!

- Eres un fastidio.- sentenció Draco.- Pero no irás a tu dormitorio, dormirás aquí.

- Te dije que no me dieras órdenes.

- Lo siento, querida, soy así y no pienso cambiar.

- ¡Te aborrezco!

- No me obligues a repetirte lo mal que mientes.

Ella bufó y alzó su cabeza de la almohada para morderle el labio a su marido que era la parte más cercana que tenía de él. El joven chilló de dolor al sentir el mordisco pero cuando Hermione se apartó esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción él volvió a buscar su boca para someterla a un beso tosco. La castaña forcejeó para rescatarse pero la presión era tal que después de varios segundos no tuvo otra opción que abrir la boca para respirar, lo cual él aprovechó para adentrarse en ella. Al cabo de unos instantes, ella dejó de luchar contra ese forzoso beso deseado y comenzó a revolver el cabello de su esposo a cambio.

- Te odio tanto.- jadeó la castaña cuando los labios del blondo descendieron hasta su cuello.

- Y yo a ti.

- Eres un maldito imbécil.- opinó acariciando ávidamente la espalda de su marido.

- Y tú una insufrible sabelotodo.- replicó el chico liberándola de la parte superior de su pijama.

- Eres un pervertido.- juzgó la castaña desatando los cordones que ajustaban el pantalón de su esposo a sus caderas.

- Y tú una reprimida sexual no muy buena.

- Eso parece.

- ¿Quieres que siga?- inquirió él dudando si bajarse sus pantalones o no.

- ¿Te importa?

- Estoy preguntando, ¿no?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que sí te importa?

- ¡¡Hermione!!- se exasperó el rubio.- ¿Quieres que siga o no? Te lo estoy preguntando ahora que más o menos me puedo contener.- Aunque al mirar los pechos desnudos de su mujer tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no abalanzarse sobre ellos.

La castaña contempló el rostro y el torso descubierto del chico y experimentó unos deseos irrefrenables de contestar que sí pero su mente seguía activada, lo cual provocaba que sus dudas y sospechas rondaran convirtiendo a su cabeza en un caldero de pensamientos encontrados e imposibles de descifrar. No obstante, ante la vacilación siempre es mejor precaver así que negó en silencio cerrando los ojos para evitar toparse con los de Draco de manera que su mirada no la hiciera arrepentirse de su rechazo.

- Está bien.- dijo él al tiempo que se ubicaba a un lado de su mujer entregándole la prenda que le había quitado durante el ajetreo.- ¿Ves que no soy tan malo?

- Gracias.- respondió ella sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

- No me lo agradezcas, en parte lo hice por mí porque mañana seguramente me echarías la culpa de haberte timado, manipulado o sabe Merlín qué más.- La castaña frunció el entrecejo ante aquella confesión y luego se cubrió nuevamente.- ¿Estás segura que no quieres cambiarte el pijama? Ya ves que no haré nada mientras tú no lo quieras.

- Con lo que acaba de pasar no estaría segura ni aún poniéndome una armadura antigua.  
Draco rió y se apoyó en su codo para mirar a su esposa acostado de lado y posar una mano en su abdomen.

- Dormirás aquí, ¿cierto?

- ¿Me lo estás preguntando? ¿No me lo estás ordenando?- preguntó ella fingiendo sorpresa.

- Sí, te lo estoy pidiendo.

- No entiendo, ¿en qué cambia si al final no tendremos…eso que tú sabes?  
El slytheriano soltó una carcajada frente a la evidente timidez de la chica para decir "sexo".

- Parece mentira que lo hayas practicado y todavía no puedas pronunciar la palabra.

- Me cuesta, que sé yo…- En realidad, se moría de vergüenza con sólo imaginar que profería aquel término delante de él.

- Eres adorable, ¿lo sabías?

- Me acabas de decir que me odias.

- Únicamente porque tú me lo dijiste primera.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sientes por mí?- inquirió la castaña en un arrebato de valentía.

- ¿Qué es lo que TÚ sientes por mí?

- Yo pregunté primera.

- Y yo segundo.

- El que pregunta primero tiene derecho a que le contesten primero.

- ¿Según quién?

- Según…no sé. Siempre fue así.

- "Siempre" es una palabra muy amplia, Hermione.

- Vuelves a jugar con las palabras.

- Me gusta jugar.

- Demasiado diría yo.

- Es divertido.

- Para vos…

- Y para vos también, no disimules. Te gusta nuestro juego.

- No sé de qué hablas, yo estoy metida en esto por una maldita treta del destino.

- O de Dumbledore…- tanteó el rubio.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que a veces el viejo sabe demasiadas cosas, ¿no te parece? Y de repente sale con este plan algo turbulento, justo después de habernos visto besar en el pasillo.

- ¿Crees que lo haya hecho adrede? Digo… para que nosotros terminemos…tú sabes…juntos.

- Podría ser, es una posibilidad.

- Estás loco.

- También puede ser, desde que pasa esto entre nosotros dos siento que no actúo como normalmente lo haría.- confesó Draco provocando que el color se apropiase de las mejillas de su esposa.- Al sonrojarte también te ves adorable.

- Muchos piropos por un día, ¿no crees?

- ¿Te molestan?

- No exactamente…

- Pues deja de quejarte.

- Es que me desconcierta.

- No debería, sólo digo la verdad.

- A veces hasta podrías pasar por tierno…  
El chico levantó una ceja como respuesta y agregó: - ¿Tierno como tus amigos?

- No, no tanto.

- Menos mal.- suspiró aliviado.

- Y vuelves a ser el mismo idiota de antes.

- No seas tan dura conmigo, cariño.- Dicho lo cual, besó la mejilla de su mujer y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada con su mano todavía descansando en el vientre de la castaña. Ésta decidió darse la vuelta para dormir dándole la espalada a su marido y él aprovechó para pegarse a la parte trasera de Hermione.

- ¡Dios! ¿Siempre duermes tan pegado?-inquirió ella un poco incómoda y otro poco agobiada por el calor.

- No, nunca, pero contigo me apetece.  
La chica volvió a sonrojarse y agradeció el estar de espaldas a Draco para que no la viera sonreír como una tonta. Después estiró su brazo para apagar el velador del costado de su cama y posando su mano encima de la que el blondo mantenía en su abdomen cerró los ojos para hallar el sueño.

* * *

_Tatarataaaaaaaaaaaaan!! A peticion dos capitulos y bastante largo este segundo!! Saludos a todos los que dejan review :)_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_CrIsteLl_

_Caro Black_

_Luthindil - Espero que con dos y que el segundo sea largo estes bien y veas que si te tomo en cuenta :) muchas gracias por el review e intentare subir los capis mas largos y mas pronto, aunk no aseguro nada_

_Ludmy - Que bueno que te gusto y que te entunsiasmes muchooo! Muchas gracias por tus review y si jajaja! Dejaste volar demasiado tu imaginacion!_

_Abril_

_Anabella Black_

_Jos Black_

_Y especialmente a Susana que no se a pasado por aca desde el capi 16 pero siempre cuento con su apoyo y espero que se alegre al ver que tres capis la esperan :)_

_Y tambien a todos (as) que leen este fic o que lo agregan a sus favoritos, a todos que aunque no dejen review les gusta esta historia._

_Pero remarco algo esta historia no es mia es de Ce ella es la mente brillante detras de "Un placer ser tu esclava" y los personajes son de J.K Rowling y todos los derechos de la Warner que no se a dignado a dar noticias acerca de la pelicula que se estrena en noviembre pero de la Warner ni rastros igual que del trailer ¬¬_

_Adios se cuidan y dejen review!!_


	20. Te mato!

**Un placer ser tu esclava**

"**Encuentros"**

Draco despertó con la luz de la mañana acribillándole la cara pero la somnolencia le indujo a continuar durmiendo así que cerró los ojos y giró para acostarse boca abajo al tiempo que estiraba su brazo buscando a cierta castaña que había dormido a su lado. No obstante, se extrañó al no encontrar el cuerpo cálido que le había abrigado durante la noche, por lo que volvió a abrir los ojos cerciorándose de que efectivamente Hermione ya no estaba en la cama. Segundos después, el rubio se levantaba refregándose la cara para despabilarse, salió de su dormitorio observando que su mujer no se hallaba en el living ni tampoco en su cuarto según dejaba entrever la puerta abierta del mismo. Decidió probar suerte en el baño.  
La encontró frente al lavatorio, lavándose los dientes con su uniforme impecablemente dispuesto y sus bucles mojados enmarcándole el rostro que aún daba señales de un sueño recientemente arrebatado. Se acercó a ella mientras que las pupilas marrones lo escudriñaban de reojo sin que el accionar del cepillo dental se detuviera dentro de la boca de la joven.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- inquirió abrazando por la cintura a su mujer, quién se enjuagó la boca antes de contestar.

- No quise, te veías demasiado adorable como para cometer semejante atropello.

- ¿A si?- El chico giró a la castaña para abrazarla más estrechamente y besarla detrás de la oreja ocasionando que ella riera por las cosquillas.

- Sí, resulta que cuando duermes tus párpados cerrados evitan que se vea la chispa de maldad que siempre ilumina a tus ojos.

- Esa chispa que te encanta.- afirmó él descendiendo sus labios por el cuello cetrino. Hermione sonrió asintiendo internamente.

- Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo.

- Pero tengo razón, ¿cierto?

- Ya deja de jugar, Draco.- solicitó la chica empujándolo para quitárselo de encima.- Aséate que se hace tarde.

- ¿Y de quién es la culpa de ello?

- Mía, mía…- confesó ella siguiendo el juego y entornando los ojos.- Lávate los dientes y yo te prepararé la tina.

El slytheriano resopló pero igualmente acató. Mientras tanto, la castaña marchó hasta la bañera, abrió las canillas tanteando la temperatura del agua hasta lograr la regulación perfecta y una vez llena la tina cerró los grifos. Para el momento en que ella se ponía de pie, Draco ya había dejado 

de cepillarse los dientes y sumergido en el agua pero arrastrando a su esposa en el acto.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- demandó ella totalmente empapada- Ya estaba lista, cerdo.

- ¡Qué lindo que me llames así!- musitó el rubio devorando el cuello de su mujer- Siempre te imaginé como mi pequeña puerquita.

- Ayer te portaste más o menos bien. ¿Por qué ahora no?- preguntó la castaña siendo arrinconada contra la pared de la bañera, las manos de su marido aferradas a sus caderas y él entre sus piernas.

- Cada nuevo día es un nuevo intento. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste el dicho: "Persevera y triunfarás"?

- ¿Nunca dejas de pensar en mí de la misma forma?

- Sí, a veces te fantaseo debajo de mí, otras arriba, contra algún muro, sobre el escritorio de Snape, en el lago, la torre de Astronomía, mi Sala Común, TU Sala Común, el Gran Comedor, en plena clase de Historia de la Magia, el invernadero, en el estadio de Quidditch, tanto en las gradas como en el campo y los vestuarios…

- ¡¡Ya está bien!!- exclamó Hermione con los ojos desorbitados al especular todo el tiempo que le llevaría al joven imaginarse tantas escenas diferentes.- Creo que me quedó claro que solamente piensas en mí en el plano sexual.

Sólo entonces fue que el blondo interrumpió sus lisonjeos de cuello para mirar directamente en los ojos castaños.

- Hermione, recuerda que si se tratara única y expresamente de cuestiones sexuales tengo a mi disposición varias otras mujeres afanosas de satisfacerme, ¿me comprendes?

- ¡¡Engreído!!- le acusó ella. Sin embargo, lo que él le había dado a entender la excitó mucho más que sus caricias y eso… ya es decir. Por tanto, se abalanzó sobre el joven, quién se vio obligado a retroceder ante el arrebato de su mujer y quedó estampado contra la pared opuesta de la tina con las piernas de la castaña rodeando su cintura mientras era besado apasionadamente. El rubio se apropió del trasero de su esposa y correspondió su pasión. Luego de una ardua y pareja batalla de lenguas hicieron una pausa para recobrar oxígeno.

- Mi puerquita.- murmuró en el oído de la muchacha.

- ¿Por qué siempre utilizas aquel modo tan posesivo para referirte a mí?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De que me llamas "MI mujer, "MI puerquita", "MI esposa" con un tono muy pero muy posesivo. ¿Es que acaso me consideras un objeto más de tu pertenencia?

- ¡¡Por Merlín, Hermione!! ¿Tienes que ser tan condenadamente complicada? ¿No puedes dejar tus idiotitas ideologías de lado por un puto momento?

- ¡¡Así que mis ideologías te parecen idiotas?!- inquirió mosqueada.

- Pues sí, hablas en exceso.

- Pues será que tú actúas demasiado, alguno de los dos tiene que compensar.

- No parecías querer compensar hace unos segundos.

- ¡¡Eres un infeliz!!- gritó desmontando a su marido.

- Vamos, deja de fingir que no me soportas.

- Yo no finjo nada. ¡¡No te soporto!!

- ¡Ya baja los sumitos!!- vociferó exasperado.

- ¡¡Deja de ordenarme qué hacer!!

- ¡Eres mi mujer y te ordeno lo que se me plazca!

PLAF

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

- Una bofetada, ¿te gustó?

- ¡¿Por qué mierda me golpeas, Granger?!

- Por estúpido.

- Ah, pues yo debería hacerte lo mismo entonces.

PLAF

- ¡¡Carajo, Granger!!- Draco tomó a su esposa del codo y la apretó contra si más fuertemente de lo que debería.

- ¡Me haces daño!

- Pide perdón.- exigió él entre dientes y el rostro contorsionado por la ira, pero ni aun así ella se amedrentó.

- ¡¡Sólo estando loca!!

- ¡¡Ya lo estás!!

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Discúlpate!

- ¡Jamás!

- ¡Es una orden!

- ¡Métete tus órdenes por el culo!

- Cuida tu lenguaje, querida.

- Cuida tu yugular, querido.- lo ridiculizó atinando a morder la vena de su marido pero éste se apartó sin dejar de someterla a su fornido estrujón.

- ¿Por qué eres tan odiosa?

- ¿Por qué eres tan despreciable?

- Deberías retractarte.

- Deberías suicidarte.

- ¿Y convertirte en una pobre viuda?

- Me harías feliz.

- Nunca te daría el gusto, mi vida.

- ¡Miserable!

- Exasperante.

- ¡Mentiroso!

- Sensual.

- Retorcido.

- Excitante- susurró provocadoramente anidando su nariz en el cuello de su esposa.

- Pervertido.- replicó ella en un hilo de voz.

- Enloquecedora.

- Pervertidor.

- MI pervertida.- sentenció el blondo antes de besarla y ser correspondido. No obstante…

PLAF

- ¡¡Y ahora qué?!

- ¡Por pervertirme!- se excusó ella desligándose de su esposo y saliendo de la tina con rapidez.

- Mujeres…

- No vuelvas a repetir aquello con ese tono de voz cansino.- advirtió la chica antes de prorrumpir del baño dando un recio portazo.

- Brujas…

- ¡Eso tampoco!- La gryffindoriana volvió a entrar al lavabo para gritarle eso último a su marido y después abandonarlo allí nuevamente.

* * *

Ron caminaba en dirección a Historia de la Magia pensando en la escena que había protagonizado el día anterior con cierta aborrecible slytheriana. Se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de insinuársele a Parkinson de esa forma, pensó que quizás al haber sido ella la primera en hacerlo le había motivado un poco más de la cuenta, nunca había vivido una situación similar. Realmente no tenía punto de comparación, recordando sus exiguas y frustrantes salidas con Hermione caía en la certeza de que lo de ellos dos había sido un enorme error, un intento desesperado de dos amigos que ansiaban evitar la soledad a toda costa en tiempos turbulentos porque le parecía evidente que al haber besado a su amiga jamás había sentido ni la décima parte de la pasión que había compartido con aquella rubia altiva. La memoria de los movimientos sensuales de la cadera de Pansy contra la suya le provocaron sonreír tontamente sin siquiera darse cuenta de sus gestos, sabía que la chica era demasiado fogosa, para expresarlo de manera discreta, pero comprobarlo por experiencia propia le resultaba altamente satisfactorio. De repente, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ser jalado del brazo y al verse acorralado contra la puerta de un baño aparentemente vacío a excepción de la persona gestora de su secuestro.

- ¡¿Pansy?!

- Buenos días, Weasley.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

- Y yo que había pensado que ya habías aprendido a deducir…Te estoy besando el cuello o será que ni siquiera puedes interpretar lo que significan unos labios contra la piel de tu garganta.

- ¡Lo entendí!- espetó el pelirrojo- Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás acorralándome precisamente a mí contra la pared, ¿no te parece algo raro que tú y yo…- El chico habría 

continuado farfullando si no hubiera sido callado por un dedo de la ojiazul.

- Mira, comadreja, si quieres que te explique esto con palabras mejor ve a una clase de reproducción sexual y ya, podría haberte aleccionado en la parte práctica pero como veo que…- La chica habría continuado con su descarada invitación pero lo dicho había sido más que suficiente y el ojiazul la calló besándola con la misma fiereza del día anterior.

Las manos empezaron a bailar y a cubrir de a pasos cada recoveco del cuerpo de uno y otro hasta que empezaron a sentir demasiado calor para no reparar en que la ropa les sobraba. Súbitamente, la rubia saltó para envolver con sus piernas la cintura del chico y éste rápidamente sostuvo su escueto peso con las manos en su trasero. A zancadas el pelirrojo fue caminando hasta un pupitre cercano con Pansy a cuestas hasta posarla allí para tener acceso directo a sus piernas.

- Me gusta cómo besas.- comentó la rubia desabrochando la camisa del chico a medida que él le desabrochaba la suya, con lo cual el enredo de manos hambrientas entorpecía al buen desarrollo de la cuestión.- Espera, espera, primero tú…- le indicó ella mientras que Ron seguía besando su cuello demasiado extasiado y asombrado con lo que le había caído en gracia como para poder pronunciar algo que no fueran gemidos o palabras de deseo. Una vez que la camisa de la slytheriana reposaba tranquilamente en el suelo, la chica detuvo la boca del ojiazul que se había encariñado más de lo necesario con sus pechos.- Espera, te estás precipitando un poco, hay que ir más despacio, yo te explico.- Se puso de pie y bruscamente dispuso de una silla para empujar al chico sobre ella.- Me parece que tienes muchas cosas que aprender, pobretón, pero será interesante ser tu profesora.- Dicho lo cual, se sentó a horcajadas arriba del boquiabierto gryffindoriano y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa con mayor precisión.

- ¿Tan mal dices que lo hago?

- No, mal no, eres un poco…digamos que te dejas llevar demasiado. Piensa en frío, sé que los de tu casa no son muy calculadores pero a la hora de la verdad lo que vale es saber cuándo poner un stop y cuándo no y para eso hay que tener la cabeza fría poniendo en ella imágenes que te distraigan un poco para lograrlo.- explicó la chica demostrando sus grandes conocimientos en la materia.- ¿Me entiendes?

- Seeee…- jadeó él como respuesta, aunque claro que los movimientos circulares que realizaba la chica sobre su regazo presionaban tanto su segunda cabeza que su sangre difícilmente irrigaba la otra para que ésta pudiera pensar correctamente lo que entendía o no. - Joder, me estás matando, mujer.

- Piensa en frío.- musitó ella lamiendo la oreja del torturado a muerte.

Tal vez habría sido posible saber si Ron saldría airoso de su primera lección o no, si dos voces muy familiares no hubieran alcanzado los oídos del pelirrojo desde un lugar muy lejano que fue aproximándose progresivamente.

- Ay, Harry, te necesito.

- Ginny, tengo clase.

- Yo también y ¿qué?

- Ahora no es el momento indicado.

- Claro que lo es, amor, he esperado tanto por este momento.

- Pero en un baño, ¿te pa...- pero su preguntada fue interrumpida por el gemido que escapó de su boca.

- Hazme tuya ahora, Harry. Dónde sea…

Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo volvió a la realidad y levantó los párpados encontrándose con una Pansy, aún sentada sobre él, al borde de las lágrimas a causa de la risa que contenía con una mano tapándose la boca y mirando para un costado. Desvió su vista hacia la dirección de los ojos de la rubia topándose con la imagen más perturbadora de toda su vida, tanto que se puso de pie sobresaltado, tirando a la slytheriana al suelo en el trayecto.

- ¡¡HARRY!! ¡TE MATO!- De inmediato, el pelirrojo se abalanzó hacia la pareja que seguía en plan de lote contra el muro, uno muy parecido al que segundos antes él había practicado con la ojiazul quién a su vez aprovechaba para cubrirse con su camisa hace rato olvidada en el piso.

- ¡¡Ronald!!- Ginny fue la primera en salir del trace y bajarse de la cintura de su novio.- ¡¡No te atrevas!!- gritó interponiéndose entre su hermano y el mejor amigo de éste, quién no podía creer su mala suerte.

- ¡¡Cómo has podido?!- vociferó el joven Weasley con la cara contorsionada por la furia y a centímetros del rostro sonrojado del pillado. La pelirroja permanecía estrujada entre los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes.

- Yo…- comenzó el ojiverde.

- ¡¡Ronald deja el melodrama!! Nos estábamos dando un poco de cariño nada más.

- ¡¡Ginny!!- intercedió Harry viendo que la excusa de su novia tornaba aún más rojo a su amigo.

- Ok, sólo digo que no hacíamos nada malo, que…¡¡Espera!! ¿Qué haces con el torso desnudo y el cabello así de despeinado?

- Yo…- Ron por fin tomó conciencia de su estado.- Estaba…

- ¡¡PARKINSON!!- chilló la pequeña gryffindoriana asombrada al ver a la rubia esa en la misma habitación donde su hermano…un momento…- ¡¡Estabas con Parkinson?!

- Bueno, yo…- el aludido fue retrocediendo olvidando por unos momentos las comprometidas circunstancias en las que encontró a la otra pareja.- Bueno, estábamos peleando en realidad…

- No sabía que uno necesitaba desnudarse para ello.- replicó Ginny, fingiéndose más indignada de lo que realmente estaba puesto que había hallado la escapatoria perfecta, ni que su hermano tuviera todas las luces…

- Bueno, yo me retiro, tantos gryffis en una misma habitación me dan mala espina.- Con eso, la slytheriana se zafó fácilmente sin importarle dejar a su compañero de calentón en una encrucijada.

- ¿Qué tienes para decir, Ronald?- insistió la pelirroja observando la debilidad del ojiazul expuesta en su boca abierta al ver salir a Pansy por la puerta.

- Vamos, Ginny, no seas tan dura con Ron.- Harry salió en defensa de su amigo, más por querer saldar cuentas que por estar de acuerdo con el ligue del chico.

- Tú no te metas que ya hablaremos.

- No, tú no le reprocharás nada a Harry porque él y yo somos novios, ¿me oyes? Eres tú el que debe dar explicaciones.

- Bueno, lo discutiremos más tarde… Tengo Historia de la Magia.

- Finalmente…- susurró Ginny al verse nuevamente a solas con su novio y prendiéndose a su cuello.

- ¡¿Estás loca?!- se escandalizó el ojiverde al entender las intenciones de la pequeña Weasley. – Ron llega a ver que no asisto a la clase del Profesor Binns y es capaz de lanzarme un Avada-Kedravra.

- Pero Harry…

- No, no, no. Después nos vemos, amor.- Besó los labios de su novia sin darle tiempo a corresponder al beso.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Quién fue el estúpido que hizo de Harry el mejor amigo de mi entrometido hermano? Consultaré a Hermione.


	21. ¿Qué fue eso?

**_Un placer ser tu esclava_**

**_¿Qué fue eso?_**

- Buenos días, cariño.- saludó Draco a su esposa cuando ésta salía del aula de Transformaciones, habiendo acabado la última clase del día.

- Hola.- replicó ella secamente.

Los demás gryffindorianos que abandonaban el aula de Mcgonagall contemplaron a la pareja de casados con la misma incertidumbre y sorpresa que siempre, todavía no se acostumbraban a verlos tan juntos. No obstante, la renovada actitud de lejanía que manifestaba la castaña tornaba la situación mucho más normal.

- Veo que seguís enojada.- comentó el rubio caminando a la par de su mujer.

- Ves bien.- espetó Hermione.

- No te entiendo, realmente no te entiendo.

- No es tan difícil, Malfoy. No sé qué es lo que no entiendes.

- Me estás cargando, ¿verdad? Primero estás encima de mí besándome y luego me quieres morder y comienzas a dar bofetadas como si nada. Explícame qué es lo entendible de todo esto.

La chica resopló resignada sin detener su marcha. – ¡Por Merlin! ¡¿Cómo no lo ves?! ¿Tú estás ciego o qué? ¿O serás sordo? ¿Acaso no escuchas las idioteces que me dices a cada rato?

- ¿Cómo qué?

- ¡¡Cómo qué?! Por favor, Draco, piensa. Tú vas y me dices que me consideras una idiota y crees…

- ¡Espera!- la interrumpió él tomándola de la muñeca.- Yo nunca he dicho que eres una idiota. Bueno… al menos no en este último tiempo.

- ¡¡Claro que sí!! Esta mañana sin ir más lejos.- recalcó ella enfrentándose a su marido en el medio del pasillo y provocando con ello que los estudiantes transeúntes debieran esquivarlos por los lados.

- ¿Hoy? ¿Hoy yo te he llamado idiota?

- ¡¡Draco!!- exclamó exasperada.- ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando dijiste que mis ideologías eran idiotas?

- Ahhh…eso, pues yo te lo dije por una razón muy simple.

- ¿Cuál?- inquirió desafiante.

- Fácil, que estabas estorbando el momento con tus cosas feministas y esas rarezas…

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no soy feminista.

- Como sea, Hermione, ya dejemos el drama ¿ok? ¿Podemos hacer las pases?- preguntó acercándose a su esposa, quién a su vez ladeó la cabeza para no recibir los labios del blondo aunque no se alejó ni un ápice de él. - ¿Sabes qué? Estuve pensando…- susurró el chico en el oído de la castaña.- De hecho, he estado pensando más de la cuenta, en ti más que nada y en lo obsesionado que me tienes. ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo similar? Unas ganas apremiantes de estar con alguien, de besarlo, de abrazarlo y escucharlo. ¿Lo has sentido?

La gryffindoriana tragó saliva y se estremeció cuando notó la mano del rubio descender por su espalda. ¿Qué debía contestar a eso? Claro que lo había sentido, pero ciertamente no podía confesarle aquello a él, justamente a él.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar?- inquirió odiándose por la debilidad de su voz, la misma que el chico reconoció esbozando su sonrisa maliciosa.

- A que entiendas por qué siempre busco tus besos.- culminó acariciando con su mejilla a la de su mujer.

- Draco, estamos en medio de un pasillo.

- Lo sé, sólo quiero decirte algo más: comprendo que me rechaces pero tú debes comprender que a mí no me gusta ser rechazado así que no te buscaré más.

- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó algo desesperada.

- Lo que escuchaste, ¿vamos?- El slytheriano tomó la mano de su esposa sin esperar respuesta y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. - Entonces, ¿qué tal tu día?

Hermione tardó unos segundos en contestar pues todavía trataba de asimilar las palabras que le habían sido susurradas al oído.

- Eh…bien, creo. No sé, fue raro.

- ¿Por qué?- se interesó Draco. Ella lo miró extrañada por su nuevo comportamiento pero no dijo nada, se limitó a contestar.

- Porque parece ser que Ron y Harry están peleados. Se han sentado separados durante todas las clases, incluso en el almuerzo. Ron le ha echado miradas asesinas a Harry mientras que Ginny ha estado entre los dos de mediadora y lo peor de todo es que yo no me he animado a preguntarles qué sucedía por miedo a que me dieran vuelta la cara.

- ¿Tan mal están las cosas?

- Pues no sé bien…Odio verlos de esta forma, han estado peleados antes y cada vez que ocurre algo así me angustio muchísimo pero ahora que no me habla ninguno de los dos me siento fatal.

- Ya pasará, supuestamente te quieren.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Cómo que qué me pasa?

- ¿Por qué no te has burlado de la situación? El trío de oro está completamente dividido y tú no dices nada al respecto. ¿Ninguna ironía? ¿Nada que acotar?

- Te prometí que me iba a comportar mejor ¿no?

- Sí, pero no estamos enfrente de Harry y Ron, podrías comentar algo y no lo haces.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó antes de suspirar aliviado.- Creí que me moriría conteniendo la alegría. Pues sí, me encanta que ya no estén juntos. Tus amigos son y serán unos imbéciles toda la vida.

- ¡¡Malfoy!!

- ¿Qué? Tú me has dicho que podía comentar algo.

- No lo decía en serio.

- ¿Ves, mujer? ¿Quién te entiende?

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

- Espera- la detuvo antes de que se escabullera de sus manos.- Ok, perdón, ¿vale? Discúlpame por ser sincero cuando tú misma me diste el permiso de serlo. ¿En paz?

- Eres un imbécil, Malfoy.

- Sabes que debemos aparentar ser una pareja feliz, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé, por eso me desahogo contigo ahora y así poder hablarte más civilizadamente frente a Skeeter.

El chico meneó la cabeza en señal de negación preguntándose nuevamente qué era lo que había dicho o hecho mal. Estaba seguro de que esa mujer lo volvería loco dentro de poco si las cosas seguían así. Finalmente, Hermione tomó bruscamente la mano de su esposo y pronunció la contraseña de la gárgola que los separaba de la escalera que los guiaría hasta el santuario del profesor.

- Buenas tardes, señor y señora Malfoy. Me alegra ver que son puntuales.- saludó el director del colegio.

- Yo no diría que han sido puntuales.- se quejó una rubia platinada cuyos rizos enmarcaban perfectamente su rostro falsamente risueño.- Yo he llegado hace diez minutos.

- Teníamos que caminar hasta aquí.- explicó la castaña entre dientes.

- ¿Diez minutos para una simple caminata?

- Estamos hablando de pasillos escurridizos, sin contar con que son más de 142 escaleras y…

- Bueno, bueno…No se preocupe, señora Malfoy, no hace falta que nos recuerde la enormidad del castillo. Siéntese aquí con su esposo.- ordenó el anciano señalando dos sillas idénticas que estaban dispuestas en oposición al lugar donde la periodista permanecía sentada. Marido y mujer acataron en silencio y se sentaron lado a lado todavía tomados de la mano.- Genial, yo les dejaré solos para no estorbarles.- Hermione iba a protestar pero antes de poder encontrar una forma sutil de hacerlo el director ya los había abandonado en las siniestras manos de Rita Skeeter.

- ¿Contenta de volver a verme, señorita Granger?

- Señora Malfoy.- corrigió el rubio.

- Oh, claro, claro, es que es todo tan repentino y…escabroso que se me olvida con facilidad.

- ¿Escabroso? ¿Por qué lo dice?- inquirió el muchacho comenzando a mosquearse con el tono sarcástico de la adulta.

- Pues los recuerdos de años pasados me vienen a la mente. ¿A usted no? ¿Acaso no se acuerda cuando usted mismo me brindaba información acerca de su actual esposa para ridiculizarla en El Profeta?

Instantáneamente, Draco sintió la mano de su mujer flaquear en su propio puño y sin querer que se separase de él afianzó el estrujón con decisión antes de lanzarle a la rubia sobre maquillada miles de dagas a través de sus ojos grises que no lograron amedrentar a la mujer ni en lo más mínimo, más bien consiguió que ella sonriera más ampliamente.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no tiene ninguna relevancia en el presente.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya han conversado y superado esas diferencias?

- Por supuesto.- replicó él mirando de reojo a Hermione. No entendía porque la mano de la chica sudaba más de lo necesario, estaba visiblemente nerviosa y no había dicho una sola palabra desde que tomaron asiento. No importaba, él se haría cargo de la situación.

- Bueno, comencemos entonces.- Skeeter sacó de su bolso floreado una pluma y un anotador mágico que flotó en el aire a la espera de escribir todo cuanto allí se dijera.

- Espere… ¿cómo sé yo que puedo confiar en usted para que escriba nuestras palabras tal cual nosotros las pronunciamos?

- No se preocupe por eso, señor. Dumbledore me ha traído aquí por una razón muy obvia, él se ha hecho el tonto todo este tiempo pero sabe muy bien que soy una animaga ilegal y también sabe que la señorita…quiero decir…señora conoce mi condición a la perfección, al igual que usted. Así que ha aprovechado de su conocimiento para obligarme a escribir un artículo satisfactorio acerca de ustedes.- El chico asintió y volvió a mirar a su esposa que seguía callada, frunció el seño confundido y volvió a enfrentar la mirada de la periodista.- Bueno, empecemos por el principio. ¿Cómo se han enamorado?

Draco tragó saliva, no supo cómo contestar y se sintió completamente tonto por no haber ideado una excusa con anterioridad. Era evidente que esa pregunta no faltaría, ¿por qué no había pensado en ello antes?

- Fuimos electos Premios Anuales- la castaña habló por primera vez con una voz neutral, falta de cualquier tipo de emoción. La pluma mágica comenzó a escribir y en los ojos de su dueña brilló una luz ansiosa de cotilleos y material para distorsionar de alguna manera encubierta la historia que escucharía. –Nos fuimos conociendo de a poco, siendo obligados a rondar los corredores de noche y hacer las tareas propias del cargo que compartimos. Además, convivimos en la misma torre.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que han sucumbido ante la tentación que significa vivir juntos?- interrogó la rubia con malicia.

- No sé a qué se refiere. Solamente digo que al vivir juntos nos hemos visto forzados a idear modos pacíficos de convivencia y dejar nuestros posibles conflictos atrás. Empezamos a conocer el lado oculto de la otra persona y nos enamoramos.- explicó la gryffindoriana como si todo habría podido ser así de simple.

- ¿Tan fácil? ¿Ningún enfrentamiento que les haya llevado a terminar besándose apasionadamente?

- Eso no es de su incumbencia, sólo debe saber que nos conocimos y nos enamoramos.

- ¿En menos de un mes?

- En menos de un mes.- afirmó la castaña.

- Ok.- aceptó Skeeter con reticencia.- Y díganme, ¿qué es lo que les enamoró de la otra persona?

Esa vez fue Hermione quién se quedó sin saber qué decir, pero afortunadamente tuvo a su esposo para rescatarla.

- No podría enumerar todas las cosas en este momento, son muchas aunque no son particularidades sino el todo lo que realmente importa, ¿me entiende? Hermione y yo somos tan diferentes pero a la misma vez tan parecidos que nos compenetramos formidablemente. No es el individuo lo que vale sino el todo, la pareja que formamos estando juntos. Somos como dos partes distintas que se acoplan a la perfección.- Cuando terminó de hablar se preguntó de dónde había salido aquello. Ciertamente no lo había preparado de antemano, entonces ¿de dónde demonios había sacado semejante idea? Giró para encontrarse con los ojos asombrados de su mujer y luego se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa que iba curvando sus labios y más aún cuando recibió de ella un leve beso en la boca.

- Bueno, bueno, muy tierno.- comentó Skeeter con una mueca de asco surcando su rostro.- Siguiente pregunta: ¿no se preocuparon por la reacción de la gente antes de dar la noticia?

- No, para nada.- replicó el rubio.

- ¿Ni siquiera de sus padres?

- Mis padres han sido muy comprensivos.- contestó la castaña.

- ¿Y los de usted, señor Malfoy? Disculpe, debería haber dicho la de su padre nomás.

- Mi padre está preso.- espetó Draco entonando rencor en su voz.

- Lo sé, debe ser muy difícil para usted estar tan solo después de la muerte de su madre.

- ¡¡Cómo sabe eso?!- exclamó el chico poniéndose de pie en un salto. Hermione lo miró pasmada, no tenía idea de que Narcisa hubiera muerto.

- Una buena periodista tiene sus fuentes, señor Malfoy.

- ¡Eso no viene al caso!

- Claro que sí, estábamos hablando de la reacción de la gente en general y pensé que le habría gustado que su madre estuviera presente para atestiguar la felicidad matrimonial de su único hijo.

- ¡¡Cállese!!- gritó el rubio apretando sus puños y tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo.

- Pero si yo sólo…- comenzó la adulta pero antes de que pudiera continuar el slytheriano ya había abandonado la habitación al tiempo que emanaba furia de sus poros.

- ¿Qué…qué…- balbuceó la castaña totalmente confundida con lo que acaba de ocurrir.

- ¿No piensa ir a buscar a su querido esposo?- terció Skeeter sonriendo malévolamente.

La chica miró la puerta de salida una vez más antes de correr en busca de Draco. No obstante, previamente a cerrar la puerta del despacho detrás de si dijo:

- Haga el favor de desaparecerse en cuanto antes y si consigue que un animal la aplaste al pasar mejor.

- ¡¡Draco!! ¡¿Me esperas, por favor?!- gritó Hermione corriendo detrás del rubio que continuaba con su escapatoria a toda marcha. Desde su posición, la castaña observaba con el ceño fruncido cómo el rubio iba apretando y ciñendo cada vez más fuertemente sus puños mientras ella se preguntaba si alguna vez lo alcanzaría.

Pero finalmente lo hizo, al final de un pasillo desierto.- Draco, detente.- ordenó tomándole la mano para retenerlo. Él acató aunque miró a su esposa surcando su cara con una rabia de la que ella no era culpable pero por la que sin lugar a dudas pagaría de todas formas.

- ¡¡Qué quieres?!- vociferó el chico totalmente enervado por el enojo que sentía.

- Hablar contigo.- contestó ella sin amedrentarse a causa de la evidente furia de su marido.

- ¡¡De qué?!

- Deja de gritarme que yo he venido para que hablemos bien. Quiero saber qué es lo que pasó allí dentro.

- ¿Dentro de dónde?- preguntó más calmado aunque sin saber muy bien lo que decía.

- Sabes bien de dónde. ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Skeeter de tu madre?

Ante aquella pregunta y los ojos indagadores y tiernos de la castaña Draco bajó la vista pero rápidamente volvió a enfrentarse a la mirada marrón para asentir levemente sin poder borrar de su rostro la tristeza que le causaba recordar la muerte de su mamá a pesar de todos sus intentos por evitar que le afectase. De inmediato, Hermione se lanzó al cuello del rubio y lo abrazó con la dulzura y la compasión que le eran propios, tratando de transmitirle a través de aquel gesto todo lo que sentía la situación de su marido sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra. El rubio se sorprendió un poco por la efusividad de su esposa pero no pudo más que experimentar un extraño sentimiento de agradecimiento, así pues rodeó la cintura de la mujer y hundió su cabeza en la maraña de cabello castaño. Se mantuvieron en esa pose por unos segundos sin importarles lo inaudito que resultaba una escena tan íntima entre ellos que no constara de ningún tipo de connotación sexual y por raro que parezca tampoco para el slytheriano la tenía.

- ¿Qué pasó?- inquirió la gryffindoriana una vez que se separó unos centímetros de su esposo.

- ¿Cómo que qué pasó?

- Con tu madre, ¿qué es lo que pasó?

- No quiero hablar de ello.

- Vamos, Draco, te hará bien desahogarte. ¿Se lo has contado a alguien alguna vez?

- No.

- ¿Ves? Necesitas decírselo a alguien. Me lo puedes contar a mí.

- No quiero.

- ¿Por qué no? Te quiero escuchar.- insistió la chica haciendo uso de su terquedad. El joven la miró directamente a los ojos y vio autenticidad en ellos pero él no estaba dispuesto a contarle esa confidencia a nadie, más que nada porque los recuerdos ya eran demasiado dolorosos reviviéndolos en su mente como para aumentar el dolor trasladándolos a palabras.

- Lo siento, Hermione, pero no puedo y no quiero hablar de esto.

- Pero ¿por qué nadie lo sabe? Te aseguro que me acordaría si lo hubiera visto en El Profeta.

- Se decidió que era mejor ocultarlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No puedo contestarte eso, te dije que no quería hablarte del tema.

- Pero…- comenzó ella, sin embargo al mirar la expresión seria de su marido desistió y pasó su mano por el cabello rubio tratando de suavizarlo y lográndolo según indicó el suspiro que el chico exhaló al contacto de su mujer al tiempo que se relajaba cerrando los ojos. – Sólo quiero que sepas que cuando quieras contarme yo te escucharé.

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesas tanto por mí, Hermione?- preguntó abriendo los ojos y buscando la mirada de la castaña, quién desvío la vista por un momento pero se recompuso rápidamente y respondió.

- Eres mi esposo, Draco.

- Claro…- replicó con sarcasmo.- ¡Qué dices! Si siempre te encargas de recordarme que esto es una farsa.

- Pero yo te lo recuerdo porque siempre andas buscando otras cosas de mí.

- ¿Cosas cómo qué?- indagó él apretando a la chica aún más contra si.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- replicó tornándose colorada.

- Lo sé. ¿Tú todavía no puedes decirlo?

- ¡Cállate!- espetó la joven fingiéndose más ofendida de lo que realmente estaba. Draco sólo sonrío como contestación y se inclinó hacia su mujer para besarla pero se detuvo cuando recordó que le había dicho que ya no la buscaría más porque no le gustaba ser rechazado una y otra y otra vez. No obstante, sonrío más ampliamente cuando notó que era ella quién se acercaba para besarlo, entonces retomó la iniciativa y con una mano en la mejilla de la chica topó sus labios con delicadeza. Las manos de Hermione acariciaron el pelo blondo mientras se amoldaba lentamente en el cuerpo de su esposo, le encantaba sentirse protegida entre los brazos del chico que le quitaba el sueño y la cordura y en ese momento no se acordó del pleito de esa mañana o el del día anterior o el anterior a ése, sólo quería disfrutar de la sensación de adrenalina y, paradójicamente, de concordia que le provocaban los besos tiernos de Draco. Éste, a su vez, abrazaba con fuerza a su mujer, como si no quisiera que se separase nunca de él y de hecho eso mismo quería pero tardaría en reconocerlo aunque a él se le hacía más evidente con cada nuevo beso, mirada, pelea o charla. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y sonriendo sin ningún atisbo de malicia en su expresión el slytheriano removió un mechón de pelo de la castaña que caía sobre su frente para poder contemplarla mejor.

- Así que solamente te interesas por mí porque soy tu esposo, ¿no?

- No, tonto, por mucho que me pese también me preocupo por ti.

- ¿A sí? ¿Acaso mis encantos ya comenzaron a enamo…

- No sigas si quieres que me quede aquí contigo…

- Como digas, cariño.- Desde que había comenzado la parodia del casamiento se había acostumbrado a llamar a Granger con ese tipo de motes afectuosos y cada vez que estaban solos se obligaba a si mismo a llamarla de la misma manera porque sabía que le fastidiaba. Sin embargo, el rubio se daba cuenta que con el tiempo esos apodos salían de su boca sin premeditación, más bien como una muestra espontánea de lo que realmente sentía. Sonrío para si mismo siendo sabedor de este cambio interino y dándole poca importancia se inclinó nuevamente para conseguir otro beso de su esposa. No obstante, unos gritos provenientes de un corredor cercano lo distrajeron.

- ¡¡YA RON!! ¡¡Deja de hostigar a Harry!!

- Eso nunca, ¿cómo crees que debo reaccionar cuando veo a mi inocente y pequeña hermanita montando al pervertido de ojos verdes hipnotizantes que decía ser mi amigo?

- ¡Que yo no tengo ojos hipnotizantes!

- Claro que sí, ¿cómo explicas que mi hermanita haya accedido a semejante trato sino fuera por el encantamiento de esos malditos ojos?

- Yo misma te podría dar un millón de razones más: para empezar su culo, firme, redondito y tan bien torneado como sus abdominales que desde que le intensificaron los entrenamientos para que pudiera derrotar a Voldemort se han convertido en seis perfectos ravioles en los que fácil y apetitosamente podría esparcir unas cuantas hebras de queso rallado; su pelo, no apto para babosas porque es realmente hermoso, sedoso y rebelde al igual que me gustan los hombres, como mi querido y perfecto Harry; ¡sus brazos, madre mía!, dos perfectas y musculosas extremidades que me pueden envolver cuando ellas quieran, lo mismo va para tus piernas, cariño; también…

- ¡¡GINNY!!- en ese momento fue cuando los vociferadores gryffindorianos al son del nombre de la pelirroja entraron en la escena del mismo pasillo donde Draco y Hermione se disponían a tener más romanticismo, pero al ver los dos rostros rojos de sus mejores amigos (uno por la furia y el otro por la vergüenza) la castaña se desligó velozmente del abrazo de su esposo.

- ¡¿Qué?! Yo sólo contestaba las curiosidades de mi querido hermanito. ¡Ah! Hermione…Draco… ¿Cómo están?- saludó despreocupadamente la joven Weasley al matrimonio recién avistado.

- Bien…eh…gracias, Ginny. ¿Y ustedes?- replicó la Premio Anual con incomodidad.

- Pues aquí estamos, peleando y peleando por un malentendido que se llevó a cabo en el baño del tercer piso.

- ¿Qué pasó allí?- inquirió ansiosa por saber el motivo del altercado entre sus amigos de una vez por todas.

- Nada importante.- intercedió el anteojudo secamente, no tenía intenciones de confesarle sus problemas sexuales y/o fraternales a la mujer que lo tomaba por idiota y mucho menos si el odioso de su marido estaba a su lado escuchándolo todo.

- Claro que es importante.- Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no parecía compartir la misma opinión de su amigo puesto que estaba demasiado enceguecido por la supuesta traición del ojiverde como para reparar en que pediría apoyo y consejo en otra de sus presuntas amistades infieles.- Hermione, no podrás creer lo que pasó esta mañana.

- ¡Ron!- advirtió Harry.

- ¿Qué?- instó la aludida esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja feliz de que al menos uno de sus amigos le volviera a dirigir la palabra.

- Que hoy he tenido la suerte de encontrarme a mi mejor amigo a escasos pelos de impurificar a mi hermana para siempre.

Por supuesto que la frase de Ron acarreó variadas y diferentes reacciones. Ginny le golpeó a su hermano muy pero muy fuerte en la cabeza con su puño, Harry se enterró el rostro en sus manos buscando un hueco entre ellas dónde poder meterse y desaparecer, Hermione se sonrojó legándose a si misma la vergüenza que la pelirroja no sentía y Draco, quién había permanecido exento de la conversación intentando controlarse para no golpear a los gryffindorianos debido a la interrupción, rompió en carcajadas tan fuertes que hasta tuvo que atajarse las costillas porque le había empezado a doler la panza de tanta risa.

- ¡¿De qué te ríes, Malfoy?!- el hermano deshonrado fue el primero en sentirse atacado por las risotadas muy mal disimuladas del slytheriano. El anteojudo fue el segundo.

- ¡¡Eso!! ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?!

- Draco, por favor…- suplicó la castaña en el oído del rubio para que sólo él pudiera escucharla. Se miraron y después de compartir unos momentos de esa intimidad remota para algunos y esencial para otros el Premio Anual se dirigió a los compañeros de casa de su mujer.

- Disculpen…- comenzó ganándose el asombro de los tres.- Sólo me acordaba de un chiste que escuché hace un rato.- Todos ciñeron el entrecejo ante semejante excusa pero la aceptaron, después de todo era Malfoy, cualquier disculpa que diga (por increíble que sea) es un milagro por el hecho de que una disculpa salga de su boca.

- Pero Hermione…- terció Ginny.- Tú no sabes lo que hemos visto Harry y yo en ese dichoso baño, a parte de mi tonto hermano claro.- dicho lo cual, miró con suspicacia al enrojecido pelirrojo y volvió a mirar con malicia a su amiga ignorando las señas para que hiciera silencio de su novio.- ¡¡Pansy!! Ron y Parkinson en un mismo baño y él tenía la camisa desabrochada y el pelo revuelto cuando lo encontré, ¿quién es el desubicado en esta historia, eh?

La reacción al nuevo estamento declarado en la causa fue la siguiente: el acusado se sonrojó tanto que hasta parecía a punto de explotar aunque aquello se podría remitir a la furia que sentía por ser expuesto de esa manera enfrente de Mafloy, el famoso Potter volvió a buscar en sus manos algún lugar que le permitiera salvaguardarse de ese grupo de dementes (ya bastante había sufrido en su vida el pobrecito) y Hermione esbozó la misma mueca de desconcierto que su marido, sólo que éste terminó en una situación parecida a la anterior: sosteniéndose las costillas por el dolor de panza que le produjeron los risueños alaridos.

- ¡¿De qué mierda te ríes, Malfoy?!- volvió a ofenderse el pelirrojo.

- Nada, nada, otro chiste que escuché por ahí.

- ¿Ya se han reído lo suficiente de nuestra situación?- se mosqueó el ojiverde.

- Harry, yo…- comenzó la castaña, quién en realidad no se había reído de nadie y ya se veía condenada de antemano a causa del comportamiento de su esposo.

- Espera, Potter, que Hermione no se ha reído de nadie…Yo sólo me reía de un chiste así que no te lo tomes a mal ¿ok? Por otra parte…Weasley- Draco volteó para mirar directamente a los ojos azules del gryffindoriano, quién lo miró un poco receloso preparándose para lo peor.- No sé por qué haces tanto espaviento de lo de tu hermana con Potter si él es tu mejor amigo, más vale con él que con algún otro en quién tú no confíes tanto, ¿verdad? Al menos sabes que él la cuidará siempre y la respetará, si es que es eso lo que opinas en verdad de tu amigo, sino… allá tú. Pelirroja…- mentó luego dirigiéndose a la joven Weasley y mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos grises.- Si tu hermano ha decidido experimentar los placeres de la vida con Parkinson bien por él, seguramente esa señorita….eh….experimentada le ensañará unas cuantas cosillas, solamente deberías aconsejar a tu hermano que use protección por las dudas. Pero no te preocupes que a pesar de ser una toca pelotas y algo hueca esa rubia es menos mala de lo que parece. ¿Todos en paz?

Como vio que ninguno le contestaba sino que todos se tomaban su tiempo (uno muy largo) para poder asimilar lo que acababa de pasar sonrío satisfecho consigo mismo y tomó la mano de su mujer insinuantemente para preguntarle de forma sutil si podían marcharse ya. Ella miró sonrientemente a sus amigos que seguían con la boca abierta a causa del dictamen de su esposo y luego de considerar que no había nada más para decir saludó a los chicos educadamente y enlazó su brazo con el del blondo para caminar juntos hacia su Sala Común.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- balbuceó Harry.

- No lo sé…- contestó Ron incrédulo.

- Es…es el Draco cambiado, ése del que hablaba Hermione.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la escena y después de unos minutos contemplando la dirección por donde se había ido el renovado y mejorado Draco Malfoy marcharon hacia su propia torre olvidándose por completo de sus recientes disputas.

_Hola gentee!! Ya se que me querran golpear por tardarme tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo pero esque vacaciones _

_Ademas que e andado algo atareada, o si, fue mi cumpleaños el miercoles 23 oficilamente ya tengo 16 añoooos :D si aun estoy peque pero no problem :)_

_No se porque festejo que estoy mas vieja :´)_

_Bueno les aseguro que la proxima semana les subo el proximo capitulo, el lunes o martes mas tardar el miercoles ok?_

_Gracias a __tods__ por leer y dejar review!! Entre mas review mas rapido subo :)_


	22. ¿Fiesta?

**Un placer ser tu esclava**

**¿Fiesta...?**

- Estuviste genial.

- Lo sé, pero me siento asqueroso en este momento, mugriento y sucio.

- Por favor, Draco, no seas idiota. Haz hecho lo que debías, cometiste un acto de filantropía.

- ¿Por qué te crees que me siento tan sucio?

- No seas tonto…- le reprendió la castaña sin dejar de sonreírle muy a su pesar.- Por fin has empezado a comportarte correctamente.

- Obvio, me vi obligado a hacerlo.

- Fuiste un caballero.- catalogó Hermione mirando soñadoramente hacia al frente mientras iban caminando por el corredor.

- Porque me forzaste.- señaló el rubio.

- Y con Harry y Ron nada menos.

- Porque me forzaste, repito.

- Estás cambiando.- decretó la Premio Anual intentando colgarse de la mejor perspectiva de la situación para sonsacar el mayor beneficio de ella, por lo cual prefirió hacer oídos sordos a las justificaciones de su marido, pero él no se lo hacía tan fácil.

- Te vuelvo a decir que lo hice porque no tuve otra opción.- recalcó el joven exasperándose un poco por la terquedad de su esposa. No obstante, ella reincidió en su ventajosa negación.

- Realmente estás mejorando, creo que el casamiento está dando sus buenos frutos.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué?- inquirió la aludida enfrentando a su marido para admirarlo con los ojitos brillosos. Draco se sobrecogió levemente al verla tan emocionada y decidió mejor no desilusionarla.

- Nada, nada…- se excusó.

- ¡¡Señores Malfoy!!- llamó una voz chillona y melosa que ambos reseñados reconocieron al instante así que se miraron cómplicemente y se dispusieron a plantarle cara a la fastidiosa periodista, el blondo bastante más enfurecido que su mujer.

- ¡¡Qué quiere?!- espetó el slytheriano de mala manera. La castaña le tomó la mano para calmarlo.

- Pues ustedes se han ido demasiado pronto de la entrevista y no me dieron tiempo a pedirles que posaran para una foto.

- ¿Es necesaria la foto?- preguntó Hermione no muy convencida de que aquello sea una buena idea.

- Por supuesto, la noticia de su matrimonio saldrá en primera plana seguramente y para ello es obligatorio una imagen del tema en cuestión.

- ¿Primera plana?- repitieron ambos cónyuges aun menos convencidos con la idea.

- Claro, el periódico está muy interesado en su exclusiva, cree que es un acontecimiento digno de mucha importancia. Yo estoy en desacuerdo pero lamentablemente no tengo el poder para hacerles cambiar esa percepción.

- Claro que no, usted no tiene el poder para hacer absolutamente nada.

- Bueno, bueno...guárdese el rencor para usted y su querida esposa, señor Malfoy. Ahora será mejor que posen porque no quiero perder mucho tiempo más con ustedes.  
El blondo parecía listo para rebatir pero su esposa le apretó la palma de la mano a modo de advertencia. Además, un fotógrafo insipiente, desprolijo y con expresión de no querer estar allí se presentó repentinamente desde detrás de Skeeter sin darles tiempo a reaccionar puesto que dio inicio a una lluvia de flash que los sobresaltó. Cuando al fin cesaron las descargas luminosas, marido y mujer permanecían acorralados contra la pared casi más tapándose sus rostros con las manos para proteger sus ojos del encandilamiento.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Hasta nunca.- se despidió la rubia peliteñida antes de tomar a su empleado por la manga de su túnica y arrastrarlo en dirección opuesta a la pareja de casados.

- ¡Qué perra! ¡Saldremos fatal en esa foto!

- Da lo mismo, Draco.

- ¡No! Un Malfoy siempre debe salir impecable en exhibiciones públicas.

- Saldrás al lado de una Sangre Sucia, eso será suficiente para mancillar tu apariencia.

El Premio Anual giró para encontrarse con que su esposa miraba al piso aparentemente avergonzada y de alguna manera experimentó cierta congoja al notar su pesar. ¡Mierda! ¡¡Qué rayos?!

- No digas eso, no eres una Sangre Sucia.

- ¿Cómo?- inquirió la muchacha incapaz de considerar congruentes a esas palabras siendo pronunciadas por la boca de su esposo.

- Que te casaste conmigo, ¿no? Eso te limpia la sangre instantáneamente.

Hermione habría querido escuchar otra explicación pero se dijo a ella misma que no podía esperar mucho más de su esposo así que resopló resignándose a sus circunstancias y renovó la caminata hacia su Sala Común. Él la siguió.

- Bueno… ¿qué te cuentas?- interrogó el rubio buscando conversación, ya que sentía una inaudita necesidad de escucharla. ¡Mierda!

- Nada nuevo, paso contigo la mayor parte del tiempo, no hay casi nada que no sepas de mí.

- Eso es verdad, sé completamente todo de ti, ¿te diste cuenta? Es irónico que yo sea quién mejor te conoce, inclusive mejor que tus metiches amigos.

- Si alguien me lo hubiera mencionado hace un mes atrás jamás lo habría creído y habría tomado a esa persona por demente.

- Estoy de acuerdo, esto me pilló desprevenido a mí también.

- ¿Estamos teniendo una conversación civilizada?- preguntó la castaña exagerando su asombro.

- Sí, ¿quién lo diría?- comentó Draco antes de echarse a reír.- Nos estamos entendiendo y no precisamente porque estemos teniendo sexo.- dicho lo cual, volvió a reír e increíblemente Hermione se unió en sus carcajadas. Realmente se estaban llevando mejor.

- Bueno…pero tenemos que planear algo.- declaró la castaña una vez finalizadas sus risas.

- ¿Planear algo para qué?

- Para que prospere el trato entre nuestras casas más que nada. Ésa es la finalidad de este matrimonio, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo?- inquirió él tontamente.- Ahhhh…- exclamó luego recordando el verdadero objetivo de todo aquello. Casi más se le olvidaba...- ¿Qué has pensado?

- Pues no sé…yo lo veo difícil…deberíamos reunirlos para empezar, sino sería imposible que se relacionen siquiera para hablarse a no ser que sea para insultarse.

- Pero si los reúnes terminarán lanzándose maldiciones…

- Lo sé, por eso no sé bien qué hacer…Aunque no concibo otra posibilidad. Tal vez tengamos que correr el riesgo, ¿no? Dicen que el que no apuesta no gana.

- Lo único que ganaremos es un par de cadáveres.

Para ese entonces ya habían alcanzado al retrato de su torre y la joven pronunció la contraseña para poder ingresar a la Sala Común, ambos aún reflexionando sobre el dilema que les concernía. Una vez sentados en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, el rubio contempló el perfil pensativo de su esposa y sonrió al observar su encanto.

- ¡¡No sé qué hacer!!

- No te esfuerces tanto, Hermione.- Draco se acercó a su mujer sugestivamente sin darle mucha importancia a sus propias palabras.- Podríamos continuar con la fiesta anterior, ésa que tus amigos interrumpieron.- sugirió anidando su cabeza en el cuello cetrino. No obstante, antes de poder besar la piel de su esposa, ésta se levantó abruptamente y exclamó.

- ¡¡Claro!! ¿Cómo no se nos habrá ocurrido antes? ¡¡Es una idea genial!! ¡Debemos organizar una fiesta!

- ¿Una fiesta?- coreó él sin entender ni una letra de lo que había dicho la gryffindoriana.

- ¡Obvio! Aquí mismo, Slytherin y Gryffindor solamente.

- No quiero que mi living se manche con sangre.

- No seas pesimista, Draco. Ya verás que lo lograremos. Mañana a las 10 de la noche. Ahora mismo organizo todos los preparativos. Tú ve a avisar a tus compañeros y yo les diré a los míos. ¡¡Muévete!!- ordenó entusiasmadamente antes de ingresar a su dormitorio para planear quién sabe Dios qué cosa.

- ¡Mierda! Estoy casado con una loca de la hostia. Y estaba tan cerca de su cuello… ¡Mierda!

* * *

-¿Que qué?

- Que quiero que mañana a las 10 de la noche vayan a mi torre todos los de séptimo y sexto de nuestra casa porque Hermione y yo vamos a hacer una fiesta.

- Si, si, eso ya lo escuché, la segunda parte es la que no entendí bien.

- No sé a lo que te refieres, Blaise, es muy simple: tanto ustedes como los de Gryffindor irán.

- ¡¿Tú has perdido la cabeza o qué?!

- ¿Acaso tú ves que me falte la cabeza?

- No te hagas el tonto, Draco, yo estoy de acuerdo con Theodere, has perdido la cordura.

- ¡NO! Que yo sólo los estoy invitando a una fiesta.

- No me digas…- espetó el moreno con sarcasmo.- Eso ya lo tenemos claro pero ¿cómo pretendes que nosotros vayamos a una fiesta con gryffindorianos en ella y sin alguna mujer de otra casa con quién ligar?

- ¿Qué pasa con gryffindorianos?- curioseó una rubia que iba camino a su cuarto para acostarse después de la cena hasta que escuchó una palabra que en aquellos días le resultaba más llamativa que antes o al menos no tan vomitiva.

- Pues que este demente además de haberse casado con una Sa… - Nott se cortó a si mismo cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar las dos palabras que le podrían costar una muerte anticipada bajo la varita del Premio Anual, así que antes de proseguir con su fatal error se autocorrigió mirando nerviosamente al príncipe de su casa. -…seeeñorita no tan…eh…tradicional ahora quiere juntarnos en el mismo cuadrado de piedra con los leones melenudos creyendo que alguna vez podríamos tener una fiesta en paz con semejante escoria.

- No seas tan calamitoso, cariño.- reprendió Pansy. - Sé que es una idea algo extraña pero no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad?

- ¿Eso crees?- preguntó el blondo esbozando su sonrisa maliciosa que esa vez daba a entender que guardaba un secreto y que disfrutaba de hacerlo, lo cual la joven comprendió a la perfección y consecuentemente tragó saliva enrojeciéndose, no exactamente porque le afectase que Draco supiera que casi se encama con otra persona (ello ya había pasado decenas de veces) sino porque esa persona era un Weasley.- Oye, Pansy, ¿podría hablar contigo antes de seguir deliberando si estoy loco o no?

- Cla…claro- tartamudeó la aludida.

El rubio se levantó de su asiento y tomó a la ojiazul por el brazo guiándola hasta un rincón no tan lejano siendo observados inquisitivamente por el par de slytherianos abandonados en el sofá.

- Me he enterado de tu trastabillo con la comadreja.

- Mira, tú no tienes el derecho de decirme nada, ¿te queda claro? Yo solamente…

- ¡Tranquila, mujer! No vine a torturarte con ello ni mucho menos, aunque… ¿es verdad que la tiene chiquita?- indagó el chico haciendo un gesto de pequeñez empleando sus dedos índice y pulgar.

- No pienso contarte eso, es algo personal y yo soy una dama.

- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, Parkinson. ¿Tú, dama?

- Jódete, Malfoy.

- Yo sólo quería quitarme la duda pero ya sabes qué dicen…el que calla otorga.

- Eso quisieras…Y no, para que sepas el chico está muy bien dotado, con sólo sentarme arriba suyo lo pude notar. Me atrevería a decir que más dotado que tú, huroncito.

- ¡¡Cuidado!!- exclamó el injuriado estrujando el brazo de la muchacha con mayor fuerza y consiguiendo con ello que un leve quejido escapara de su boca.

- Me haces daño.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices. La mentira no lleva a nada bueno.

- ¡Mira quién lo dice! El rey de las falsedades.

- ¿Lo dices por algo en especial?- preguntó el blondo sobresaltándose ante la sospecha de que su matrimonio falso podría ser descubierto.

- Por favor, siempre has sido la persona más ventajosa y calumniadora que he conocido. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso hay algo que ocultas y no me has contado, Drakin?

- ¡Que no me llames así!

- ¡Que me sueltes!

- ¡¡Está bien!!- concedió Draco deshaciéndose del brazo de su compañera con brusquedad. – De todas formas, lo que yo quería era pedirte un favor.

- ¿Un favor? Tú sí que has perdido la cabeza. ¿Piensas que después de tratarme de esta manera voy a ayudarte en atarte los zapatos siquiera?

- No te queda más opción, Parkinson. Es eso o todo el mundo se entera que estás con un Weasley.

- ¿Y a mi qué? ¿Si a ti te pueden perdonar el haberte casado con una Sangre Su…no pura, a mí me pueden dejar pasar este affaire?

- Me alegra que vayas recapacitando en los motes que les das a ciertas personas y sí, tal vez los chicos puedan perdonarte que salgas con la comadreja, aunque lo dudo mucho, pero ¿tus padres? ¿Has pensado en ellos? Yo creo que no porque conociendo lo intolerable que es tu madre jamás comprenderían que estés con un pobretón.

- ¡No! No les cuentes, por favor.

- Bueno, entonces ayúdame.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- inquirió la chica sabiéndose rendida.

- Que convenzas a todos de ir a la fiesta de mañana; es a las 10 en mi torre, después de la cena.

- Pero… ¿cómo pretendes que lo haga?

- No sé, busca apoyo en las demás chicas. Dicen que ustedes las mujeres suelen ser más comprensibles y sensibles, ¿no?

- Te olvidas de un pequeño gran detalle.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que nosotras somos de Slytherin y eso supera ampliamente a nuestra condición de mujer.

- Pues tomen clases de feminidad y ya.

- No pasa por ahí, Draco.- replicó Pansy mosqueada.

- No me importa por dónde pase ni tampoco quiero saberlo. Únicamente te pido que logres que asistan todos los de sexto y séptimo, ¿ok? Ah…y también trata de persuadirlos para que se comporten, no quiero ningún pleito.

- ¡¡Estás pidiéndome un milagro!!

- Ya verás cómo le haces, tú siempre has tenido el don de manipular a la gente, en especial a los chicos.

- No me puedo acostar con todo Slytherin para que me hagan caso.

- ¿Por qué no? Lo has hecho antes.

- ¡¡Pero no con todos al mismo tiempo!!

- Ta…pero eso serviría para ahorrar tiempo, no tenemos mucho.

- No pienso hacer eso.- La verdad era que en su mente había solamente un chico con el que planeaba acostarse dentro del futuro cercano y precisamente ése no pertenecía a su casa.

- No importa cómo lo hagas, Pansy, mientras que lo consigas estará todo bien. Lo dejo en tus manos.- dicho lo cual, el slytheriano de ojos grises salió de la Sala Común de su casa para encaminarse hacia la que compartía con su colega mientras deseaba fervientemente tumbarse en su cama de una maldita vez después de un día colmado de sorpresas. Aunque antes de dormir tal vez podría aprovecharse del buen humor de su esposa…

Muchas gracias por sus review :)

Asi con mas ganas subo capitulos!! Quiero mas review y subo mas rapido

Se cuidan!!

Arely

O cierto hace rato que no aclaro esto

Los personajes no me perteneces son de la fabulosa JK. Rowling que aunque a hecho un fiasco con la quinta pelicula (por que admitemoslo no fue tan buena) pero tambien tiene grandes ideas como los guiños de Sirius ¬

Y la historia salio de la cabezita de Ce ella me autorizo subir el fic por este medio, ella es la autora yo solo lo subo...

Bueno me despidooo!!


	23. FIESTAAAA!:D

Perdón por el retraso!! uu y pues emmm los personajes no son mios le pertenecen a JK.Rowling que ella pudo detener la postergacion de HP6 pero no hizo nada ¬¬ Ahora a esperar casi casi un año ¬¬, la historia no es mia es de Ce una buena conocida que me permitio poner su fic aqui :D

**Ahora si, los dejo con:**

**Un Placer ser tu esclava**

**FIESTAAAA!! :D**

- Draco, ¿podrías dejar mi cuello en paz? Estoy tratando de escribir.- solicitó la castaña mientras los labios de su esposo lisonjeaban su nuca entorpeciéndole la concentración para poder hacer una lista de todos los preparativos ya hechos y de los que aún quedaban pendientes.

- Vamos, Hermione, deja eso… Apiádate de mí.

- No me provoques, sabes muy bien que no tendría que dejarte besarme y te lo estoy permitiendo así que no te quejes.

- Pero no me pones atención…

- Tengo que hacer esta lista antes de irme a dormir, debo tener todo organizado para mañana.

- Lo puedes hacer mañana en la tarde.- sugirió el rubio acariciando la panza de su mujer por encima de la camisola negra de seda.

- No me hagas esto, Draco…No me tientes…

- Sabes que quieres…- musitó él al tiempo que sus labios descendían por la línea lateral del cuello cetrino.

- ¡Debo terminar!- espetó la gryffindoriana intentando desvirtuar la situación.

- Mañana…

- ¡No, ahora!

- ¡¡Está bien!!- se mosqueó el blondo girando para acostarse de costado y darle la espalda a su esposa.

- No te enojes, Draco, sabes que no podemos.

- Arghh…- farfulló él por toda respuesta.

- Cambiemos de tema ¿quieres? ¿Lograste convencer a tus compañeros?

- Pensé que te estaba distrayendo de tu meticulosa escritura.

- No seas porfiado.

- Arghhh…Ok, le pedí a Parkinson que los convenciera por mí.

- ¿Y crees que lo conseguirá?

- Supongo que sí.

- ¡Qué bien!

- Aja.

- No me preguntaste cómo me ha ido con mis amigos.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido?- inquirió el chico desinteresadamente, más que nada porque al ver sus objetivos frustrados el sueño le vencía con mayor premura.

- ¡Pues me han dicho que sí! Creo que tu discurso de hoy ha sido efectivo.

- Me alegro.- contestó Draco antes de bostezar.

- Aunque también necesité mucho de la ayuda de Lavander, Parvati y Ginny. Las chicas encuentran atractivo esto de reunirnos con los slytherianos.

- Mmmm

- Espero que mañana salga todo cómo lo planeé, ya verás…me felicitarás por lo genial que me saldrá este festejo. Te gusta el whisky de fuego ¿verdad?- Hermione no obtuvo respuesta de su marido.- Draco…- La castaña se incorporó para observar el rostro del blondo por encima de su hombro, aunque la respiración profundizada del mismo le dio a entender que estaba profundamente dormido. Sonrió, besó ligeramente la mejilla del muchacho, volvió a posicionarse con las rodillas flexionadas apoyando en su regazo el pergamino sobre el que estaba escribiendo y continuó su tarea hasta que también perdió la batalla con Morfeo, por lo que depositó el papiro en su mesa de luz antes de apagar el velador e irse a dormir.

* * *

- ¡¡Sal de ahí, Hermione!!

- No puedo, aún no termino.

- Pero faltan 15 minutos para que vengan los invitados y necesito ir al baño.

- Ve a otro.

- No quiero, quiero usar MI baño!.

- No seas caprichoso, Draco.

- ¡¿Qué no sea caprichoso?! ¡¡Llevas dos horas allí encerrada y me hablas a mí de caprichos!!

- Tampoco exageres, ¿quieres? Ya salgo, mientras tanto ¿podrías ir a buscar la gargantilla que está sobre mi mesa de luz?

- ¿Ahora soy tu lazarillo?- preguntó el rubio mosqueado.

- Vamos, sólo te estoy pidiendo un favor… ¿o no quieres que salga antes de este baño?

- Está bien.- aceptó el chico resoplando.- ¿Dónde está, en tu cuarto o en el mío?

- En el tuyo.- El Premio Anual sonrío al oír la contestación de su esposa. Después de todo, la castaña prácticamente se había mudado al cuarto de él, trasladando la mayoría de sus pertenencias de una habitación a la otra.

Draco entró a su dormitorio y tomó la cadena de plata que reposaba sobre la mesita de luz lindante al costado de la cama donde solía dormir su esposa, examinó el accesorio y frunció el ceño al notar el dije con forma de león. Le molestaba saber que ella era dueña de objetos que no tenían nada qué ver con él, porque ciertamente nada podía vincularlo a un león. ¿Serían celos? ¿Celos de qué? ¿De que la chica no se relacionara única y exclusivamente con él? Está bien, admitía que siempre había sido muy posesivo, pero… ¿posesivo de Granger?

- Draco…- Volteó al escuchar la voz de la mujer usurpadora de su mente e inmediatamente sintió que el aire le faltaba y que los acelerados latidos de su corazón remitirían en un desmayo seguro.

- ¿Qué…qué vistes?- balbuceó aturdido.

- ¿No te gusta?- inquirió Hermione dándose la vuelta y ocasionando con ello que el chico se atragantara gracias a su propia saliva, la cual iba acumulándose en su paladar habiéndose olvidado de la destreza para tragar. Sus ojos se agrandaban con cada centímetro que descendían por la espalda semidesnuda de su mujer y su mano derecha apretaba más firmemente al collar a medida que absorbía cada milímetro de piel descubierta. Y la causa de tanta desnudez era un cernido vestido beige cuya tonalidad se disimulaba muy bien con el color cetrino de la piel debido a un hechizo realizado por la misma castaña dificultándole al ojo ajeno distinguir el término de la prenda hasta el comienzo de los pechos que se asomaba por su escote moderado mientras que sus largas piernas estaban expuestas gracias a la corta longitud de la falda y su espalda exhibida por un escote en V que caducaba unos centímetros más abajo de su cintura. El camuflado atuendo de la joven le daba riendas sueltas a su imaginación, permitiéndole visualizar en su mente lo que ya sabía que escondía debajo, fantaseando con pasar sus manos por los hombros de su esposa para deslizar los breteles de modo que el vestido cayese al suelo y él pudiera disfrutar del cuerpo que añoraba hacía más de una aparente eternidad. – Ah…encontraste la cadena.- observó la joven para romper el silencio que comenzó a incomodarla.- ¿Harías el favor de ponérmela?- Aquello significó la última gota de saliva que su boca pudo almacenar por lo que el rubio empezó a toser compulsivamente. Instantáneamente, la castaña estaba al lado de su marido palmeándole la espalda para ayudarlo a controlar sus carraspeos. - ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó una vez que Draco consiguió tranquilizarse.

- Si, si, gracias.

- Me alegro. ¿Me pones la gargantilla o no?

- Claro, claro.- respondió él automáticamente.

"Me está torturando, lo está haciendo apropósito." Pensó el blondo a medida que su esposa se daba vuelta y sujetaba en un costado su cabellera guarnecida de rulos mejor definidos para permitirle a su marido prender el collar alrededor de su largo cuello, cuya piel él jamás encontró tan sensual como en ese momento. Olió la fragancia de Hermione y aspiró vigorosamente contra su tez.

- ¿Qué haces, Draco?

- ¿A ti qué te parece?- contestó él tomando los hombros de su mujer y besándolos luego.

- Espera…

- No, espera tú porque yo ya aguardé demasiado.

- Pero…- Habría continuado contradiciendo a su marido sino fuera porque éste la giró para besarla, sin embargo pudo apartarse luego de unos segundos.- ¡Draco!

- ¡¿Qué?!- se exasperó el chico harto de tantas idas y vueltas. La muchacha lo miró de arriba a bajo asimilando su aspecto y deteniéndose más tiempo en la abertura de su camisa gris que dejaba entrever el contorno de sus pectorales. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy? ¿Y por qué no podía simplemente besarlo y dejarse llevar por el deseo que la abrumaba? Simple, porque sabía que todo era una farsa y que la situación ya la había superado, que había empezado a sentir un cariño por aquel hombre que desde un principio conocía como prohibido e imposible. No obstante, no podía evitar querer que la besara a pesar de sus continuos intentos por alejarse de él, pues al final ella también quedaba insatisfecha, siempre procurando más. ¿Qué había de malo en sucumbir a sus impulsos sólo una vez? Bueno…una vez más…sólo una vez más y nunca jamás. ¿Podría hacer eso?- ¿Vas a volver a hablar o pretendes quedarte mirándome toda la noche?-

El tono molesto de su esposo le devolvió la certeza de que seguía corriendo riesgos tratando con quién trataba, mejor no aventurarse. A cambio de platicar, tomó las solapas de la camisa gris y las acomodó ante un blondo confundido.

- Mejor ahí, estabas un poco desarreglado.- El slytheriano frunció el entrecejo pero siguió firme en su ambición.

- ¿Tan repulsivo me consideras?- Se odió por rebajase de esa manera ante una mujer, sin embargo su esposa le tenía loco, no entendía la causa de tanto rechazo y comenzaba a dudar de sí mismo, pues estaba seguro de que había dado pruebas de su buena fe comportándose bien, por única petición de su cónyuge, con dos personas a las que él despreciaba. "¿Acaso no me merezco algo a cambio?" Pensaba el blondo con su natural razonamiento slytheriano.-

-¡Claro que no!- espetó la muchacha un poco contrariada por la muestra de vulnerabilidad de su marido, aunque bastante enternecida por la misma. – Sabes que no es eso…

- Yo no sé nada.

- Sí que lo sabes, ya lo hemos hablado. Entiende que no puedo.

- ¿Por qué no?- demandó saber él en un arrebato de desesperación que al menos logró barrer un poco de la rigidez de Hermione, quién impulsada por una inusitada ternura se acercó a su esposo para rodear su cuello con sus propias manos. El chico aprovechó para estrecharla contra si abrazándose fuertemente a la cintura de su mujer a medida que se aseguraba de que ella no reculara, aunque esa posibilidad ya no rondaba la mente de la castaña. Sus narices se rozaron, sus alientos se mezclaron y los ojos de uno se fijaron en los del otro.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser siempre así de tierno?

- Dame una razón para serlo.- La Premio Anual entornó los ojos antes de replicar.

- Tiene que nacer de vos, no quiero que lo hagas para meterme en tu cama.

- ¿Perdón? Te recuerdo que duermes en mi cama, sólo que jamás hacemos lo que yo desearía que hiciésemos.

- Como sea, podrías ser más dulce conmigo.

- Eso trato…- dicho lo cual, acortó aún más la ya escasa distancia que lo separaba de la boca de su mujer para envolverla con la suya en un intento de beso delicado y minucioso que pronto fue inducido a uno mucho más apasionado por la misma castaña, quién primero pidió permiso para abrirse paso entre los labios de su marido y ganándolo sin mayores preámbulos. Las manos del joven permanecían asentadas en la cintura de la muchacha mientras que las de ella acariciaban únicamente la nuca de su pareja, pues ninguno de los dos se atrevía a cambiar de posición por temor a que algo interrumpiera el momento como generalmente les pasaba. No obstante, ése algo no tardó en llegar.

TOC, TOC.

- No, no, no…- susurró Draco contra los labios de su esposa.

Ella lamentaba lo mismo que él ser nuevamente estorbados pero tenían una tarea que realizar y debían ocuparse de sus responsabilidades.

- Disculpa, pero tengo que abrir.

- Déjalos que se vayan…

- Sabes que no puedo.

El blondo resopló y levantó los párpados topándose con los ojos marrones de la castaña. La apretó una vez más besándola nuevamente. Sonriente, Hermione se soltó de los brazos de su esposo y se encaminó hacia el retrato de entrada.

- ¡Espera! ¿No irás a usar ese vestido para la fiesta, verdad?

- ¿Cómo?- inquirió ella avistando al muchacho sobre su hombro.- Por supuesto que sí.

- No es apropiado, Hermione.

- ¡Por favor! No me fastidies.- El chico frunció el ceño dispuesto a rebatir pero para ese entonces su mujer ya había abierto el retrato dando paso a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Semus, Dean, Parvati, Lavander, Colin, Neville y otros gryffindorianos de sexto y séptimo.

Las muchachas fueron las primeras en abalanzarse sobre la anfitriona para felicitarla por las decoraciones festivas del salón desprovisto de sofás y en cuyos laterales descansaban las mesas provistas de refrescos, alcohol y tentempiés. Por otra parte, los hombres esperaron su turno para saludar a la Premio Anual puesto que ninguno parecía muy dispuesto a congratular al anfitrión. Las muchachas, en cambio, sí saludaron a un Draco incómodo y bastante molesto por tantos abrazos y besos en las mejillas, ya que con sus compañeros de casa acostumbraba a decir hola con una sencilla inclinación de cabeza. Eventualmente, Hermione guió a sus amigos para que fueran a saludar a su marido como correspondía. Los tres jóvenes se miraron desconcertados, sin saber cómo actuar.

- Hola.- Ron, el más agradecido para con Draco, inició la interacción aunque acariciándose la nuca y así mostrar su confusión.

- Hola.- contestó el blondo lanzando una nerviosa mirada de reojo a su mujer, quién le devolvía una sonrisa alegre. "¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?" Se preguntó a si mismo. "Debo estar demente…si bien su sonrisa lo vale bastante."

- Buenas noches, Malfoy.- Harry extendió su brazo para estrechar la mano de su rival por lo que la mandíbula de éste cayó al piso irremediablemente, completamente incrédulo. Un jadeo ahogado se escuchó de la expectante y contemplativa castaña antes de que el slytheriano correspondiera al gesto del ojiverde.- Será mejor que cuides muy bien de Hermione si pretendes mantenerte con vida.

- ¿Es una amenaza, Potter?- preguntó el blondo aún estrechando la mano del pelo-azabache.

- Es una advertencia, Malfoy. Si le haces mal a Mione me encargaré de que desees suicidarte luego.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que el bueno de Potter pueda ser tan siniestro?

- Espero que no tenga que probarlo.

- No te preocupes porque no pienso hacerle daño a Hermione, al menos que hables de un daño que atañe a mi esposa atada a los barrotes de mi cama.

- ¡¡Draco!!- se escandalizó la aludida disculpándose después con sus horrorizados amigos a causa de la desfachatez de su marido.

- ¿Qué?- replicó el desvergonzado, sin embargo se vio interrumpido por un nuevo golpe proveniente del retrato. Agradeció la excusa para apartarse del trío de oro y en seguida fue a recibir a sus camaradas.

- Pansy, veo que has cumplido con mi cometido.- apreció el rubio mientras Blaise, Millicent, Theodore y demás serpientes ingresaban al salón, todos inspeccionando cada recoveco con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión de desagrado ante tantos leones juntos.- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Terminaste acostándote con todos ¿cierto?

- ¡¡NO!! No me acosté con nadie, imbécil.

- ¿Y a qué se debe ese milagro? No me digas que Weasley te tiene realmente entusiasmada…

- Eso no te importa. De igual manera, ya pronto entenderás el motivo de mi éxito.

- Es decir que les prometiste algo a cambio.

- Claro, sabes bien que de otro modo jamás habrían asistido.

- Pues dime…

- No, aún no es el momento. Ya verás, ya verás.

- Draco, esto es un fiasco. Nadie baila.- se quejó la castaña echando un vistazo al espacio que ella misma había arreglado para otorgarles a sus invitados una seudo pista de baile.

- Dímelo a mí, te dije que esto no saldría bien.

- Al menos no ha habido peleas como tú dijiste.

- Sí, como digas pero ¿te das cuenta que están mis compañeros en un rincón y los tuyos en el otro? Esto más que fiesta parece un velorio con música que por cierto es horrible.

- ¡Oye! Esa música es mía, es un grupo muy conocido de Inglaterra que ya se desintegró hace mucho tiempo, se llamaron The Beatles.

- Pues me parecen pésimos. ¿Qué es eso de que lo único que necesito es amor?

- "All you need is love" Una canción genial, lástima que tu mal gusto musical te prohíba verlo. Es un himno al amor, muchas canciones de ellos se refieren a la paz mundial.

- ¡¡Vaya idiotas!!- replicó bebiendo otro sorbo de su vaso.

Hermione sólo resopló a modo de contestación para después rellenar su copa con más whisky de fuego.

- ¡Ojo! Eso es demasiado fuerte para ti y no estás acostumbrada a las bebidas alcohólicas.

- ¿Quién te dijo que no? He tomado solamente un vaso y no me ha afectado en lo más mínimo. – aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas decían lo contrario.

- Por supuesto que sí, te apuesto a que dentro de un rato empiezas a tambalearte.

- Nunca más apostaré contigo. Además, tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada, te has tomado tres vasos.

- Pero yo sí estoy acostumbrado. No quiero que des un espectáculo, mejor pasa a la cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¡No quiero!- espetó elevando la voz.- Estoy cansada de que dirijas cada cosa que hago.

- ¿Dirigir cada cosa que haces? ¿Estás loca? Si dirigiera cada cosa que haces no estarías vestida de esta forma.- dijo el chico deslizando su mano libre por el costado de su esposa.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta?

- Claro que me gusta, pero es demasiado llamativo. Podrías haberte cubierto un poco más…

- Pues yo elegí este vestido pensando en vos.- comentó la chica acercándose insinuantemente a su marido, los efectos de la bebida trabajando más de lo que deberían. Hermione comenzaba a sentirse menos inhibida y Draco no tardó en encontrarle provecho a la situación, así que tomó el vaso de su mujer para depositarlo junto con el suyo sobre la mesa de refrescos.

- Vamos a animar esta fiesta.- profirió rodeando la cintura de la chica y atrayendo su cuerpo bruscamente al suyo. La guió hasta el centro del salón y posando las manos sobre las caderas de la castaña comenzó a balancearse al ritmo de una canción que él no conocía pero que apreció sensual y seductora como su esposa, quién lo miraba fijamente a pocos centímetros de su boca, sosteniéndose en sus hombros.- Ojalá se vayan pronto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- susurró ella acercando su boca al oído del rubio. Éste sonrió memorizándose el utilizar alcohol como un medio para motivar más rápidamente a su mujer.

- Porque quiero llevarte a la cama en este instante.

- Siempre tan pervertido, huroncito.- observó rozando el lóbulo de la oreja de Draco con sus labios. Sabía que se estaba pasando, que no debería estar haciendo eso pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, el aroma embriagador de su esposo se le estaba haciendo más irresistible de lo común, culpaba al whisky pero ya no le importó. Entrelazó sus manos atrás de la nuca rubia acercándose más al cuerpo del chico. No obstante, se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir la cadera de su marido demasiado presionada contra la suya. Lo miró a los ojos sorprendida y se estremeció al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de los labios ámbar.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Hermione tragó saliva ante la voz profundizada de su marido.

- No, nada, nada.

La mano del rubio subió desde la espalda de la joven hasta su nuca y luego manoteó su barbilla mientras que la otra permanecía en su cintura manteniendo ambos cuerpos pegados firmemente. No se movió otro milímetro sino que espero alguna reacción por parte de ella.

- Bésame, Draco.

- ¿Ya no me odias?- La castaña contestó descendiendo su mano desde la nuca hasta el trasero del blondo, al que estrujó entregándose a un beso desaforado.

* * *

- ¿No se ven tiernos?- apuntó Lavander.

- Sí, hacen una pareja perfecta, ¿no, amor?

- Depende de lo que entiendas por pareja perfecta, Gin.

- Sí, yo todavía no me trago a Malfoy y menos cuando está besándola.

- Pues deberías, hermanito, más aun después de lo mucho que te defendió por lo de Parkinson.

- ¿Qué con Parkinson?- curioseó Parvati.

- Nada, nada.- replicó el pelirrojo totalmente enrojecido.

- A mi me parece que sí pasó algo.

- Si, Lav, deberíamos investigar, ¿no crees?

- Yo también lo creo, Parv.

- Ni lo piensen.- advirtió el ojiazul.

- ¿Por qué no? Podríamos empezar sondeando el terreno entre las serpientes ¿no? Zabini está muy lindo.

- Y Theodere- secundó la morena a su inseparable amiga.

- Pues sí, ¿vamos?- Parvati asintió y antes de que Ron pudiera protestar las dos muchachas caminaban de la mano hacia los alejados slytherianos.

- No lo puedo creer…

- Algún día se enterarán, Ron.

- Pero no tiene por qué, Harry.

- Vamos, no seas dramático, supéralo.- reprendió Ginny.- Si vas a estar con una mujer, más vale que la aceptes y no que la niegues.

- ¿Y si es ella quién no quiere aceptarme a mí?- preguntó el aludido mirando al piso y encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eh…no te tortures, Ronald, ya verás que Pansy no es tan mala.- lo animó la pelirroja sin darle mucho crédito a sus propias palabras.

- Ok, mejor voy a buscar una bebida.- se excusó el desgraciado para destilar pena en otro lugar lejos de su mejor amigo y hermana menor.

- Pobre Ron.

- Es su culpa por meterse con gente poco casta.

- No seas tan dura, Gin.

- ¡Ya! Dejemos de hablar de mi hermano ¿si? Mejor hablemos de lo que tenemos pendiente.- sugirió la chica acercándose peligrosamente a su novio.

- Claro, claro, pero después, ¿vale? Ahora vamos a bailar.

Ginny bufó mientras era arrastrada hacia la pista de baile.

* * *

- ¿Interrumpo?

- ¿Qué quieres, Pansy?

- Nada, Draco, sólo quería hablar con Hermione.- La pareja de casados rompió su abrazo para mirar perplejos a la rubia, quién estaba de pie en la pista junto a ellos. La castaña se extrañó un poco ante la petición pero igualmente besó la mejilla de su marido de manera de consolarlo por serle extraída de su brazos y caminó junto a la slytheriana hasta una de las mesas de refrescos.

- ¿Pasa algo, Pansy?

- No, nada.- La Premio Anual consideró sospechoso al tono meloso de la blonda aunque tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones suyas así que decidió no darle mayor importancia.- Lo único que quería era pedirte disculpas por mi antiguo comportamiento. Ya sabes, mis maltratados y todo aquello. Supongo que Draco ya te habrá pedido perdón y pensé que era mi turno para hacerlo. Después de todo, si él te eligió como su esposa debe ser por algo ¿no?- Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar que su marido en realidad no le había pedido disculpas por sus antiguas torturas y tampoco creía que alguna vez lo hiciera. Aunque sin duda ya no la hostigaba como solía hacer antes, por lo mismo no de la misma forma. – Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Me perdonas?- La castaña frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Era posible que la rubia peliteñida sintiera verdaderamente haberla humillado innumerables veces? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso su nuevo romance con Ron le había hecho cambiar? ¿Sería eso posible después de uno o dos días? A ella le había costado mucho más tiempo fraguar un cambio en su marido. ¿Qué había de malo en ella?- Hermione…- llamó Pansy impaciente abstrayéndola de sus absurdas vacilaciones.

- Ah…claro, claro que te perdono.- Se asombró un poco por no guardarle rencor… ¿o sería el whisky que hablaba por ella?

- ¿Si? ¡Genial!- exclamó abrazando a la gryffindoriana.- Me alegro mucho, ¿una bebida para festejar?

- Eh…bueno, está bien.- aceptó un poco reticiente.

- Espérame unos segundos, te prepararé un trago riquísimo que te encantará.- La anfitriona asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que la rubia desaparecía de su vista para dirigirse sabe Dios adónde. Mientras tanto, decidió inspeccionar al salón y a sus invitados. Sonrió al notar que ya había varias parejas más bailando en la pista: Lavander con Zabini, Parvati con Nott, Millicent con Dean, Harry con Ginny por supuesto, y algunas más. Buscó a su esposo entre el gentío pero antes de poder encontrarlo un vaso se interpuso enfrente de su vista.

- Aquí tienes.

- Gracias, Pansy.- retribuyó Hermione manoteando el vaso para beber un sorbo de él.- Muy rico.

- Me alegro que te guste.- comentó la slytheriana. Su compañera sonrió como una segunda muestra de gratitud y volvió a escanear al lugar, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa que iba curvando los labios de Parkinson a medida que ésta la escudriñaba buscando algún síntoma de la poción que había agregado al "riquísimo trago" que con tanto cariño le había preparado.

* * *

- Es gracioso que estemos todos juntos aquí, ¿no?

- Pues yo diría incómodo más que gracioso.

- ¿Te sientes incómodo conmigo?- preguntó Lavander haciendo pucheros y acariciando la nuca del slytheriano mientras bailaban una canción lenta y desconocida en el mundo mágico.

- No, no, contigo no.- se corrigió el muchacho afianzando sus brazos alrededor de la gryffindoriana. – Imposible sentirse incómodo contigo, Brown.- agregó fijando su vista en el valle que se exhibía por el escote de la remera blanca de su pareja.

La aludida sonrió conociendo muy bien sus ventajas en la situación. Su abuela siempre le solía advertir de los brujos –"Cuídate de los muchacho magos, querida, pon un par de pechos enfrente de ellos y enseguida los tendrás apuntándote con su varita acérrima."- En realidad la chica no comprendía lo que su nana le quería decir con aquello de "varita acérrima" pero poco le importaba, los adultos siempre soltaban algún término innecesariamente complicado. Como fuese, se contentó al notar que sus atributos captaban la atención del moreno, pues de esa forma nada le costaría conseguir lo que deseaba, bueno…una de las dos cosas que deseaba.

- Blaise…- susurró en el oído del joven.-… ¿sabes que pasó entre Ron y Pansy?

- No.- El hombre no reparó en su respuesta, más bien contestó mecánicamente puesto que todavía mantenía sus ojos fijos en la separación de los senos de la castaña. No obstante, un roce de labios en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda le forzó a alzar la mirada hacia al rostro de la culpable.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Zabini se tomó unos segundos para recapitular y entender lo que su acompañante le pedía hasta que finalmente captó.

- ¡¿El pobretón Weasley y Pansy?! ¿Acaso hay algo que pudiera relacionarlos?

- No lo sé, por eso te pregunto.

- No entiendo, ¿de dónde sacaste semejante idea?

- Escuché a Ginny insinuándole algo a Ron, nada más.

- ¿Estás diciendo que hay un rumor que puede vincular siquiera escuetamente el nombre de la comadreja con el de la per…eh…Pansy?

- Bueno, eso es lo que oí. ¿Qué tendría de malo si así fuera?

- Para empezar… uno es de Gryffindor y la otra de Slytherin.

- Tú y yo también lo somos.- señaló la chica frunciendo el entrecejo.

Blaise se maldijo internamente por su falta de tacto. Después de todo, pretendía obtener algún beneficio de esa ridícula fiesta y él jamás se había acostado con una leona, ciertamente le gustaba experimentar.

-No quise decir eso, preciosa. Quiero decir que en realidad él es un pobretón de tu casa y ella una rica más de la mía, lo cual resulta en diferencias de estirpe y clase social que suelen ser muy difíciles de menguar.- "¡Maldición! ¡¡Si habrá que ser mojigato para tirarse a una gry!! ¿Me preguntó cómo lo habrá conseguido Draco?" Pensó el moreno.

- Ah, pues con un poco de amor todo se soluciona, ¿no crees?- tanteó la castaña rozando la abertura de la camisa negra del joven con uno de sus dedos fríos. Él replicó con una sonrisa pícara y un brillo en sus ojos.

- Claro que sí, pero no creo que entre esos dos pase algo.

Luego, hubo un momento de silencio en el que Lavander permaneció callada mirando por sobre el hombre del chico con la boca un tanto abierta. Éste, interpretando que algún otro había acaparado su atención, se irritó ligeramente y movió su cabeza para forzar a la castaña a mirarlo.

- ¿Pasa algo, Brown?

- Llámame Lavander y sí, pasa algo…Mira hacia atrás...

* * *

_Chan, chan, chan Leche con pan XD_

_Holaaaaaa!! Ya volvi de donde andabaaaa!! Sorry por la demora ) intentare actualizar mas seguido pero lo intentare nadaes seguro pero unos dies review pueden hacerlo segurooo 9-9_

_Ya casi llegamos a los 100 rr!! Si con este capi se llega el proximo tendra algo especial :)_

_Cuidense y dejen rr :D_

_Y que creen que hay detras de Blaise?? Yo seeee X3_

_XD_


	24. ¡¡¿Hermione! Te odio Maloy!

**Un placer ser Tu esclava**

**¡¡Hermione?!**

-Thedore, ¿no crees que esta es una fiesta muy divertida?

- No, la verdad es que no lo creo.- replicó el slytheriano mordazmente. Esta morena ya comenzaba a impacientarlo. Le molestaba su tono meloso, lo hallaba irritante y condenadamente estúpido. "¿Acaso todas la mujeres son iguales? El día en que encuentre a una que valga la pena me convertiré en muggle." Reflexionaba el muchacho.

- ¿No te parece que la música es adorable?- intentó de nuevo la griffindoriana, tratando de acercarse más al cuerpo musculoso que se empeñaba en sujetar su cintura lo más lejos posible para mantenerla a una distancia prudente. Claro que para Nott una distancia prudente de la tal Patil era mandarla al infierno. No, no…mejor al cielo, debía precaver para que al morirse no corriera el riesgo de tener que compartir la eternidad con semejante retardada.

- No conozco esta porquería.- ladró. Sin embargo, la bonita morena no se acobardó. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás su exigua astucia le obstruyó la gracia de captar la amenaza impresa en la voz de su pareja.

- Es un grupo muggle. Lo sé porque cuando solíamos convivir con Hermione ella siempre nos hacía escuchar a Los Escarabajos o algo así. Nombre estúpido, ¿verdad?- Esa vez el joven se limitó a bufar. – Sí, yo también lo creo.- continuó ella ignorando la irritación del chico una vez más.- Oye, ¿sabes algo de Pansy y Ron? ¿Crees que podrían estar saliendo juntos? Aquello fue lo último que podía soportar.

- ¡Serás tarada, Patil! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan, tan, tan…gryffindoriano?! Vamos, que ni de una cortita como tú lo esperaba. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que…- No obstante, no pudo continuar insultando a su ya llorosa acompañante puesto que lo que avistó por encima del hombro de la morena lo dejó sin aire.- ¡Mierda!- jadeó. Como era de esperarse, el asombro del chico cautivó a la injuriada así que se olvidó del maltratado que le estaba siendo concedido y se giró para saltar en su lugar llevándose una mano a la boca y exclamar:

- **¡¡Hermione!!**

- ¡¡Ahora sí!! ¡¡Vamos a poner en alto esta fiesta!!- gritó la anfitriona brincando encima de una de las mesas donde descansaban los refrescos y tentempiés. - ¡¡Quién me sigue el ritmo?!- Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio contemplando la insospechada faceta fiestera de la castaña. - ¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡No sean aguafiestas!! ¡¡Bailemos!!- invitó la Premio Anual a vociferaciones, denotando en la inconsistencia y ronquera de su voz lo muy afectada que estaba por el alcohol aunque una rubia de la audiencia conocía mejor que cualquiera la causa de semejante actitud atípica de la responsable Hermione Jane Granger.- ¡¡Por qué nadie baila?! Ya sé, tengo una gran idea. Bailemos una canción naughty, naughty.

- ¡¡Si!!- aprobó Pansy comenzando a palmear pero después de observar que era la única entusiasta se volvió hacia sus compañeros de casa para mirarlos significativamente. Éstos comprendieron inmediatamente y dejaron a sus parejas gryffindorianas para acercarse a la mesa donde la rubia alentaba a la peculiar Granger sumándose a sus loas. Después de todo, era justamente eso lo que Parkinson les había prometido, bueno…aún no llegaban a la mejor parte.

- ¡¡Escucharemos….!! ¡¡Tan, tan, tan…!! SATISFACTION. YEAAAAHHHHHH.- gritó la castaña desde arriba de la mesa y conjurando con su varita (sacada del portaligas debajo de su provocativo vestido) un tema que nadie de allí conocía, pero cuyos derechos de autor los disfrutaba una banda musical muggle llamada Los Rolling Stones. La música empezó a sonar mientras las serpientes animaban a su anfitriona con adulaciones y victoreas al tiempo que los leones se mantenían en el fondo del salón discurriendo si habían bebido tanto como para alucinar de esa manera.

- When I´m drivin´my car and that man comes on the radio and he´s telling me more and more about some useless information- Si alguien encontraba irreal que Hermione Granger estuviera coreando la letra de una canción que hablara de algún tipo de información inútil nadie lo dijo. En cambio, todos continuaban vitoreando o mirando escépticamente a la castaña cantar mientras caminaba sobre la mesa de un extremo para el otro tocando su cuerpo indecorosamente, sus labios, sus brazos, sus agitados pechos, su abdomen aplanado… En fin, la muchacha se dejaba llevar por aquel inusitado calor que la abrasaba y aquella adictiva excitación de atraer todas las miradas hacia ella. - ´cause I try and try and try and try. I can´t get no, I can´t get no satisfaction.  
Frente a semejante estamento de la improvisada cantante un slytheriano aprovechó para aferrarse a la alusión de la insatisfacción de la desposada castaña y humillar al príncipe de su casa.

- ¡¡MALFOY NO LA SATISFACE!!- Una oleada de carcajadas siguió a ello, inclusive proveniente también de los leones.

Ése fue el momento justo en el que Draco decidió salir del baño que antes le había sido privado por su mujer. Cuando vio el tremendo barullo que se había armado y reconociendo en él que todos se reían sonrió para sí interpretando que el intento de su esposa para unir los lazos entre ambas casas había tenido éxito finalmente. Sin embargo, no tardó en borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al avistar a la susodicha exitosa encima de una de las mesas bailando demasiado sugestivamente y que para colmo había comenzado a buscar la cremallera con la que constaba su vestido en el costado para deshacerse de él.

- ¡¿Qué carajo?!- llegó a exclamar antes de lanzarse en una acalorada corrida hacia el lado opuesto de la sala para prohibirle a su mujer que se desnudara en público. La tomó de los brazos y la bajó al piso no muy delicadamente ganando con ello el corte abrupto de las generalizadas risas y los insultos de su mujer, quién se negaba a ser removida de su pedestal de gloria.

- ¡¡Cierra la boca, Hermione!!- calló un blondo desaforado a su esposa, quién supo tener la suficiente neurona para acatar. – Y ustedes…- gritó a la multitud.- ¡¡Se largan de aquí en este mismo instante!! ¡¡Llego a salir en 10 minutos de mi cuarto y los encuentro todavía aquí rodarán cabeza!!- dicho lo cual, entró a su dormitorio con la castaña en manos dando un fuerte portazo al encerrase allí, rompiendo con cualquier diversión que podría haber existido en la torre de los Premios Anuales.

- ¿Acaba de pasar lo que yo creo que acaba de pasar?

- Pues si crees que Mione acaba de ser interceptada por su marido antes de que ella pudiera desnudarse en público y luego arrastrada y encerrada por el mismo en alguno de los dos dormitorios, sí, acaba de pasar lo que estás creyendo.

- ¡Madre mía!- exclamó Ginny certificando sus sospechas con la veraz sinopsis de su novio.

- Sip, esto me está preocupando.- comentó el ojiverde acariciándose la barbilla a medida que usaba de apoyo una de las mesas de refrescos. La gente había comenzado a moverse para abandonar la arruinada fiesta aunque algunas parejas continuaban en la sala charlando y ultimando los detalles finales para seguir sus celebraciones particulares en otros lugares.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa, amor?- inquirió la pelirroja acercándose al pelo-azabache para posar sus manos sobre la cintura de éste.

- Todo, Gin, todo. ¿Acaso no ves que Hermione ha estado actuando como si no fuera ella misma? De un día para otro nos enteramos que Malfoy y ella se casaron sin ningún aviso previo, ninguna pista que los haya podido delatar, nada de nada. Mismo el día anterior a hacer pública la noticia Mione le había dado una buena piña al nabo ese enfrente de un montón de personas. Entonces… ¿qué mierda le pasó?- Ginny se abrazó a él suspirando y él la rodeó con sus brazos aún discurriendo en su mente alguna posible explicación. – Tal vez Malfoy la hechizó…

- ¡¡Harry!!- espetó la chica separándose ligeramente de su novio para mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Puedes dejar de dramatizar?

- ¡Deja de decir eso! Siempre dices lo mismo. ¿Se puede saber por qué siempre dices lo mismo?- indagó el anteojudo sonando más irritado de lo que hubiera querido. La aludida frunció el entrecejo y se distanció un tanto más.

- ¿Es que no lo ves? Recién salimos de una guerra en la que TÚ has sido el blanco más amenazado y envés de aprovechar la nueva situación de paz y disfrutar un poco empiezas a maquinarte y sospechar de todo. ¿Acaso sientes la necesidad de encontrar segundas intenciones en TODO lo que pasa a tu alrededor? ¡¿Por qué corno no te relajas?!

- Pero, Gin…Estamos hablando de Malfoy.

- ¡¡Y qué?! ¡Maldita sea! ¿No recuerdas que fue él quién nos ayudó para dar con el escondite de Voldemort y atacarlo de imprevisto?

- Aun así…

- ¡¡Aun así nada!! Ya deja de meterte en la vida de los demás. Si Hermione estuviera en problemas Dumbledore habría sospechado algo y no los hubiera casado como lo hizo, ¿estamos? Así que deja de intentar descubrir complots porque no los hay, ¿ok? Ocúpate de TU vida y de mí.

- Bueno, ya, no te enojes.- Harry hizo pucheros mientras atraía a su novia contra su pecho.

- Tú me haces enojar.- dijo la pelirroja en un suspiro. Luego levantó su cabeza del torso del chico y le besó el mentón. - ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a un lugar privado?

- Gin, sabes que si Ron se entera me mata.

- ¡¡Por Merlín!!- espetó ella renovando su ofuscación.- ¡Te dije que ya no pensaras en los demás!

- Pero Ron es mi mejor amigo…

- A ver… - comenzó buscando con la mirada a su hermano por todo lo ancho y largo del salón.- ¿Lo ves por alguna parte?- Harry realizó el mismo gesto de sondeo y enfrentó a su pelirroja sonriéndole con picardía ante las nuevas buenas.

- No, no lo veo.

- Pues bien, cariño. Ya es hora de que me atiendas como es debido.

- Si la señora Weasley te escuchara…- tanteó el ojiverde en plan bromista.

- Si la señora Weasley me escuchara me reduciría a polvo con su varita pero aquí tampoco hay ninguna señora Weasley que nos fastidie, así que estás compelido a satisfacer mis deseos.- murmuró rozando el cuello del chico con su nariz.- Prometo devolverte el favor, amor.

- ¡Vamos!- Sin más, el pelo-azabache tomó la mano de su hostigadora novia y se precipitó hacia el Cuarto de los Menesteres.

- Sin duda, ése fue un gran espectáculo.

- Gracias, Blaise, sabía que les gustaría.

- Lástima que Draco tuviera que interponerse.- se quejó Theodore.

- Obvio, hombre. ¿Qué pensabas? El tipo no se iba a quedar modosito mientras su mujer se desnudaba en público, pero valió la pena verle la cara de zafado.

- Pensé que era tu mejor amigo, Blaise.

- Pansy, no me vengas con ésas. Sabes muy bien que esto no es cuestión de amistad. Sólo quería un poco de diversión y no hay nada mejor que divertirse con la esposa Sangre Sucia de tu mejor amigo.

- Slytherianos…- susurró la rubia resignada.

- ¿Qué hay con nosotros?- espetó Nott a la defensiva.

- Nada, nada, yo mejor me voy.- No esperó a que los dos adolescentes le devolvieran el saludo y se fue en busca de un pelirrojo no compañero de casa.

- ¿Qué se trae ésa?- indagó el moreno desconfiado.

- Nada nuevo. Seguramente estará buscando una nueva presa.

- Tienes razón. Y nosotros deberíamos estar haciendo lo mismo. ¿Dónde está Lavander?- preguntó Zabini escudriñando la habitación que cada vez estaba menos atestada de alumnos.

- ¿Lavander Brown? ¿Qué hay con la gryffindoriana?- inquirió Nott pronunciando la última palabra como si ésta significara peste o Sangre Sucia.

- Que planeo experimentar con ella. Nunca me acosté con una leona, ¿tú?

- Por supuesto que no, ya bastante tengo con mezclarme con esa escoria bajo el mismo techo.

- No seas estructurado, Theodore. La guerra ya fue…Además, nadie debería ser discriminado cuando se trata de una buena encamada.

- ¿Y tú que sabes si es una buena o una mala encamada?

- Cierto, no lo sé, por eso quiero averiguarlo. Adiós, hombre, e imítame. Ya verás que no la pasarás tan mal. Recuerda que mientras tengan lo preciso entre sus piernas todo vale.- Con un guiño de ojo emprendió la marcha hacia la dispuesta castaña que lo había esperado todo ese tiempo en uno de los rincones del living mirándolo por encima del vaso de whisky de fuego que bebía.

Por su parte, Nott escrutó también la zona próxima tratando de hallar alguna presa que podría servirle como distracción momentánea y así no tener que volver tan temprano a su torre. Ciertamente no quería volver antes que Zabini, por lo cual hizo un esfuerzo para encontrar a alguna mujer apetecible, pero parecía que el espécimen no existía. Aun así, dio con su presa elegida después de unos minutos. Caminó hasta ella y se aventuró a posar una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la misma, quién permanecía apoyada contra la pared, examinando las últimas imágenes que había tomado con su cámara fotográfica.

- Hola.- Theodore sonrió sugestivamente a la persona electa.

- Hola.- contestó ésta con aprehensión, sondeando el salón en busca de testigos. Sin embargo, notó que eran los únicos que quedaban en el lugar a no ser por Blaise y Lavender que en ese momento cruzaban el retrato de salida tomados de la mano.

- Estaba pensando que podríamos continuar el festejo vos y yo por nuestra parte y en forma privada. ¿Qué te parece?

- Eh… ¿vos y…yo? ¿Seguro?

- Claro, ¿has escuchado alguna vez el rumor acerca de los slytherianos?- La presa meneó su cabeza en señal de negación y el cazador se inclinó para susurrar la respuesta al oído de quién se sonrojó y pronto rió tontamente a modo de respuesta. - ¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?- La presa volvió a inspeccionar la sala inútilmente y luego de unos segundos asintió dubitativamente.

- Ok, vamos.- Nott agarró la mano de su captura y la guió hacia fuera de la torre de Premios Anuales. No obstante, cuando iban traspasando el retrato, la serpiente se acordó de que no conocía el nombre de su acompañante.- Perdona la indiscreción, pero…recuérdame tu nombre, por favor.

- Creevey, Collin Creevey.

* * *

-¿Dónde me llevas, Pansy?- preguntó Ron siendo arrastrado de la mano con bastante premura por la slytheriana.

- No lo sé. Lo primero es alejarnos de la gata delatora de mierda esa que casi más nos intercepta en el corredor del baño de los prefectos.

- ¿Y para qué querías ir al baño de prefectos?- La inocencia barra necedad del pelirrojo no parecía hacerse de rogar en ningún momento e increíblemente esa característica lograba poner de "humor" a la rubia, por lo cual ésta se detuvo abruptamente habiendo avistado uno de los afamados y espaciosos armarios de escobas que amoblaba los pasillos de Hogwarts. Manoteó la camisa del chico, reparando en desacomodarla para que quedara fuera del pantalón, y lo forzó a ingresar dentro del mueble de tal manera que terminó apoyando su delantera sobre el pecho del gryffinforiano, cuya espalda permanecía estampada contra una de las paredes de aquella gran caja. En dos rápidos movimientos utilizó su varita para aplicar un hechizo silenciador y un "lumus" depositándola luego en un estante cercano de manera que los iluminara a ambos.

- ¿Ya te respondí?- inquirió ella empleando su mano en la nuca roja para atraer ambas bocas mientras sus ojos lujuriosos se mantenían fijos en los carnosos labios que tenía delante.

- Cre…creo que sí.- balbuceó el aludido tragando saliva. Pansy ya rozaba su nariz con la idea de besarlo de un momento a otro cuando él recordó una de las tantas razones por las que todo aquello era erróneo.- Espera. Necesito que me aclares algo.

- ¿Qué?- inquirió sin remover del centro de su atención a la boca de aquel hombre que se empecinaba en retrasar lo inevitable.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione?

Ello fue suficiente para que la acusada retrocediera unos pasos y enfrentara la mirada confundida del instigador.

- ¿Por qué le habría hecho algo?

- Eso no lo sé, sólo sé que, observándote, vi que pusiste algo en la bebida que luego le entregaste a Mione. Y para colmo la niña va y se comporta como una mujer indecorosa.

- ¿Una mujer indecorosa?- repitió la ojiazul con sorna.

- Sí, mujer indecorosa, así les llama mi madre.- comentó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos de forma defensiva. Ella apreció el gesto como inocente y volvió a encontrarlo adorable, por lo que se acercó nuevamente, rodeando la nuca de ron con sus brazos.

- Le puse algo, ¿vale? Pero fue una poción totalmente inofensiva. Lo único que hace es revolucionarle las hormonas estimulantes ocasionando la elevación de la temperatura corporal. Por eso la viste un poco más…tú sabes…acalorada o excitada de lo normal.- culminó esbozando su reincidente sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Estuviste pésima! Eso no se hace.

- ¡Vamos! Sólo tiene que dormir un poco y se le pasará, no es nada serio. Aunque el recuerdo la hostigará bastante al recobrar conciencia de sus actos.- dijo la rubia regocijándose visiblemente en sus palabras.

- ¡¡Qué retorcida eres!!- exclamó él pegando aún más su espalda a la pared para distanciarse de la slytheriana.

- No seas mojigato, comadreja. Entiende que a tu amiga le hacía falta dejarse llevar un poco. Además, la pócima no le obliga a hacer nada que ella no quiera realmente, sólo la desinhibe un poco, ¿ok? Si hizo un strip-tease es porque en algún rincón de su cabecita ella deseaba hacerlo.

- ¡Mientes! Ella jamás haría un strip-tease, ni embru….- Ron se cortó a sí mismo al comprender lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- ¿Ves?- sonrió victoriosa.- Ibas a decir que ni embrujada lo haría, ¿verdad? Pues mírala nomás, ahí tienes a la Hermione Granger que todos pensaban que no existía y que sí existe.

- ¡¡No!! Mione nunca haría eso.

Pansy resopló descargándose y resignándose puesto que sabía lo muy inútil que era la conversación. Bien podrían estar haciendo cosas mucho más emocionantes. Miró a su acompañante y decidió intentar de nuevo.

- No seas tan estricto, cariño. Draco estuvo allí para socorrerla, nada malo le pasará.

- ¡Obvio! ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado?! Que Malfoy se haya encerrado con una Hermione hiper hormonal me tranquiliza mucho más, ¿sabes?- satirizó el colorado enrojeciéndose a causa de la rabia que le provocaban las imágenes que se entretejían en su mente.

- No me digas que estás celoso…

- ¡¡Claro que no!! Pero preferiría que Mione esté con un tipo menos…menos Malfoy. No es por celos.

- Menos mal…- replicó la blonda acercándose una vez más a su blanco.- Ahora…volvamos al comienzo y al propósito de este lugar.- tanteó recorriendo la línea abotonada de la camisa del chico con uno de sus dedos índices mientras que la otra mano se introducía entre la maraña de cabello rojizo. Ron se estremeció con el tacto y ella lo notó.

- ¿Estás nervioso?

- No.- Claro que su respuesta se oyó mucho menos franca al proferirla con un hilo de voz, pero ello debería ser adjudicado a la lamida de labios que realizó su acompañante despertando en el adolescente deseos abrasadores que recorrieron su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

- Yo también estoy nerviosa, Weasley, de veras. Mira, siente mi corazón.- La blonda tomó una de las manos que descansaban en su cadera y la posó en su propio torso de modo que él pudiera oír los acelerados latidos que le agitaban el pecho.

- Ahí…ahí no tienes el…el corazón.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Siente cómo palpita!- insistió ella afianzando la mano del atragantado pelirrojo sobre la orbe de su seno izquierdo.

- No… nada.

- Tal vez por debajo de la remera.- aventuró la pícara señorita quitándose la prenda en un santiamén. Los ojos azules escrutaron los pechos expuestos pausándose más tiempo en dos círculos oscurecidos que se trasparentaban a través del corpiño negro de encaje hasta que Pansy volvió a posesionar la mano del chico sobre su seno. Sus miradas se enfrentaron y sus sonrisas se confabularon hasta que sus labios colacionaron perdiéndose en una riña de manos que chocaban en el intento desesperado por acariciar hasta el último recoveco del otro.- ¡¡Espera!! Siempre tan atropellados nosotros. Hagamos las cosas bien. Quítate la camisa.- ordenó. El joven obedeció y en un instante estaba vestido únicamente por su calzoncillo. - ¡Oye! Dije que solamente te quitaras la camisa.- lo reprendió ella en plan bromista para después imitarlo removiendo su falda. Una vez que las prendas fueron dispuestas como colchón sobre el suelo Pansy se acostó encima de ellas y, estirando los brazos hacia al techo, invitó al extasiado gryffindoriano.- Demuestra de lo que eres capaz, Weasley.

- No, llámame Ron.- La chica primero contestó frunciendo el entrecejo.

- No me gusta tu nombre.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Ronald?

- No, no, Ronald no me molesta, Ron sí. Te llamaré Ronald, suena más maduro. ¡Ahora ven!

- ¿Y qué pasa si me niego?- inquirió el pelirrojo con una seguridad que nunca supo que tenía. Ocurría que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de fastidiar a Parkinson.

- Tu ropa está debajo de mí, así que no podrás salir de aquí sin antes buscar tu vestimenta bajo mi espalda. Y resulta que yo seré un obstáculo que deberás atravesar, ¿me explico? Debes atravesarme, cariño.- A la chica sólo le faltaba ponerse un cartel en el estómago que dijera "Tómame, Ronald, tómame", incluso llegó a considerar manotear su varita para conjurarlo pero cuando vio que Ron se daba por enterado arrodillándose parsimoniosamente frente a ella se tranquilizó y suspiró aliviada. El prefecto fue avanzando lentamente desde la parte inferior de la rubia hasta la superior, sin tocarla más de lo necesario.

- Arquea tu espalda, Pansy.- Ella acató y él escabulló un brazo por el revés de la ahora dirigida muchacha para desabrocharle el corpiño con insospechada exactitud. El ojiazul empezó a deleitarse con los senos de su compañera y a excitarse dolorosamente con los gemidos irreprimibles que arrancaba de la boca que momentos antes había dado tantas órdenes. No obstante, pasó un breve lapso antes de que la favorecida comenzara a favorecer por lo que sus cuerpos cambiaron de posición quedando ella arriba y él gimiendo rendido a una mujer que sin duda tenía mucha más experiencia que él en cuestiones lingüísticas. Pero ya habría tiempo para aprender y superar a su profesora.

Minutos después los dos jóvenes de séptimo estaban educándose mutuamente en el piso de uno de los armarios destinados a la pureza del castillo. Si bien ellos dos no colaboraron para nada con la pureza de Howgarts, sí contribuyeron con la unión de las casas. Inclusive Dumbledore estaría orgulloso de sus alumnos…

_**Tatatan!! Regreeseeeeeeeeee!!**_

_**Tataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan Nott es GAY!! XD **_

_**Y pues fiiin **_

_**Nooo aun hay maaaaas, pero se divide en dos la primera parte (la que ya leyeron se llama "¡¡Hermione?!") y ahora continuemos con este capitulo especial dedicado a HANNIA :D niñaaa este doble capitulo especial va para ti!! Por que gracias a ti (y a todas las lectoras claro llegamos a los 100 rr y espero que haiia mas :D ya casi el final OO**_

**II Parte**

**Te odio, Maloy!**

- ¡¡Qué mierda estabas haciendo, Hermione?!- La mentada no se dio por aludida ya que estaba acariciándose los oídos para poder menguar el punzante dolor que le habían provocado los constantes gritos del slytheriano quién desde que se habían encerrado en el dormitorio no paraba de proferir improperios y maldiciones por tener que encargarse de una mujer irresponsable y desfachatada, manifestando su extrañeza al atestiguar el accionar de quién supuestamente debiera ser estricta, organizada, aguafiestas, amargada. ¡Vamos! Una completa aspirante a Mcgonagall. Sin embargo, Draco sabía que ese perfil rígido de Hermione se había desvanecido bastante desde el verano pero tampoco quería pensar que ahora ella había ido hasta al otro extremo. No quería tener que lidiar con otra Parkinson. A él le gustaba su esposa tal cual era. Es más, estaba tan alterado tratando de encontrar una justificación lógica para el comportamiento desatado de su mujer que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo raro del estamento anterior. - ¡¡Te pregunté algo, carajo!!

- ¡A mi no me grites, Maloy!

- No soy Maloy, soy Malfoy. Y te recuerdo que tú también lo eres.

- Iguamete no me glites.

- ¡¡Ni siquiera puedes hablar bien!!

- Caro que si, sho habo ben.

- ¡¡Por Merlín!!- gritó el rubio arrodillándose a los pies de su esposa, quién estaba sentada dejadamente en el costado de la cama.- ¡¿Qué tomaste?!- indagó tomando con fuerza los brazos de la castaña.

- ¡¡Naa!! Lo que me vite toma´, naa ma´.

- Claro y estás así por…- La chica sólo se encogió de hombres como réplica. Draco suspiró desahogándose y entendió que era inútil pretender obtener respuestas coherentes de su mujer, por lo cual decidió que sería mejor averiguarlo todo una vez que ella descansara y pudiera articular dos palabras juntas correctamente.

- Ponte el camisón. Yo iré a ver si queda alguien en el salón.- El slytheriano salió de su cuarto para cerciorarse no sólo de la desolación de su living sino también del atroz estado en el que lo habían abandonado sus invitados. Maldijo por lo bajo pero se contentó al recordar que la limpieza de sus aposentos era una tarea que correspondía a los elfos domésticos. "Y pensar que Hermione los quiere en libertar… ¡Qué ilusa!" Pensó al abrir la puerta que le devolvería el ingreso a su cuarto. No obstante, casi más se tropieza con sus propios pies al ver lo que le esperaba dentro.

- Hoa, cieo.- pronunció mal Hermione al recibir a su marido en bombacha y piel.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el chico débilmente, siendo afectado por los calores que ya comenzaban a atosigar su cuerpo. Hacía varios días que no veía a su mujer en tal estado de desnudez y la imagen lograba quitarle hasta la última molécula de oxígeno.

- Te espeaba.- respondió ella allegándose a él mientras sus pasos tambaleaban con cada nuevo acercamiento.

- Hermione, estás borracha o no sé qué mierda pero estás fuera de ti así que hazme el favor de retroceder un poco, ¿quieres?- "¡¡Debo estar loco!!" reflexionó el rubio al repasar sus palabras dentro de su mente. "No puedo creer que la esté rechazando. Bue…está borracha, tampoco quiero que pase algo y al día siguiente no lo recuerde."

- Vamo, Draki, sabe que quere.

- No. No quiero que mañana te despiertes sin saber lo que hiciste la noche anterior.

- Sho sé lo que esto hacendo.- espetó ella a punto de caerse sino fuera porque se sostuvo del costado del ropero. Draco entornó los ojos.

- Otro día, nena.

- Sho quelo ahoa.

- Yo no.

- Tú sí.- rebatió la castaña esta vez evitando caerse gracias al sostén que le significaron los hombros de su esposo.

- Tú no te acordarás de nada de lo que pase hoy, así que no.

- Sho me acuedo de too.

- ¡Dije que no!- se negó una vez más antes de empujar a su mujer para alejarla de él, puesto que la visión ya le estaba afectando al razonamiento. La joven, en su eventual mareo, retrocedió bamboleándose hasta caer al suelo golpeándose la cabeza contra una pata de la cama y el culpable se apresuró a tirarse al lado de ella alarmado por el golpe. – ¡¡Hermione, ¿estás bien?!- La castaña levantó la cabeza con pesadez y enfrentó la mirada preocupada de su marido quién la tomó por los costados de su tórax de modo que pudiera acomodar la cabeza de la golpeada en su regazo. Súbitamente, los ojos marrones se aguaron y la dueña de éstos empezó a sollozar. - ¿Y ahora qué? ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

- Te odio, Maloy, te odio.

- Pero yo sólo lo hago por…¡¡Qué sé yo!! Hermione, cálmate.

- Sho me entego a vo y me rechaza´. Ere´ un celdo.- La chica rompió en un llanto más espástico y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Draco la miró totalmente confundido y perdido, no sabía qué pasaba ni qué debía hacer pero finalmente determinó pasar un brazo por detrás del torso de su esposa y el otro por detrás de sus rodillas para alzarla y llevarla a la cama, donde la depositó delicadamente, tapándola luego con las sábanas. La joven se acostó de lado y él apoyó sus rodillas en el suelo al costado del catre para masajear el brazo de su esposa y así poder trasmitirle calor y tranquilizarla.

- Deja de llorar, por favor te lo pido.- solicitó con una dulzura poco característica de él mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño ya desarreglado.- ¿Qué hice?- preguntó desconcertado.

- ¡¡Me rechaate, nabo!!

- ¡¡Es que no eres tú!!

- Sí que soy sho, enamoada.

- ¿Enamorada?- coreó azorado y sintiendo que el estómago le daba un vuelco de 360º.

- Sho te amo, Daco.- confesó la castaña dejando de llorar para acariciarle la cara a su marido mientras sus ojos retomaban una seriedad que no habrían delato jamás a su estado no lúcido. Los ojos grises se ensancharon y la mente del chico que los ostentaba comenzó una carrera estrepitosa donde combatían pensamientos y dudas acerca de la veracidad de la confesión y de la autenticidad de los sentimientos aflorados a causa de ella.

- Hermione, tú no sabes lo que dices.

- Sí que sé. No aguanto má´, te amo.

El impulso por besarla y hacerla suya se transformó en un instinto casi indomable, lo cual empeoraba sabiendo que debajo de las sábanas ella estaba desnuda y más que dispuesta. Pero no podía. "¡Mierda! ¿Y desde cuándo me importa si la tipa esta lúcida o no para echarme un polvo? Aunque con Hermione… ¡Por Merlín! No puedo creer lo que estoy pensando, no es cierto… ¡Ya! Que si no lo hago es porque es mi esposa, falsa o no, es mi mujer y eso le da garantías, ¿no? Sí, es eso…nada más que eso." Ya auto convencido creyó mejor alejarse de la tentación así que conjuró un hechizo tranquilizante para que la joven pudiese conciliar el sueño más rápidamente. Antes de que la castaña cerrara los ojos para sumirse en un profundo dormitar él la arropó más firmemente con las sábanas y se estremeció nuevamente cuando oyó el último suspiro de su esposa repitiéndole que le amaba. Finalmente, salió de su cuarto determinado a dormir en el antiguo dormitorio de Hermione maldiciéndose una y otra vez por algo de lo que no estaba seguro pero que definitivamente surgía en su pecho de una forma inexorable e imposible de tomar con indiferencia. La incertidumbre le hostigó permanentemente y no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, por lo cual se vio obligado a levantarse en varias oportunidades aprovechando para verificar que la castaña seguía durmiendo plácidamente y con cada nueva visita nocturna a aquel dormitorio verde volvía a maldecirse por su asqueroso cliché.

La luz traspasaba las finas cortinas de la ventana sin consideración alguna, irrumpiendo en la habitación con un descaro impetuoso afectando gravemente los ojos de una castaña que comenzaba a tomar conciencia de la transformación de sus penumbrosos sueños en claras realidades. Levantó los párpados con languidez sintiendo que hasta aquel mínimo movimiento le retorcía dolorosamente cada uno de los nervios que generalmente le daban vida a su cuerpo, pero que ese día parecían manifestarse en una asidua huelga. Había despertado acostada de lado, mirando directamente hacia el tragaluz que le enviaba todo los rayos del sol a la cara, por lo cual tuvo que esconder con las manos sus ojos aún confundidos por el sueño y también girarse para resguardar su ya estropeada oscuridad. No obstante, cuando cambió de un lado a otro notó otro cuerpo cálido, supo de quién se trataba e instintivamente se abrazó al chico. Lo escuchó emitir un sonido entre ronroneo y gruñido, pero el brazo que la rodeó por la espalda le quitó las dudas sintiéndose bienvenida, así que se olvidó un poco del sufrimiento que se empeñaba en atornillarle la cabeza para suspirar satisfecha.

- Draco…- Notó a su voz ronca y tosió levemente de manera que se aclarara su garganta.- Me duele mucho todo el cuerpo.

- No me extraña.- comentó él entre bostezos.

- ¿Cómo que no te extraña?- inquirió incorporándose para apoyarse en su codo y así poder tener un mejor panorama de su esposo. El rubio estaba vestido con su vestimenta de la noche anterior, lo cual la desconcertó bastante. La claridad del día le permitía distinguir dos pequeñas sombras violáceas debajo de sus ojos grises.

- Es que ayer tomaste algo raro o simplemente te afectó el poco alcohol que bebiste.- informó el chico aún somnoliento, hasta que se acordó de completamente TODO lo que su mujer había hecho y dicho durante y después de la fiesta y se levantó rápidamente para sentarse enfrentándola y mirándola a los ojos. - ¿Te acuerdas de anoche?

Hermione intentó hacer memoria pero su cerebro parecía estar en blanco. A decir verdad lo último que recordaba era su charla con Parkinson.

- No, me acuerdo que tomé un poco de whisky de fuego, que bailamos otro poco y que hice las paces con Pansy.

- ¿Que hiciste las qué con quién?

- Que hice las paces con Pansy,- repitió ella sonriente por la ilusión que le hacía haberse amigado con una antigua rival. – La verdad es que me sorprendió bastante pero deberías haberla oído. Parecía tan arrepentida por todas las metidas de pata que había tenido para conmigo. Me pidió perdón y no pude resistir su cara de ángel así que estamos en paz por fin.

Draco se había quedado pensando en la primer parte de la confesión de su esposa: "Hice las pases con Pansy". ¿Qué había de raro en ello? Quizás que la palabra paces y el nombre de un Slytherin no se vinculaban jamás o que Pansy pudiera pedir perdón o, peor aún, que la rubia y Hermione hayan podido fraternizar de alguna manera. ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?! ¡Era obvio! No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de estar con la condenada peliteñida que su mujer ya andaba en plan de bailarina erótica.

- ¡¡Maldita perra!!

- ¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Que yo no te he insultado!!

- No a ti, a Parkinson.

- ¿Qué con Pansy?

- ¿Ahora la llamas Pansy?

- Te dije que nos habíamos amigado, ¿no?

- ¿Y no ves nada de raro en que de repente la chica vaya y te pida perdón? Déjame decirte que el día anterior andaba llamándote Sangre Sucia o al menos intentaba hacerlo, si no habría sido por mí que casi la estrangulo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Me defendiste otra vez?- preguntó con voz melosa y sus ojos marrones danzantes. "¡Dios! ¿Se habrá notado mucho mi entusiasmo?" Pensó nerviosa luego de su exabrupto de alegría.

- Eh...bue...eres mi esposa y por lo tanto una Malfoy, más vale que jamás permitiría que insultasen a un miembro de mi familia.- "Eso no me lo creo ni yo. Bien pueden lapidar a mi padre que a mi me da igual. Tengo que aprender a cerrar la boca." Se recordó el blondo después de su vano intento por disimular el comentario anterior.

- Claro, ¿cómo no lo imaginé antes?- resopló la castaña resignada. Pronto, bostezó para quitarse el reincidente letargo por lo que se ayudó a despertarse estirando los brazos, con lo cual la sábana que cubría su desnudez se deslizó hasta su cadera dándole a Draco una vista perfecta de sus senos. Éste aprovechó para admirarlos todo lo que pudo hasta que la observada se dio cuenta de la mirada lujuriosa de su marido y se echó un vistazo preguntándose que podía estar provocándole la expresión de león hambriento.- ¡¡Por Merlín!!- gritó al notar su nudismo. Inmediatamente manoteó las sábanas de modo que quedara cubierta hasta al cuello.- ¡¡Qué mierda es esto, Malfoy?!

- Tu cuerpo, querida.

- No me digas.- satirizó ella.- ¡¡Te estoy preguntando por qué cuernos amanezco a tu lado desnuda y sin acordarme de nada de lo hecho la noche anterior?? ¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?!- vociferó poniéndose de pie envuelta en la tela.

- ¡¡Oye!! ¿Qué me has hecho tú deberías preguntar?

- ¡¡Ahora me echas la culpa a mí... estaba borracha!! Y lo peor es que seguramente tú me emborrachaste para beneficiarte.

- No, no, a mí no me vengas con ésas. Mira, yo no estoy desnudo.

-¡Peor! Anda a saber lo que me has hecho, no quiero ni pensarlo. ¡Dios santo!- suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama con sus manos en la frente y con el dolor de cabeza más punzante que nunca.- ¡¡Te odio, Malfoy!! ¡¡Te odio!!

- Eso no es lo que decías anoche.

Aquello fue lo único que necesitaba Hermione para estallar, así que recorrió la habitación con sus ojos en dos parpadeos y encontró su varita arriba de la mesita de luz. Se lanzó hacia ella y cuando la apuntó hacia su esposo, éste finalmente se dio cuenta de lo mal que había llevado la cuestión. Tendría que haberle explicado que probablemente Pansy le había metido alguna pócima energizante en la bebida o que él se había quedado dormido a su lado en una de las tantas veces que había ido al dormitorio donde ella descansaba para verificar que seguía durmiendo tranquila. Sin embargo, se había dejado atosigar por la rabia de ser nuevamente señalado como el villano de la situación pero lo que más le indignaba era que él no se había aprovechado del nefasto estado de su mujer durante la noche, porque si al menos lo hubiese hecho la actual reprimenda habría estado justificada por haber tenido buen sexo pero ni eso. Ahora debía enfrentarse con una Hermione Granger que para colmo de enfurecida empuñaba una varita dirigida a él. No podía ser más idiota. Definitivamente, debería aprender a cerrar la boca.

- Te voy a enseñar a respetar a una mujer, Malfoy.

- Espera, Hermione, tú no entiendes. Creo que me expresé mal.

- Eso es obvio, siempre te expresas mal, pero esto ya fue demasiado. ¡Me violaste!- explotó de nuevo mientras su varita temblaba y su mano se emblanquecía por la extrema fuerza que ella aplicaba en la vara.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! Yo jamás te habría violado. No digas idioteces- "¡¡Eso no es cerrar la boca, Dragón!!" Se advirtió mentalmente a si mismo.

- Y encima me tachas de idiota...Te juro que...

- ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!- Afortunadamente para el chico, él había logrado encontrar su varita entre sus ropas antes de que la castaña pudiera atacar primero, así que la petrificó y ella cayó inmóvil al suelo, quedando otra vez desnuda habiéndose deslizado la sábana nuevamente. Suspirando de alivio el Premio Anual se acercó a su mujer lentamente, todavía reticente al recordar la furia y las chispas que le saltaban de los ojos mientras le apuntaba con su varita. Le quitó la vara, la tomó horizontalmente y al hacerlo se fastidió por tener un cercano deja vú. Luego la depositó sobre la cama pero esa vez tenía que precaver, por lo que conjuró sogas con su propia varita atando las extremidades superiores de su esposa a los barrotes del respaldo de la cama. Y por último, la despetrificó. Lo primero que ella hizo fue pronunciar un encantamiento, por supuesto.

- ¡La maldición de moco de murciélago es grave!- se quejó el rubio.

- ¡¡Te lo merecías, imbécil!! ¿Y por qué no estás cubierto de moco verdoso?- Trató de moverse pero no pudo, entonces se miró los brazos amarrados y se horrorizó.- ¡¡No lo puedo creer!! ¡¡Me vas a violar otra vez!! ¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda! ¡Un pervertido me quiere hacer suya!

- Este pervertido es tu marido.- apuntó Draco excesivamente exasperado ante los alaridos, pataleadas rabiosas y pedidos de salvaguardo de su esposa.

- ¡¡Con más razón!! ¡¡DRACO MALFOY ME QUIERE VIOLAR!! ¡¡POR FAVOR, AYUDEN...- Pero no pudo continuar porque el blondo, exhausto, la calló con un hechizo silenciador.

- Ahora, escúchame, Hermione.- solicitó mientras volvía a cubrir los pechos de la castaña con la sábana que no paraba de deslizarse gracias a los movimientos bruscos de la chica en busca de escapatoria. – Ayer entre tú y yo no pasó nada de nada o al menos nada después de las veces que nos besamos mientras bailábamos.- E increíblemente la aludida expuso un sonrojado en sus mejillas, sonrojado que pronto se transformó en un colorado de ira al oír la risa de su esposo provocada por su pequeño gesto de retraimiento. – Como sea, después de que te fuiste con Pansy, yo fui al baño y cometí el estúpido error de dejarte a solas con ella sin vigilancia, cuando vuelvo a la fiesta te veo comportarte de una forma poco común en vos y pongo fin a la fiesta.- El ceño fruncido de su mujer le demostró la ansiedad de la misma por saber a qué conducta poco común en ella se refería.- Eso no importa, digamos que estabas haciendo un papelón propio de una borracha, así que no tuve otra opción más que encerrarte en nuestro dormitorio y esperar a que todos se vayan. Vos te desnudaste para dormir por alguna razón que no me explico...- Se cortó por un instante puesto que vaciló en contarle el episodio de su declaración de amor o no. Eventualmente, decidió que era mejor no forzar las cosas, para él estaba claro que ella no lo amaba, sino no se habría enojado como lo hizo al pensar que se habían acostado.- Estabas sobrexcitada y tuve que conjurarte un hechizo tranquilizante para que te duermas y yo me fui a dormir a tu cuarto. Pero no pude conciliar el sueño, no sé por qué, y venía a ver si estabas bien, ¿ok? Ésa es la verdad. Por eso yo no estoy desnudo al igual que vos, ¿entiendes?- Los ojos agrandados y sorprendidos de Hermione no se cerraron hasta que finalmente asintió dándole a entender al rubio que estaba a salvo y que ya no necesitaba tenerla atada.

Éste se acercó y desató manualmente las sogas, liberándola. No obstante, la redimida se abalanzó al cuello blanquecino para morderlo arrancándole a su esposo un chillido de dolor. - ¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?!- vociferó el agredido visiblemente colérico. La Premio Anual se deshizo del cuerpo de Malfoy empujándolo a un lado y se puso de pie en un santiamén, enrollando la frazada a si misma.

- Si piensas que creeré que tuviste la posibilidad de tenerme y que te portaste como si nada después de tus múltiples avances, estás muy equivocado. ¡¡Por Merlín!! ¡Desperté desnuda a TU lado! ¡¡Más aún, me atas a la cama!! ¡¿Crees que soy tonta?! ¡Qué pregunta! Claro que lo crees. Repito, Malfoy: te odio con toda mi alma. – Sin más, se estrepitó fuera de la habitación para encerrarse en el baño y darse un largo baño de esponja y arduo frotado. Tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para poder contener las lágrimas pues no quería dejarse debilitar por el engendro ése. Había creído en su cambio, pero sus porfiadas ganas de considerarlo una buena persona la habían enceguecido. Nunca se perdonaría haber sido tan crédula y mucho menos se lo perdonaría a él. ¡¡No!! Estaba determinada a no llorar, a cambio, se iba a vengar. Pensaría en algo para devolverle la putada que le había hecho. Pero primero debía sacarse ese horrendo malestar de cabeza...

_**Tatataaaaan!! Leche con paaan!!**_

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo especial doble :D y sigan con sus reviews que estamos llegando al final, asi que quiero reviews un fic con reviews es un fic feliz y prospero x)**_

_**Ahora dare mi opinion sobre esta segunda mitad**_

_**Pues la verdad yo ubiera reccionado exactamente igual que Hermione asi tuvo la oportunidad que tanto esperaba y no la aprovechaaa!! Solo un hombre enamorado y que respete a la persona lo hace, y como ella no se a dado cuenta que Draco esta todo tonto por ella, piensa lo peor, como hara Draco para solucionar este malentendido, si Draco fuera mi ex se esperaria a que se le pase el enojo y no haria nada!! Que bueno que el no es como mi ex XD**_

_**Aprovechando le hechare a los hombre :D Ahora que recorde a mi ex ¬¬ XD no es cierto.. pero bueno...**_

_**Dejen reviews y subi el capi mas rapido, yo si cumplo, hoy me llego el rr numero 10 de este capi (bueno no habian dos o tres del primer capi pero rr son rr ) y pues subo cap asi k dejen review... Claro si quieren saber como soluciona este embrollo Malfoy si no no manden sus presiados comentarios... XD**_

_**Hasta la proxima son 12 o 14 paginas de Word espero que sea lo sufientemente largo para sus espectativas **_

_**Se cuidan **_

_**Un beso y deseandoles las mejores de las suertes y la felicidad que se merecen (pero por x o y aun no les llegas :D)**_

_**Arely**_


	25. Sí lo amo

**Un Placer ser tu esclava**

**Sí lo amo..**

Alzó los párpados con parsimonia, emulando en aquel movimiento el cansancio que aún no lograba desprender de su cuerpo. Miró el techo de su dormitorio con ojos entreabiertos y luego los cerró nuevamente agradeciendo a Merlín por el hecho de que ése fuera un sábado exento de cualquier obligación que no acarreara un par de ensayos para sus asignaturas que bien podría posponer hasta última hora del domingo. Se acostó de lado extendiendo un brazo para buscar al causante de tanta fatiga. No lo encontró. Sus párpados se dispararon consternados ante la sola idea de que él pudiera haber abandonado la habitación sin despedirse. No obstante, cuando su vista fue capaz de absorber los familiares rincones de su cuarto individual también sus oídos recuperaron el sentido auditivo permitiéndole escuchar el sonido de la ducha corriendo en su baño continuo. Sonrió muy a su pesar y se levantó de la cama sin preocuparse por ocultar su total desnudez.

En el camino al lavabo se acordó de cómo habían llegado allí. Después de su primera vez juntos se recordó a ella misma tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración sobre el pecho del chico, sin separarse de él lo miró y notó que su acompañante a duras penas podía mantener los ojos en sus orbitas. Se sabía buena en la materia pero jamás le habían dado a entender que era taaaaan buena. Una nueva oleada de excitación despertó al reflexionar en ello, recuperó el oxígeno en seguida y se separó de él para acostarse de espaldas en el piso.

- Ahora es tu turno para demostrar de lo que eres capaz estando arriba.

- Ya estuve arriba.- señaló el joven después de tomar una bocanada de aire.

- No hasta al fin de la travesía. Vamos, no te habrás cansado tan pronto, ¿cierto?- Aquello motivó al aludido más que cualquier otra cosa. Siempre había sentido la necesidad de destacarse, lo cual también implicaba al sexo.

- Está bien, pero… ¿crees que podríamos conseguir una cama? Me duelen las rodillas.

- ¿Siempre tan quisquilloso, Weasley?

- Ronald- corrigió el ojiazul

- Verdad...Agradece a mi puesto de Prefecta que tenemos un cuarto para nosotros solos.

- ¡¿Cómo?! Yo soy Prefecto y no tengo una habitación individual.

- ¡Ay, cariño! Te falta ser de Slytherin para eso. Salazar sí que sabía como recompensar a sus alumnos sobresalientes. Ya…no demoremos más.

Había sido una buena idea después de todo. A pesar de que los lugares poco comunes solían ser excitantes no había nada mejor que una cama de dos plazas- preferiblemente- para echarse un buen revolcón; aquella era su filosofía de vida.

Entró al baño cerrando la puerta del mismo tras de sí y vislumbró la silueta del pelirrojo a través de la cortina de la ducha. Se acercó haciendo el menor ruido posible y cuando corrió sutilmente la cortina observó que el chico le daba la espalda, dejando que el chorro cayera directamente sobre su rostro y su delantera permaneciera apoyada contra los azulejos de la pared mientras el agua arrasaba con todo vestigio de shampoo. Contempló la amplia espalda que se estrechaba a medida que la línea de su figura descendía hasta la cintura para volver a ensancharse y dar forma a su musculoso trasero. Con una irrevocable sonrisa en su expresión ilustrando su única y libidinosa intención caminó sigilosamente hasta su amante para abrazarlo por detrás. Ron se sobresaltó ante el inesperado tacto pero ella no le permitió decir nada ya que lo calló astutamente envolviendo su masculinidad con una mano.

- Buen día, Ronald.- saludó la rubia utilizando su otra mano para contornear una tetilla del pelirrojo.

- Pansy…- profirió él con su voz ya ronca.- ¿Eres insaciable o qué?

- Cuando me gusta algo, sí.- Comenzó a descender y ascender la presión de su mano a lo largo del miembro del extasiado adolescente y éste, casi falto de energías, tuvo que buscar el sustento de la pared de la ducha y estirar sus brazos para sostenerse de ella, aunque también apoyó todavía más su trasero contra el abdomen de la ojiazul, incitándola a proseguir.

- ¡Joder! Creo que deberíamos comer algo antes de continuar.

- Contigo me basta y sobra, Pequitas.

- ¿Pequitas?- preguntó en un intento por distraerse del sofocante placer que le producían los manoseos de la slytheriana, quién eligió aquel preciso momento para acelerar el accionar de sus dedos sobre la longitud del joven ocasionando que él inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás, lo cual ella aprovechó para lamer la oreja enrojecida antes de explicarse.

- Te llamo pequitas porque tienes muchas pecas, que por cierto…- Pansy barrió son su lengua las gotas de agua que corrían incesantemente por la pecosa mejilla que estaba a su alcance.-…son adorables.

Ron no pudo resistirlo más, pues sintió una mortificante y revivida necesidad de tocarla, de hacerla suya, de adentrarse y hundirse en ella…otra vez. Agarró impetuosamente la mano que apresaba su entrepierna, volteó hundiendo sus dedos en las caderas de la blonda y estampó su cuerpo contra el de ella forzándola a apreciar el resultado de sus torturas.

- Ronald…- jadeó al sentir la inexcusable erección del pelirrojo contra la parte inferior de su vientre.- Me alegra ver que seas tan energético.

- Tú me das las energías poniéndome así.- replicó él antes de someterla a un beso hambriento y lujurioso.

En instantes, la temperatura del agua tibia parecía estar tan helada como un témpano en comparación al calor de sus bocas; sus caricias envolventes provocaban una humedad anhelante que el agua jamás habría podido lograr; los dedos de uno se hundían en la piel del otro, determinados a complacer el apetitito de los contrarios hasta ganar la última batalla de esa reñida guerra erótica y convenciéndose con cada nueva intentona que terminarían siendo los fracasados; y la lluvia de la ducha les motivaba a intentar más arduamente.

- Quiero mi premio, Ronald.- pronunció Pansy con la voz hosca, significándole un gran esfuerzo decir algo más o menos coherente entre gemidos, aprovechando la ocasión en que el ojiazul le dejó respirar descendiendo sus labios por su cuello.- ¡Ahora!

Él acató instantáneamente, excitándose dolorosamente al escucharla darle órdenes. La alzó tomándola del trasero y oprimiendo sus nalgas para incitarla a rodear su propia cintura con sus piernas, la estampó contra la pared en el mismo momento en que la penetraba ayudado por la húmeda disposición de la entrada de la joven. Pronto, sirviéndose del sustento del muro, soltó sus caderas para aprisionar las manos de la rubia contra los azulejos, manteniendo los dedos de ambos entrelazados y fijos a los lados de la cabeza de la Prefecta. Se miraron a los ojos, distinguiendo en las pupilas del otro el brillo del deseo y las ansias de devorarse mutuamente. Pansy tomó la iniciativa del beso y la lengua del chico penetró su boca con igual fervor que sus pelvis colapsaban entre gemidos y jadeos demandantes causados por cada nuevo embiste.  
Y de repente, alguien tocó a la puerta del lavabo.

- ¡¡Parkinson, necesito hablar contigo!!

- ¿Quién carajo es?- gruñó el gryffindoriano en el oído de su amante al tiempo que capturaba tenazmente sus caderas para hundirse más profundamente en ella. Pansy ahogó un grito en la asperaza de su garganta habiendo sentido el roce celestial de otro punto sensitivo y tuvo que contentarse con clavar sus uñas en la espalda ya bastante maltratada del pelirrojo para que el intruso no la oyera gritar.

- No importa… sigue… sólo sigue...- La ojiazul cortó sus ruegos por falta de aliento al sentir que sus pechos eran estrujados con una intensidad mucho más acertada y precisa que en las primeras tentativas del ahora entrenado pelirrojo. Disfrutando del trato de su boca en su pezón, miró hacia al frente agradeciendo por haber elegido agrandar el espejo de su toillette y le sonrió a su propio reflejo antes de que sus ojos viajaran hasta el trasero del chico. Por unos segundos analizó satisfecha cómo las nalgas de su amante se contraían con cada embestida y no pudo evitar llevar una mano al objeto de su admiración para intensificar el encuentro.

- ¡¡Parkinson, sal!! ¡¡Soy yo, Malfoy!! ¡¡Tenemos que hablar de mi mujer!!

- Mierda… ¡Me estoy duchando, Draco! Ya acabo…

- ¿Ya acabas?- preguntó Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa, ademán que ella encontró lo suficientemente excitante para morder el lóbulo del chico antes de susurrarle que incrementara su velocidad. Él obedeció pero también le masajeó el clítoris llevándola al borde de su orgasmo y con algunas otras arremetidas la sintió contraerse alrededor suyo, arrastrándolo a su propio clímax mientras el nombre de uno se grababa en el oído del otro a base de susurros. Se mantuvieron en aquella posición unos segundos más, unidos, abrazados y anidando sus narices en el cuello del otro aguardando a que los leves temblores de sus cuerpos se apaciguaran por completo mientras los aromas del shampoo y el jabón limpiaban los restos de la irremediable esencia del sexo. El ojiazul fue el primero en agotar el último espasmo de su orgasmo así que tomó el rostro de la joven con sus manos y fundió sus labios en un beso más tierno y minucioso pero igualmente apasionado para después musitarle al oído lo hermosa y preciosa que era. Entonces fue cuando Pansy lo supo, cuando comprendió que jamás se había sentido tan especial en los brazos de un hombre, que nunca la habían hecho tan propia y tan deseable. En sus anteriores encuentros, mayoritariamente con slytherianos, no se sintió anhelada, más bien utilizada. Pero con Ronald se sentía ambicionada, aspirada, demandada e incluso requerida, todo aquello que ella había buscado tan trabajosamente en sus innumerables citas dejándose usar a medida que usaba para encubrir de alguna manera su insatisfacción (en los mejores casos) con placer efímero y trivial.

- ¡¡¿Te falta mucho?!!- Se volvió a escuchar al irritado Draco a través de la habitación.

- ¿Lo mato?- cuestionó el ojiazul depositando a su compañera en el piso.

- No, perderías tu inocencia, cariño, y eso no es lo que queremos, ¿verdad?- culminó besándolo fugazmente en los labios. Luego cortó el agua, salió de la ducha y le entregó una toalla al risueño gryffindoriano.

Cinco minutos después de secarse mutuamente en un rápido pero dulce roce de telas y pieles abandonaron el baño envueltos, cada uno, en una toalla que tapaba sus partes íntimas.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Tengo que encontrármelos a los dos después de lo que obviamente estaban haciendo allí dentro?- inquirió el Premio Anual desde la cama, más fastidiado que antes y haciéndose la pregunta más a si mismo que a la pareja, pues no podía creer la suerte de perros que llevaba ese día.

- Pues el desubicado eres tú, así que no te quejes.

- Como sea, Weasley.- El blondo hizo un gesto de mano indicándole al aludido que poco le importaba lo que tenía para decir. Se dirigió a su compañera de casa, yendo directamente al grano.- ¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Hermione?!

- Ah…eso…- susurró ella llevando una mano a su nuca. – Nada serio, le puse en su bebida una poción que desinhibe, diría yo.

- ¡¿Eso dirías tú?!- exclamó el slytheriano poniéndose de pie.- Pues yo diría que le has puesto un estimulante para hipógrifo.

- Batata, patata…Es lo mismo.

- ¡¡¿CÓMO?!!

- ¡Espera, Malfoy!- intercedió Ron posicionándose delante de la amenazada para protegerla del peligroso acercamiento del enardecido. – Hablemos con calma, ¿quieres?

- ¡¡¿La defiendes?!!- se indignó Draco.- ¡¡¿¿ La defiendes luego de haber perjudicado a tu mejor amiga??!!

- No le hizo nada. La pócima era inofensiva, ¿verdad?- El chico miró dubitativamente sobre su hombro a la acusada para cerciorarse de que lo que ella le había dicho la noche anterior era cierto.

- Claro, no le debería haber hecho ningún daño.

- Daño tal vez no, pero estaba completamente descontrolada.

- Tú fuiste el que me dijo que convenciera a los demás para asistir a tu dichosa fiesta.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Que no hay mejor propuesta para nuestros compañeros que ver ridiculizada a la mujer del Príncipe de la casa que nos relaciona.- explicó la joven entornando los ojos por la clara obviedad de su estamento.

- Llevan la traición en la sangre, ¿verdad?

- Draco, no juegues el rol de ángel caído del cielo porque no te sienta y sabes muy bien que estás lejos de ser algo parecido. Ya conoces a los chicos. No es porque te odien, simplemente les parece divertido reírse a costa tuya, no es por maldad…

- Ya lo sé…- dijo el aludido resignándose.

Ron miró a las dos serpientes incrédulamente y luego meneó la cabeza susurrando para sí: - Slytherianos…

- Ok, por ahora lo dejaremos así, lo único que me interesa saber es si mi esposa recuperará la memoria alguna vez.

- ¿Recuperar la memoria? ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Cómo de qué hablo? Hermione no se acuerda de nada y está un poco…irritada.- Sabía que no podía confesarles que su mujer le imputaba de abusador por aprovecharse de su estado inconsciente porque supuestamente él podría tomarse aquella libertad siendo su marido.

- Pero Hermione debería recordar todo lo de anoche. La falta de conciencia era momentánea, ¿crees que habría malgastado una oportunidad para que la señorita come-libros se retuerza de la culpa?

Draco frunció el entrecejo por la mordacidad en las palabras de la rubia pero ignoró la posibilidad de insultarla puesto que lo de su esposa le empezó a preocupar gravemente. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Acaso ella se acordaba de todo pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida para despistarlo? ¿Eso significaba que había recibido tantas reprimendas y golpes al divino cuete? ¡Mierda! La muy astuta había conseguido una nueva excusa para eludirlo. Pero no, ya no la dejaría salirse con la suya, ya no…

- Adiós ¿no?- se ofendió la ojiazul al ver que Malfoy salía de su cuarto apresuradamente sin despedirse. Luego giró para concentrarse en el pelirrojo y arqueó una ceja viéndolo vestirse rápidamente con la expresión enfurecida. - ¿Ya te vas?

- ¿Tienes que odiarla tanto?- inquirió él ignorando la pregunta de la blonda mientras se ajustaba los pantalones.

- ¿De quién hablas?

- De Mione, Pansy. ¿De quién más? ¿Tienes que alegrarte tanto por su sufrimiento?

- Yo…Ronald, yo…- balbuceó confundida al tiempo que ceñía la toalla más firmemente a su cuerpo.

- ¿Sabes qué? No digas nada mejor. Ya escuché demasiado. No debería haberte hecho caso nunca. Fui un idiota, me dejé llevar por…por… ¡Joder! ¡Me voy de aquí!

- No, ¡espera!- Pansy lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca antes de que él pudiera salir de la habitación.- No te vayas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Todavía no te has cansado de mí? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que vayas a…

- ¡NO!- le interrumpió ella abrazándolo con fuerza. Supo lo que diría y no quiso oírlo, no de su boca. Se daba cuenta que se desesperó excesivamente con sólo imaginar que la abandonaría y se dignó a serle indiferente al sentimiento de orgullo clasista que le pinchó el pecho para tratar de evitar que se fuera- No quise decir lo que dije.

- Sí que quisiste.- afirmó Ron manteniendo sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, sin tocarla pero sin alejarla tampoco.

- Ok, tal vez sí, pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo por ello.

- Es mi amiga Pansy, además tu y yo…

- Tu y yo no hemos terminado.- sentenció desenterrando su cara del torso del joven para mirarlo a los ojos con sus pupilas suplicantes.

El gryffindoriano la miró sin poder resistirse a sonreírle, apreciando su belleza aún más extraordinaria que cuando la contempló momentos antes, después de haberla hecho suya contra la pared de la ducha. Acarició la mejilla de la ojiazul con un dedo, satisfecho consigo mismo al observar que ella cerraba los ojos y suspiraba ante la candidez de su tacto. Sin embargo, se forzó a controlarse para no volver a besarla y ensombrecer su semblante. La blonda abrió los ojos al percatarse de que él ya no la acariciaba y tragó saliva cuando lo vio tan serio, volvió a suplicarle con los ojos.

- Me tengo que ir, Pansy.

- Te verán salir.

- ¿Y qué?

- Que si ayer no te vieron entrar fue porque no había nadie, era de noche. Pero ahora la Sala Común debe estar repleta.

- ¿Y qué?- repitió queriendo imprimir en su pregunta lo poco que le importaba que lo viesen. Ella le miró durante unos segundos más, discurriendo si sería una buena idea que le vieran salir de su cuarto, pero decidió que ya daba igual. Se auto convenció de que nada malo pasaría, después de todo Draco se casó con una Sangre Sucia.

- Nada, nada.- se retractó finalmente- ¿Te veo más tarde?- tanteó.

- Seguramente sí, ¿somos compañeros de colegio o no?

- Ron…yo…

- Ya, Pansy, nos vemos.- La besó precariamente en los labios y salió por la puerta dejando a una blonda totalmente embobada pensando que en ese beso sutil había más significado que el que él había pretendido ocultar bajo su enojo. Se contempló en el espejo de cuerpo entero que adornaba su dormitorio y sintiéndose fuera de sí, completamente contraria a su usual frivolidad y cinismo, se consideró bonita como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

* * *

- Buenos días.- dijo Hermione sentándose a la mesa Gryffindor en oposición a la pareja cariñosa que no interrumpió su mutua provisión de alimentos para corresponder al saludo de la castaña. Ésta no se molestó por ser ignorada sino que se limitó a examinar su alrededor intentando disipar de alguna manera el dolor de cabeza que todavía la fastidiaba. Pero lo que encontró la desconcertó. ¿Por qué estaban todos sus compañeros de casa mirándola como si ella fuera un extra terrestre? Frunció el ceño y les devolvió a los más cercanos un gruñido para indicarles claramente que dejaran de estorbarla y se ocuparan de sus propios asuntos. Se concentró en el plato vacío adjunto a su sitio y supo que había perdido toda posibilidad de desayunar puesto que las fuentes de comida habrían desaparecido hacía ya unos cuantos minutos.

Miró a Harry y a Ginny con envidia. El ojiverde trataba de proporcionarle a su novia una cucharada de cereales con leche pero la susodicha se negaba a aceptar el alimento en un interminable coqueteo que empezó a desesperar a la Premio Anual, por lo que luego de unos tres minutos -¿o habrán sido segundos?- de contemplar semejante juego ofensivo para sus entrañas pedigüeñas se incorporó y estiró sobre la mesa para manotear la cuchara y llevársela a la boca saboreando la única comida que probaba desde la noche anterior.

- ¡Oye!- se quejó la hurtada.

- Disculpa, Ginny. Pero si seguía mirándolos jugar con la comida, o era robártela o clavarte el mango de la cuchara en medio de la tráquea.

-Parece que te despertaste de mal humor...- opinó el pelo-azabache una vez que logró recuperarse de la mordacidad del comentario anterior de su mejor amiga.

- Un poco.- admitió la castaña.

- No me extraña...- comentó la pelirroja.

- ¿A qué te...

- Buen día.- saludó un Ron risueño que se sentó al lado de Hermione interrumpiendo la pregunta de la misma.

- Buen día. No te vi en tu cama cuando desperté.

- Si, bueno...me gusta caminar por las mañanas.

- No mientas, hermanito. Nunca fuiste madrugador. Estuviste con la chica de cara de dogo faldero, ¿verdad?

- Más respeto, Ginevra.

- ¡Ay! Pero si le toqué a su juguete nuevo alias Parkinson. ¡¡Qué desconsiderada de mi parte!!- espetó con sarcasmo.

- Basta, Gin. Deja de molestarlo.- le reprendió Harry notando que el rostro de su amigo ya cobraba un color rojizo causado por la cólera que iba acumulando.

- Ok, ok, pero no me gusta que me mientan.- insistió Ginny, aunque no aguardó a que su hermano recuperara la calma para replicar sino que prefirió ensañarse con la Premio Anual esbozando aquella sonrisa maliciosa que a Hermione tanto le hacía recordar a Draco. - Y tú, Mione, ¿cómo te has despertado? ¿Adolorida, quizás?

- Pues sí, la verdad es que tengo una resaca de los mil demonios y no comprendo la razón puesto que no tomé tanto.

- Bueno...para haber hecho lo que hiciste ayer, supongo que deberías haberte tomado unas cuantas botellas de whisky de fuego.

- ¿Haber hecho lo que hice ayer? No te entiendo, Ron. ¿A qué te...

- ¡¡Chicos!! ¿Se enteraron?- intervino Parvaty sentándose al lado de la nuevamente interrumpida para sumarse al grupo de amigos junto a Lavander que venía atrás de ella. La morena no dio tiempo a contestar. Directamente, comenzó a farfullar como acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que se trataba de cotilleos.- ¿Les contaron el gran espectáculo de anoche?

- Creo que todos los vimos, Parv.- comentó Harry con el seño fruncido mientras miraba a su amiga con aprehensión.

- ¿A qué especta...

- No hablo de Hermione...

- ¿Que yo qué?

- Hablo de la parejita feliz.

- Esperen, quiero saber lo que supuestamente hice...- intercedió la castaña en un nuevo intento por saber de qué corno hablaban sus amigos y la melliza Patil. Sin embargo, la mejor amiga de ésta cortó cualquier pensamiento que podría existir relacionado a su persona.

- ¡¡Nott y Colin se fueron de la fiesta JUNTOS!!

- ¡¡¿Qué?!!- espetaron los integrantes del trío de oro sin notar que la más pequeña de los seis sonreía orgullosamente.

- Me alegro por Colin.- comentó Ginny.

- ¿Tú sabías de esto?

- Por supuesto, amor.

- Pero yo siempre había pensado que como él siempre andaba atrás tuyo tenía algún tipo de fijación contigo.

- Claro que no, cariño. Éramos amigos nomás y él siempre me confió sus inclinaciones sexuales hasta que nos peleamos cuando tú y yo empezamos a salir juntos.

- ¿Cuándo tú y yo...? ¿Quieres decir que...

- ¡Ja! Parece que la fama también te trae admiradores masculinos, ¿no, Harry?

- Cierra la boca, Ron.

- Pero no puedes culparlo, amor, tu encanto no pasa desapercibido ni para los hombres.- acotó la pelirroja tomando la barbilla del anteojudo para buscar su boca.

- Ya, ya...Hagan el favor de no actuar como novios en público.

- Es que somos novios, hermanito.- puntualizó Ginny ofendida.

- Igualmente.- zanjó el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno...sin desviarnos del tema...- terció Hermione.- ¿Esto quiere decir que Colin y Theodore son novios?

- No creo que se casen...- opinó Lavender con tono cansino.- Pero que son gays, son gays. Este año muchos han salido del armario, tanto hombres homosexuales como mujeres atrevidas, ¿no, señorita Premio Anual?

- ¿Y ahora qué? No entiendo qué les pasa. Han estado tirándome indirectas toda la mañana.

- Mione... ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste anoche?

- ¡¡NO!! No me acuerdo de nada, Harry. ¡¡¡Ya deja de hacerme pensar que soy una idiota!!!

- Tranqui...Nadie te está haciendo pensar nada. Es que lo de ayer fue un episodio que difícilmente podrías olvidar.

- Ron tiene razón. De hecho, no creo que ninguno de los allí presentes podamos olvidarnos alguna vez de tu pequeño exhibicionismo.- explicó la pelirroja divertida.

- ¡¿Exhibicionismo?!- repitió la aludida mucho más sobresaltada que antes. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Tan mal se había comportado?

- Claro, querida.- dijo Parvati.- Si no hubiera sido por tu marido habrías terminado desnuda enfrente de todos tus invitados al son de una canción demasiado sensual.

- "Satisfaction".- señaló Lavander.

Con esa última palabra la mente desusada de la castaña comenzó a trabajar todo lo que no había trabajado en esas últimas horas. Imágenes de la noche anterior irrumpieron en su cabeza sin ningún tipo de premeditación o previo aviso, nublándole la vista y provocándole ser solamente conciente de las escenas en que ella aparecía subida sobre una mesa que le servía de pedestal frente a una muchedumbre que la aplaudía y ovacionaba para incitarla a proseguir con el pequeño espectáculo que estaba elaborando. Se recordó cantando al tiempo que se manoseaba a si misma en un plan erótico bastante avasallante hasta que prácticamente se encontró reviviendo mentalmente el momento en que sus manos se centraron en el cierre de su cremallera para ir bajándolo lentamente... Aunque dos brazos fornidos le impidieron continuar, forzándola a descender de la mesa. Súbitamente, luego de unos gritos que ella no supo distinguir dentro de su cabeza, se visualizó encerrada en el familiar cuarto de su esposo.

- ¡¡Mione!!- una voz lejana la abstrajo de sus cavilaciones causando que las imágenes irrespetuosas que se habían infiltrado en su memoria se esfumaran repentinamente para permitirle enfocar a sus amigos y al resto del Gran Comedor que parecía estar mucho más vacío que dos segundos atrás.

- ¿Qué...qué pasó?- balbuceó la chica confundida.

- No lo sabemos. Estábamos hablando y de repente pareciste entrar en una especie de transe como si ya no escuchases nada de lo que decíamos.- explicó el ojiverde preocupado mientras Ron trataba de proporcionarle aire a la recién animada agitando un periódico enfrente de su rostro.

- ¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó Hermione manoteando la copia de El Profeta para evitar que el pelirrojo siguiera despeinándola con las molestas oleadas de aire.

- Comentábamos lo de tu espectáculo, ¿recuerdas?

- Cierto.- asintió devolviéndole la mirada a la ahora consternada Ginny. - Entonces... ¿casi me desnudo delante de ustedes?- Sintió que el corazón se le comprimía asfixiantemente con tan sólo recrear la situación en palabras.

- Y delante de los slytherianos.- recalcó Parvaty sin poder ocultar en su sonrisa lo mucho que se regocijaba con todo aquello.

- Y de tu esposo...- agregó la amiga de la morena.

- ¡¡Madre de Dios!!- exclamó la castaña escondiendo su rostro con el periódico entre sus manos en un vano intento por desvanecerse.- No puedo creerlo...- musitó anonadada mientras iba apartando el papel de su cara para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y así tranquilizarse. No obstante, lo que vio en la portada de El Profeta la impresionó de tal manera que reaccionó poniéndose de pie en un salto. - ¡¡Madre de Dios!!

- Creo que eso ya lo dijiste.- subrayó Ginny.

- No, no, no, no, no, no, no....- coreó en un monótono repertorio en que sacudía la cabeza mirando fijamente la portada del diario, leyendo su contenido.

- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?- inquirió Ron.

- Ni idea.- contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos en los que la trastornada castaña no atinaba a decir otra cosa más que exclamaciones de asombro seguidas por negaciones, Parvaty le arrebató el diario despojándola del periódico y también de su última gota de resistencia puesto que la hurtada se dejó caer en un asiento totalmente abatida. Los cinco gryffindorianos restantes se asomaron sobre los hombros de la morena para leer el artículo a la par de ella.

_¿Matrimonio por amor o por conveniencia?  
por Rita Skeeter  
_  
_El último Lunes del mes se ha llevado a cabo un inesperado y sorprendente acontecimiento dentro de las propiedades del bien afamado Colegio de Magia y Hechicería: Hogwarts y se trata de nada menos y nada más que del cuestionable casamiento entre dos alumnos del recinto: Hermione Jane Granger y Draco Malfoy. _

_Únicamente con leer estos dos nombres deben deducir lo insospechada y extraña que resulta esta unión matrimonial puesto que, no sólo incumbe a dos personas extremadamente jóvenes que aún trascurren la flor de su adolescencia como para ser suficientemente maduras y, por tanto, capaces de embarcarse en un proyecto tan trabajoso como lo es el matrimonio, sino que también nos referimos a dos seres humanos que se han visto confrontados por sus historias familiares y sociales desde el comienzo de sus estadías en el instituto educacional. _

_Por un lado, hablamos acerca del último descendiente de una de las familias más antiguas y Pura Sangre de la Comunidad Mágica: los Malfoy. Inclusive, Draco se ha visto vinculado estrechamente con las acciones extremistas y discriminatorias de los ya olvidados Mortífagos y demás partícipes del destruido que aún no debemos nombrar. Es más, este muchacho es el primogénito de uno de los mortíos más influyentes y temerarios de su círculo. _

_En contraposición está la ex señorita Granger, una sobresaliente estudiante que desde hace años se le reconoce su afán por sentirse en la mira de todos debido a sus reincidentes intentos por destacarse sirviéndose de amistades con personalidades famosas como nuestro gran héroe: el señor Harry James Potter, Creemos que esta ineludible obsesión por distinguirse confluye de su obstinación por demostrar que aún siendo una hija de Muggles podrá, alguna vez, llegar a ser una bruja competente. _

_Como verán, se han casado dos personas muy distintas que para mayor detalle han perjurado y decretado públicamente, hace no más de unos pocos días atrás, que se odiarían por el resto de sus vidas. Y de repente... ¿se unen en Santo Matrimonio? ¿Qué hay de raro en todo esto? ¿Acaso no es todo esto demasiado surreal para que efectivamente sea auténtico? Valiendo la redundancia... ¿será realmente un auténtico matrimonio? ¿O será que hay conveniencias ocultas que forzaron a estos dos adolescentes a comprometerse en un lazo que les sobrepasa en voluntad y libertad? _

_Como si sus especificadas discrepancias fueran pueriles evidencias, también podemos argumentar que este suceso se ha llevado a cabo a espaldas de los amigos de estos dos colegiales, siendo Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, el único enterado y testigo de la ceremonia. Entonces... ¿tendrá Dumbledore, un adulto de 137 años, alguna influencia en esta unión conyugal? ¿Qué es lo que incitó a los tres protagonistas de esta historia a mantener tan desconcertante evento ajeno al conocimiento de sus más cercanos seres queridos?  
Está claro que existe algún tipo de propósito recóndito, pero... ¿cuál?  
Seguiremos informando...  
_  
- ¿Es esto verdad, Hermione?- indagó Harry con dureza. No obstante, antes de que la aludida pudiera responder, una nueva interrupción la salvó de tan preocupante interrogatorio, ingresando a través de las portentosas puertas del Gran Comedor.

- ¡¡Hermione, querida!!

- ¿Mamá?- corearon dos atónitos pelirrojos.

La señora Weasley no se detuvo para saludar a sus hijos sino que se abalanzó directamente sobre la Premio Anual, levantándola de su asiento para someterla a un intenso abrazo que casi le quita el oxígeno a la joven.

- Mi pobre niña...- se lamentó la adulta mientras acariciaba maternalmente la maraña de bucles marrones.  
Los demás adolescentes compartieron miradas de desconcierto ante el arrebato de afecto por parte de Molly, pues aún conociendo su característica simpatía la escena resultaba un poco extraña.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Hermione todavía entre los brazos de la señora, quién se separó para liberar a la muchacha y mirarla a los ojos con suma consternación.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Rita Skeeter, querida? ¿Te has casado con Draco Malfoy?

- Eh...Sí, me casé con él.- contestó la chica sintiendo que sus entrañas se removían embarazosamente.

- Entonces te han obligado, ¿verdad? Pudiste haber acudido a nosotros, cariño, te hubiéramos protegido. No hacía falta que llegaras a esto, pequeña.

- No, señora Weasley...usted no comprende...- quiso explicarse la castaña pero su interlocutora ya había cambiado el centro de su atención dirigiéndose al pelirrojo ojiazul.

- ¡¡Tú!! ¡¡Ronald Weasley!!- chilló la madre- ¿Cómo pudiste no haberme mandado una mísera lechuza para darme la noticia?

- Mamá...eh...yo...- titubeó el aludido mirando nerviosamente a su mejor amiga en busca de socorro.

- ¡¡Y TÚ, Ginevra!! ¿Acaso no podías habérmelo contado cuando me escribiste para notificarme de tu noviazgo con Harry?- Inmediatamente, la señora volteó hacia el recién mentado con su expresión transformada en un gesto plácido y no furioso como el anterior.- ¿Cómo estás, querido? ¿Ginevra te ha estado tratando bien?

- ¡Mamá!- vociferó la ofendida pelirroja.

- Sí, Molly, todo bien, gracias.- contestó sonrojándose el anteojudo.

- Pero la desconsideración de mis hijos ahora no importa- continuó la adulta antes de tomar por los hombros a Hermione.- Dime, pequeña: ¿qué puedo hacer por ti para evitar que sigas sufriendo? Te han obligado a casarte, ¿cierto?

- Yo...no...yo...Por supuesto que no.

- Te han lavado la cabeza, un imperios quizás.- Molly siguió con su interminable balbuceo sin escuchar el tartamudeo de la Premio Anual.- Sí, Arthur siempre me decía que los Malfoys no eran de fiar pero yo lo contradecía por mi molesta obsesión de creer en la buena persona que vive dentro de todo ser humano. Pero si lo dice Rita Skeeter...

- Me extraña, Molly. Debería saber que la señorita Skeeter no siempre informa con la verdad- interrumpió la voz de Dumbledore que avistando a la mayor de los Weasley se había acercado a saludar recogiendo algunas de las palabras dichas por la dama.- Y muchas veces puede ser indiscreta. ¡Mira que revelar mi edad! Además, no cumplo los 137 hasta diciembre.

- Buen día, profesor. ¿Cómo está?

- Bien, asimilando noticias... ¿Y usted?- preguntó el anciano mientras se inclinaba para darle a Molly un beso en la mejilla.

- Pues algo preocupada. Esto del casamiento de Hermione con Draco me dejó anonadada.

- Era de suponer, pero no es tan sorprendente si lo analizamos bien. Siempre han tenido lo que se llama "piel", ¿no cree?- Con este estamento del director la señora Weasley giró para observar a la enrojecida y cabizbaja aludida teniendo que admitir lo decretado asintiendo con la cabeza. - Eso digo yo...

- Pero entonces...Querida, ¿estás enamorada de Draco Malfoy? ¿Lo amas?

Aquellas dos últimas palabras de la boca madura y sapiente de Molly surtieron efecto en la castaña, uno parecido al que había sido subyugada durante el pequeño lapso en el que recordó parte de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Su cabeza comenzó a girar en un minucioso relampagueo de imágenes vividas bajo la influencia de una actitud que ella no lograba vincular consigo misma. Se distinguió en el conocido cuarto del rubio siendo seguramente reprendida por él puesto que no se acordaba de sus palabras sino de su expresión consternada de decepción y enojo. Ella no lo tomaba en cuenta sino que se limitaba a comérselo con los ojos deseando pasar de un contacto visual a uno más corporal. Lo veía moverse de un lado para el otro, contemplando cada uno de sus ademanes con ojos depredadores aguardando el momento adecuado para asechar a su presa y devorarla finalmente.

Sin embargo, el blondo no tardó en salir de la habitación, ocasión que ella aprovechó para desvestirse y prepararse para recibirlo totalmente dispuesta. Cuando Draco regresó vio cómo él se le quedaba mirando boquiabierto sin saber qué hacer o decir. Pero ella no quería darle tiempo a pensar así que caminó hasta él tambaleándose para sostenerse en los hombros de su marido y comenzar a besarlo como hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba hacer, aunque no fue hasta ese instante que sus inhibiciones le escasearon para poder alcanzar su cometido. No obstante, se vio siendo rechazada, resistida por el hombre que siempre le había insistido. Y finalmente lo recordó, aquel momento en que sus cinco sentidos se confabularon para exteriorizar lo que realmente sentía y aquello que su pecho pugnaba por exclamar. Le había confesado que lo amaba...

- ¡¡Dios mío!! Sí lo amo...- espetó inconscientemente al volver de su letargo.

- Me dejas mucho más tranquila, querida.- Hermione escuchó la voz de la señora Weasley pero no replicó, más bien se fijó en la mirada condescendiente y conocedora de Dumbledore, quién la observaba con sus característicos ojos bonachones y sabedores.

- Claro que amas a tu esposo, Hermione- declaró innecesariamente el director.- Yo diría que es tu deber acompañar a tu marido en este momento, ¿no crees?

- Ciertamente- acordó Molly con expresión compasionada.- Pobre niño, ningún hijo se merece una pena tan grande, pero siempre pasa al final.

- ¿De...de qué hablan?- inquirió la castaña aún aturdida por su reciente hallazgo.

- No has terminado de leer el periódico, ¿verdad?

- No, profesor. Solamente leí la primera plana porque me llamó la atención la foto de Draco y yo siendo acorralados.

- Claro...Igualmente creo que la editorial de El Profeta debería empezar a reevaluar sus prioridades a la hora de publicar noticias. Lamento la noticia, Hermione...- el director le devolvió a su alumna una mirada de suma compasión y congoja.- Hubo un accidente en Azkaban, parece ser que algunos Dementores se han extralimitado con sus castigos y han succionado en demasía la vida de algunos presidiarios causándoles la muerte definitiva, entre ellos Lucius.

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron de piedra a excepción de la señora Weasley que era la única en haber leído el diario completo. Harry y Ron compartieron miradas preocupadas con los ceños fruncidos mientras que las demás gryffindorianas trataban de tapar sus expresiones boquiabiertas con sus manos. La castaña, en cambio, se sentó nuevamente para encontrar un apoyo del que sus pies parecían carentes.

- ¿Draco sabe?- murmuró finalmente, con sus manos sosteniendo su pesadísima cabeza. El rostro de su marido era lo único que se le venía a la mente.

- Sí, yo mismo le di la noticia hace un rato cuando lo intercepté fuera de la Sala Común de su casa.- Hermione levantó su mirada del piso para centrarla en la cara avejentada del longevo con la intención de seguir preguntando pero éste se le adelantó contestando: - Lo vi dirigirse a la torre de Premios Anuales.

La chica se excusó inmediatamente y entre pensamientos atolondrados y desordenados corrió en dirección a las alcobas que compartía con el rubio. Su cabeza continuó trabajando durante su carrera, preguntándose qué decirle y cómo enfrentarlo después de haberle reconocido que le amaba. ¡Por Merlín! Lo había tratado de abusador esa misma mañana, luego de que él la había rechazado, pero un momento... ¿Por qué le había rechazado? ¿No habría cambiado de opinión con respecto a ella, no? ¿Y qué mierda estaba haciendo, pensando en algo tan estúpido como sus intrincadas cuestiones amorosas cuando su esposo seguramente estaba sufriendo por la muerte de su padre? ¿No tenía corazón o qué?

* * *

**_Hola pues volví... Emmm pues el capitulo pasado lo edite :) esk me comí una parte y pues lo arregle ^^_**

**_Emmm este Fic no es mio, le pertenece a *Ce, una muy buena escritora, como se daran cuenta, que me dio su permiso para publicarlo en aqui, y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y asi... :)_**

**_Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año y ya casi dia de Reyes :)_**

**_Se cuidan y pues intentare no tardar tanto en los demas capis, que porcierto si no me equivoco quedan dos :)_**

**_Se cuidan ^^ Besos y si dejan post, publicare mas rapido :)_**

**_Los post son vida para los fic´s_**


	26. ¡Eres un ser despreciable!

**_Un placer ser tu esclava_**

**_"¡Eres un ser despreciable!"_**

**_By: *Ce_**

Eventualmente, llegó al retrato de su torre, pronunció la contraseña y entró a la Sala Común sin encontrarlo por ningún lado. Las puertas de ambos dormitorios permanecían abiertas dejando entrever su desolación. Contrariamente, la puerta del lavabo estaba cerrada por lo que caminó hasta ella decidida a dar con su marido de cualquier manera. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien y que él supiera que podía contar con ella. Tocó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

- ¡¡Draco!! ¿Estás bien? ¡Si estás ahí contéstame, por favor!- No hubo respuesta que rompiera con el silencio que le siguió a su demanda pero sí un sonido tenue que indicaba el movimiento de agua. Sabía que estaba allí, tenía que hablar con él, no podía dejarlo solo en ese momento. - ¡¡Abre, Draco!! O me veré forzada a abrir la puerta.

Nuevamente el silencio seguido por un sonido acuoso. Debía tomar una decisión. Quizás no fuera la más acertada pero necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien. Era conciente de lo mucho que su marido había apreciado a su padre en el pasado, sin importar lo que luego habría de suceder para que el rubio le tomara tanto rencor. Estaba segura de que estaría destrozado por el desenlace de los sucesos. ¿Sería capaz de cometer una locura? Aquel pensamiento la arrastró a decidirse. Por tanto, tomó su varita y murmuró "Alohomora". Resonó el eco del picaporte cediendo gracias al hechizo y sin perder más tiempo abrió la puerta de forma vertiginosa y acelerada. Y lo que vio la heló de pies a cabeza. Su corazón se encogió de una manera increíblemente asfixiante, dando la impresión que todo flujo de sangre había perdido razón de ser. La visión del cuerpo desnudo de Draco dado vuelta, flotando en la superficie de la tina, con su cara sumergida debajo del agua mientras sus nalgas sobresalían de ella desahuciadamente logró que algo en el interior de Hermione explotara y la desesperación de perder a su esposo terminantemente la hiciera reaccionar de forma inminente. Se precipitó dentro de la bañadera para girar al cuerpo que aparentaba estar sin vida, ahogado, inerte, muerto…

- ¡¡Por Dios, Draco!! ¿Qué hiciste, amor? ¡No me dejes!- la castaña se abrazó a su marido llorando desconsoladamente, miles de sentimientos aflorando por sus ojos ante la evidencia de su pérdida. Enterró su rostro en el cuello del blondo ineptamente, con la única noción de su llanto y sin percatarse de que el abrazo le estaba siendo tímidamente devuelto. Hasta que una risa la sobresaltó abstrayéndola a la realidad. Se separó sutilmente del fallecido cuerpo para enterarse de que ése tenía de fallecido lo mismo que tenía de feo. - ¿No estabas muerto?

- Al parecer no…- contestó él con su sonrisa maligna, entretenido por la escena. Aunque los pezones de su mujer transparentándose a través del leve beige de su remera por la acción del agua en la prenda lo hicieron desistir de mofarse del exabrupto de la castaña ahora empapada por una fracción de segundo.- Con que soy tu amor y no quieres que te deje, ¿no?

- Ah…- Sí, sin duda había perdido el título de la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts ese mismo día. No, no, el mismo día en que se había dejado manipular por el engendro de su esposo.- Ya sabes…a mi edad ser viuda no es un gran honor que digamos.

- ¡Ja! Podrías inventarte una excusa mejor, cariño. ¿Acaso no eras la bruja más brillante del colegio?

- Parece que no…- musitó para sí misma. Se limpió las lágrimas que se mezclaban con las gotas de agua y sin mirarlo a los ojos comenzó a ponerse de pie.- ¿Por qué no me contestabas?

- No quería hablar contigo. Bastante había oído de ti esta mañana.

- ¿Pero qué hacías en esa posición? Pensé que te estabas ahogando.

- Reflexiono mejor cuando sumerjo la cabeza por debajo del agua.

- Estás loco- comentó dándose vuelta.

- ¿Ya te vas? Pensé que después del pronunciamiento de tu amor por mí íbamos a consumarlo.

- ¡Cierra la boca! Yo no te he dicho que te amaba ni mucho menos.

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó el blondo obviando totalmente el hecho de estar desnudo frente a la chica que hacía intentos desnaturalizados por no echar vistazos a la parte baja de su marido, quién continuaba cómodamente recostado sobre el respaldo de la tina, incluyendo piernas abiertas y todo lo que conlleva aquello en plena exposición.

- No…no…¡¡Tienes que taparte!!- exclamó la muchacha finalmente, en un desesperante intento por articular palabras ante tan grave tentación. Se giró para ya no verlo y caminó hasta la puerta de salida. – Te espero en mi cuarto, primero me mudaré de ropa y luego de que toques la puerta te dejaré entrar.

- No necesitarás la ropa a juzgar por tu propuesta.

- ¡¡No es ninguna propuesta!! Quiero hablar contigo pero no puedo hacerlo en estas condiciones.

- ¿No quieres tomar una ducha de agua helada primero?

La joven ya no pudo contestar, sólo bufó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si dejando a un Draco sonriente. ¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo que las mujeres son impredecibles?

- Podrías haberte vestido.

- Estoy vestido.

- Difícilmente se puede considerar como prenda de vestir a una toalla tapando tus partes íntimas.

- En algunas civilizaciones de antaño las personas solían vestirse únicamente con taparrabo, cuya función era idéntica a la que tiene esta misma toalla.- aleccionó Draco apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de su esposa.- Aunque…no eran solamente los hombres quienes se cubrían de esa manera, las mujeres también.- El rubio estiró su brazo y utilizando su dedo índice jugó con las solapas que formaban al escote de la remera de la castaña, hasta que ésta le prohibió el tacto deshaciéndose de aquella mano indiscreta con un golpe.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó indignada una vez más con el comportamiento desubicado de su esposo.

- Todavía nada.

- Y seguirás sin hacer nada, ¿me oíste? Sólo hablar.

- Contigo siempre se trata de hablar.- comentó entornando los ojos.

- ¿Eso fue una recriminación?

- Nooo, para nada.

- Puedo distinguir tu sarcasmo, ¿sabes?

- Me alegro… ¿Querías hablar conmigo o no?

Hermione suspiró resignándose pues sabía que debía controlar su ofuscamiento ya que supuestamente esa charla tenía el objetivo de demostrarle al slytheriano que podía contar con ella en un momento tan difícil como aquel por el cual estaba pasando. Y además planeaba disculparse o al menos insinuarle su arrepentimiento por su arrebato de aquella mañana.

- Pasa y siéntate, por favor.

El joven acató sin chistar y avanzó hasta la cama de su mujer sin ser capaz de ocultar la mueca de asco que se apoderó de su rostro al contemplar aquel lugar teñido en los colores que sus años de rivalidad escolar le enseñaron a detestar.

- Me revuelve el estómago ver tanto rojo y dorado.- dijo tomando asiento en el borde del catre.

- No lo veas si no quieres.

- Es imposible no hacerlo, todo en esta habitación es rojo o dorado.

- Todo en tu habitación es verde o plateado.- rebatió la castaña sin lograr contener su acrecentado fastidio. La arrogancia y petulancia del blondo la volvían loca, lástima que fuera tanto para mal como para bien.

- No puedes comparar, esa combinación es de buen gusto, pero ésta…

- ¡Ya! No sigamos discutiendo sandeces. Creo que deberíamos comenzar a comportarnos como gente adulta y…

- Concuerdo.

- …conversar civilizadamente… Espera…- se cortó Hermione habiendo reparado en la anterior interrupción de su esposo.- ¿Acaso escuché mal? ¿Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo conmigo?- inquirió claramente azorada.

- Aja.

- ¡Esto sí que es una novedad!- exclamó sinceramente sorprendida.- Bueno...- La castaña caminó hasta su cama y se sentó sobre el borde de un lateral de modo que hubiera una distancia considerable separándola de su esposo, quién continuó sentado en la misma posición mirando hacia la puerta de entrada. - ¿Quisieras desahogarte de alguna manera?

- De muchas...Aunque no creo que ninguna de ellas esté en tus planes por más que los dos sepamos que serán de tu agrado.

- ¡¡Que eres porfiado, maldita sea!!- vociferó la castaña perdiendo los estribos de tal manera que tuvo que sostenerse los lados de su cabeza para ocupar sus manos en una tarea que no sea apalear a su obstinado marido. Sin embargo, no logró descargar su cólera sino que sólo consiguió desajustar el cabello que llevaba recogido en una colita de caballo ocasionando que sus rebeldes bucles cayeran revoltosamente. No entendía cómo él podía actuar tan capullo cuando le acababan de dar una noticia tan aplastante como el fallecimiento de su propio padre. Inhaló profundamente para tranquilizarse y poder controlarse. – Realmente quisiera que confiaras en mí, ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué?- inquirió Draco girando sobre su hombro para ver a su mujer directamente a los ojos. No pudo evitar admirar la inusual y excepcional belleza que aquellos enmarañados mechones de pelo le otorgaban a su puerquita.

- ¿Cómo que por qué?

- Sí... ¿Por qué te gustaría que un violador como yo confíe en vos?

- ¡Ah! Eso, claro... Emmm... Mira, con respecto a eso creo que te debo una disculpa.- comenzó mientras bajaba la mirada apesadumbrada. – Sé que me precipité demasiado a la hora de juzgarte, pero trata de entender que desperté en un estado comprometedor.

- Podrías haber confiado un poco más en mí, ¿no crees?

- Siento decírtelo, pero tú no me has dado muchas pruebas de ser un tipo tan confiable que digamos.

- Entonces dices que no te fías de mí y aún así me pides que confíe en ti... ¿Con qué derecho?

- No, primero quisiera que me perdonaras.- solicitó devolviéndole la mirada al joven.

- Es increíble la forma que tienes para convertir todas tus disculpas en orgullosas justificaciones.

- ¿Me estás llamando orgullosa?

- Sí- afirmó tajantemente.

Ella suspiró como respuesta y después de reflexionar durante unos segundos tuvo que darle la razón.

- Ok, soy orgullosa, lo admito. ¿Me perdonas?

El blondo contempló a su esposa por algunos momentos mientras ella esperaba ansiosa la absolución final. Aunque la verdad era que Draco no la miraba fijamente por estar considerando la posibilidad de perdonarla o no, sino que era incapaz de desprender su vista embobada de los pedigüeños ojos marrones. Es que su mujer se veía sumamente hermosa con aquella expresión entre puchero y signo de interrogación. Luego de unos segundos interminables, Hermione carraspeó algo incómoda al sentirse tan intensamente observada y recién ahí el rubio pudo reaccionar. Se removió embarazosamente en su asiento y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, concediendo su indulto para después voltearse todavía más fugazmente siendo conciente de que sus mejillas blanquecinas habían cobrado un rubor que jamás exponían. Fue en ese instante cuando supo que se estaba hundiendo en un torbellino de sentimientos que él había creído ajenos a su persona por mucho tiempo. No obstante, una nueva pregunta emergió de su oscura laguna mental... ¿Desearía consentir semejante hundimiento?

- Draco...- Hermione estiró su brazo para tocar el hombro de su marido delicadamente. – Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Quiero que comprendas que si realmente sientes la necesidad de contarme algo, lo que sea, yo te escucharé porque si bien aún existen muchas diferencias entre nosotros creo que nos hemos acercado un poco más en este último tiempo, ¿no?

- ¿Te estás poniendo sentimental?- contestó él en tono socarrón. En realidad estaba un poco conmocionado por la ternura y el apoyo que le estaba mostrando la castaña, pero tampoco podía ponerse en evidencia.

- Quería que lo supieras nomás.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

A aquello le siguió un silencio enredoso e incómodo puesto que se habían pronunciado frases, palabras, y compartido gestos que eran totalmente nuevos para ambos. Si a alguno de los dos le hubieran dicho hace dos meses atrás que justamente él y ella intercambiarían alguna vez palabras de indulgencia y agradecimiento y, más aún, siendo éstas aceptadas y correspondidas por el otro, habrían pensado que el informante estaba rematadamente loco. El mutismo se perpetuó por unos segundos hasta que la incomodidad saturó al slytheriano, quién comenzó a hablar con la única meta de romper con ese ambiente tan cargado con tan variado repertorio de sensaciones que conseguían erizarle todos los pelos de la nuca.

- No siento la muerte de mi padre, aunque me hubiera gustado que pasara más años sufriendo las torturas de los Dementores.

- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que sintieras tanto odio hacia tu propio padre?

- El asesinato de mi madre. Eso pasó.

Hermione intentó ahogar la exclamación que había estado a punto de escapar de su boca pues no quería incomodar a Draco con tontos jadeos de niñas que no saben nada de la vida. La guerra le había enseñado que las cosas no suelen terminar como uno deseara, que suelen existir contratiempos y adversidades inevitables en un mundo en que muchos se esfuerzan por sobrevivir procurando colmar sus vidas solamente de éxito y poder sin importarles el triunfar a costa de la desgracia ajena. Voldemort había sido prueba de ello, pues ella sabía que esas mortíferas batallas no se habían debido principalmente a disputas sobre la pureza de la sangre sino a la creación de una ideología que pudiera ser lo suficientemente respaldada como para congregar a un número óptimo de partidarios que le ayudaran a aquel desquiciado mago tenebroso adquirir poderío y gobernar según su antojo. La gryffindoriana no se permitía asombrarse de nada después de haber vivido una guerra como la que había vivido y de todas maneras seguía haciéndolo. Aunque luego pensó que tal vez no sería tan trágico ser incapaz de perder esa capacidad de asombro... Finalmente, la voz de su marido la abstrajo de sus vacilaciones.

- Ya todo el mundo sabe que mi padre fue un importante adepto del maldito ese pero nadie sabe lo mucho que me hostigaba para que yo me comprometiera con su amo de la misma forma que él lo hacía. No te voy a negar que al principio yo no quisiera unírmeles en lo que ellos llamaban la purificación de la Comunidad Maga, en especial porque yo crecí nutriéndome con el precepto de que ciertas cosas como la incorporación de los magos de proveniencia muggle a la Comunidad eran un completo repudio para las familias brujas como nosotros, con descendientes hechiceros desde centenares de generaciones atrás. Presión paterna y todo, yo dudaba de mi alistamiento como mortífago. Sentía miedo, siempre que escuchaba a mi padre hablar acerca de los planes de su señor y acompañantes me aterrorizaba. Nunca fui idiota, sabía que la matanza de unos pocos brujos hijos de muggles...- Hermione sonrió instintivamente al notar que su marido no había utilizado el término de "Sangre Sucias" para referirse a los de su origen.- ...también significaría la muerte de tantos otros magos que quizás no tenían nada que ver con los prejuicios de mi padre. Y a decir verdad, yo no les veía tanto problema a ustedes, tampoco me parecía algo tan relevante como para hacer semejante lío. Aunque siempre te observé, ¿sabes?- La castaña tragó saliva frente aquella alusión sobre ella pero no respondió. Igualmente, él no le dio tiempo a contestar sino que continuó hablando sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta. Le resultaba mucho más fácil confesarse de esa manera, sin verla a los ojos, ya que así no sentía la compresión de su estómago. – A pesar de ser de origen muggle siempre te destacaste entre los magos de sangre pura, incluso más que cualquiera de nosotros. Todavía siento un poco de celos por eso, no te miento. Como sea, yo no comprendía, viéndote a vos no le encontraba razón a la cantidad de sandeces que mi padre me decía acerca de ustedes y aquello me daba más rabia, pero contra vos más que contra ningún otro. No soportaba que seres que supuestamente eran inferiores a mí según las enseñanzas de mi padre me superaran en todo estilo de magia. No lo soportaba y aún me cuesta hacerlo...

- Draco...

- Sin embargo, que tú lo hicieras, que tú me despuntaras era mucho peor. No me preguntes por qué pero era como una doble patada en el trasero o triple... No lo concebía y admito que por ello te hice pasar peores momentos que a ningún otro. Lo siento.

Hermione abrió los ojos como plato. ¿Realmente estaba ocurriendo todo eso? Lo que había comenzado como un intencional deshago por parte de Draco había terminado en una confesión mucho mayor.

- Está bien.- dijo ella sin aliento.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

- Y bueno...yo te tenía rencor, sí, pero estaba lejos de darle la razón a mi padre. Cuando empezó a presionarme más intensamente para unirme a las huestes de Voldemort quise negarme pero siempre que lo hacía me ganaba un bofetón que si no hubiera sido por las pociones curadoras de mi madre habría tenido la cara marcada por semanas.- Hermione sintió que se le comprimía el pecho al oír el maltrato que había sufrido Draco por parte del padre, quiso decir algo pero era muy difícil hacer un comentario que no sonara insubstancial en ese momento y optó por el silencio aunque acercándose al rubio por detrás para apoyar sus manos en los hombros desnudos de él. Algún tipo de consuelo quería trasmitirle. El joven agradeció internamente el calor que le suscitaron las manos de su esposa antes de seguir relatando. – Mi madre nunca habló del tema, se limitaba a darle la razón a mi padre con un simple gesto afirmativo de cabeza. Nunca tuvo un voto ni una opinión valedera al lado de mi padre. Jamás los oí pelear acaloradamente, pero de vez en cuando descubría en los antebrazos de mi madre marcas o moretones que me indicaban qué tipo de bienvenida tenían sus verdaderas opiniones. – La castaña comenzó a masajear inconscientemente los hombros de su marido, intentando disgregar un poco de aquella tensión que le notó almacenar en su cuerpo. – Eso se siente bien...- comentó más distendido.- Bueno...mejor lo resumo un poco. No los escuché reñir hasta que la fecha de mi iniciación se hizo ineludible, vi cómo le pegaba incluso con más fiereza que a mí. Entonces no pude reaccionar, el miedo me paralizó y ni siquiera pude plantarme en frente suyo y defenderla. Y no obstante, todavía no era conciente de lo mucho que odiaba a mi padre...Me culpé por la golpiza que él le propinó a mi madre y decidí evitar que aquello se repitiera de cualquier modo, así que accedí a convertirme en un mortío.- Los masajes de la muchacha se hicieron más tangibles, más minuciosos e incluso pasó de lisonjear sus hombros a ocuparse de la parte superior de la fornida espalda de su esposo, quién suspiró aliviado antes de proseguir.- Cuando llegó la noche me llevaron ante Voldemort, sólo él podía marcarme de por vida con la insignia de ese grupo de dementes. Las iniciaciones eran una especie de celebración por lo cual todos los mortíos y esposas asistían, mi madre tampoco faltó. En fin… ella no quería que yo siendo tan joven me vinculara con ellos, decía que no estaba preparado, que apenas era un niño, que era una locura permitirme participar en tan peligrosa asociación. Y en el último instante, cuando yo temblaba con los ojos cerrados mientras mi padre me ordenaba que mantuviera el brazo quieto para que el maldito de Voldemort pudiera marcarme eficazmente, mi madre se interpuso y evitó que el hechizo me golpeara. La maldición obviamente no la mató pero si la tumbó al suelo turbándola un poco, yo quise ayudarla pero el hijo de puta de mi padre me petrificó. Vi que mamá se levantaba con dificultad, retorciéndose lastimosamente ante la vista fulminante de su amo quién luego de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con mi padre no titubeó en lanzarle un Crucius, seguido por otro, otro y otro. – En ese segundo, Hermione dejó de consolarlo por medio de sus masajes para abrazarlo estrechamente, pegándose a su espalda con fuerza, sin entender cómo era posible que Draco hablara con tanta entereza contando todo eso mientras que a ella el nudo de su garganta a penas la dejaba respirar. El blondo por su parte ni se percató de aquel íntimo contacto. Ya se había enfrascado en un viaje al pasado con duros recuerdos que lo empujaban a seguir reviviendo toda su historia hasta al final, sin importar si alguien lo escuchaba o no. Eran solamente él y sus remembranzas.- Me enfurecí y, sin varita ni nada, rompí el hechizo que mi padre me había lanzado, quise salvarla pero antes de llegar a ella Voldemort le había golpeado con la maldición asesina. Y todo lo demás se sucedió en una seguidilla de eventos indistinguibles, sólo puedo recordarme sentado en el despacho de Dumbledore, no tan herido pero sí destrozado y fugitivo, frente al peor enemigo de mi padre y amo, pidiéndole refugio. Creo que ese viejo loco ha sido el único ser humano aparte de mi madre que me ha visto llorar.

Ya no había que decir, sentía que lo había drenado todo y la sensación de alivio era indescriptible. Se había jurado a él mismo que jamás compartiría su historia con nadie, más que nada porque le era sumamente doloroso revivir todo aquello. Sin embargo, no se sentía mal. Sí, sentía melancolía y añoranza por su madre. Y aún le perduraba la sensación de su sangre hirviendo cada vez que nombraba a Voldemort o a su padre, pero el consuelo o la liviandad que experimentaba luego de desvelar su pasado era tan grande que apañaba cualquier emoción de desasosiego. Cuando se lo había confesado a Dumbledore había sido diferente, la furia, la ira y el ansia de venganza recubrían cualquier otro sentimiento. En cambio ahora sólo pudo tener una sensación paliativa que le quitaba un peso enorme a su cuerpo y a su alma inclusive...

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Hermione cruzando sus brazos por los pectorales de su marido, pegándose aún más al revés de éste.

- Extrañamente mejor. Gracias.

- Me alegra que me hayas contado esto, de verdad. Y realmente siento todo por lo que has pasado.

- Está bien, ahora mi padre está muerto, ya no hay más sobras del pasado.

- Siempre las habrá...- comentó ella honestamente.

- Lo sé, pero no sabes el alivio que es haberlo contado. Aunque algo me dice que es más aliviante el habértelo contado a vos.

- Mejor así…

- ¿Y por qué es esto mejor?

Ella no replicó, más bien reflexionó.

- ¿Y por qué nadie sabía de la muerte de tu madre? ¿Cómo es que no salió publicada en los diarios?

- Porque Dumbledore creyó que si lo dejábamos en secreto sería mejor para mi protección. Durante el resto de las vacaciones me refugié en Hogwarts y el viejote pensó que con la persecución de los mortíos ya era suficiente y que me perjudicaría aún más tener la vigilancia de la prensa, así que él se encargó de todo. Todavía me pregunto cómo lo sabe el escarabajo de Rita Skeeter.

- No comprendo cómo hace para enterarse de todo, es una animaga pero eso no lo explica completamente. – Hubo otro mutismo en el que los cónyuges consideraron las diferentes posibilidades acerca del tema por sí solos hasta que Hermione fue la primera en rendirse y suspirar resignada.- Da igual… Yo sigo contenta porque hayas confiado en mí. Entonces… ¿cómo te sientes con respecto a la muerte de tu padre?

- ¿Eufórico?- tanteó él en tono bromista.

- Siempre igual tú.- apreció la castaña besando el hombro derecho de su esposo para luego apoyar su mejilla en la espalda masculina. Un instante después se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba extralimitando con los mimos que le regalaba al slytheriano pero no le importó.

Por otra parte, el rubio volvió a percatarse, con muchísima satisfacción, de todos y cada uno de los más ínfimos masajes de su mujer.

- Hermione, si sigues besándome y tratándome de esta forma creo que tendré que tomar medidas más vengativas, así como devolverte los gestos…

La aludida sonrió descaradamente sintiéndose muy segura de sí misma y siendo protegida por la clandestinidad que le otorgaba su posición trasera dudó unos milisegundos pero inmediatamente volvió a cellar la piel suave del revés de su esposo con sus labios anhelantes y su mente decidida…

Sin premeditarlo siquiera la labor de su lengua se prolongó con la única ambición de saborear su piel el mayor tiempo posible, así pues lamió concienzudamente el tramo que separaba el hombro de la oreja izquierda de su marido.

Al sentir esa respuesta, los párpados de Draco se dispararon manifestando asombro en su rostro, expresión que rápidamente fue reemplazada por una más maliciosa y atenta. Pensó en hablar, probablemente hacer algún comentario para enfatizar la sumisión de su esposa, aunque ésta fue más rápida.

Hermione se adelantó a cualquier posible reacción de su marido sosteniéndose de los hombros del rubio para girar su posición y colocarse sobre su regazo con cada pierna rodeando sus caderas al tiempo que aprovechaba sus ahora enfrentados ojos para mirarlo directa e intensamente.

- Quiero que se vengue con cada parte de mi cuerpo, señor.- Entrelazó sus brazos por detrás del cuello blanquecino reconociendo en los ojos grises aquel brillo depredador que siempre esparcía temblores por su cuerpo ocasionando que cada zona erógena de su cuerpo vibrara excitantemente de anticipación.

Draco no se tomó su tiempo para darle un segundo pensamiento a la situación, había ansiado tanto ese momento que no dejaría que ninguno de los dos pudiera retractarse. Y es más, no dejaría que después de esa noche la castaña se le volviera a escapar, pues pensaba convencerla lo mejor posible de que no había nada mejor que ellos dos juntos. Alcanzó la nuca de su esposa y se abalanzó a sus labios apasionadamente luego de haberlos contemplado con el mayor de los deseos. Sus manos se perdieron en la maraña de cabello de la joven mientras que se esforzaba para no dejar ninguna distancia mínima entre sus cuerpos, habiéndola presionado más fuertemente contra su pelvis. Pronto, sintió el gemido de Hermione ahogándose en medio de la riña de sus lenguas. Se separó repentinamente, con su mano todavía tomando firmemente la parte trasera del cuello de su mujer. Los ojos grises se clavaron en los marrones, aún más confiados cuando recalcaron en las mejillas sonrojadas de la muchacha y su boca hinchada gracias al frenesí del beso.

- ¿Estás segura que no te vas a arrepentir más tarde?- inquirió con su último vestigio de razón pero sin apartarse un milímetro más de lo necesario para poder hablar.

- Probablemente sí, ¿quién sabe?- replicó ella logrando que el ceño del blondo se frunciera. Ahora tenía una sola tarea que planeaba finalizar por tanto volvió a buscar la boca de su esposo a medida que sus manos manipulaban el nudo de la toalla que lo cubría para deshacerse de ella, consiguiendo que él jadiara de excitación. Luego buscó la erección del rubio para estimularlo con la avidez característica del famélico que necesita saciar su hambre desesperadamente.

- Espera…- jadeó Draco interrumpiendo el beso y tomando la mano de la castaña para detener su accionar.- Vamos despacio, quiero hacerlo muy lento…

- No, por favor…- rogó Hermione valiéndose del poco aliento que conservaba.- Esperé demasiado tiempo por este momento.

El joven envés de replicar volvió a besar a su mujer antes de servirse de las nalgas de ésta para aferrarla más firmemente a su cuerpo desnudo y ponerse de pie con ella a cuestas. Hermione se sujetó fervientemente del cuello de su marido mientras éste caminaba para suavemente depositarla de espaladas sobre el colchón.

- Te aseguro que no lo has esperando tanto como yo - rebatió el blondo antes de descender sobre el cuerpo de su esposa para despojarla de los jeans que vestía en el mismo tiempo que ella aprovechó para quitarse apresuradamente la remera y el corpiño. – Lento, amor…Dije que haríamos esto lentamente.

- ¡No quiero esperar más!

- Si no quieres puedo parar- tanteó él disfrutando de la actitud caprichosa que adoptaba la castaña.

- ¡¡No, por favor, no te detengas!!

Draco sonrío satisfecho frente a la arrebatada súplica de su mujer.

- Entonces tendrás que ser paciente. – sentenció aprisionando con una de sus manos los dos brazos de la chica sobre su cabeza y contra la almohada. Se acostó arriba de su cuerpo ocupándose de dejar unos centímetros de separación corporal para poder observarla mejor.

- **_¡Eres un ser despreciable!_**

- Yo creo que tú me aprecias lo suficiente…- comentó sonriente acariciando con un dedo el vientre de su mujer desde su bajo abdomen hasta su boca, admirando el jadeo ahogado que se petrificó en la expresión tiesa de la castaña hasta al segundo de su liberación cuando ésta lamió la yema de aquel dedo lisonjeador. - ¿Ves lo que digo?- Y sin esperar respuesta volvió a fundirlos en otro beso apasionado que interrumpió con la sola idea de esparcir más besos por otras partes de su cuerpo, deslizando sus labios por el cuello cetrino, por los hombros que forcejeaban vanamente para obtener su autonomía y así poder acariciarlo a su antojo, por los senos hinchados de excitación y por el estómago que se erguía y se caía en cada vehemente respiro con los que Hermione pugnaba por absorber el aire que se empeñaba en abandonarla.

- Draco, por favor…- volvió a implorar.

- Todavía no, todavía falta…- Y dicho lo cual, liberó los brazos de su esposa para tomar sus piernas a cambio y apartarlas enterrando su cabeza entre ellas.  
Una maldición escapó de los labios de la castaña cuando sintió al extasiante cosquilleo que le provocó la lengua de su marido en su punto más sensible, siendo luego acompañada por muchas otras blasfemias cuando los dedos de Draco se sumaron a la acción de su boca viéndose éste incitado aún más con cada una de ellas.

- ¿Qué hiciste hoy, Hermione?- inquirió el chico de repente. Pregunta que la muchacha no captó en medio del frenesí que la consumía, por lo cual el rubio tuvo que repetirla.

- ¡Nada!- gritó inútilmente, sólo podía pensar en la nada…realmente.

- Dime que hiciste hoy o no sigo.

- ¡No quiero jugar, Draco!

- Entonces no sigo…- amenazó el chico deteniendo sus lisonjeos para mirar a su esposa por encima de su cadera enarcando una ceja.

- No, no, sigue por favor…yo te cuento…yo te cuento.- Draco sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo antes de desaparecer nuevamente entre las piernas de la agasajada, quién sostuvo firme la cabeza del rubio intentando que él no se escapara de allí para después comenzar a relatar como le había prometido, pero lo hizo con dificultad ya que estaba siendo gloriosamente distraída por el placer que le infundía el increíble talento de su marido. – Amanecí…Dios mío…adolorida y rezongona como ya sabemos…¡Ay! Sin morder, ¿quieres?

- Disculpa, me dejé llevar por tus palabras.- se excusó el joven antes de proseguir con su quehacer. Por su parte, Hermione entornó los ojos resignadamente y también se dispuso a proseguir bajo el mismo y renovado goce.

- Bajé a desayunar…Ginny y Harry se daban de comer mutuamente…Merlín…y…apareció Ron…Parvati y Lavander también…hablaron y recordé la fiesta de anoche…Dios, Dios…mi borrachera…a ti salvándome de mi papelón público…después apareció la señora Weasley…preocupada por una noticia acerca de nuestro casamiento…¡Mierda!...Ahí, ahí…y…y…me preguntó si en realidad te amaba y yo al principio…no supe que decir…y…- Algo le decía que no debía continuar hablando, algún vestigio de conciencia que permanecía en sus adentros le indicaba que ya era hora de callarse, que estaba yendo demasiado lejos con la narración…Sin embargo, Draco ya había disminuido la intensidad de sus lamidas y caricias para concentrarse muy interesado en el relato de su mujer, pero al ver que ésta se había estancado…

- Vamos, Hermione, ¿qué le respondiste a la señora Weasley?- indagó agregando otro dedo a su penetración.

- Por Dios…¡Nada!

- No mientas…- y con una sagaz e impetuosa succión más de su centro, el rubio consiguió sonsacarle una respuesta al fin.

- ¡¡Que sí!! Le dije que sí te amo…

- ¿Y lo haces?- inquirió maravillado mientras ascendía hasta el cuello de su esposa para morderlo y besarlo vorazmente. A su vez, Hermione ya no pudo resistir los ardientes e involuntarios espasmos de los que era víctima su cuerpo ni el placer frenético de los roces enloquecedores de su marido, hasta tal punto que terminó sumiéndose en el más glorioso estado de inconciencia al mismo tiempo que un traicionero y afirmativo grito la delataba irremediablemente delante de Draco, o más bien…debajo de él.

* * *

_Hermione lo ama!! XD Muajaha ^^, que formas de Draco de saber la verdad :D Este es le penultimo capitulo :´) Espero muchos review para subir el ultimo, dependiendo de los rr es cuando lo subire :)_

_uchas gracias por los review, el nombre del capi se debe a dos razones, Hermione lo dice a Draco por no hacerlo rapido, y ademas por Lucius que es un ser despreciable... u_u_


	27. Te Amo

**Un placer ser tu esclava**

**Te Amo**

Momentos más tarde, cuando la muchacha había vuelto a coordinar e hilar ideas comenzó a recapacitar en sus torpes palabras e irreparablemente se alarmó. Se aterrorizó por la confesión que acababa de arrancarle el rubio, porque después de todo…uno es dueño de sus silencios y esclavo de sus palabras. ¿Es que acaso Draco ejercía tanta influencia en ella que no podía actuar con plena independencia? ¿Se habría convertido en una eterna esclava del slytheriano? Hace mucho que se venía planteando esa duda y también hacía mucho que se había respondido a ella misma, pero al vocalizar esos sentimientos -muchas veces reprimidos- transformaba algo abstracto en algo real y hasta tangible, algo que ya no podría negarse ni a ella misma. Pero peor aún, ahora había desnudado completamente su alma ante Draco y definitivamente le había resultado mucho más difícil que desnudar su cuerpo, lo cual le causaba cierta gracia inusitada...realmente había descubierto una Hermione distinta al lado del rubio. No obstante, se sentía tan extremadamente vulnerable y desprotegida que no se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

Por otro lado, el joven apenas podía soportar las descontroladas palpitaciones de su corazón eufórico. Miraba a Hermione incrédulo, sintiéndose el ser más afortunado del mundo y, sin embargo, tuvo la desconcertante certeza de no estar seguro de ya más nada. Pues al principio había comenzado esa símil tortura como un juego más, otro desafío simplemente.

Aunque al fin tomaba conciencia de que el juego perverso ya había terminado varios capítulos atrás... e inesperadamente no sólo no sintió que esta novedad no le molestaba, sino que también lo aliviaba excepcionalmente, como si después de haber realizado un enorme esfuerzo hubiera al fin alcanzado su meta No obstante, no dejaba de percibir miedo e incertidumbre. Eran demasiados los cambios que había sufrido su vida últimamente como para no sentir vértigo ante un futuro insospechado e impredecible. Ahora estaba seguro de que no podría premeditar nada con exactitud, ¿qué probabilidades tenía de que se cumpliera todo según lo planeado? Sin embargo, había una sola cosa de la que no cabían dudas. La sensación que experimentó al oír de la boca de su esposa que ella sí lo amaba había sido la gratificación más revitalizante y extraordinaria que jamás había tenido. Y con esta invalorable certeza se acostó junto a Hermione quien aún seguía con los ojos firmemente cerrados en una expresión de auténtica vulnerabilidad. Draco no pudo resistirse a tan tierno gesto e impulsivamente murmuró al oído de la joven:

**_- Te amo._**

Una explosión de felicidad azotó al cuerpo de la castaña. Tanta era su emoción que ni siquiera reparó en la incertidumbre y la sorpresa remotamente latentes en su interior. Es que nada podía haberla puesto más contenta que la certeza de ser correspondida, de saber que no se había embarcado sola en este crucero cuya travesía no parecía tener rumbo real.

- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!- exclamó mientras se abalanzaba sobre su marido.

- Créeme…esto es extremadamente inesperado incluso para mí- el rubio sonrió de tal manera que hasta sus ojos se vieron obligados a acompañarlo en el gesto. Hermione lo notó hermoso por supuesto, así que no pudo hacer más que besarlo apasionadamente. Él correspondió una vez más.

El beso se prolongó por varios minutos. Parecía que ahora que finalmente se habían sincerado mutuamente no pretendían perder ni un segundo más de aquel sentimiento que los había embargado hasta entonces, consumiéndolos, reviviéndolos, regocijándolos y enloqueciéndolos alternadamente pero siempre desconcertándolos.

- ¿Te das cuenta que te enamoraste de mí: Hermione Granger?- inquirió la castaña, tan azorada como feliz.

- Bueno…¿no dicen que el amor te estupidiza?- Draco sonrió maliciosamente obteniendo una ceja enarcada de su esposa, pero al instante extrañó los besos de la misma por lo que no tardó en atraerla hacia sí nuevamente. Hermione no reculó ni por un segundo.

- No sé tú, pero estoy sumamente estúpida- afirmó la muchacha durante un respiro que se tomaron.

- Yo también…ridículamente estúpido- replicó el ojiazul mientras se encargaba de voltear a su mujer y posarse sobre ella para hacerle el amor.

* * *

-Draco, Hermione…Pensamos que no bajarían a almorzar.

- Claro que sí…estábamos muriéndonos de hambre ya. No pensé que te quedarías, Molly.

- Oh sí…ya que vine aproveché para pasar tiempo con ustedes. Vengan, ¡siéntense!- Draco y Hermione acataron la orden de la señora Weasly y aún tomados de la mano tomaron asiento en la mesa Gryffindor, uno junto al otro. – Realmente hacen una pareja encantadora.

- Lo sabemos- afirmó el rubio mientras depositaba un beso sobre la mejilla de su esposa.

- ¿Acaso no se ven enamorados?- intercedió el director, de pie detrás de los tórtolos apoyando una mano en el hombro de cada uno de los Premios Anuales. - ¿A que no los elijo bien, eh?- agregó sin prestar atención.

- ¿Elegir para qué?

- Eh…para ser Premios Anuales, ¿para qué más, Harry?

- No lo sé, con usted nunca se sabe…

- Gracias.

- No era un halago precisamente.

- Gracias de todos modos.

El peliazabache entornó los ojos y desistió de entender alguna vez al director de la escuela.

- Hermione…- Pansy se había sumado a la concurrida mesa.

- ¡¿Qué quieres, Parkinson?!- irrumpió Draco en defensa de su mujer. Aunque ésta apretó la mano del ojiazul para tranquilizarle.

- ¿En qué puedo servirte, Pansy?- La verdad que ni con ella podía estar molesta. Ese día su felicidad la desbordaba.

- No, sólo quería…pedirte perdón por mi broma de anoche.- la rubia se disculpó sin quitar la mirada del piso. Realmente se arrepentía de haberle jugado una mala pasada a la castaña.

Después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que ya no sentía interés por Draco. De eso la había ayudado a darse cuenta Ron, entre otras cosas…  
Ninguno de los allí presentes preguntó sobre la broma, sólo se limitaron a esperar por el indulto…o no.

- No te preocupes, Pansy. Era una fiesta y tengo el suficiente sentido del humor como para saber que todo fue en pos de la diversión general.

La ojiazul levantó la cabeza sorprendida pero le sonrió a su antigua enemiga. La sutileza con la que había disfrazado su indulgencia era digna de respeto. Quizás sí estaba empezando a forjar una especie de respeto hacia la gryffindoriana.

- Gracias.- y sin más, se encaminó hacia el Hall de Entrada.

- Con permiso…- se excusó Ron antes de levantarse apresuradamente de la mesa para ir detrás de la slytheriana.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó una extrañada Sra. Weasley.

- Eso, Molly querida, es el comienzo de una nueva era.

- ¿Una nueva era?- inquirió Ginny.

- Ajá…incluso es factible que el año que viene ya no haya necesidad de distinguirnos entre casas diferentes.

- ¡¿Y qué hay con el Quidditch?!- preguntaron Draco y Harry al unísono.

- Podría pasar a ser amistoso únicamente.- contestó el anciano, logrando los bufidos de ambos chicos y de la pelirroja.

- Pues a mí no me parece mala idea.- acotó la Premio Anual, ganando nuevos bufidos como quejas.- Pero si ustedes ya no estarán en el colegio el próximo año.

- ¡Habla por ellos!- refutó Ginny molesta.

- Además están nuestros hijos- argumentó el peliazabache.

- ¡SÍ!- secundó Draco. Hermione lo miró complacida.

- Quizás a nuestros hijos no les guste el Quidditch.

- ¡Más te vale que sí les guste!

- ¡¿Acaso dices que será mi culpa si no les gusta ese deporte a mis hijos?!

- ¡No son TUS hijos, son los MÍOS también! Y sí…eres tú quien odia al Quidditch, no me extrañaría que los influencies mal.

- ¡¡¡La mala influencia eres tú…

La discusión entre el matrimonio continuó, sirviendo de entretenimiento a cuatro espectadores entre divertidos, confundidos y curiosos. La Sra. Weasley se puso de pie para poder susurrar al oído del director:

- ¿Por qué pelean por hijos que ni siquiera conciben aún?

- Molly, tú más que nadie sabes que una pareja bien consolidada siempre tiene que tratar de mantener sus tradiciones.

**FIN**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Se acabo... snif.. snif... Muchas Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron :D en especial a *Ce que ella escribio el fic por concederme el permiso para publicarlo, *Ce este tu ultimo capitulo va para ti :D GRACIAS!**

**A tooodos los que dejaron review o simplemente leyeron este fic.**


End file.
